Love Live: En busca de la maestra
by SilentDrago
Summary: Una historia sobre Honoka, una nueva entrenadora Pokémon, y su viaje por la región Otonokizaka.
1. Un torpe primer paso hacia la cima

**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Ya habiendo publicado el primero de los fics largos que prometí, es momento de que publique el segundo. Puedo considerarme un pionero, ya que este es el primer crossover en español de estas dos franquicias en FanFiction, al menos en la sección correspondiente.**

 **Los Pokémon que aparecerán abarcan todas las generaciones existentes hasta ahora e incluyen a las formas Alola. Eso sí, no habrá ni megaevoluciones ni movimientos Z.**

 **No los distraigo más y los dejo con la historia.  
**

* * *

 **Un torpe primer paso hacia la cima**

La región de Otonokizaka, un lugar lleno de contrastes, con grandes ciudades, frondosos bosques, frías montañas y cálidas playas. Allá pueden encontrarse asombrosas criaturas conocidas como Pokémon, seres que viven en todo tipo de hábitats y poseen habilidades con las que las personas solo pueden soñar. A pesar de eso, mucha gente logra establecer vínculos con ellos y los usan tanto para batallas como para faenas diversas; dicha gente son los llamados "entrenadores".

Para una despistada chica, su viaje como entrenadora recién comienza.

* * *

\- ¡ _Onee-chan_ , despierta! ¡Ya es de día!

\- … Cinco minutos más.

\- ¿No que hoy ibas a ir al laboratorio de la profesora Minami para que te diera tu primer Pokémon?

… Mi primer… Pokémon… ¡CIERTO, LO OLVIDÉ COMPLETAMENTE!

\- Ay, _onee-chan_ , no puedo creer que seas tan tonta. De seguro vas a tener que esperar un año más para volverte entrenadora.

\- ¡No digas eso, Yukiho! ¡La profesora todavía debe tener Pokémon disponibles! ¿Cierto? ¿Cierto?

\- Mejor apúrate o te quedarás con las manos vacías, onee-chan.

Este es el punto de partida de la historia de Honoka, una chica de 16 años originaria de pueblo Faitodayo. Era la hija mayor de los dueños de una tienda que se especializaba en dulces para humanos y comida para Pokémon, y a pesar de su edad, no había podido iniciarse como entrenadora hasta ese momento debido a lo ocupada que estaba ayudando a sus padres con el negocio.

\- ¡Adiós, mamá! ¡Adiós, papá! ¡Adiós, Yukiho! ¡Voy al laboratorio! –exclamó Honoka mientras salía de su casa apresurada. Iba a medio vestir y tenía un pan en la boca que pensaba comerse en el camino.

\- ¿Qué? –alcanzó a oír decir a su madre.

* * *

La pelijengibre corría a toda velocidad, llamando la atención de todos los que la veían.

 _\- ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, que todavía haya un Pokémon para mí!_

\- Hola, Honoka, ¿por qué la prisa?

La aludida detuvo su loca carrera y se enfocó en quien la había saludado.

\- ¡Hideko, Fumiko, Mika! –exclamó mientras seguía comiendo su pan.

\- Hola otra vez.

\- Hola, chicas.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- Al laboratorio de la profesora Minami.

\- Vaya, parece que llegó tu momento de convertirte en entrenadora, ¿cierto? –preguntó Hideko.

\- Sí, finalmente mis papás me dieron permiso para iniciar mi propio viaje, jejeje –respondió la ojiazul rascándose la nuca.

\- Ya era hora –comentó Fumiko–. Yo siempre pensé que empezarías junto con Kotori-san y Umi-san.

\- Sí…, yo también –sonrió Honoka con nostalgia.

La chica no pudo evitar pensar en sus dos mejores amigas. Cuando eran pequeñas, las tres solían pasar todo el tiempo juntas, ya fuera jugando o interactuando con Pokémon; pero llegado el momento, ambas se marcharon del pueblo e iniciaron su viaje como entrenadoras, dejando a Honoka atrás.

\- Hace tiempo que no las veo. Las extraño mucho –dijo limpiándose una lágrima rebelde.

\- Pero tú nos comentaste que sigues en contacto con ellas –hizo notar Mika.

\- Bueno, sí. Sé que ahora cada una vive en una ciudad diferente dedicándose a lo que les gusta, pero que siguen viéndose con frecuencia… Siento un poco de envidia.

\- Pero ya no tienes que preocuparte, Honoka. Ahora que empezarás a viajar estoy segura de que las verás de nuevo –dijo Hideko.

\- Eso espero… ¡EL LABORATORIO! ¡TENGO QUE IRME! ¡Adiós, chicas, hablamos después! –exclamó la pelijengibre echándose a correr otra vez y sin alcanzar a escuchar cómo sus compañeras se despedían de ella.

* * *

Honoka llegó agotadísima al laboratorio. Estaba tratando de recuperar el aire cuando escuchó que la llamaban.

\- ¿Honoka?

\- Profesora… Minami… – respondió con la respiración entrecortada–, buenos… días… Vengo por… mi… primer… Pokémon…

\- Eh, verás, sobre eso…

\- ¿Mmm?

\- Lo lamento, pero todos los que tenía para los novatos ya fueron entregados. Creo que llegaste tarde.

\- … No…

Honoka comenzó a sentir como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Se había quedado con las manos vacías, y eso significaba retrasarse todavía más en el inicio de su viaje.

\- Honoka, en verdad lo siento. Sé las ganas que tenías de tener un Pokémon, pero sabes que el orden de llegada determina quién se los queda.

\- Lo entiendo –dijo secándose las lágrimas–. No se preocupe, fue mi culpa por no levantarme antes. Supongo que tendré que esperar un año más para volverme entrenadora.

\- Ojalá pudiera hacer algo.

En medio de la conversación, se escuchó un ruido de cajas cayéndose en la parte de atrás.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó la menor.

\- No lo sé. Quédate aquí mientras tanto, iré a revisar –dijo la profesora antes de irse.

Honoka realmente se sentía apenada. Si bien estaba ansiosa por tener un Pokémon, su más grande deseo era volver a ver a Kotori y a Umi pronto. El problema era que ambas estaban tan ocupadas que hacerse un tiempo para ir a Faitodayo era complicado, y ella tampoco podía viajar a verlas así como así.

 _\- Debe ser duro ser líder de gimnasio, ¿no?_ –pensó.

El sonido de más cajas cayendo la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

\- Mejor voy a ver qué pasa –se dijo mientras trataba de calmarse.

La ojiazul llegó a la parte de atrás del laboratorio, donde la profesora Minami revisaba cada rincón esperando localizar al responsable del desorden.

\- ¿Ha encontrado algo, profesora?

\- ¡Honoka! ¿No te dije que me esperaras? Bueno, ahora da igual. Ayúdame a encontrar a quien hizo esto.

\- Sí.

Ambas rastrearon el lugar de arriba abajo. El mayor inconveniente radicaba en que era sitio amplio, lleno de cajas con Pokébolas y comida Pokémon.

\- Esto ha estado pasando ya por una semana y aún no he podido dar con la causa –señaló la profesora–. Pero estoy convencida de que no se trata de una persona.

\- ¿Entonces cree que sea un Pokémon?

\- Es lo más probable.

Una mancha parduzca que pasó fugazmente llamó la atención de Honoka, quien dijo de pronto:

\- Profesora, vi algo moviéndose entre las cajas.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Eso creo.

\- Vayamos a ver.

Las dos fueron a revisar y se encontraron con el causante de todo, un pequeño Pokémon con apariencia de oso. En sus manos llevaba una gran cantidad de comida, que procedió a zamparse sin ninguna culpa.

\- Así que el responsable de tirar las cajas todos estos días era un Teddiursa.

\- ¡¿Ursa?! –exclamó este al verse sorprendido.

\- ¡Qué lindo! –gritó Honoka.

El osezno quiso huir, pero enfrente tenía a dos mujeres más grandes que él.

\- ¿Cómo cree que se haya metido aquí?

\- Supongo que por la puerta trasera. Atrás está el sector donde se quedan todos los Pokémon de reserva de los entrenadores del pueblo y cerca de él está el bosque. Posiblemente este Teddiursa venga de allá.

\- ¡Ursa!

\- ¡Cuidado, Honoka!

Teddiursa se lanzó contra la pelijengibre dispuesto a rasguñarla, pero esta se agachó y lo atrapó en un abrazo antes de que sus uñas lastimaran su piel.

\- Tranquilo, pequeño, no va a pasarte nada.

El Pokémon osezno lanzaba rasguños azarosos contra el aire intentando liberarse. Sin embargo, Honoka no lo soltó en ningún momento; más aún, comenzó a acariciar su espalda tratando de calmarlo.

\- Ya, ya, nadie va a hacerte daño.

De a poco, Teddiursa comenzó a ceder.

\- Seguramente tenías hambre, ¿cierto? –dijo la ojiazul mirando al Pokémon a los ojos–. No te culpo, comer es uno de los placeres de la vida, jejeje.

\- ¿Teddiursa?

\- Mi familia tiene una tienda de dulces y de comida Pokémon. Me encanta probar las nuevas recetas que hacen mis papás. Oh, y el pan, adoro el pan, creo que es uno de los alimentos más deliciosos que hay. Mi hermana siempre dice que voy a terminar viéndome como un Snorlax si sigo comiendo tanto, pero yo no le hago caso, jeje.

El osezno se veía calmado a esa altura y parecía escuchar con atención todo lo que Honoka le decía. Si entendía o no, ese era otro tema, pero daba la impresión de que la chica le generaba confianza.

\- ¿Sabes? Hace un rato me sentía muy mal. Por mi torpeza, no podré empezar mi viaje como entrenadora y tendré que esperar otro año más para reunirme con mis queridas amigas. No digo que no me duela no verlas, pero ya me estoy haciendo a la idea…, aunque quisiera volver a escuchar pronto la dulce voz de Kotori-chan y a Umi-chan regañándome.

Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a salir otra vez.

\- ¿Ursa?

\- No creo que entiendas de lo que hablo, jeje. Bueno, no importa. Gracias por escucharme.

Teddiursa colocó su pequeña mano sobre la mejilla de Honoka como intentando calmarla.

\- Eres adorable. Tal vez algún día encuentres a alguien que cuide de ti y te dé de comer todo lo que quieras –dijo sonriendo a pesar de las lágrimas.

\- Ese día podría ser hoy.

\- ¿Eh?

La profesora Minami estuvo viendo toda la escena atentamente y pensó que la interacción entre Honoka y Teddiursa había dado pie a algo interesante.

\- Tal vez no te vayas de aquí con las manos vacías después de todo. ¿Qué te parecería tener a Teddiursa como tu primer Pokémon?

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Teddiursa?! –exclamó antes de volver a enfocarse en el osezno.

\- Teddi, Teddiursa.

\- Mi primer… Pokémon…

\- Piénsalo, creo que entre los dos puede surgir un lazo muy fuerte. Claro, si Teddiursa acepta.

Las esperanzas de la pelijengibre se renovaron. Todavía podía volverse una entrenadora como lo deseaba, pero la decisión final dependía del Pokémon que cargaba en sus brazos.

 _\- Tendré que hablarle desde mi corazón para convencerlo._

Tras tomar algo de aire, miró al pequeño oso a los ojos.

\- Teddiursa, no soy la chica más lista del mundo, ni la más fuerte, ni la más responsable ni la más atlética; pero eso no significa que no pueda cuidar adecuadamente de ti. Quisiera que me dieras la oportunidad de ser la persona que te proteja cuando lo necesites, que te cure cuando te lastimes y que te alimente cuando tengas hambre… Teddiursa, quiero ser tu amiga.

\- Teddiursa.

\- Pequeño, ¿te gustaría ser mi compañero de viaje? –preguntó la comepan con un brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa.

El osezno se llevó la mano a la boca como si pensara. Finalmente, tras considerar la propuesta un momento, dio su respuesta:

\- ¡Sa! ¡Teddiursa, Teddiursa!

El Pokémon sonrió y extendió los brazos: la respuesta era sí.

Honoka no pudo evitar volver a llorar, solo que esta vez su llanto era de emoción, estaba feliz. Por fin podría decir sin ninguna duda que ya era entrenadora.

\- ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! –exclamó sin dejar de llorar a la vez que abrazaba a su nuevo Pokémon con fuerza–. Te prometo que daré lo mejor de mí para que estés feliz.

\- Felicitaciones, Honoka –dijo la profesora Minami–. Ahora hagámoslo oficial.

La peligris sacó una Pokébola del bolsillo de su bata y se la entregó a la muchacha.

\- Úsala.

La aludida dio un pequeño toque en la cabeza de Teddiursa con la Pokébola. Este entró y no tardó mucho en convertirse oficialmente en el primer Pokémon de Honoka.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Tengo un Teddiursa!

\- Recuerda, Honoka, ahora eres responsable de ese pequeño. Tengo muchas esperanzas puestas en ti. No me decepciones.

\- Descuide, profesora, puede confiar en mí.

\- Y ahora que iniciarás tu viaje, ¿tienes alguna meta en mente?

\- Pues… –más allá de volver a ver a sus amigas, no tenía nada planeado.

\- ¿Qué te parecería convertirte en campeona regional?

\- ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Campeona regional?! ¡Pero, pero…!

\- Claro que para luchar por el título, debes ganar ocho medallas de gimnasio primero.

\- ¿Eh?

Honoka comenzó a pensar.

 _\- Gimnasio… Kotori-chan… Umi-chan…_

\- ¿Qué me dices?

\- Lo haré –respondió la comepan con determinación.

\- Ese es el espíritu –dijo la adulta sonriendo–. Ahora, toma esto. Lo necesitarás en tu viaje.

Le entregó a la muchacha más Pokébolas, una Pokédex y un estuche para medallas.

\- Gracias, profesora.

\- Ah, antes de que se me olvide, quiero darte algo más. Si llegas a ver a mi hija, entrégaselo por favor.

La ojiámbar le entregó una caja rosada a la pelijengibre.

\- Adentro hay un montón de accesorios que no suelen encontrarse en Otonokizaka. Los mandé traer de Unova.

\- Se los daré a Kotori-chan cuando la vea.

\- Muchas gracias. Ahora creo que debes preparar las cosas que necesitarás para tu viaje. Cuida bien de Teddiursa.

\- Por supuesto. Adiós, profesora, muchas gracias por todo.

\- Adiós, Honoka, buena suerte.

* * *

La ojiazul regresaba a casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cantando una canción que reflejaba su felicidad. Teddiursa, quien en ese momento estaba en sus brazos, también parecía cantar su propia versión.

\- Ahora te llevaré a conocer a mi familia. Estoy segura de que les vas a encantar.

\- ¡Teddiursa, Teddiursa!

Tras unos minutos de caminata, Honoka llegó a su hogar.

\- ¡Ya volví!

\- _Onee-chan_ , te tardaste mucho –se quejó Yukiho en cuanto oyó a su hermana, pero cambió su tono en cuanto vio al Pokémon que cargaba–. ¡Qué lindo!

\- ¡Teddiursa! –el osezno sonrió ante el halago.

\- ¿En serio ese es tu Pokémon?

\- Sí, este pequeño es mi compañero a partir de hoy, jejeje.

En medio de la conversación entre las hermanas, se pudo percibir un aroma particular que llegaba desde la cocina.

\- ¡Ursa, Ursa, Teddiursa!

\- ¿Qué pasa, Teddiursa?

El Pokémon luchaba por liberarse de los brazos de Honoka, cosa que al final consiguió. Tras eso, se fue corriendo en dirección a la fuente del olor.

\- ¡Teddiursa, vuelve aquí! –exclamó la ojiazul mientras salía corriendo tras el osezno.

\- ¡Te ayudo, _onee-chan_! –dijo Yukiho siguiéndola.

Un estruendo de ollas y platos cayendo al suelo les hizo saber que ya era tarde.

\- ¡AH! ¡¿QUÉ HACE UN POKÉMON EN LA COCINA?! –se escuchó gritar a la madre de las chicas.

* * *

\- Bueno, llegó la hora de partir.

\- ¡Teddiursa!

Honoka estaba a punto de iniciar su viaje tras una larga espera. Tanto ella como su familia se encontraban a la entrada de la casa; era el momento de despedirse.

\- Hija, procura no hacer ninguna tontería y no te metas en problemas –dijo su madre. Su padre solo se limitó a asentir.

\- Descuida, mamá. No pasará nada, jajajaja.

 _\- No sé por qué tengo un mal presentimiento._

\- Bien, ya me voy. Adiós, mamá –la abrazó–; adiós, papá –repitió el gesto–; adiós, Yuki… ¿Eh? ¿Yukiho? ¿Qué pasa?

La hermana menor de Honoka sollozaba ruidosamente.

\- _Onee-chan_ … ¡te voy a echar mucho de menos! –exclamó abalanzándose sobre la comepan y abrazándola con fuerza.

\- Yukiho…

\- Prométeme que te cuidarás…, que no harás estupideces… y que volverás a casa sana y salva al final de tu viaje.

Honoka sonrió ligeramente. A pesar de que a veces se peleaban, el gesto le confirmó lo mucho que Yukiho la quería, y el sentimiento era mutuo.

\- Lo prometo –dijo Honoka abrazando a su hermana de vuelta y besando su cabeza–. En verdad… me hubiese gustado que me acompañaras, pero sé que creen que aún no estás lista.

Yukiho alzó la mirada y miró directo a los ojos azules de la pelijengibre.

\- Estoy segura de que pronto iniciarás tu propio viaje. No llores, estaré bien. Anda, dame una sonrisa –pidió a la vez que también sonreía.

La menor se secó un poco las lágrimas y le hizo caso a su hermana.

\- Eso es. Ahora sí es hora de marcharme. Adiós, Yukiho –la abrazó una última vez.

\- Adiós, _onee-chan_.

Tras despedirse, la hermana menor se agachó y acarició la cabeza de Teddiursa.

\- Cuídala, ¿sí?

\- ¡Teddiursa!

Ya habiéndole dicho adiós a todos sus seres queridos, Honoka empezó su viaje y dejó atrás Pueblo Faitodayo. Ya tenía un objetivo a largo plazo: convertirse en la próxima campeona de Otonokizaka; sin embargo, su objetivo más inmediato era el que le daba más ánimos de momento.

 _\- Kotori-chan, Umi-chan, pronto nos volveremos a ver._

* * *

 **Y he aquí el primer capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció? No olviden que pueden dejar su review para opinar al respecto.**

 **Acepto sugerencias para lo que pasará en los siguientes capítulos, así como también para los Pokémon que podría atrapar Honky en el transcurso de su viaje. Ya tengo pensados dos, pero ustedes pueden darme ideas de los otros.**

 **Las demás chicas irán apareciendo gradualmente. Ya se mencionó que Kotori y Umi son líderes de gimnasio, así que ya pueden suponer que las otras también.**

 **No se olviden que pueden seguirme en mi página de Facebook.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


	2. Uniendo tipos y caminos

**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. A pesar de que sigo ocupado con mis cosas, logré hacerme un tiempo para traerles el segundo capítulo de este crossover. A partir de este punto, las cosas cambiarán para Honoka, ya verán por qué. No los distraigo más y nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Uniendo tipos y caminos**

\- ¡Rattata, usa Tacleada!

\- ¡Teddiursa, Arañazo!

Las garras del pequeño oso fueron más rápidas que el Pokémon Ratón, quien quedó fuera de combate por el golpe.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Teddiursa, lo hicimos!

\- ¡Teddiursa!

El entrenador de Rattata, un chico joven, suspiró resignado tras la derrota.

\- Rattata, regresa.

\- No tienes que sentirte triste. Ambos lo hicieron bien.

\- Lo mismo digo de ustedes. ¿En serio era su primera batalla? –preguntó él con asombro.

\- Sí, aún no puedo creer que ganamos, jeje –dijo Honoka rascándose la nuca, cerrando un ojo y sacando un poco la lengua–. Por cierto, ¿sabes dónde hay un centro Pokémon? Quiero que atiendan a Teddiursa.

\- Seguro, hay uno en el siguiente pueblo. No está muy lejos de aquí.

\- Entonces voy para allá. Muchas gracias.

\- No hay de qué. Ojalá podamos luchar en otra ocasión.

* * *

Tras media hora de trayecto, Honoka llegó a un pequeño poblado. Su Teddiursa se acunaba en sus brazos como un bebé.

\- Parece que te gusta que te consientan, ¿no?

\- Teddiursa.

Hacía tres días que todo había comenzado. Tras un largo período de espera, la pelijengibre finalmente se había convertido en la entrenadora que tanto quería ser, dejando atrás su antigua vida en Pueblo Faitodayo. No cabía en sí de felicidad, en especial cuando veía la cara de Teddiursa.

Durante el poco tiempo que llevaban ambos de conocerse, Honoka pudo darse cuenta de algunos detalles de la personalidad de su Pokémon: el osezno era bastante inquieto y glotón, además de que no le gustaba estar en su Pokébola. Sumado a eso, prefería viajar en los brazos de su entrenadora y que esta lo mimara, cosa que ella hacía.

Nada más llegar al pueblo, la chica se dirigió al centro Pokémon. No había muchas personas, algo esperable en un lugar pequeño.

\- Buenas tardes.

\- Buenas tardes, señorita –saludó la enfermera Joy–. ¿En qué la puedo ayudar?

\- Quisiera que vieran como está mi Teddiursa. Acabamos de tener una batalla y salió un poco golpeado.

\- Por supuesto. Chansey, ven a darme una mano.

\- ¡Chansey!

\- ¡Oh! Es la primera vez que veo un Chansey en persona. Espera un poco.

Honoka sacó su Pokédex para consultar sobre el Pokémon asistente de la enfermera Joy.

\- "Chansey, el Pokémon Huevo. Tipo normal. Se dice que atrapar uno trae la felicidad al que lo capture. Pone varios huevos al día que comparte con personas y Pokémon heridos".

\- Chansey, ¿puedes llevarte a Teddiursa para que lo traten?

\- ¡Chansey!

\- Teddiursa, pórtate bien mientras te atienden.

\- ¡Teddiursa!

El Pokémon Huevo se llevó al osezno en una camilla.

\- No parecía muy dañado, así que creo que no demorará mucho.

Honoka se sentó en un sillón a esperar y comenzó a buscar información en su Pokédex.

\- "Teddiursa, el Pokémon Osito. Tipo normal. Es común verlo lamiendo sus palmas, las cuales suelen estar cubiertas de miel".

\- Creo que el mío no es el único glotón, jeje. Ahora buscaré sobre Rattata.

\- "Rattata, el Pokémon Ratón. Tipo normal. Sus largos y afilados colmillos crecen durante toda su vida, por lo que los lima royendo objetos duros".

A los pocos minutos, el Pokémon de la ojiazul volvió con ella.

\- Gracias, enfermera Joy.

\- ¡Sa!

\- No hay de qué, vuelve cuando quieras.

Antes de que la entrenadora pudiera despedirse, ambas mujeres lograron distinguir a dos personas, un chico y una chica, que parecían estar en una actitud diferente al resto de la gente. Ella lucía un tanto nerviosa, sonrojándose y escondiendo una Pokébola a sus espaldas, mientras que él se veía interesado en qué pasaría.

\- Creo que quiere darle un Pokémon.

\- ¿Será por la tradición?

\- Seguramente.

\- ¿Teddiursa?

\- Oh, veo que no la conoces, pequeño –dijo la enfermera Joy con una sonrisa–. En la región Otonokizaka, es tradición regalarle un Pokémon a las personas que son especiales para uno, ya sea un mejor amigo o alguien que quieres que sea tu pareja.

\- ¿Sa?

\- Pero no puede ser cualquier Pokémon. Debe ser uno que combine los tipos favoritos de ambos.

\- Teddiursa.

\- También es válido si el Pokémon gana un tipo secundario al evolucionar. Si se acepta el regalo, la relación entre ambas personas durará para siempre, o al menos eso dicen.

Honoka y la enfermera vieron cómo la chica, armándose de valor, agitó la Pokébola frente al chico. De ella salió un Magnemite.

\- Consultemos a la Pokédex –comentó la pelijengibre.

\- "Magnemite, el Pokémon Imán. Tipos eléctrico y acero. Puede flotar gracias a las ondas electromagnéticas que genera. Se alimenta de electricidad".

\- De eso hablaba, Teddiursa. A uno de los dos le gusta el tipo eléctrico y al otro el tipo acero. Si él acepta a Magnemite, significa que está aceptando los sentimientos de ella.

El chico pareció sorprenderse ante el accionar de la chica. Daba la impresión de que no se lo esperaba.

 _\- Vamos, di que sí_ –pensaba Honoka con un brillo en los ojos.

Finalmente, él tomó la Pokébola que la muchacha sostenía y regresó a Magnemite a ella antes de colocársela en su cinturón: había aceptado.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Lo hizo, lo hizo! ¡La ama!

\- ¡¿Ursa?!

Los eufóricos gritos de la ojiazul causaron que la recién formada pareja se volteara a verla con curiosidad.

\- E-E-Esto… Yo… Ignórenme, ¿sí? JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

* * *

\- ¿Sabes, Teddiursa? Yo creo en esa tradición.

Honoka conversaba con el osezno en uno de los sillones. Para entonces, era la única persona en el centro Pokémon, sin contar a la enfermera Joy.

\- ¿Ursa?

\- Pienso que es un detalle muy lindo dar o recibir un Pokémon de esa persona especial…, aunque no sé cuál podrían regalarme a mí; creo que no tengo un tipo favorito, jeje.

\- Ursa.

\- Yo estuve enamorada una vez, hace tiempo –suspiró–. Me enamoré de mi mejor amiga, Kotori-chan.

\- ¡Sa!

\- Desde pequeñas fuimos muy unidas y hacíamos todo juntas. Siempre ha sido una chica hermosa, y no solo físicamente, así que supongo que fue normal que me sintiera… atraída por ella. Pero Kotori-chan siempre estuvo enamorada de nuestra otra amiga, Umi-chan. Cuando me di cuenta de que ella no sentía lo mismo por mí, decidí hacerme a un lado para que las dos pudieran unirse –dijo con una voz un tanto melancólica.

\- ¿Teddiursa?

\- Creo que Umi-chan le corresponde a Kotori-chan, pero es muy tímida para admitirlo, jeje.

\- Sa. Ursa, Teddiursa.

\- Sé que Kotori-chan también cree en la tradición, y con lo romántica que es, estoy segura de que le regaló un Pokémon a Umi-chan. Eso sí, nunca se lo he preguntado y ella tampoco me lo ha dicho.

\- Teddiursa.

El osezno colocó su palma sobre la mano de Honoka.

\- Tranquilo, pequeño, estoy bien. Ya encontraré a la chica perfecta para mí. ¡ _Faito dayo_!

Teddiursa pareció calmarse al ver que su entrenadora no lucía particularmente triste. Tal vez el no ser correspondida le había dolido en su momento, pero para ella eso era historia antigua; quería creer que algún día encontraría un nuevo amor.

\- ¿Qué te parece si pasamos aquí la noche y continuamos con el viaje mañana? El sol se está ocultando.

\- ¡Teddiursa, Teddiursa! –exclamó el pequeño oso con una cara feliz.

\- Entonces está decidido. ¿Sabes? No estamos lejos del primer gimnasio. Ganar allá será el primer paso para convertirnos en campeones de la región.

\- ¡Teddiursa!

 _\- Y también estaré más cerca de reencontrarme con Kotori-chan y Umi-chan_ –pensó.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ruido fuerte que venía desde la puerta. La fuente era una chica rubia de ojos azules, más joven que Honoka, quien sostenía entre sus brazos a un Pokémon blanco con apariencia de zorro.

\- ¡Resiste, Iney! ¡Solo un poco más!

\- Vul… pix…

Nada más ver el estado del Pokémon que traía la chica, la enfermera Joy le ordenó a Chansey que trajera la camilla y preparara todo para una intervención de emergencia.

\- Espera mientras tanto. Haremos todo lo posible para que Vulpix se recupere.

\- Gracias…, enfermera Joy… –agradeció la rubia al borde del llanto.

La chica se dirigió a uno de los sillones y ahí vio a Honoka, quien la miraba con preocupación.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- …

\- No me gusta ver a la gente triste. Habla conmigo si quieres, tal vez pueda ayudarte –dijo la pelijengibre con una sonrisa sincera.

La joven se sentó al lado de Honoka y dio un profundo suspiro.

\- Iney quedó muy mal.

\- ¿Iney?

\- Mi Vulpix.

\- Vulpix…

La comepan decidió consultar su Pokédex.

\- "Vulpix, el Pokémon Zorro. Tipo fuego. Nace con una única cola que después se divide en seis. Al crecer, desarrolla aún más colas".

\- No, Iney no es así –interrumpió la rubia al ver la imagen–. Es de un tipo diferente.

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¿Sa?

\- Sí, Iney es un Pokémon de hielo.

\- A ver…

Honoka realizó una nueva búsqueda.

\- "Vulpix de Alola, el Pokémon Zorro. Tipo hielo. Expulsa aire frío a -50ºC. Crea rocas de hielo con sus colas para refrescarse cuando hace calor".

\- Así que hay dos tipos de Vulpix.

\- Iney fue un regalo de mi _onee-chan_. Me la dio cuando pensó que estaba lista para ser entrenadora.

\- ¿Y qué fue lo que pasó?

\- … Tuvimos una batalla con un entrenador… Nos dieron una paliza… Iney quedó muy mal… No sé qué haré si…

Las lágrimas que la chica tanto había tratado de contener finalmente comenzaron a fluir.

\- Se pondrá bien –dijo Honoka sin atisbo de duda–. Yo sé que será así.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo…?

\- Llámalo corazonada, jeje. No creo que Iney sea tan débil como para dejarse vencer, y tampoco creo que quiera verte triste.

\- ¡Teddiursa!

La rubia no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero la comepan transmitía algo especial, algo que daba energías incluso en los peores momentos. Tras secarse un poco las lágrimas, sonrió levemente.

\- Gracias por escucharme, eh…, eh…

\- Disculpa, no me he presentado, qué distraída soy, jejeje. Me llamo Honoka y vengo de Pueblo Faitodayo. Este pequeño es mi compañero, Teddiursa.

\- ¡Teddiursa!

\- Mucho gusto. Yo soy Alisa, de Ciudad Harasho.

\- ¡¿Ciudad Harasho?! ¡Eso queda muy lejos!

\- Sí, y mi _onee-chan_ es la líder de gimnasio.

Honoka estaba impresionada. Había oído rumores de que esa líder era sumamente fuerte, y ahora hablaba con su hermana como si nada.

\- Yo también conozco líderes de gimnasio. ¿Has oído sobre Kotori-chan o Umi-chan?

La cara de asombro de Alisa no tenía parangón.

\- ¿Dijiste "Umi-san"?

\- Sí, ¿por qué?

\- La adoro, es mi líder de gimnasio favorita después de mi _onee-chan_ –dio a conocer la rubia con mucha convicción.

 _\- Nunca me hubiera imaginado que Umi-chan tendría una admiradora tan apasionada_ –pensó Honoka.

\- Mi sueño es conocerla en persona.

\- Pues yo me dirijo a verla.

\- ¡¿En serio?!

\- Sí, a ella y a Kotori-chan. No las veo desde que dejaron Pueblo Faitodayo.

La conversación entre las dos chicas siguió fluyendo de manera espontánea. Para Alisa, Honoka fue una especie de bálsamo, alguien que la ayudó a alejar por un rato la preocupación y el dolor que sentía por el estado de Iney; para Honoka, Alisa fue alguien con quien podía conversar después de tres días sin contacto humano real, mucho tiempo para una persona que no estaba acostumbrada a la soledad.

\- ¡Ya lo he decidido! Me quedaré contigo hasta que Iney se recupere. Claro, si no te molesta.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿No tienes problema con eso? –preguntó la rubia con asombro.

\- Para nada, necesitas a alguien que esté contigo para animarte. ¿Tú qué dices, Teddiursa?

\- Teddi, Teddiursa –respondió el osezno afirmativamente.

\- Muchas gracias. Prometo compensártelo en algún momento.

\- No te preocupes, no es necesario.

Durante los siguientes dos días, Honoka se quedó con Alisa en el Centro Pokémon. Aprovecharon su estancia tanto para recorrer el pueblo como para comprar artículos importantes tales como pociones y víveres.

Al cabo del tercer día, Iney ya se encontraba mejor.

\- ¡Iney!

\- ¡Vulpix!

Alisa solo atinó a abrazar con fuerza a su Pokémon en cuanto volvió con ella.

\- Todavía necesitará un tiempo más de descanso para recuperarse por completo. Te recomiendo que no lo uses en batallas hasta que haya recobrado sus fuerzas.

\- De acuerdo, enfermera Joy.

\- Me alegro de que Iney esté bien, Alisa-chan –dijo Honoka con una sonrisa–. Hola, pequeño, tu entrenadora me habló mucho sobre ti.

\- ¡Vulpix!

\- Eh, Honoka-san…, Iney es hembra.

La mayor sacó un poco la lengua y cerró un ojo como reacción. Su torpeza nuevamente hacía de las suyas.

\- Como sea, de verdad me alegro de que estés bien.

\- ¡Vulpix!

\- ¡Teddiursa!

\- Bueno, creo que ha llegado el momento de que continúe mi viaje. Cuídate mucho, Alisa-chan. Ojalá nos veamos pronto.

La rubia comenzó a sentirse un poco triste. Honoka había estado con ella cuando más necesitaba a alguien y ahora se iba; no quería que eso pasara.

\- Eh, Honoka-san…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Quisiera…, quisiera…, quisiera viajar contigo.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Sé que aún tengo mucho que aprender para ser una buena entrenadora… y creo que viajando con alguien más podré mejorar. Además, no quiero que a Iney le vuelva a pasar algo como lo de hace unos días.

\- Alisa-chan…

\- Y también quiero conocer a Umi-san en persona. Por favor, prometo que no seré una molestia.

Honoka no pareció pensárselo mucho. Sonriendo y extendiendo la mano, dijo:

\- Bienvenida a bordo.

La menor no cabía en sí de alegría.

\- ¡Gracias, Honoka-san! ¡Gracias, gracias!

\- No hay de qué, jejeje. ¿Verdad, Teddiursa?

\- ¡Teddiursa, Teddiursa!

La estancia de la pelijengibre en aquel pequeño pueblo terminó dándole más de lo que esperaba. Ahora con una nueva compañera de aventuras, el camino hacia el primer gimnasio de la región se veía mucho más interesante y ameno.

\- ¡En marcha!

* * *

 **Hasta aquí este capítulo. No olviden que pueden dejar su review dándome sus impresiones al respecto.**

 **A decir verdad, en mis planes originales Alisa no iba a ser compañera de Honoka y solo iba a aparecer con Eli, pero después me replanteé la idea. Sí iba a darle compañeras a Honky, pero aparecerían mucho después, y ella no es del tipo que pase mucho tiempo sola, por lo que decidí darle a Alisa ese papel también.**

 **El número de acompañantes de Honoka al final será de cuatro, no dos como quería originalmente. Pueden empezar a sacar sus conjeturas sobre quiénes serán las otras tres, porque todas son personajes que ustedes ya conocen.**

 **Con respecto a Alisa, será el único personaje que le dará nombre a sus Pokémon, al menos de los principales. El nombre de su Vulpix, Iney, significa "escarcha" en ruso.**

 **Un pequeño spoiler: Honky atrapará a su primer Pokémon en el próximo capítulo. Ya está decidido cuál será. Recuerden que pueden sugerir otros que pueda capturar, y la sugerencia se extiende también a Alisa; no todos sus Pokémon deben ser necesariamente tipo hielo.**

 **¿Cuál musa creen que será la primera en aparecer como líder de gimnasio? Una pista: no es ni Kotori ni Umi ni Eli.**

 **Ahora, a responder a los reviews del capítulo anterior:**

 **Waldemar16: Me alegra que te gustara la elección de Teddiursa como el primer Pokémon de Honoka. Con respecto a las otras chicas, he decidido hacer capítulos extras con ellas intercalándolos con la historia principal para que tengan más apariciones. Espero que te guste la idea.**

 **Furios: Lista una compañera de viaje. Faltan tres.**

 **Biso47: Gracias por leer esta historia. Los nombres de las ciudades y pueblos importantes tendrán una tónica similar y, como te dije en un mensaje, una de las sugerencias que me diste ya está confirmada para el equipo de Honky.**

 **LenaSkaylan: Obviamente no todas las musas se le unirán en el viaje. Espero seguir contando contigo en el futuro.**

 **Un último punto a aclarar: no todos los Pokémon con tipo dual que aparezcan siendo usados por entrenadores en esta historia son regalados. Esto lo digo para que no malinterpreten las cosas en el futuro.**

 **Gracias a todos los que leen este fic. Espero que siga siendo de su agrado. Recuerden seguirme en Facebook.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


	3. Por los dulces sueños de éxito

**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Para todos ustedes, un nuevo capítulo de este crossover. Como lo dije en el anterior, en este Honky capturará a su primer Pokémon. ¿Cuál creen que será? Los dejo para que lean y nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Por los dulces sueños de éxito**

Honoka y Alisa se dirigían al primer gimnasio de la región Otonokizaka. Para la pelijengibre, el tener una compañera de viaje la había puesto de tan buen humor que no pudo evitar cantar una alegre canción. Teddiursa, en sus brazos, hacía los coros… o algo por el estilo.

\- Honoka-san, ¿por qué tan feliz?

\- ¿Eh? –dijo la aludida dejando de cantar de golpe–. Bueno…, solo estoy feliz de tener a alguien con quien hablar aparte de Teddiursa. Además, cada paso que damos nos lleva más cerca de Kotori-chan y Umi-chan.

\- Umi-san…

Alisa había entrado en una ensoñación: de verdad ansiaba conocer a Umi.

\- Ya quiero llegar al primer gimnasio. ¡De seguro Teddiursa y yo vamos a ganar!

\- ¡Teddiursa!

\- Eh, Honoka-san –dijo Alisa volviendo a la realidad–, sabes que estamos hablando de un gimnasio Pokémon, ¿no? Teddiursa puede ser fuerte, pero por lo menos necesitarás un Pokémon más para tener una oportunidad.

La información dio de lleno en el ánimo de la mayor, que se quebró como vidrio.

\- Cada gimnasio tiene sus propias reglas acerca de cuántos Pokémon se usan por combate. Por ejemplo, mi _onee-chan_ siempre hace batallas de cuatro contra cuatro: le gusta llevar al límite a sus oponentes.

\- ¿Y… sabes de cuánto es la batalla en el primer gimnasio?

\- Tengo entendido que es dos contra dos.

\- ¿Y sabes también de qué tipo es ese gimnasio?

… Sí sé, pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- Mi _onee-chan_ siempre me ha dicho que es una falta de respeto revelar esa información a los retadores. Cree que ellos deben adaptarse a lo que venga.

\- Tu hermana suena dura –comentó Honoka con cierto temor.

\- Solamente en batalla y con la gente que no es de su agrado. Conmigo es muy dulce… y también con su novia.

\- ¡¿Novia?!

\- ¡¿Ursa?!

\- Sí, la líder del gimnasio Washiwashi. Ella viaja con frecuencia a nuestra ciudad para pasar tiempo con mi _onee-chan_. También conversa mucho conmigo. Me agrada.

 _\- Kotori-chan, creo que no eres la única líder de gimnasio enamorada, jeje._

\- Y la otra que suele ir mucho es la líder del gimnasio Niconii, aunque ella y _onee-chan_ tienen ciertos conflictos por…

Alisa se detuvo de golpe; su cara daba a entender que estaba a punto de decir algo embarazoso.

\- ¿Por? –preguntó Honoka con interés.

\- Mejor olvida lo que dije –respondió la rubia tratando de desviar el tema–. Como sea, necesitas un nuevo Pokémon para la batalla de gimnasio, y ya que tenemos que atravesar un bosque antes de llegar a la ciudad, podría ser la oportunidad perfecta.

\- Me gusta cómo suena eso. Teddiursa, comienza la Operación Captura de Pokémon. ¿Cuento contigo? –dijo la comepan tratando de sonar como un general de ejército.

\- ¡Teddiursa! –respondió el osezno afirmativamente.

* * *

\- "Caterpie. El Pokémon Gusano. Tipo bicho. Sus patas con ventosas le permiten escalar prácticamente cualquier superficie. Ahuyenta a sus enemigos con el hedor que despide por las antenas".

\- Intentaré atraparlo. ¡Teddiursa, usa Arañazo!

\- ¡Teddiursa! ¡Sa!

El osezno se lanzó contra el Pokémon bicho con sus afiladas garras. Este, no obstante, esquivó el ataque y utilizó su Disparo de seda para inmovilizar a su oponente antes de escapar escalando un árbol cercano.

\- Sa.

\- Teddiursa, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Honoka mientras se acercaba a su Pokémon para quitarle los hilos que se le habían pegado al cuerpo.

\- Sa –respondió afirmativamente.

\- No te preocupes, hay más Pokémon de donde ese vino. Ya atraparemos a uno. ¡ _Faito dayo_!

\- ¡Teddiursa!

\- ¡Honoka-san, mira! –señaló Alisa–. ¡Ahí hay otro!

\- No conozco a ese Pokémon. Veamos qué dice la Pokédex.

\- "Grubbin, el Pokémon Larva. Tipo bicho. Arranca la corteza de los árboles con sus duras mandíbulas para beber su savia. Vive bajo tierra".

\- Teddiursa, ¿qué me dices?

\- ¡Teddiursa!

\- Bien, ¡entonces usa Arañazo!

\- ¡Teddi-ursa!

\- ¡Grub!

Al igual que Caterpie, Grubbin utilizó Disparo de seda contra el osezno.

\- ¡Corta esos hilos!

Las garras de Teddiursa hicieron pedazos los hilos del Pokémon Larva, quien procedió a atacar de forma más dura.

\- ¡Grub-bin!

\- ¡Sa!

El Pokémon de Honoka recibió una poderosa Mordida. Antes de que su oponente pudiera recuperarse, Grubbin utilizó Chispa, electrocutándolo y dejándolo sin respuesta.

\- ¡Ursa! ¡Sa!

\- ¡Teddiursa, no!

\- Grubbin.

Grubbin usó sus mandíbulas para escapar bajo tierra.

\- ¡Teddiursa, Teddiursa, dime algo!

\- Teddi… ursa.

\- ¡No, Teddiursa!

\- Tranquila, Honoka-san, estará bien. Solo necesita descansar un rato.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Sí, se ve que las lesiones no son serias.

Alisa lo sabía por experiencia propia; el daño que recibió Teddiursa no estaba ni cerca de asemejarse al que sufrió Iney días antes.

Casi como otra señal para que hicieran una pausa, el estómago de Honoka comenzó a gruñir.

\- Tengo hambre. No hemos comido nada desde el desayuno.

\- Entonces busquemos un lugar tranquilo para almorzar.

\- Teddiursa, te apuesto a que después de una buena comida estarás como nuevo –le dijo Honoka a su Pokémon.

\- Sa.

* * *

Las dos chicas almorzaban tranquilamente en un claro del bosque. Cerca de ellas, Teddiursa e Iney también disfrutaban de su comida.

\- No sabía que fueras tan buena cocinera, Honoka-san.

\- Mi familia tiene un local de dulces y comida Pokémon. Aprendí unas cuantas cosas. ¿Chicos, está bueno?

\- Teddiursa, Teddiursa.

\- Vulpix.

\- Me alegra que les guste, jeje.

\- ¡Ursa!

\- ¿Eh? ¿Quieres más?

\- Sa, Sa.

\- Muy bien, te daré otra ración.

Honoka tomó el plato de Teddiursa y se dispuso a servirle más comida. Mientras lo hacía, algo duro cayó desde la copa de un árbol justo sobre su cabeza, causando que se desmayara en frente de todos.

\- ¡Ursa!

\- ¡Pix!

\- ¡Honoka-san!

\- No, Umi-chan, déjame dormir un poco más. Kotori-chan, convéncela por mí –decía la pelijengibre medio aturdida.

\- ¡Honoka-san, Honoka-san, ¿estás bien?!

\- ¡Ursa! –exclamó el osezno mientras se acercaba.

\- Mamá, por favor dame más pan.

\- ¡Honoka-san!

El grito desesperado de Alisa la devolvió a la realidad.

\- ¡Ay, mi cabeza! ¡Me duele mucho!

\- ¡Teddiursa!

El osezno miraba con furia al causante del golpe a su entrenadora: un pequeño Pokémon con aspecto de koala que dormía plácidamente abrazado a un tronco. A pesar de que todavía no estaba recuperado al cien por ciento, Teddiursa parecía dispuesto a luchar.

\- ¡Teddi-ursa!

Extendiendo las garras, el Pokémon Osito se lanzó contra su objetivo, quien no dio señales de moverse de su sitio.

\- ¡Sa!

\- Buah.

Unas delicadas burbujas salieron de la boca del extraño Pokémon, reventándose nada más hacer contacto con Teddiursa. No pasó mucho para que este empezara a sentir los efectos.

\- Sa… Teddi… ursa…

Teddiursa se quedó dormido. Entre tanto, el koala giraba sobre su tronco y rodaba en el lugar.

\- Buah.

\- ¿Qué me golpeó? –preguntó Honoka mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

Alisa, quien hasta ese momento estaba concentrada solo en la mayor, cambió su foco de atención ante la pregunta. Vio dos cosas: a Teddiursa durmiendo como tronco y a otro Pokémon girando sobre uno. Luego se dio cuenta de que Iney también estaba en el cuadro tratando de despertar al osezno.

\- Creo que fue él.

Todavía sujetándose la cabeza, la comepan decidió consultar su Pokédex.

\- "Komala, el Pokémon Dormitador. Tipo normal. Debido a su habilidad, Comatoso, Komala siempre está dormido. Carga un tronco desde su nacimiento y se comporta de acuerdo a lo que esté soñando".

\- ¡Ay! ¡Ese tronco golpea fuerte!

\- Posiblemente usó Bostezo con Teddiursa y por eso se quedó dormido.

Honoka nunca había sido una chica particularmente lista, pero el golpe pareció prenderle la ampolleta: un Pokémon con esa fuerza y que podía poner a dormir a los rivales no aparecía todos los días. La conclusión a la que llegó fue la más lógica:

\- Tengo que atraparlo.

\- ¿Estás segura, Honoka-san?

\- Muy segura. ¡Ay!

Tratando de reincorporarse a pesar del dolor de cabeza, la mayor clavó su mirada en Komala. Sus ojos mostraban determinación y una ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

\- Eh, Honoka-san…

\- ¿Sí, Alisa-chan?

\- ¿Cómo vas a debilitarlo si Teddiursa está dormido?

\- Eh… JAJAJAJAJA.

La pelijengibre solo atinó a sacar la lengua mientras cerraba un ojo: su torpeza nuevamente hacía de las suyas.

\- Iney, ¿pudiste despertar a Teddiursa? –preguntó la rubia.

\- Vulpix –respondió la aludida mientras movía su cabeza negativamente.

\- Honoka-san, si quiere puede usar a Iney para que la ayude.

\- Gracias, Alisa-chan, pero no quiero arriesgar a tu Pokémon –dijo Honoka–. ¡Pokébola, ve!

Komala esquivó fácilmente la Pokébola girando sobre su tronco. Tras eso, lanzó un Bostezo contra la entrenadora.

\- ¡Honoka-san, cuidado!

El grito de la menor no fue suficiente: la de Faitodayo se unió a Teddiursa en el país de los sueños.

\- Buah.

\- Komala se fue rodando del lugar.

\- ¡Honoka-san! ¡Honoka-san! ¡Despierta!

\- ¡Vulpix!

La pelijengibre dormía con una notoria cara de felicidad. Babeaba un poco.

* * *

\- ¡Esto es increíble, damas y caballeros! ¡Otonokizaka tiene una nueva campeona! ¡Un gran aplauso para la señorita Honoka!

\- ¡Lo logramos, Teddiursa! ¡Ganamos!

\- ¡Teddiursa, Teddiursa!

Entrenadora y Pokémon se dieron un fuerte abrazo. No cabían en sí de alegría.

\- ¡Honoka-chan!

Una peligris llegó corriendo a donde estaba la ojiazul y se colgó de su cuello. Estaba tan feliz como esta.

\- ¡Muchas felicidades, Honoka-chan!

\- Gracias, Kotori-chan. Sabía que vendrías a verme.

\- Bien hecho, Honoka –dijo una peliazul que se acercó a ellas.

\- Gracias, Umi-chan. Estoy feliz de que hayas venido.

\- Honoka-chan, hay algo que queremos decirte con Umi-chan.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¿Ursa?

\- Pues…, verás…

Kotori le mostró su mano izquierda a su amiga. Lucía un anillo de compromiso.

\- Kotori-chan, no me digas que…

\- Sí, jeje, Umi-chan y yo nos vamos a casar. Queríamos preguntarte si te gustaría ser la madrina de nuestra boda.

El rostro de Honoka se iluminó y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en él. Abrazando a sus dos amigas, dijo sin titubear:

\- ¡Sí, sí, claro que sí! ¡Nada me haría más feliz que estar junto a mis mejores amigas en el día más importante de sus vidas!

\- ¡Muchas gracias, Honoka-chan!

\- Gracias por aceptar, Honoka.

\- Teddiursa, tú también estás invitado –dijo Kotori.

\- ¡Teddiursa!

\- ¡Hija!

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!

\- ¡ _Onee-chan_!

\- ¡Yukiho!

Toda la familia de Honoka se hacía presente para festejar su victoria. Su madre y Yukiho la abrazaban con cariño, mientras que su padre derramaba lágrimas de alegría en silencio.

\- Hija, Teddiursa, como reconocimiento a su gran logro, quisimos prepararles algo especial. Yukiho…

\- Sí, mamá.

La hermana menor dejó el lugar por un momento y volvió con una enorme carretilla cubierta con una manta. Al destaparla, quedó a la vista una gran variedad de panes. Para Honoka y Teddiursa, aquello fue casi como tener el más valioso de los tesoros del mundo frente a sus ojos.

\- ¿To-to-to-to-todo para nosotros?

\- ¿Sa?

\- Por supuesto, hija.

La ojiazul y su Pokémon se abalanzaron sobre los panes y los empezaron a devorar con avidez.

\- ¡ _Debifiofo_! –declaró Honoka– ¿Qué _ofifab_ , _Tebbiufa_?

\- ¡ _Tebbiufa_!

\- Me alegro de que les guste –dijo la madre de la chica.

\- ¿Honoka-san?

\- ¡Oh, Alisa-chan, también viniste!

\- Tengo algo importante que decirte.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- … Por favor, despierta…

\- ¿Eh?

* * *

\- ¡Honoka-san, por favor, despierta!

\- ¡Vulpix, Pix!

\- ¡Sa! ¡Sa!

Teddiursa ya había logrado despertar y se había unido a Alisa y a Iney en su intento por sacar a su atolondrada entrenadora de su fantasía onírica.

\- No, no. Tengo que asistir a la boda de Kotori-chan y Umi-chan y seguir comiendo mi pan –decía en sueños.

\- ¡Komala se escapó!

Casi como un despertador o una Umi furiosa, la revelación de Alisa hizo que Honoka se levantara del suelo rápidamente. Echó un vistazo a los alrededores, pero se dio cuenta de que la rubia decía la verdad.

\- Creo que tendré que seguir buscando –dijo resignada.

\- ¡Teddiursa!

\- ¿Qué pasa, Teddiursa?

La mirada del osezno mostraba enojo. No iba a dejar que Komala se librara del castigo.

\- ¡Ursa! –gritó antes de salir corriendo en dirección a lo profundo del bosque.

\- ¡Teddiursa, vuelve acá! –exclamó su entrenadora mientras comenzaba a perseguirlo.

\- Iney, ve tras ellos por si acaso –le dijo Alisa a su Pokémon.

\- ¡Vulpix!

El Vulpix de la rubia salió en persecución del dúo inquieto.

\- Alguien debe quedarse a recoger las cosas –comentó esta en voz alta para sí misma.

* * *

Varios minutos transcurrieron antes de volver a encontrarse con Komala. Tras su huida, el Pokémon Dormitador se había dedicado a continuar con su eterna siesta apoyado en el tronco de un árbol. Así lo encontró Teddiursa, quien en ese momento lo miraba con rabia mientras su sangre hervía; se sentía humillado por perder con un oponente que se limitaba a dormir.

\- Teddi… ursa…, nece… sito… aire…

Honoka había estado corriendo tras el osito durante un buen rato, pero su pobre condición física le pasó la cuenta. Por su parte, Iney, que había partido después, se mostraba más entera, a pesar de que no estaba totalmente recuperada de la paliza que recibió días antes.

\- Teddiursa –le dijo el osezno en un tono amenazante a Komala mientras extendía las garras.

\- Buah.

\- ¡Ursa!

Al igual que la primera vez, el osito se lanzó contra el koala dispuesto a usar el ataque Arañazo contra él, y al igual que esa vez, Komala usó Bostezo para intentar frenar a su adversario.

Sin embargo, las cosas fueron un poco diferentes en esta ocasión.

\- ¡Vul-pix!

Iney intervino en la batalla usando Polvo de nieve para impedir que el Bostezo afectara a Teddiursa. En un combate real, una acción así habría sido ilegal, pero las circunstancias eran distintas en ese momento.

\- ¡Sa!

Las garras de Teddiursa lograron impactar en Komala, quien rodó un poco tras recibir el impacto.

Honoka, ya más recuperada, veía la escena.

\- Buah.

\- ¡Sa!

Teddiursa había recibido un Golpazo. No cabía duda: Komala podía hacer daño si se lo proponía.

\- ¡Teddiursa, aguanta!

El Pokémon Osito no estaba dispuesto a dejar que le ganaran. Se lanzó sobre su rival y comenzó a rasguñarlo con rabia, aunque desde afuera, parecía más una pelea de niños.

\- ¡Ya, ya, Teddiursa! ¡No es para tanto!

Honoka apartó a su Pokémon de Komala. A pesar de los golpes, el Pokémon Dormitador seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Los rasguños habían sido varios, pero nada demasiado severo.

\- ¡Sa, Ursa, Sa!

\- Sé que estás molesto, pero tampoco es para tratar así al pobre Komala.

Teddiursa se agitaba frenéticamente en los brazos de su entrenadora intentando zafarse. Quería seguir con el castigo.

\- Aun cuando me golpeó fuerte hace rato, no estoy enojada con él.

\- ¿Ursa? –preguntó sorprendido el osezno.

\- Fue un accidente. No hay razón para desquitarse con él de esa manera.

\- Sa…

Teddiursa se calmó. Se veía que sentía algo de vergüenza.

\- Sé que querías protegerme. En verdad te lo agradezco, pequeño –dijo la ojiazul mirando a su Pokémon a los ojos.

\- ¡Teddiursa! –exclamó el osezno extendiendo los brazos.

\- ¡Yo también te quiero mucho!

La chica abrazó con fuerza a su Pokémon. Tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¡Vulpix!

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Iney?

Honoka sintió cómo algo golpeaba moderadamente su pierna. Una Pokébola cayó de su cintura sobre ese algo. No cabía duda: se trataba de Komala.

Nada más hacer contacto con el Pokémon, la Pokébola se abrió encerrándolo. Tres veces se agitó antes de finalmente detener su movimiento. Sin pretenderlo, la pelijengibre había capturado a su primer Pokémon.

\- Lo hice… Lo hice… Capturé a Komala –decía sin convencerse–. ¿Pero cómo?

La forma en la que se dieron las cosas fue tan extraña que incluso la misma Honoka estaba confundida. Por lo mismo, decidió preguntarle a la Pokémon de su compañera de viaje qué había sucedido.

\- Iney, ¿viste lo que pasó?

\- ¡Vulpix! –respondió afirmativamente.

La Pokémon de hielo comenzó a rodar por el suelo hasta dar con un árbol. En otras palabras, lo que Iney trataba de decir era que Komala había rodado en sus sueños hasta chocar con la pierna de la comepan. El resto de la historia ya era conocido.

\- Bueno… Eh… ¡Sí, tengo un Komala! –gritó de repente tratando de actuar normal–. Prometo cuidar bien de ti –dijo posteriormente mirando a la Pokébola.

A pesar de la rareza de la captura, esta era perfectamente válida. Ya con un nuevo Pokémon en su equipo, Honoka decidió emprender el camino de vuelta para reencontrarse con Alisa. Teddiursa se acunaba en sus brazos.

\- ¡En marcha! ¿Vienes, Iney?

\- ¡Vulpix!

Los tres comenzaron a caminar de vuelta al claro.

* * *

\- ¡Honoka-san!

\- ¡Alisa-chan, lo hice! ¡Capturé a Komala!

La menor puso cara de sorpresa.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, aunque de una forma un tanto rara, jejeje.

Teddiursa, en los brazos de Honoka, trataba de relajarse. Pretendía llevarse bien con Komala ahora que sabía que serían compañeros de equipo, a pesar de que aún tenía una espina clavada por las circunstancias en las que se vieron envueltos.

\- ¡Vulpix!

\- Iney, ¿te portaste bien?

\- ¡Pix!

La rubia emitió una risita.

\- Con Teddiursa y Komala a mi lado no tengo dudas de que obtendré mi primera medalla. ¡Vamos, nos queda poco para llegar! –exclamó la comepan mientras se echaba a correr.

\- ¡Honoka-san, espérame!

\- ¡Vulpix!

Alisa y su Pokémon salieron en persecución de Honoka.

Era verdad: estaban cerca de la primera ciudad. Si todo salía según lo planeado, la pelijengibre daría un paso más en su objetivo de convertirse en campeona regional; pero más importante aún, daría un paso más para reencontrarse con sus amigas.

\- ¡Teddiursa, una medalla nos espera!

\- ¡Sa!

* * *

Unas horas después, una figura misteriosa trataba de atravesar el bosque a paso veloz. Se le veía cansada, pero no estaba dispuesta a detenerse.

 _\- Cada vez estoy más cerca. Solo un poco más._

* * *

 **Llegamos al fin del capítulo. ¿Alguno de ustedes pensó que Komala sería el nuevo miembro del equipo de la loquilla de Honky? La manera en que lo capturó me recuerda un poco a la manera en la que lo hizo Misty con su Psyduck en el anime.**

 **Estoy planeando introducir un equipo malvado próximamente. Eso sí, aún no tengo nombre para ellos. Ya veré qué hago con eso.**

 **Ahora a responder reviews:**

 **Waldemar16: Me alegra que te guste la idea de los extras. Con respecto al rival, no lo había pensado antes, pero ahora lo estoy considerando seriamente y posiblemente sea un OC o dos. Y en lo que respecta a la Élite Cuatro y el campeón, por supuesto que Otonokizaka los tiene; Honoka quiere ser campeona regional, no solo de liga.**

 **Guest: Ya veremos si te matas o no por lo de Eli XD. El tema del intercambio NozoEli es algo que me gustaría tocar en algún momento. Y con respecto a Ampharos, veré en el futuro si alguna de las chicas obtiene uno. Te digo desde ya: a pesar de las apariencias, Rin no usa Pokémon eléctricos.**

 **LenaSkaylan: Tsubasa eventualmente aparecerá, y a su tiempo sabrás quiénes son las otras tres acompañantes y sobre el intercambio KotoUmi.  
**

 **bellotasarutobi: Las actualizaciones dependen de mi disponibilidad y de las ideas que surjan, así que no tengo plazos establecidos. Espero que continúes leyendo la historia.  
**

 **eamendoza86: Gracias por tu review. Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado.**

 **Una aclaración: en una parte puse que a Honoka se le había prendido la ampolleta tras el golpe de Komala. Para los que no lo sepan, "ampolleta" es como llamamos a las bombillas eléctricas en Chile.**

 **Una última cosa. En mi página de Facebook animé a la gente a intentar adivinar cuál musa sería la primera líder de gimnasio en aparecer. Recibí dos respuestas, una en mi página y otra en un review: una de ellas es la correcta. Waldemar16 y LenaSkaylan, el ganador saldrá entre ustedes. La respuesta se revelará en el siguiente capítulo.**

 ** **No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias, y de seguirme en mi página de Facebook.****

 ** **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.****


	4. Sembrando un campo de ilusiones

**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Tenemos actualización cuádruple y esto es parte de ella. Finalmente, Honoka y Alisa llegarán a la primera ciudad con gimnasio Pokémon, donde se sabrá la identidad de la, hasta ahora, desconocida líder. ¿Quién será y qué tipo entrenará? Hagan sus apuestas. Los dejo con el capítulo y nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Sembrando un campo de ilusiones**

\- ¡Por fin llegamos!

\- ¡Teddiursa!

Tras atravesar el bosque e incluir un nuevo Pokémon al equipo, Honoka y Alisa finalmente habían llegado a su destino. La primera batalla de gimnasio estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

\- Ahora vayamos al gimnasio. Pronto tendré mi primera medalla.

\- La verdad…, me gustaría recorrer el lugar primero. Es mi primera vez aquí.

\- Pero…

\- Por favor, Honoka-san.

El plan de la pelijengibre era el siguiente: luchar, ganar y después seguir su ruta hacia Kotori y Umi. Sin embargo, la rubia tenía sus propios deseos. Era verdad que Honoka de vez en cuando podía ser un poco egoísta, pero procuraba no serlo cuando se trataba de cosas grandes o de los deseos de la gente.

\- De acuerdo. Demos una vuelta –dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

\- ¡ _Harasho_!

\- ¡Teddiursa! –se quejó el Pokémon.

\- Tranquilo, pequeño. Después iremos al gimnasio, ¿sí?

\- Ursa –dijo haciendo un berrinche.

* * *

\- _¿Qué habría pasado si hubiese sido más egoísta? De seguro ahora estaría viajando con Kotori-chan y Umi-chan. Pero ellas tenían ganas de dejar el pueblo e iniciarse como entrenadoras cuanto antes: no podía cortarles las alas._

Honoka recordaba con nostalgia cuando sus mejores amigas dejaron Pueblo Faitodayo. Si bien una persona puede empezar a ser entrenador desde los diez años, Kotori y Umi lo hicieron a los trece. El motivo: Honoka.

* * *

 _Tres años antes._

\- Honoka, sé que dijimos que te esperaríamos, pero ya llevamos haciéndolo tres años y Kotori y yo queremos iniciar nuestro viaje pronto. No quiero sonar dura, pero nos estás retrasando.

\- … Lo sé, Umi-chan, créeme que lo sé. Es solo que mis padres dicen que debo encargarme de los asuntos de la tienda y que no estoy lista para viajar aún. ¿Podrían esperarme un poco más?

\- ¿Cuánto más?

\- … No lo sé.

\- ¿Lo ves? Siempre la misma respuesta. Ya llevamos tres años escuchando eso.

\- Honoka-chan…, yo sí estoy dispuesta a esperarte, pero…

Los ojos de Kotori mostraban tristeza; ella nunca se atrevería a decirlo en voz alta, pero estaba de acuerdo con Umi. No obstante eso, todavía tenía la esperanza de que las tres pudiesen viajar juntas como habían planeado.

\- Kotori-chan…

\- Honoka, no uses a Kotori como tu tabla de salvación. La profesora Minami entregará Pokémon a los novatos la próxima semana y ambas queremos estar ahí. Si no te apareces el día de la entrega, nos iremos sin ti.

El ultimátum fue un mazazo para la ojiazul. Sus dos mejores amigas, sus hermanas no sanguíneas, estaban a punto de dejarla sola después de varios años de juegos y camaradería.

 _\- Debo tratar de convencer a mis padres otra vez. Si fallo…_

Empezaba a sentir la tristeza en su alma.

 _\- No, lo lograré. Me aseguraré de lograrlo._

* * *

A pesar de intentarlo, los esfuerzos de Honoka terminaron siendo inútiles. Sus padres nuevamente le negaron la posibilidad de viajar con Kotori y Umi.

 _\- Tendré que pedirles de nuevo que me esperen. En serio quiero viajar con ellas –_ pensaba llorando.

Fue una pesadilla la que terminó siendo el factor determinante para lo que pasó después.

Honoka soñó con un Pidgey y un Wingull que estaban atrapados por las lianas de un Tangrowth. A pesar de los lamentos de los dos Pokémon voladores, el Pokémon planta apretaba cada vez más fuerte, extendiendo rápidamente más enredaderas para sujetarlos.

\- ¡Por favor…!

\- ¡Suéltanos!

 _\- Esas voces…_

Con horror, la comepan vio cómo las caras del Pidgey y del Wingull se habían transformado en las de Kotori y Umi respectivamente. Peor aún, el Tangrowth ahora tenía su propio rostro y sonreía con malicia.

\- Ustedes se quedarán conmigo hasta que yo lo diga.

Honoka se despertó sumamente espantada y agitada. El sueño se había sentido tan real que incluso revisó sus manos y su cabello para asegurarse de que no se habían convertido en lianas. Cuando se dio cuenta de que existía un significado detrás, se aferró a su almohada y lloró hasta que sus ojos se secaron.

 _\- Chicas, las voy a extrañar mucho._

* * *

 _Actualidad._

\- Kotori-chan y Umi-chan recibieron sus Pokémon a la semana siguiente. Todo lo que pude hacer fue despedirme de ellas y disculparme por haberlas retenido por tanto tiempo. Umi-chan también se disculpó conmigo por haber sido tan dura, pero creo que era su forma de hacerme reaccionar.

\- Vaya.

Honoka le contó a Alisa sobre aquel evento de su pasado. La rubia la había notado algo pensativa después de aceptar recorrer la ciudad, por lo que decidió preguntarle qué ocurría. Ahí surgió el tema.

\- Recuerdo que antes de que se fueran, las tres nos abrazamos y lloramos. Creo que ha sido la vez que más he llorado en mi vida.

Los ojos de la pelijengibre se aguaron un poco.

\- Sigo en contacto con ellas, pero hace tres años que no las veo. Las extraño mucho. Demasiado… Aunque no tengan parentesco conmigo, son parte de mi familia. Quiero verlas, abrazarlas, decirles lo importantes que son para mí –se limpió una lágrima–. Ser campeona es mi objetivo… y estar con ellas mi deseo.

\- Estoy segura de que las verás pronto, Honoka-san.

\- Ojalá tengas razón, Alisa-chan.

\- Ursa.

\- Teddiursa, apuesto a que las vas a adorar cuando las conozcas.

* * *

A pesar de ser una ciudad, el lugar en el que se encontraban las chicas transmitía más un aire de pueblo grande. El verde cubría en gran medida el suelo y había muchas parcelas en las que se cultivaban hortalizas de todo tipo.

\- Parece que mucha gente es aficionada a los Pokémon planta –hizo notar Honoka al ver el sinnúmero de Pokémon de ese tipo que paseaba por los alrededores.

\- Por supuesto, señorita –respondió una voz masculina a sus espaldas. Al voltearse, ambas chicas vieron a un campesino de edad madura–. Esta ciudad es llamada "el granero de Otonokizaka" por la gran cantidad de vegetales que se cultivan aquí. Con lo fértil que es la tierra por estos lares, no es extraño que haya tantos Pokémon planta y que los lugareños los atrapen por montones.

\- Disculpe, señor, ¿podría decirme dónde está el gimnasio?

\- Cómo no. Si continúan derecho, verán un arroyo. Síganlo y lo encontrarán. El centro Pokémon también está por ese camino.

\- Muchas gracias, señor. Vamos, Alisa-chan.

\- De acuerdo.

Las dos muchachas se pusieron en marcha.

* * *

\- Honoka-san, no comas tan rápido o te vas a atragantar.

\- No puedo evitarlo, Alisa-chan. Todos estos vegetales están deliciosos.

\- ¡Teddiursa!

Honoka y Alisa se encontraban en el centro Pokémon de la ciudad almorzando. Ambas habían pedido la especialidad del pueblo: un mix de vegetales frescos de la estación. Teddiursa e Iney, por su parte, comían su comida Pokémon, mientras que Komala, a pesar de tener su plato también, seguía concentrado en su sueño.

\- Buah.

\- Me pregunto cuándo comerá –preguntó la menor.

\- No lo sé. Posiblemente cuando no lo estoy viendo.

\- Pasando a otro tema, ¿crees que podrás ganar en el gimnasio con Teddiursa y Komala?

\- ¡Por supuesto! Estoy segura de que la líder no sabrá qué la golpeó.

\- ¡Teddiursa!

 _\- Mi_ onee-chan _me comentó algo de esa líder una vez: muchos retadores se confían por su actitud y terminan pasándola realmente mal. No la conozco en persona, pero sé qué tipo de Pokémon entrena, y es un tipo bastante engañoso si se entrena adecuadamente._

\- Alisa-chan, ¿en qué piensas?

\- ¿Eh? No, en nada.

La menor sonrió, pero después siguió con su monólogo mental.

 _\- Por respeto a ella, no puedo decirle nada a Honoka-san._ Onee-chan _, no voy a desobedecerte con eso._

* * *

\- ¡Ahora al gimnasio!

\- ¡Ursa!

Tras un opíparo almuerzo de verduras, Honoka se encontraba más que lista para luchar por su primera medalla. Estaba tan emocionada al salir del centro Pokémon que no notó que una chica con una caja llena de brotes venía caminando en su dirección hasta que ya fue tarde.

\- ¡Ah!

La caja fue a dar al suelo junto con todo lo que llevaba. En cuanto a su portadora, evitó la misma suerte gracias a que Honoka alcanzó a agarrarla.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, pero… mis brotes, mis preciosos brotes…

\- Tranquila, te ayudo a recogerlos; no parecen haberse dañado. Alisa-chan, ¿me das una mano?

\- Claro.

\- Tú también, Teddiursa.

\- Ursa.

Entre los cuatro recogieron todo lo que estaba en la caja. Cuando todo estuvo listo, la chica les dio las gracias a la pelijengibre, a la rubia y al Pokémon Osito.

\- En verdad se los agradezco –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

\- No hay de qué. Me alegra haber sido de utilidad, jejeje. Por cierto, mi nombre es Honoka y este es mi compañero, Teddiursa.

\- ¡Teddiursa!

\- Mi nombre es Alisa, un placer.

\- Mucho gusto, yo soy…

Antes de que pudiera identificarse, se escuchó el grito de una mujer que pasó justo junto al grupo.

\- ¡Ayúdenme!

Se trataba de una chica joven. Venía escapando de un Pokémon con aspecto de cabra, quien parecía bastante furioso.

\- ¡Ayúdenme! –volvió a suplicar.

Sin pensárselo mucho, Honoka salió corriendo tras ellos para intentar ayudar, dejando atrás a las otras dos muchachas.

\- ¡Oye, no la persigas más!

El grito de la comepan hizo que el Pokémon cambiara su foco de atención.

\- Komala, ve!

\- Buah.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Honoka-san?

\- ¡Oh, Alisa-chan! –exclamó en cuanto vio a su compañera de viaje llegar junto a ella–. Él es problema.

\- ¡Un Gogoat!

\- Sí. ¡Ahora, Komala, usa Bostezo!

\- Buah.

Pequeñas burbujas transparentes salieron de la boca de Komala en dirección al Pokémon planta. No obstante, este usó Látigo cepa y las reventó todas.

\- ¡No puede ser!

\- ¡Gooo!

\- ¡Ahora viene hacia nosotras!

\- ¡Ursa!

Teddiursa intentaba liberarse de los brazos de su entrenadora para combatir. No importaba que Gogoat lo superara en tamaño: él quería demostrar su fuerza.

\- ¡Teddiursa, cálmate! ¡Te vas a lastimar!

\- ¡Teddiursa, Teddiursa!

\- ¡Iney, usa Polvo de nieve en el suelo! –exclamó Alisa mientras llamaba a su Pokémon a la batalla.

\- ¡Vul-pix!

Una ráfaga de aire helado congeló el suelo bajo las patas de Gogoat, haciéndolo resbalarse.

\- ¡Gooo!

\- ¡Komala, Golpazo!

El Pokémon planta recibió un fuerte golpe del tronco de Komala sobre su cabeza, dejándolo fuera de combate.

\- Ya está, Honoka-san.

\- Así parece, Alisa-chan –dijo la mayor mientras sacaba su Pokédex.

\- "Gogoat, el Pokémon Montura. Tipo planta. Es capaz de percibir las emociones de su entrenador por la manera en la que este agarra sus cuernos. Habita en regiones montañosas".

\- ¡Ursa! –exclamó Teddiursa haciendo un puchero. Quería pelear.

\- No te enojes, pequeño. Vas a luchar en el gimnasio.

\- ¿Sa?

\- Por supuesto, así que no te molestes, ¿sí?

La pelijengibre le sonrió al osezno.

\- ¡Sa! ¡Teddiursa, Teddiursa!

\- Eso es, jeje.

En medio de la conversación, la perseguida se acercó al grupo.

\- Esto… Gracias por salvarme.

\- No hay de qué. Por cierto, ¿por qué te perseguía?

\- Pues… verán… Quería atraparlo, pero todo salió mal.

\- Este Gogoat se ve bastante fuerte –hizo notar Alisa–. ¿Qué Pokémon usaste para intentar capturarlo?

\- … Ninguno.

\- ¿Eh? –se preguntaron las viajeras al unísono.

\- He leído mucho sobre Pokémon y creí que podría atrapar uno solo con eso, pero las cosas no resultaron.

\- Pensar que solo con lo que sale en los libros podrás hacer una captura exitosa es ingenuo –dijo Alisa–, en especial con un Pokémon en su última etapa.

\- Ya me di cuenta.

Ninguna se percató de que Gogoat se había levantado y estaba dispuesto a atacar otra vez.

\- ¡Gooo!

\- ¡No! ¡Gogoat se recuperó!

\- Tendremos que detenerlo otra vez, Honoka-san. ¡Iney, usa…!

\- ¡No lo hagan!

La chica de la caja se hacía presente en el lugar.

\- ¡Pero si ella es…! –exclamó la muchacha perseguida.

\- Yo me encargo de Gogoat.

Con suma cautela, dejó su caja en el suelo y se acercó al Pokémon Montura. Este estaba con la cabeza baja, listo para una maniobra ofensiva, pero la joven no hizo ningún gesto que la evidenciara como una amenaza.

\- Tranquilo, nada va a pasar.

\- Gooo.

La chica se ubicó al lado de Gogoat y comenzó a frotar las hojas de su cuello con tanta delicadeza que este empezó a relajarse y a dejar ir su agresividad.

\- Increíble –comentó Honoka.

\- Nadie te hará daño… Todo va estar bien.

\- Gooo.

La extraña transmitía algo especial. El ambiente se llenó de calma y serenidad de repente.

\- Listo, ya te puedes ir. Ten cuidado.

\- Gooo.

Gogoat se fue, dejando estupefactas a Honoka y a Alisa.

\- ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?! –preguntó la pelijengibre.

\- … Bueno, es algo que aprendí una vez.

\- Muchas gracias, chicas, y a usted también, Hanayo-san –agradeció la perseguida.

\- No es necesario que me trates de "usted". Me hace sentir un poco de vergüenza –comentó con el rostro ligeramente rojo.

 _\- ¿Hanayo-san? Me suena ese nombre_ –pensó Alisa.

* * *

\- ¿Qué hacía un Gogoat en este lugar? La Pokédex decía que vivía en zonas montañosas.

\- Hay montañas cerca de la ciudad y los Gogoat suelen bajan a comer el pasto que crece por aquí. No es tan raro verlos.

Honoka y Alisa terminaron acompañando a Hanayo a dejar la caja de brotes. En parte era porque querían seguir conversando con ella y en parte era una compensación tanto por botar su caja como por dejarla atrás antes.

\- Sigo sorprendida por la forma en la que lo calmaste, Hanayo-chan.

\- Como la mayoría de la gente de esta ciudad, soy entrenadora de Pokémon planta. He estudiado mucho sobre cómo tratarlos y cuidar de ellos.

\- Ya veo.

\- Disculpa, Hanayo-san, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Sí, claro.

\- ¿A dónde llevas esos brotes?

\- ¿Oh, eso? Lo sabrás pronto.

La castaña no mentía. No pasó mucho rato antes de que llegaran a su destino, un gigantesco invernadero.

\- Aquí es.

Las chicas entraron. Si ya por fuera el sitio se veía enorme, por dentro esa sensación se acrecentaba gracias a la infinidad de plantas de adorno y hortalizas que se cultivaban.

\- ¡Guau!

\- ¡Sa!

\- Muchos de los alimentos que producimos vienen de aquí. Usamos el agua del arroyo para el riego.

\- ¡Teddiursa!

El osezno comenzó a mirar los vegetales con brillantes ojos de hambre. Un hilo de saliva comenzaba a asomar de su boca.

\- No, Teddiursa, no puedes comerte esos vegetales.

\- ¡Sa, Sa, Sa! –protestó.

\- ¡Oh, ya llegó, Hanayo-san!

\- Yurika-chan…

La nombrada era una muchacha joven, más alta que Hanayo.

\- Chicas, ella es Yurika-chan. Trabaja aquí en el invernadero conmigo.

\- Hola, mi nombre es Honoka, y este es Teddiursa.

\- Ursa.

\- Yo soy Alisa, un placer.

\- Mucho gusto. Hanayo-san, ¿trajo los brotes?

\- Están aquí en la caja. Ayúdame con ellos.

\- ¡También quiero ayudar!

\- ¡Ursa!

\- Por supuesto.

Las chicas y Teddiursa comenzaron a plantar los brotes en un espacio especialmente asignado. El osezno, no obstante, a veces trataba de escabullirse para comerse alguna hortaliza. Eso sí, algún ojo vigilante lo veía antes de poder satisfacer su gula y terminaba cediendo.

\- ¿De qué son estos brotes, Hanayo-chan?

\- De arroz.

\- ¿Arroz?

\- Sí. Para mí, no existe nada más delicioso en el mundo –dijo la castaña con tono soñador.

\- Yo creo que lo más delicioso del mundo es el pan. ¡Oh, mi pan! –replicó Honoka en el mismo tono.

\- ¿Siempre es así? –le preguntó Alisa a Yurika en secreto.

\- Cuando se trata de arroz, sí. ¿Y tu amiga?

\- También, y con cualquier comida que le guste, especialmente el pan.

Para cuando terminaron de plantar los brotes, el sol se había ocultado.

\- Bueno, ya está. Gracias por ayudarme.

\- No hay de qué, jeje.

\- Honoka-san, creo que ya es muy tarde para ir al gimnasio.

\- ¡Cierto, el gimnasio! Con todo lo que pasó hoy, me olvidé de eso.

\- ¿No que ese granjero nos dijo que estaba junto al arroyo?

\- Sí.

\- No vimos nada que pareciera un gimnasio Pokémon. Tal vez se equivocó… o nos mintió.

\- Nada de eso –interrumpió Yurika–. La ruta que les dieron es la correcta. Solo caminen hasta el fondo de este invernadero.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Solo háganlo. Puede que se lleven una sorpresa.

Honoka, Alisa y Teddiursa obedecieron. No podían creerlo: no solo había una gran variedad de plantas en el invernadero, sino también un campo de batalla rodeado por estas.

\- ¡¿ESTE ES EL GIMNASIO?!

\- ¡¿SA?!

\- Sí, este es –les comunicó Hanayo.

\- ¿Y dónde está la líder?

\- Pues… aquí –respondió tímidamente.

\- ¿Eh?

La pelijengibre tardó unos diez segundos en darse cuenta de lo que la chica de lentes quería decir.

\- ¡¿EH?! –exclamó mientras la apuntaba.

\- Sí…, yo soy la líder de gimnasio.

 _\- Ahora entiendo por qué me sonaba su nombre_ –pensó Alisa.

\- Bienvenidas al gimnasio de ciudad Tasukete.

Honoka todavía no podía creerlo: aquella chica que parecía ser tranquila, que podía calmar a un Pokémon enfurecido sin usar la fuerza, era ni más ni menos que la líder a la que quería retar.

\- Hanayo-chan…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Yo… yo… yo…

\- ¿Mmm?

\- ¡Te reto a una batalla de gimnasio!

\- ¡Teddiursa!

\- Honoka-chan, acepto tu desafío.

\- ¡Sí!

\- Pero…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ya es muy tarde para un combate.

La ojiazul hizo un puchero, lo mismo que Teddiursa.

\- ¿Por qué no vienes mañana por la mañana? Entonces tendremos nuestra batalla.

\- OK, que sea así. Teddiursa, cuento contigo.

\- ¡Teddiursa!

Honoka y Alisa se despidieron de Hanayo y Yurika y se dirigieron al centro Pokémon a descansar.

 _\- Hanayo-chan, no importa qué tan buena seas: lucharé para ganar._

Esa noche, la comepan se fue a dormir con la emoción corriendo por todo su cuerpo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, las chicas se dirigieron al invernadero para el combate. Al mismo tiempo, la persona misteriosa del bosque hacía su arribo a ciudad Tasukete. Estaba cansada, pero se veía determinación en su mirada.

 _\- Por fin llegué. Espero que el sacrificio valga la pena._

Levantando un poco la vista, dijo para sí.

 _\- Pronto tú y yo nos volveremos a ver._

* * *

 **Llegamos al final del capítulo. ¿Cuántos de ustedes pudieron adivinar que Hanayo era la líder antes de que dijeran su nombre? También ya supieron que es una entrenadora de Pokémon planta. Su equipo para la batalla con Honoka, por lo demás, ya está decidido.  
**

 **Hablando de Honoka, tras considerar su personalidad, las sugerencias que me han dado ustedes y las imágenes que he visto en Internet, puedo decirlo sin titubear: ya elegí todos los Pokémon que capturará. Aunque ella no tiene un tipo favorito, sí habrá uno por el que se decantará más (aunque no todos serán de ese tipo). Con respecto a la cantidad, diré lo siguiente: algunos de sus Pokémon pasarán un tiempo en el laboratorio de la profesora Minami.  
**

 **Una cosa que se me olvidó aclarar en el capítulo anterior: los diálogos de Komala son bostezos.**

 **Acepto sugerencias para los capítulos que vengan. Déjenlas en sus reviews, así como sus opiniones.**

 **Ahora, a responderle a los que leen este crossover:**

 **bellotasarutobi: Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia. Espero continuar viéndote por aquí.**

 **Waldemar16: Me alegra que consideres buena idea lo del equipo malvado. En cuanto a Komala, sí, Honoka podría tener problemas con los Pokémon tipo lucha teniendo dos normales, pero hay que ver cómo le resultan las cosas. Además, podría atrapar un Pokémon de otro tipo en el camino.**

 **Biso47: Por tu comentario, me di cuenta de que tú eras el anónimo de la vez anterior. A futuro sabrás si Eli tiene un Ninetales de Alola y cuál es el tipo que entrena Rin. Gracias por seguir leyendo esto.**

 **nozelichi: Por fin te veo por aquí. Se me hacía raro no tener reviews tuyos siendo que te vi interesada en esto. Ojalá la historia sea de tu agrado.**

 **LenaSkaylan: Sí, Nozomi y Eli se conocen y tienen una relación romántica. Y sí, la captura de Komala fue muy al estilo de Honoka. Gracias por comentar.**

 **Antes de terminar, quiero hacer un anuncio. La última vez dije que una persona había adivinado qué Musa sería la primera líder de gimnasio en aparecer. Es hora de anunciar quién respondió correctamente: LenaSkaylan, felicidades. Como premio, puedes elegir qué Musa será la protagonista del primer extra de esta historia, el cual saldrá después de la batalla entre Honoka y Hanayo.  
**

 **No se olviden de seguirme en Facebook y de leer las otras historias de la actualización masiva.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


	5. Que germine la semilla

**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Como lo prometí en el capítulo anterior, en este tenemos batalla de gimnasio. ¿Quién ganará? ¿Será Honoka o tal vez Hanayo? La respuesta a continuación. Nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Que germine la semilla**

Había llegado el día. Tras mucho esperarlo y desearlo, Honoka por fin tendría su primera batalla de gimnasio, y tenía plena confianza en que saldría airosa de aquel reto.

\- Teddiursa, hoy ganaremos nuestra primera medalla. ¡ _Faito dayo_!

\- ¡Teddiursa!

Casi como una señal de buena suerte, el sol brillaba con fuerza en el cielo.

\- Honoka-san, ¿no crees que te estás confiando mucho? Hanayo-san es una líder de gimnasio; no será fácil vencerla. Además, los Pokémon planta pueden ser muy problemáticos en manos de un entrenador experimentado.

\- Podremos lidiar con eso.

\- ¡Teddiursa!

 _\- Mmm, dudo que Hanayo-san sea una oponente sencilla. Mi_ onee-chan _decía que muchos de sus oponentes se dejaron llevar por su apariencia tranquila al principio y terminaron derrotados con facilidad. Ojalá este no sea el caso._

Mientras las chicas se dirigían al gimnasio, la figura misteriosa salía del centro Pokémon. Se las había arreglado para que Honoka no supiera de su presencia, y ahora se disponía a seguirla.

 _\- Ya casi, ya casi._

* * *

\- Bienvenidas, Hanayo-san las está esperando.

\- Gracias, Yurika-chan.

Honoka y Alisa fueron guiadas por Yurika al fondo del invernadero, donde la líder de gimnasio aguardaba. Teddiursa, al igual que el día anterior, veía las hortalizas con ojos de hambre, pero el fuerte agarre de su entrenadora impidió que se escapara e hiciera de las suyas.

Hanayo ya se encontraba en el campo de batalla. Se veía tranquila y dispuesta a combatir.

\- Sean bienvenidas al gimnasio de ciudad Tasukete –saludó con suavidad mientras hacía una ligera reverencia–. Esperaba su llegada.

\- Hola, Hanayo-chan –respondió Honoka–. Estoy lista para combatir.

\- Se nota –señaló la castaña soltando una pequeña risita–. Alisa-chan, los espectadores deben ponerse detrás de la valla.

\- De acuerdo –dijo la rubia mientras se dirigía al lugar señalado. Ya en su sitio, sacó a Iney de su Pokébola para que viera el combate con ella.

Ambas entrenadoras se pusieron en posición. La pelijengibre mostraba pasión y determinación en su mirada, mientras que la de lentes se mantenía sumamente serena.

\- Yurika-chan, explícale las reglas a la retadora.

\- Como mande, Hanayo-san. Este es un duelo de gimnasio oficial y válido por una Medalla Tallo. Ambas entrenadoras podrán usar un máximo de dos Pokémon y la batalla terminará cuando los dos Pokémon de alguna de ellas sean incapaces de continuar. No se permiten las sustituciones.

\- ¿Quedó todo claro, Honoka-chan?

\- Como el agua, Hanayo-chan.

\- Muy bien, ahora veamos cómo enfrentarás a mis Pokémon planta. Me agradas y todo, y te agradezco por ayudarme ayer, pero no pienses que será sencillo derrotarme. ¡Este es mi gimnasio y aquí me doy a respetar! ¡Si quieres la medalla, tendrás que ganártela dándome todo lo que tengas!

Honoka no se esperaba que Hanayo tuviera un lado tan entusiasta en su personalidad. Su tranquilo yo contrastaba con lo que estaba viendo: alguien que parecía emocionarse con las batallas y que no pensaba perder bajo ninguna circunstancia.

La comepan terminó tragando saliva por puro nerviosismo.

\- ¡Basta de palabras! ¡Hoppip, hora de pelear!

\- ¡Hoppip!

\- "Hoppip, el Pokémon Algodonado. Tipos planta y volador. Su cuerpo es tan ligero que puede ser arrastrado fácilmente por las corrientes de aire, por lo que suelen reunirse en grupos y aferrarse al suelo para evitarlo".

\- Conque un Hoppip… ¡Komala, ve!

\- Buah.

Desde detrás de la valla, Alisa hacía su propio análisis al respecto.

\- Espero que Honoka-san no se confíe, Iney.

\- ¿Vul?

\- Solo mira a ese Hoppip. Se ve que está bien cuidado.

\- ¡Comiencen! –exclamó Yurika.

\- Hay que dormir a Hoppip. ¡Komala, Bostezo!

\- Buah.

Pequeñas burbujas salieron de la boca de Komala en dirección al Pokémon planta, quien no se movía.

\- Eso no servirá. ¡Viento de hada!

\- ¡Hop!

Una ráfaga rosada comenzó a soplar en cuanto Hoppip agitó sus hojas. No solo el Bostezo de Komala se desvió, sino que también el viento le dio de lleno, haciéndolo rodar hacia atrás.

\- Tendrás que hacer algo más que eso para vencernos, Honoka-chan.

\- ¡Rayos, no esperaba eso! No tengo más opción que pasar a la ofensiva. ¡Komala, Golpazo!

A pesar de que el Pokémon normal siempre estaba dormido, parecía seguir al pie de la letra las órdenes de su entrenadora. Se apoyó en su tronco y dio un gran salto antes de volver a ponerlo en posición para intentar golpear a Hoppip.

\- ¡Esta vez no fallaremos!

\- ¡Hoppip, Guardia algodón!

El Pokémon planta comenzó a brillar ligeramente con un color blanco, para que después varias motas de algodón aparecieran y lo rodearan, aumentando su defensa y amortiguando el golpe.

Cuando las bolas de algodón desaparecieron, se pudo apreciar que Hoppip apenas había sentido el impacto.

\- ¡Hoppip!

\- ¡No puede ser!

\- ¡Sa!

\- ¡Honoka-san, haz que Komala se aleje!

\- ¡Llegó el momento de atacar! ¡Hoppip, usa Acrobacia!

Hoppip, quien hasta entonces no se había movido de su sitio, comenzó a brillar con un tono azul, hizo unas extrañas maniobras en el aire y después tacleó a Komala con fuerza. Todo había sido tan rápido que el Pokémon de Honoka no pudo esquivarlo.

\- ¡Sigue usando Acrobacia, Hoppip!

\- ¡Hoppip!

Las cargas del Pokémon de Hanayo eran incesantes y sumamente rápidas. Era difícil para el ojo humano seguirlas.

Alisa, desde su lugar, no entendía qué estaba pasando.

\- No puedo creer que Hoppip sea tan veloz. Quiero decir, sé que no es precisamente lento, pero…

\- ¿Vul?

Fue entonces que la rubia reparó en algo que no había considerado antes.

\- ¡AH!

Miró al techo y a las paredes: se le había olvidado que el gimnasio estaba en un invernadero, y el sol era especialmente fuerte ese día.

\- ¡Honoka-san, Hoppip está usando su habilidad!

\- ¿Su habilidad?

\- En efecto –confirmó Hanayo–. Mi Hoppip tiene una habilidad llamada Clorofila, que aumenta su velocidad en climas soleados.

Honoka se hallaba en problemas serios. Si no revertía pronto la situación, la castaña le ganaría sin mayores dificultades.

 _\- Creo que me confié demasiado con ella._

Su brillante sol matinal estaba convirtiéndose en ocaso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

 _\- ¿Qué haré ahora?_ –pensó la pelijengibre con preocupación.

* * *

 _\- Por fin llegué._

La figura misteriosa había llegado al gimnasio Tasukete. Entró y comenzó a caminar por el invernadero, esperando encontrar el campo de batalla.

 _\- Me dijeron que este era un gimnasio, pero todo lo que veo son plantas. No hay nada similar a un…_

Un ruido a la distancia le sirvió como guía. Mientras más caminaba, más claros se hacían los sonidos.

 _\- Ya estoy cerca. Seguramente está…_

\- ¡Hoppip, Bala semilla!

Una ráfaga de semillas salió disparada de la boca de Hoppip, las cuales golpeaban con fuerza al pobre Komala, quien había estado soportando bastante castigo.

\- ¡Komala!

\- Honoka-chan, si quieres puedes retirarte –dijo Hanayo–. No quiero lastimar a tu Pokémon más de lo necesario.

La figura misteriosa veía la escena desde un lugar apartado. Ninguna de las chicas presentes había notado que ella estaba allí, y tampoco sus Pokémon.

\- Komala, ¿puedes seguir? –preguntó la ojiazul con preocupación.

\- Bu… ah…

El Pokémon koala se incorporó en sus sueños. Daba la impresión de no querer ceder.

\- Continuaremos el combate, Hanayo-chan.

\- Entonces no alargaré más esto. ¡Hoppip, usa Acrobacia!

El Pokémon planta se preparó para dar el último golpe. Ya envuelto en su energía azul, se dispuso a terminar la ronda.

\- ¡Hop-pip!

En medio de su desespero, Honoka solo atinó a gritar:

\- ¡Golpazo!

Casi como un jugador de beisbol, Komala logró golpear con su tronco a Hoppip, y a pesar de que este tenía sus defensas aumentadas, de todas formas recibió un fuerte impacto que lo mandó contra el techo del invernadero.

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¡Ursa!

\- ¡Pix!

\- Parece que Honoka-san aprovechó la velocidad de su oponente y la usó contra él.

\- ¿Vul?

\- Verás, Iney, gracias a Clorofila, la velocidad de Hoppip es mayor de lo usual, así que al recibir ese golpe de Komala mientras cargaba contra él sufrió un mayor daño del que recibiría normalmente, inclusive con su aumento de defensa.

\- Vulpix.

\- También ayudó el que Komala esperara hasta el último minuto para golpear. En cierta manera, se parece a lo que hizo Hanayo-san al principio del combate.

\- ¡Bien hecho, Komala, le diste!

\- Debo admitir que no me esperaba eso. En verdad fue impresionante –dijo la castaña con suavidad–. Sin embargo –El tono de su voz comenzó a cambiar–, no creas que has derrotado a Hoppip.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Hoppip –Se lo veía golpeado, pero no vencido.

\- ¡Rayos!

\- Creo que tendré que atacar a distancia. Hoppip, ¿estás listo?

\- ¡Hop!

\- Excelente –le sonrió su entrenadora–. ¡Usa Viento de hada!

La rosada ráfaga comenzaba nuevamente a soplar.

\- ¡Esquívalo, Komala!

Como pudo, el Pokémon normal evitó el ataque.

\- ¡Rápido, Hoppip, cambia a Bala semilla!

\- ¡Rueda y esquívalo!

Ninguna de las semillas logró tocar a Komala, quien evitaba los impactos rodando de un lado a otro.

\- ¡Acércate un poco y sigue lanzando Bala semilla!

\- ¡Salta y usa Golpazo!

El ataque de Hoppip daba en el tronco de Komala, quien se disponía a golpear.

\- ¡Rápido, Guardia algodón!

El Pokémon planta no alcanzó a realizar su movimiento: su oponente logró impactarlo con la fuerza suficiente como para hacer que se estrellara en el suelo antes de que aumentara su defensa otra vez, dejándolo fuera de combate.

\- ¡Hoppip, no!

\- Hop…

\- ¡Hoppip no puede continuar! ¡Komala es el ganador!

\- ¡Bien hecho, Komala!

\- ¡Ursa!

\- Hoppip, regresa –dijo Hanayo regresando a su Pokémon a su Pokébola–. Lo hiciste muy bien. Ahora descansa.

La castaña dio un pequeño suspiro antes de hablarle a su oponente en un tono calmo:

\- ¿Sabes, Honoka-chan? Me sorprende la fuerza de tu Komala. Hacía mucho que no derrotaban a Hoppip y él pudo hacerlo a pesar de la Guardia algodón… Los felicito a ambos.

\- Gracias, Hanayo-chan, jeje –respondió la ojiazul rascándose la nuca–. A veces yo también me sorprendo.

\- ¡Pero la batalla aún continúa y todavía me queda un Pokémon!

Mientras la líder y la retadora conversaban, Alisa se dedicaba a hablar con Iney:

\- Komala lo hizo bien contra Hoppip, pero no creo que aguante otra ronda.

\- ¿Vul?

\- Míralo, Iney: recibió demasiado castigo. Y no me sorprendería que el segundo Pokémon de Hanayo-san sea más peligroso que Hoppip.

\- Vulpix.

\- Si yo fuera Honoka-san, iría preparando a Teddiursa.

En lo que respecta a la figura desconocida, parecía nerviosa por el combate.

 _\- Tengo que esperar a que termine._

Volviendo a la batalla, la chica de lentes sacó su segunda Pokébola. Por alguna razón, emitía un aura distinta mientras la sujetaba, aunque su personalidad combativa seguía presente.

\- ¿Lista para la siguiente ronda, Honoka-chan?

\- Estoy más que lista.

\- ¡Entonces veamos cómo manejas esto! ¡Chespin, hora de pelear!

\- ¡Chespin!

\- "Chespin, el Pokémon Erizo. Tipo planta. Cuando acumula energía, las suaves púas de su cabeza se vuelven tan duras y afiladas que pueden atravesar hasta piedras".

\- ¡Honoka-san, no bajes la guardia!

El Chespin de Hanayo se veía fuerte y en buen estado.

 _\- No sé cuánto más podrá aguantar Komala. Intentaré dormirlo y así tal vez tenga una oportunidad._

Si Honoka quería mantener a Komala en el combate, debía arriesgarse.

\- ¡Komala, usa Bostezo!

\- Bu… ah…

El Pokémon Dormitador realizó su movimiento, pero…

\- ¡Defiéndete con Látigo cepa, Chespin!

\- ¡Chespin!

Las lianas del Pokémon Erizo reventaron todas las burbujas del ataque Bostezo; la última esperanza de Honoka para ganar con Komala se había esfumado.

\- ¡Ahora sujeta a Komala!

Sin darle tiempo a su oponente para escapar, Chespin lo atrapó con sus látigos y lo levantó del suelo, dejándolo expuesto a un nuevo ataque.

\- ¡Komala, intenta un Bostezo otra vez!

\- ¡Chespin, Misil aguja!

De la cabeza del roedor salió disparada una gran cantidad de púas que impactaron contra el pobre koala, quien no pudo defenderse de ninguna manera.

\- ¡Ahora azótalo contra el suelo!

\- ¡Chespin!

Así lo hizo el Pokémon planta, dejando a su contrincante fuera de combate.

\- ¡Komala!

\- ¡Komala no puede continuar! ¡Chespin es el ganador!

\- Buen trabajo, Chespin.

\- ¡Ches, Chespin!

\- Komala, regresa.

\- Se veía que esto pasaría. Komala estaba agotado.

\- Vulpix.

\- No te sientas triste, Iney. Lo hizo muy bien.

\- ¡Vulpix!

\- Ahora todo depende de Teddiursa.

\- Gracias por tu esfuerzo, Komala. Ahora a descansar.

Mientras veía el combate, la figura misteriosa se sentía cada vez más nerviosa. Todavía nadie se había percatado de que estaba ahí, y ese era su plan: esperar oculta hasta el término de todo y de ahí hacer lo que quería hacer.

 _\- Solo una ronda más. Solo una más._

Volviendo a la batalla, nuevamente Honoka y Hanayo intercambiaban palabras:

\- Bueno, Honoka-chan, ya viste una muestra del poder de mi Chespin. ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Cuál será tu siguiente Pokémon?

La pelijengibre cerró los ojos y lanzó un resoplido para darse ánimos.

\- El que está justo a mi lado –respondió con determinación–. Teddiursa, vas tú.

\- ¡Teddiursa!

El osezno estaba ansioso por combatir y se veía que tenía ganas de vencer a Chespin rápidamente.

 _\- Es mi última oportunidad_ –pensó la ojiazul–. ¡Teddiursa, usa Arañazo!

\- ¡Ursa!

Teddiursa se lanzó contra Chespin extendiendo las garras, mientras que este no hizo ningún ademán de esquivar el golpe.

\- ¡Usa Látigo cepa en el suelo!

\- ¡Chespin!

El Pokémon planta saltó impulsándose con sus lianas, quedando justo por encima de Teddiursa, quien solo atinó a mirar hacia arriba.

\- ¿Sa?

\- ¡Ahora usa Drenadoras!

Chespin escupió una semilla que cayó justo a los pies de Teddiursa, enterrándose en el suelo. Una gruesa enredadera brotó de aquel sitio posteriormente, atrapando al osezno y drenando su energía.

\- ¡Ursa! –gritaba de dolor.

\- ¡Karatazo, Chespin!

\- ¡Chespin!

El Pokémon de Hanayo aprovechó la velocidad de la caída para darle más fuerza a su golpe, dañando seriamente a Teddiursa.

\- ¡SA!

\- ¡Teddiursa, resiste!

\- ¡No!

\- ¿Vul?

\- Karatazo es un movimiento tipo lucha. Es muy efectivo contra un Pokémon normal como Teddiursa.

\- Vulpix…

\- Si Honoka-san no hace algo pronto, perderá el combate.

El Karatazo de Chespin no solo lastimó al Pokémon de Honoka, sino que también destruyó la enredadera que las Drenadoras habían creado. Extenuado, Teddiursa cayó al piso; no obstante, se negaba a rendirse.

\- Lo siento, Honoka-chan, pero voy a terminar esto. ¡Chespin, usa Látigo cepa y sujeta a Teddiursa!

 _\- Probablemente planea hacer lo mismo que hizo con Komala_ –pensó la comepan–. _Debo evitarlo._

Mientras pensaba, las lianas de Chespin estaban a punto de alcanzar a Teddiursa. Honoka, no obstante, alcanzó a notarlo.

\- ¡Sujeta esas lianas! –atinó a gritar.

El Pokémon Osito las agarró con fuerza en cuanto las tuvo a su alcance. No conforme con eso, jaló a Chespin hacia él.

\- ¡Ches!

\- ¡Usa Lengüetazo!

Nada más quedar la cara del Pokémon Erizo a su disposición, Teddiursa procedió a lamerla, causando parálisis.

\- ¡Eso es!

\- ¡Ches… pin… Ches…!

\- ¡Chespin, no te rindas!

\- ¡Vul!

\- No hay que cantar victoria, Iney. Aunque hayan paralizado a Chespin, este todavía puede atacar. Honoka-san no puede bajar la guardia aún.

Daba la impresión, eso sí, que la de Faitodayo tenía una nueva chance de ganar.

\- Eres muy afortunada, Honoka-chan –mencionó alegremente Hanayo–. Pudiste paralizar a mi Pokémon con un solo Lengüetazo. Pero no olvides que en una batalla de gimnasio se necesita más que suerte para ganar... ¡y eso te lo demostraré! –exclamó recuperando su ánimo combativo–. ¡Chespin, Misil aguja!

\- ¡Chespin!

Una lluvia de púas comenzó a caer sobre el campo. Eso sí, a pesar de las heridas y apelando más a su propio orgullo que a cualquier otra cosa, Teddiursa lograba esquivarlas; no iba a ceder así como así.

\- ¡Teddiursa, usa Arañazo!

\- ¡Ursa!

Las garras del osezno lograron impactar en el roedor, quien trastabilló un poco, pero se mantuvo en pie.

\- ¡Sigue con los Arañazos!

\- ¡Teddi-ursa!

Los rasguños continuaron. Chespin resistía como podía, pero las zarpas de Teddiursa hacían su trabajo. No obstante eso, el Pokémon planta no cedía ante los embates de su rival.

\- ¡Drenadoras!

\- ¡Esquívalas, Teddiursa!

Chespin lanzó más semillas que la primera vez, llenando el campo con enredaderas. Una de ellas terminó atrapando al osezno, quien comenzó a sentir nuevamente su energía drenada.

\- ¡SA!

\- ¡Misil aguja!

\- ¡Ches…!

Los efectos de la parálisis empezaron a manifestarse: Chespin no pudo lanzar sus espinas contra Teddiursa, abriendo una ventana de posibilidades para Honoka.

\- Tengo que hacerlo rápido o perderemos. ¡Teddiursa, corta esa enredadera con tus garras!

\- ¡Sa!

\- ¡Un último esfuerzo, pequeño!

Desde su sitio, la figura misteriosa apretaba los puños.

\- No dejaré que ganes, Honoka-chan. ¡Chespin, usa Karatazo!

Usando sus lianas para impulsarse, el Pokémon Erizo se lanzó contra Teddiursa para darle un Karatazo. Lo que nadie se esperaba, eso sí, fue que el osezno intentaría hacer algo similar.

\- Teddi...

A pesar de estar atrapado por la enredadera, Teddiursa levantó uno de sus brazos sobre su cabeza, esperando a que Chespin estuviese lo suficientemente cerca para hacer su movimiento.

\- … ¡Ursa!

\- ¡Chespin!

\- ¡Vul!

\- ¡Ese también fue un Karatazo!

Fue Karatazo contra Karatazo. Ambos fueron tan fuertes que hicieron que los dos Pokémon cayeran al suelo. Pudieron levantarse a pesar de eso, pero el cansancio se notaba en ambos, manifestado por sus jadeos.

\- Sa… Sa… Sa…

\- Ches… pin… Ches… pin…

 _\- Teddiursa tiene mucho amor propio_ –pensó Hanayo mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa–. _No hay duda: Honoka-chan será una gran entrenadora algún día._

 _\- Nunca pensé que Hanayo-chan sería tan fuerte. Ahora entiendo por qué tantos retadores pierden con ella. Pero aun así no dejaré de luchar._

Quien hiciera un movimiento equivocado le entregaría la victoria a su oponente, pero era el momento de arriesgarse. Ambas lo sabían: el combate no duraría mucho más.

\- ¡Teddiursa, Karatazo!

\- ¡Chespin, Misil aguja!

El osezno cargó contra el roedor a pesar de las espinas que este le lanzaba. Recibió unos cuantos impactos, pero muchas de las púas fueron desviadas por sus brazos.

\- ¡Rápido, cambia a Látigo cepa!

\- ¡Ches…! ¡Pin!

Nuevamente la parálisis hacía de las suyas, y en un pésimo momento además.

\- ¡Ursa!

Chespin recibió el Karatazo de lleno.

\- ¡Termínalo con un Arañazo, Teddiursa!

\- ¡Teddi-ursa!

Las garras del Pokémon normal hicieron lo suyo. El combate había terminado.

\- Ches…

\- ¡Chespin no puede continuar! ¡Teddiursa es el ganador! ¡La victoria es para Honoka, la retadora!

La pelijengibre todavía no se lo creía. Había ganado su primera batalla de gimnasio frente a una dura oponente.

\- Ganamos… Ganamos… ¡Ganamos! ¡Sí, ganamos! ¡Teddiursa, lo hicimos, ganamos!

\- Teddi… ursa… –dijo su Pokémon cayéndose de cansado.

\- ¡Teddiursa!

La ojiazul fue corriendo a donde se encontraba el osezno para ver cómo estaba. En cuanto a Hanayo, solo suspiró y sonrió ligeramente.

 _\- No hay nada que hacer. Ganó justamente._

Después regresó a su Pokémon a su Pokébola.

\- Chespin, no tienes nada de qué arrepentirte. Te mereces un buen descanso.

\- ¡Lo hizo, Iney! ¡Honoka-san ganó!

\- ¡Vul, Vulpix!

\- ¿Honoka-chan?

La aludida miró a Hanayo, quien volvía a ser la dulce chica de antes de la batalla.

\- Tus Pokémon tienen algo especial. No todos son capaces de aguantar tanto daño y responder de la manera en que lo hicieron. Creo que con el tiempo podrás lograr cosas mayores.

\- Gracias, Hanayo-chan. Realmente hicimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo. ¿Cierto, Teddiursa?

\- Teddi… ursa…

\- Y ahora, como reconocimiento a tu victoria, te entrego esto, la Medalla Tallo.

\- Muchas gracias… ¡Sí, tengo la Medalla Tallo! ¡Mira, Alisa-chan, mi primera medalla!

\- Felicidades, Honoka-san –dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba a su compañera de viaje.

En medio de los festejos, se escuchó una nueva voz, una que la pelijengibre no esperaba oír:

\- ¡ _Onee-chan_ …!

Honoka quedó paralizada.

 _\- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Habré escuchado mal? Se supone que se quedó en casa._

\- ¡ _Onee-chan_ , soy yo!

Yukiho se abría paso corriendo a toda velocidad. Había estado viendo la batalla casi desde el inicio y sufría en silencio esperando una victoria de su hermana. Cuando la tuvo a su alcance, la abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a sollozar.

\- Yukiho… – dijo Honoka todavía sin poder creerlo.

\- ¡ _Onee-chan_ , te extrañé mucho!

\- Honoka-san, ¿quién es ella?

La castaña menor entonces reparó en la rubia cargando al Vulpix. Un ligero sonrojo se manifestó en su cara.

 _\- Qué linda es._

\- Alisa-chan, ella es Yukiho, mi hermana menor. Yukiho, ella es Alisa-chan, mi compañera de viaje.

\- Mucho gusto, Yukiho-chan.

\- Sí-sí…, lo-lo mismo digo –respondió esta con un evidente nerviosismo.

\- Pero dime, Yukiho, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- ¡¿Eh?! Bueno…, yo… Prefiero decírtelo más tarde.

\- Pero quiero saber ahora.

\- Honoka-san, cálmate un poco. Después puedes conversar con ella. Además, tus Pokémon necesitan atención.

\- Sa…

\- Tienes razón. Hanayo-chan, gracias por todo –dijo haciendo una reverencia a la líder de gimnasio–. Espero ser digna de la medalla.

\- No hay de qué, Honoka-chan. ¿Y ahora a qué ciudad irás?

\- Bueno, realmente no lo sé. ¿Dónde está el gimnasio más cercano?

\- ... En ciudad Nyanya.

\- Entonces ese será nuestro próximo destino. ¡Gimnasio Nyanya, prepárate! –exclamó con ímpetu, a lo que Hanayo respondió con una pequeña risita.

\- Antes de que te vayas, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

\- Sí, claro. ¿De qué se trata?

\- Pues… verás…

La de lentes se estaba poniendo roja y se le notaba tímida.

\- ¿Has oído eso de regalarle un Pokémon a tu mejor amigo o a esa persona especial?

\- Sí, ¿por qué?

\- Pues… porque… así obtuve a Chespin.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Quién te lo dio?

\- … La líder del gimnasio Nyanya.

Honoka, Alisa y Yukiho abrieron la boca por la sorpresa que les provocó escuchar eso.

\- Y yo… quiero devolverle el favor.

Hanayo le pidió a Yurika que trajera una Pokébola, la cual le enseñó a Honoka.

\- Sé que tal vez me estoy aprovechando de ti por pedirte esto, pero por favor, ¿podrías entregarle este Pokémon? Quiero mostrarle cuán fuertes son mis sentimientos por ella.

La comepan ni siquiera lo pensó.

\- Cuenta conmigo.

\- Muchas gracias, Honoka-chan, y buena suerte en tu viaje. Lo mismo para ustedes, chicas.

* * *

\- Sí, hija. Después de que te fuiste, Yukiho se desanimó mucho y su rendimiento en la tienda no fue el mismo. Incluso un par de noches la escuché llorar.

\- ¡Silencio, mamá!

\- ¿Quién pensaría que no aguantaría una semana sin ti?

Honoka hablaba por videoteléfono con su madre desde el centro Pokémon de ciudad Tasukete mientras sus Pokémon eran atendidos. Estaba convencida de que su hermana la extrañaría tras irse a su viaje, pero nunca esperó oír lo que le decían.

\- Entonces por eso la dejaste hacer su propio viaje.

\- Sí, ella estaba muy ansiosa por encontrarte y anhelaba viajar contigo, aunque jamás me imaginé que pudiera atravesar el bosque sin tener Pokémon.

\- Espera, Yukiho… ¡¿estás viajando sin Pokémon?!

\- La profesora Minami no tenía ninguno disponible. Tuve que arreglármelas para llegar hasta acá sola –respondió un tanto avergonzada.

\- Bueno, hija, ya tendrán mucho de qué conversar. Ahora debo hacer cosas en la tienda. Felicidades por tu medalla. Hablamos luego, cuídate.

\- Adiós, mamá.

Tras colgar, Honoka miró a Yukiho, quien había bajado un poco la mirada.

\- _Onee-chan_ , sin ti la casa se sentía muy vacía. Sé que siempre estoy regañándote por tus tonterías, pero la verdad es que extrañaba tenerte cerca haciéndolas… Yo… yo… yo… ¿yo puedo acompañarte en tu viaje? –preguntó al borde de las lágrimas.

Un par de brazos rodeándola fueron la señal que necesitaba, aunque las palabras que siguieron a ese gesto lo dejaban más que claro.

\- ¿Cómo podría decirle que no a mi hermanita?

\- ¡ _Onee-chan_!

Yukiho lloraba de emoción mientras correspondía al abrazo. Finalmente volvía estar con su amada hermana mayor.

\- ¡ _Onee-chan_ , te quiero mucho!

\- Yo también te quiero mucho, Yukiho –respondió Honoka con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos. Tras eso, besó la cabeza de su hermana.

Alisa, por su parte, también se veía emocionada.

 _\- En eso se parece mucho a mi_ onee-chan _._

\- ¿Vulpix?

\- Tranquila, Iney, estoy bien –respondió secándose un poco los ojos.

Tras separarse de su hermana, Yukiho miró a la rubia. No podía evitar ponerse nerviosa: le parecía demasiado linda. Aun así, trató de mantener la compostura.

\- Espero que la tonta de mi _onee-chan_ no te haya causado problemas, Alisa-chan.

\- No, ninguno.

\- ¡Oye, se suponía que me extrañabas! –exclamó Honoka haciendo un puchero.

\- Eso no quita que seas una tonta, _onee-chan_.

Honoka sonrió. No podía mentirse a sí misma: también la echaba de menos.

\- Cuando Teddiursa y Komala estén bien, nos iremos a ciudad Nyanya.

\- Espero obtener mi primer Pokémon en el camino.

\- Y yo que podamos llegar pronto con Umi-san.

Yukiho no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda por el tono que usó Alisa al mencionar a Umi.

Ya con la Medalla Tallo en su poder y con su hermana uniéndose al grupo, la motivación de Honoka se hacía cada vez mayor. Ahora un nuevo destino aparecía en el horizonte, y eso significaba estar un paso más cerca del esperado reencuentro.

 _\- Kotori-chan, Umi-chan, esperen por mí._

* * *

 **Con esto concluye este capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció la batalla? Recuerden dejar sus reviews dándome sus impresiones e ideas para lo que venga.  
**

 **Todos sabemos que la Hanayo original se emociona con las idols a pesar de su timidez. Esta Hanayo, por su parte, se emociona con las batallas. Espero haber plasmado bien ese aspecto de su personalidad. Por otra parte, ya vimos también que siente algo por cierta líder de gimnasio con muletilla. Si hacen sus cálculos, ya pueden intuir en qué tipo se especializa dicha líder.**

 **A partir de ahora, pueden pensar en nuevos Pokémon para Hanayo para cuando salgan sus extras. Recuerden que deben ser tipo planta.**

 **Cambiando de tema, por fin se reveló quién era la figura misteriosa. Apuesto a que no lo veían venir. Con esto, las acompañantes de Honoka pasan a ser dos. Faltan dos más.**

 **Ahora a responder los reviews del capítulo anterior:**

 **Biso47: Gracias por seguir la historia. Bueno, la frentona no era quien seguía a Honky, pero eventualmente aparecerá.**

 **LenaSkaylan: De que le costó ganar, le costó, pero lo hizo. Veamos cómo lo hará a futuro, porque no puede depender tanto de la suerte y de la fuerza física en los combates que vengan.**

 **Waldemar16: No, Alisa no luchará contra las líderes de gimnasio. Ella tiene sus propios intereses.**

 **bellotasarutobi: El orden de los gimnasios ya está decidido. Se sabrá en su momento.**

 **Antes de terminar, les adelanto que el próximo capítulo será el primer extra de esta historia y la protagonista, a petición de LenaSkaylan, será Eli.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


	6. Extra: Tratando de pensar en frío

**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Continuamos con este crossover, en esta ocasión con el primer extra. Por petición de LenaSkaylan, quien adivinó correctamente que Hanayo era la primera líder de gimnasio, la protagonista es Eli. Eso sí, otra musa aparecerá en este capítulo con ella. ¿Quién será? No más interrupciones. Nos vemos abajo con más.**

* * *

 **Extra: Tratando de pensar en frío**

\- ¡Hitmonchan, usa Megapuño!

\- ¡Ninetales, Ventisca!

\- Hit… mon… ¡chan!

\- Nine… ¡tales!

Un viento tan helado como para congelar lo que alcanzara dio de lleno contra el Pokémon tipo lucha, dejándolo fuera de combate.

\- ¡Hitmonchan, no!

\- ¡Hitmonchan no puede continuar, Ninetales gana! ¡La victoria es para Eli, la líder del gimnasio!

El adusto rostro de la ganadora daba miedo en ese momento; parecía esculpido en piedra.

\- Pero cómo… Se suponía que tenía ventaja contra los tipo hielo –se quejaba el retador–. ¡Es imposible que perdiera! ¡Debiste hacer trampa!

\- Primero, mi Ninetales es parte tipo hada, así que los ataques de lucha no son tan efectivos como con otros tipo hielo; segundo, la ventaja de tipo no es suficiente para ganar una batalla. Deberías saber eso.

\- ¡Voy a volver pronto y obtendré mi medalla! ¡Ya lo verás! ¡Terminarás llorando y pidiéndome clemencia!

\- Si no mejoras, ni te molestes en retarme otra vez. Ninetales, regresa.

El retador se fue ofuscado del gimnasio. En cuanto a Eli, dio media vuelta con la intención de dirigirse a otro lugar del edificio. Antes de retirarse, eso sí, le dijo lo siguiente a su ayudante sin voltearse a mirarla:

\- Yoshino, voy a estar en mi oficina. No quiero que nadie me moleste.

\- Como ordene, Eli-sama.

Tras esas palabras, la rubia dejó el campo de batalla.

Tal como su hermana Alisa le contó a Honoka, Eli era una líder dura e implacable. Era especialista en Pokémon tipo hielo, lo que, sumado a su carácter frío con sus oponentes y con la gente que no le agradaba, le había granjeado el apodo de la Reina de las Nieves. Por lo mismo, pocos se atrevían a hacerle frente.

En su oficina, sin embargo, la ojiazul mostraba un costado distinto de sí misma.

\- Por fin algo de paz.

Tres fotos ocupaban un lugar principal en su escritorio. En la primera, una pequeña rubia sonreía con un hombre y una mujer adultos a cada lado; en la segunda, dos rubias, una mayor que la otra, miraban a la cámara; y en la tercera, una rubia y una pelimorada sonreían abrazadas. Cada vez que veía esas fotografías, Eli no podía evitar sentirse en calma consigo misma: ahí estaban sus seres queridos, aquellos que sabían que no siempre era la Reina de las Nieves y que en realidad tenía un corazón dulce y amable.

Sentada en una silla, la líder de gimnasio se enfocó de nuevo en las fotos. Hacía unos días que su hermana se había ido para iniciar su propio viaje, así que se sentía un poco sola.

 _\- Alisa, espero que estés bien._

Mientras pensaba en su amada hermana, Eli comenzó a recordar cuando le dio su huevo Pokémon.

* * *

 _Flashback._

\- Alisa, ¿puedes venir un momento?

\- Ya voy, _onee-chan_.

La menor siguió a la mayor por un pasillo del gimnasio. Llegaron a un salón en el que un huevo blanco se encontraba sobre un pedestal.

\- Alisa, ha llegado el momento.

\- ¿Momento? ¿De qué hablas, _onee-chan_?

\- Durante estos años te he enseñado todo lo que sé sobre los Pokémon: sus debilidades y fortalezas, los cuidados que hay que tener con ellos, sus hábitats… Dime ahora, ¿te sientes lista?

\- ¿Lista para qué?

\- Solo responde.

\- … Sí, me siento lista.

\- ¿Preparada?

\- Preparada.

\- Yo también lo creo.

\- ¿Por qué me preguntaste esas cosas, _onee-chan_?

\- Porque es hora de que pongas en práctica todo lo que aprendiste, y qué mejor forma que dándote algo que has querido desde hace tiempo.

Alisa comenzaba a sentirse ansiosa. En cuanto a Eli, se acercó al pedestal, tomó el huevo y caminó hacia su hermana con él.

\- Alisa, a partir de hoy este huevo Pokémon te pertenece. Cuídalo mucho.

\- _Onee-chan_ …

La pequeña sintió cómo la alegría se desbordaba en su interior. Por fin tenía a su primer Pokémon, aunque aún no hubiese nacido.

\- ¡ _Onee-chan_! –exclamó abrazando a su hermana mayor–. ¡Gracias, gracias! Prometo que lo cuidaré bien y que el Pokémon que salga de ahí será mi amigo.

\- Confío en ti, Alisa –dijo Eli sonriendo.

* * *

 _Presente._

 _\- De ese huevo salió un Vulpix hembra que ella llamó Iney. Estoy segura de que se cuidarán mutuamente mientras dure su viaje._

De ahí se enfocó en la foto en la que aparecía con la pelimorada. Un solo pensamiento recorrió su cabeza en ese momento, uno que la había estado atormentando durante días y al que todavía no le encontraba solución:

 _\- ¡¿Qué Pokémon le regalo?!_

La chica era Nozomi, líder del gimnasio Washiwashi y su novia desde hacía tiempo. Las dos se habían conocido en un evento en una ciudad pequeña al que ambas fueron invitadas, y si bien la líder del gimnasio Harasho trató de mostrarse como siempre, levantando murallas de hielo figuradas para evitar que se le acercaran, la de Washiwashi logró traspasar todas sus defensas y descubrir su verdadero yo. Eventualmente, desarrollaron una amistad muy profunda que no tardó mucho en convertirse en amor. La ojiturquesa, a pesar de su labor como líder en su ciudad, se las arreglaba para viajar con frecuencia al hogar de la rubia (aunque en algo ayudaba el movimiento Teletransportación). Eso hacía que esta última no se sintiera tan sola.

Todo lo acontecido en la relación le hizo convencerse a Eli de una cosa: Nozomi era la persona con la que quería estar durante el resto de su vida, y eso significaba que debían hacer el intercambio. Ahí radicaba el problema: la combinación de los tipos favoritos de ambas era demasiado infrecuente, tan infrecuente que se limitaba a dos Pokémon de una misma cadena evolutiva.

 _\- ¿Qué Pokémon le doy? Piensa, Eli, piensa… A quién quiero engañar, no hay más Pokémon con esa combinación. No sé qué hacer._

La puerta de la oficina abriéndose la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Una pelinegra bajita y de ojos rubí se hizo presente, para sorpresa de la rubia.

\- ¡¿Nico?!

\- Vaya forma de saludar, en especial cuando hacía un tiempo que no nos veíamos. Sí, soy yo. Aproveché mi estadía en esta ciudad para venir a visitarte.

\- Le dije a Yoshino que no dejara entrar a nadie a este lugar.

\- No la vi. Vine directo para acá.

La información no fue del agrado de la más alta.

 _\- Esa Yoshino…_

Nico era la líder del gimnasio Niconii y también una connotada artista. En ese momento estaba de visita en ciudad Harasho para una presentación.

\- Bueno, ya estás aquí. Toma asiento.

\- ¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de que llegara? –preguntó la aludida mientras cerraba la puerta.

\- Pensaba.

\- ¿En qué?

\- Quiero dar el siguiente paso con Nozomi.

\- ¿Siguiente paso? ¿Te refieres al intercambio?

\- Sí. ¿Tú y Maki ya lo hicieron?

\- Aún no, pero ya atrapé al Pokémon que pienso regalarle. Estoy segura de que se va a sorprender.

\- Qué suerte tienes… Yo en cambio tengo que devanarme los sesos para darle uno a Nozomi –Dio un suspiro–. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que quería capturar una Jynx para regalársela?

\- Sí, y ya sabemos lo que pasó.

\- Nozomi se me adelantó –dijo la rubia con algo de frustración–. No podía rechazarla, sabes que la amo.

\- Y con eso perdiste tu oportunidad.

Eli no necesitaba que Nico le recordara aquello.

\- Ya no puedo regalarle una Jynx o una Smoochum; sería redundante.

\- ¿Qué tal si tenemos una batalla? Tal vez eso te ayude a despejarte y a pensar con claridad.

\- Acabo de tener una –respondió la rubia atropelladamente.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y quién ganó?

\- Yo, el tipo no supuso ningún reto para mí.

\- Apuesto a que yo puedo ser mejor oponente –dijo la pelinegra mientras sacaba una Pokébola y la extendía frente a la cara de su amiga.

\- Eh… No creo que sea buena idea luchar –replicó la rubia con nerviosismo.

\- ¿En serio? –preguntó Nico con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios–. Weavile lleva un tiempo sin afilar sus garras.

\- Aleja eso de mí.

Eli se abrazó a sí misma y comenzó a tiritar ligeramente.

\- Pero también es un Pokémon de hielo.

\- ¡DIJE QUE ALEJARAS ESO DE MÍ!

Se veían pequeñas lágrimas en los azules ojos de la rubia. Además, tiritaba con mucha más fuerza que antes.

\- Está bien, está bien.

La ojirrubí guardó la Pokébola en su bolsillo. Entre tanto, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una alterada Yoshino. Al parecer, el grito de Eli había sido tan fuerte que había retumbado por todo el gimnasio.

\- ¡¿Pasó algo, Eli-sama?!

A pesar de que los temblores persistían, con menor intensidad, eso sí, la entrenadora tipo hielo decidió evitar que las cosas pasaran a mayores.

\- Nada… No pasó nada –respondió desviando la mirada.

\- Buenas tardes, Yoshino.

\- ¡Nico-sama! Qué sorpresa, no esperaba verla por acá… ¿Pero no se suponía que nadie podía entrar, Eli-sama?

\- Era tu trabajo encargarte de eso, Yoshino –reclamó la aludida recuperando la compostura.

\- Discúlpeme, nunca pensé que alguien vendría mientras estaba en el baño.

La ojiazul solo suspiró.

\- A esta altura da igual. Ahora cumple con tu trabajo y no dejes que nadie más venga.

\- Como ordene, Eli-sama, y perdón por mi descuido –respondió la asistente mientras hacía una reverencia. Tras eso, se retiró, no sin antes cerrar la puerta.

\- En serio deberías ver eso –dijo Nico rompiendo el breve silencio que se produjo tras la marcha de Yoshino.

\- ¿Ver qué?

\- Tu problema con los Pokémon de oscuridad. ¿Te imaginas lo que pasaría si se extiende esa información por Otonokizaka? Ya lo estoy viendo: "Primicia: La Reina de las Nieves le tiene miedo a los Pokémon de oscuridad".

\- ¡No te burles de mí!

\- Solo estoy diciendo los hechos. Has tenido suerte de que hasta ahora no te has enfrentado a ninguno en una batalla de gimnasio, ¿pero qué pasaría si eso ocurriera? Lo más probable es que te quedarías llorando y temblando como una jalea mientras a tus Pokémon les dan una paliza.

\- … No entiendo cómo te gustan Pokémon como esos.

\- Les encontré su encanto. Son lindos como la gran Nico Nii.

Eli lanzó un suspiro largo como respuesta.

\- Ya, hablando en serio, deberías solucionar tu problema con los Pokémon de oscuridad. Ni Nozomi les teme, y eso que tienen ventaja sobre los de ella.

\- … Nos estamos desviando del tema, Nico. Quiero ver qué Pokémon le regalo a Nozomi. Mis miedos… dejémoslos para después.

\- Como quieras –dijo la pelinegra con tono molesto–. Yo quería ayudar.

\- Pues ayúdame con lo importante aquí. Dame ideas.

La líder del gimnasio Niconii lanzó un ruidoso resoplido.

\- Veamos…, Jynx no porque ella ya te dio una… Smoochum sería prácticamente lo mismo… Tal vez Froslass. Sé que no es un Pokémon psíquico, pero a ella también le gustan los fantasmas.

\- Conseguí una hace poco, y se supone que no puedes regalar un Pokémon que tengas tú; debe ser único para ella.

\- Me la estás poniendo difícil.

Nico comenzó a rascarse la cabeza. Realmente no era dada a pensar mucho, pero no podía irse dejando a su amiga sin alternativas, menos sabiendo que quería afianzar su relación.

Finalmente, tras considerar muchas opciones, encontró una que podría ser buena.

\- ¿Por qué no le regalas un Eevee?

\- ¿Un Eevee?

\- Sí, tú tienes un Glaceon, ¿no? ¿A qué otros Pokémon puede evolucionar?

\- A Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon… ¡ESPEON!

\- Sí, un tipo psíquico. Sé que no va a tener una combinación de tipos como querías, pero…

\- Podría funcionar.

Los azules ojos de Eli empezaron a brillar, pero de repente recordó algo que le hizo poner una objeción a la que parecía una buena idea:

\- Tú tienes un Umbreon. ¿No sería casi como…?

\- ¿Qué clase de excusa es esa, Eli? Tú eres la que va a hacer el intercambio, no yo.

La rubia se avergonzó de haber pensado lo que pensó; había sido un impulso un tanto infantil.

\- Si de todas maneras quieres involucrarme, dile que se trata de un regalo por parte de ambas: mío en calidad de mejor amiga y tuyo en calidad de novia. Digo, los mejores amigos también hacen intercambios a veces, ¿no?

\- Tienes razón, Nico. Creo que finalmente encontré la solución que quería. Gracias por la ayuda.

\- No podías esperar menos de la gran Nico Nii –dijo la pelinegra con tono presuntuoso y haciendo una pose para acentuar su aire de arrogancia–. Ahora, pasando al tema de los Pokémon de oscuridad…

\- ¡Un problema a la vez, Nico!

\- Oye, esto es serio. Como líder de gimnasio, no puedes…

Las palabras de la bajita murieron en su boca. Su celular estaba sonando y debía contestar.

\- ¿Aló?... Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué quieres?

Por la expresión de Nico, Eli intuyó que estaba tratando algo importante.

\- Bien… Bien… Estaré allí en unos minutos. Adiós.

\- ¿Quién era?

\- Era Sora, mi representante –respondió la pelinegra cortando la llamada–. Me dijo que estaba todo listo para mi último ensayo antes de la presentación y que debía volver al hotel cuanto antes.

\- Ya veo. Bueno, si estás ocupada, no te retendré.

\- Antes de irme, quiero que me confirmes algo: ¿es verdad que Alisa empezó su propio viaje? Nozomi me comentó de eso hace poco.

\- Sí, es verdad –respondió la rubia con un tono algo nostálgico–. Era momento de que comenzara a explorar el mundo por su cuenta.

\- Me pregunto si hará eso que tenía en mente y que me contó una vez. Sea eso lo que elija o no, solo queda desearle lo mejor… Bueno, llegó el momento de irme. Ya me pondré en contacto contigo. Adiós, ojalá nos veamos pronto.

\- Adiós y buena suerte en el concierto. Ah, y nuevamente gracias por ayudarme.

\- No hay de qué. ¡Nico Nico Nii! –exclamó mientras realizaba un curioso gesto. Tras eso, se retiró.

 _\- Esa Nico… Sigue igual que siempre. Bueno, no puedo quejarme, su visita resultó ser de ayuda._

Ya habiendo decidido qué Pokémon le daría a su amada Nozomi, lo único que había que hacer era encontrarlo. Ya tenía una idea del sitio, no obstante: el mismo en donde capturó a su Glaceon.

Determinada a llevar a cabo su plan, salió de su oficina y se dirigió a su habitación. Yoshino la vio al pasar, sorprendiéndose por la cara de confianza que mostraba la líder.

\- ¿Pasó algo, Eli-sama?

\- Yoshino, el gimnasio estará cerrado mañana.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo dijo?

\- Dije que el gimnasio estará cerrado mañana. Tengo algo importante que hacer y no estaré disponible.

\- ¿Puedo saber qué?

Eli solo sonrió y dijo:

\- Secreto.

No queriendo revelar nada, reemprendió el rumbo hacia su habitación.

En lo que respecta a Yoshino, quedó descolocada: su jefa no solía hablar con ella en un tono tan juguetón.

 _\- Quizá Nico-sama le contó algo sobre Nozomi-sama y eso la puso de buen humor. No es que me competa, pero… a veces quisiera que Eli-sama confiara más en mí y me tratara un poco mejor._

Volviendo con la rubia, una vez en su cuarto sacó una mochila de su clóset y comenzó a guardar todo lo que iba a necesitar; estaba empecinada en regresar a ciudad Harasho con un Eevee para dárselo a su traviesa Nozomi.

 _\- Todo sea por el amor._

No había dudas en su mente: el siguiente sería un gran día.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el primer extra. Mucha información nueva salió a la luz, como el tipo de Pokémon que entrena Eli (dudo que se hayan sorprendido), el de Nico (de seguro más de alguno se sorprendió) y algunos Pokémon de ambas. Como nota, Ninetales siempre estuvo en consideración para que fuera parte del equipo de Eli, pero lo agregué al principio del capítulo para que Biso47 no se suicidara (tengo mi lado sádico, pero trato de no ser un hombre tan cruel).**

 **Ahora a responder a los reviews que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior:**

 **Biso47: No falta mucho para que Tsubasa aparezca, y sí, Rin es una líder tipo lucha. Supongo que sé a qué Pokémon te estás refiriendo. Aparte, otro Pokémon con esa combinación es Virizion, pero ese es legendario. Ah, y parte del encuentro entre Honoka y Hanayo se basó en el capítulo que mencionaste. Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia.**

 **Waldemar16: Consideré que Hoppip tuviera un movimiento que provocara problemas de estado, pero con la habilidad de Komala iba a ser un tanto difícil que pudiera usarlo. Las Drenadoras de Chespin fueron lo más cercano a eso en el combate. Saludos.**

 **bellotasarutobi: ¿Maki será una líder tipo fuego? Quizás sí, quizás no. En su momento lo sabrás. Saludos.**

 **Guest: Sé que muchos habrían pensado en Rin como una líder tipo eléctrico, pero en esta historia será especialista en Pokémon luchadores. Ya hay pensado un equipo malvado, pero serán OC. En cuanto a Maki, tardará algo más en aparecer, a menos que la pidan para un extra. Saludos.**

 **LenaSkaylan: Me alegra que te haya gustado la batalla de gimnasio. Tienes razón, Honoka dependió mucho de la suerte para ganar, pero si no entrena adecuadamente, no le servirá de nada a futuro. Veremos más de la relación entre Yukiho y Alisa a medida que la historia avance (algo de drama es bueno). En cuanto a este especial, ojalá haya sido de tu agrado.**

 **En el próximo capítulo volveremos con la historia regular.**

 **Recuerden seguirme en mi página de Facebook.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


	7. El amor llega en dragón

**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Tras el extra de Eli en el capítulo anterior, volvemos con la historia regular. En caso de que no se acuerden, ahora el equipo es de tres: Honoka, Alisa y Yukiho. Comienza el viaje a ciudad Nyanya. No los sigo interrumpiendo, así que los dejo con el nuevo capítulo y nos vemos abajo con más información.**

* * *

 **El amor llega en dragón**

Con su hermana Yukiho como nueva integrante del equipo y con la Medalla Tallo del gimnasio Tasukete en su poder, Honoka y su comitiva se dirigían a ciudad Nyanya para su segundo reto oficial. Mientras caminaba, la pelijengibre cantaba una alegre canción junto a Teddiursa, quien hacía los coros.

 _\- Onee-chan_ , ¿podrías caminar en silencio?

\- No puedo, Yukiho. Estoy demasiado feliz para estar callada.

\- ¡Teddiursa!

\- Entonces siempre estás feliz.

\- ¡Yukiho, eres mala! –exclamó Honoka haciendo un puchero.

\- Yukiho-chan, no veo qué tiene de malo que tu _onee-chan_ cante. De hecho, me gusta que sea así de alegre.

La castaña se sonrojó ligeramente.

 _\- En serio no puede ser tan linda._

A pesar de su nerviosismo, trató de poner la nota de cordura.

\- Como sea, _onee-chan_ , vas a tener que entrenar muy duro para tu siguiente duelo de gimnasio. Tus Pokémon son fuertes, pero eso no es suficiente para garantizarte medallas.

La verdad era que, a pesar de llamarse a sí misma entrenadora, Honoka no era muy dada a entrenar a sus Pokémon, dependiendo más de su fuerza innata, y teniendo dos Pokémon relativamente poderosos como Teddiursa y Komala, más flojera le daba entrenar.

\- Yukiho, suenas como mamá.

\- Ella de seguro te diría lo mismo. Alisa-chan…

\- ¿Sí?

Nuevamente la castaña comenzó a ponerse nerviosa: ese pelo rubio y esos ojos azules tenían un extraño poder sobre ella.

\- Alisa-chan…, tú… tú…

\- ¿Yo qué?

\- ¡Tienes que ayudarme a que _onee-chan_ entrene a sus Pokémon como corresponde!

Yukiho habló tan atropelladamente que Alisa no pudo entender lo que decía.

\- ¿Podrías repetir lo que dijiste, por favor?

\- Tienes que… ayudarme a… que _onee-chan_ … entrene a sus Pokémon… como corresponde.

La de ciudad Harasho soltó una risita.

\- De acuerdo, lo haré.

 _\- Qué risa tan bonita._

Mientras las menores interactuaban, Honoka aprovechaba de mirarlas con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Me alegra ver que se lleven bien, Teddiursa.

\- Sa.

\- Creo que se volverán grandes amigas.

\- Teddiursa.

\- Por cierto, Honoka-san…

La rubia enfocó de repente su atención en la pelijengibre.

\- ¿Sí, Alisa-chan?

\- ¿Qué clase de Pokémon te entregó Hanayo-san? Aún no lo hemos visto.

\- Cierto. ¿Por qué no lo averiguamos?

Honoka tomó la Pokébola que le entregó la líder del gimnasio Tasukete y dejó salir al Pokémon que se encontraba adentro.

\- ¡Shroomish!

\- "Shroomish, el Pokémon Hongo. Tipo planta. Vive en las zonas húmedas de los bosques. Cuando se siente amenazado, lanza un polvo tóxico desde la parte superior de su cabeza".

\- Un tipo planta, como se esperaba de Hanayo-san.

\- ¡Shroomish! –Se le notaba algo inquieto.

\- ¿Y en qué evoluciona?

\- ¿En serio no lo sabes, _onee-chan_?

\- No, jejeje, lo siento. Me gustan los Pokémon, pero no estudiar sobre ellos.

\- Ay, _onee-chan_ …

Yukiho lanzó un suspiro de frustración.

\- Dudo que hubieses llegado tan lejos si no hubieras conocido a Alisa-chan. Tienes suerte de que sea hermana de una líder de gimnasio.

Honoka hizo un puchero y decidió consultar su Pokédex.

\- "Breloom, el Pokémon Hongo y la forma evolucionada de Shroomish. Tipos planta y lucha. Ataca a sus enemigos liberando esporas venenosas y luego los remata con poderosos puñetazos".

\- Tipos planta y lucha… Eso significa que…

A pesar de no ser una lumbrera, Honoka se dio cuenta de la clase de reto que le esperaba en el gimnasio Nyanya. Tras tragar saliva, miró a Teddiursa, quien se encontraba en sus brazos.

\- ¿Teddiursa?

\- ¿Qué pasa, Honoka-san?

La cara de la mayor era digna de un funeral. El hecho de que no supiera tanto como debería sobre Pokémon no significaba que fuera una completa ignorante.

 _\- Con Teddiursa y Komala voy a tenerla difícil._

\- ¡Shroomish!

El Pokémon planta salió corriendo; no conocía a ninguna otra persona aparte de Hanayo y Yurika, así que verse de repente con tres extrañas y un Teddiursa glotón fue motivo más que suficiente para asustarlo.

\- ¡SHROOOOOOOOMISH!

\- ¡Shroomish, vuelve aquí!

\- ¡Ursa, Sa!

Las tres chicas salieron en persecución del Pokémon planta.

\- ¡¿Cómo un Pokémon con piernas tan cortas puede correr tan rápido?! –se quejó Yukiho.

\- ¡Hanayo-chan me matará si no lo entregó en el gimnasio Nyanya!

\- ¡Iney, ve y usa Polvo de nieve!

Alisa llamó a la acción a su Pokémon, quien disparó una ráfaga de aire frío frente a Shroomish, creando un pequeño muro de hielo que le cortó el camino.

\- ¡Mish!

\- ¡Shroomish, regresa!

La pelijengibre regresó al escurridizo Pokémon planta a su Pokébola.

\- Eso estuvo cerca.

\- Sa.

\- Parece que tendremos que apurarnos en llegar a ciudad Nyanya. Nadie nos asegura que Shroomish no hará lo mismo otra vez.

\- Buen trabajo, Iney.

\- ¡Vul!

Las aventureras decidieron continuar con su viaje.

* * *

Uno de los obstáculos a atravesar en el camino que separaba a ciudad Tasukete de ciudad Nyanya era una ruta montañosa bastante dura. En ese lugar vivían Pokémon como el Gogoat desbocado de la otra vez.

Cuando las chicas llegaron al inicio de aquella ruta, notaron que la oficial Jenny local conversaba con un asustado joven. Un Growlithe se encontraba junto a ella.

\- "Growlithe, el Pokémon Cachorro. Tipo fuego. Growlithe es sumamente leal a su entrenador, a quien protege con ladridos y mordidas. Su sentido del olfato está muy desarrollado".

\- Se lo juro, oficial Jenny. Unos ladrones me atacaron en la cuesta y se llevaron todas mis Pokébolas. ¡No sé qué haré si mis Pokémon no vuelven conmigo!

\- ¿Cuántas eran las personas que lo atacaron?

\- Tres.

\- Mmm… Esto se oye mal. Creo que tendré que pedir refuerzos.

\- ¡Growlithe!

\- Disculpe, oficial…

Honoka se involucró en la conversación.

\- ¿Es cierto eso de que hay ladrones de Pokémon en la ruta?

\- ¡Lo es! ¡Créeme que lo es! –exclamó el joven asaltado.

\- Nos dirigimos a ciudad Nyanya. Debemos atravesar esa cuesta –informó Yukiho.

\- ¡No lo hagan! ¡Si quieren conservar a sus Pokémon, aléjense de ese lugar!

\- Este es un tema de investigación, pero lo más recomendable es que no se acerquen por el momento –comunicó la oficial Jenny.

\- ¿Qué hacemos, Honoka-san?

\- Si quieres mi consejo, mejor esperemos a que se calmen las cosas, _onee-chan_.

La comepan pareció evaluar las opciones brevemente. Al final, su respuesta fue clara y concisa:

\- Sigamos.

\- ¡¿No me oíste?! –gritó el hombre alterado–. ¡Están robando Pokémon! ¡Podrías quedarte sin ese Teddiursa que estás cargando!

\- ¡Ursa!

 _\- Onee-chan_ , sé que no es tu fuerte, pero piénsalo bien.

\- ¿Estás segura de que es la decisión correcta, Honoka-san?

\- Yukiho, Alisa-chan, sé que más adelante puede haber ladrones de Pokémon; pero recuerden que nos espera no solo mi siguiente batalla de gimnasio, sino también alguien que está aguardando recibir algo muy importante.

La ojiazul mayor sacó la Pokébola de Shroomish y la contempló por unos segundos.

\- Hay algunos riesgos que tenemos que asumir.

\- ¡¿Pero qué pasará si te quitan a Teddiursa?!

\- No dejaremos que eso pase. ¿Verdad, Teddiursa?

La contagiosa determinación de Honoka tuvo efecto en su Pokémon.

\- ¡Teddiursa!

En respuesta, Yukiho lanzó un resoplido de derrota.

\- No te pongas a llorar si pasa algo, _onee-chan_.

\- ¡En marcha!

\- Si decides continuar tu camino, no te detendré, pero ten mucho cuidado. Trata de contactarte con la policía si de verdad hay ladrones en ese lugar.

\- ¡Growlithe!

\- Descuide, oficial Jenny, lo haré. ¡Muy bien, chicas, vámonos!

\- ¡Teddiursa!

Honoka se adelantó unos metros, dejando a sus compañeras atrás.

\- ¡Oye, chiquilla, no estoy mintiendo! ¡Hay ladrones allá arriba!

La ojiazul no escuchó la advertencia.

\- Vamos, Yukiho-chan. No hay que perder de vista a Honoka-san.

Las dos menores comenzaron a caminar más rápido.

\- Alisa-chan…, quisiera que _onee-chan_ me hiciera caso.

La mirada de la chica era un tanto apesadumbrada.

\- ¿Yukiho-chan?

 _\- Onee-chan_ es tonta, algo infantil e impulsiva…, pero es la persona que más quiero en este mundo. No quiero volver a verla como la vi.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Yukiho-chan?

La castaña solo guardó silencio.

* * *

 _Hace tres años_.

Honoka había vuelto a su casa desde el laboratorio de la profesora Minami. Los rastros secos de sus lágrimas seguían siendo bastante notorios; despedirse de sus mejores amigas no había sido nada fácil.

Ya en su hogar, lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a su habitación y encerrarse ahí.

 _\- Chicas, buena suerte en su viaje. No importa cuánto tiempo me tome, pero yo también haré lo mismo algún día._

Pequeños sollozos acompañaban sus pensamientos.

En medio de su tristeza, escuchó que golpeaban la puerta.

\- ¡ _Onee-chan_!

No hubo respuesta.

\- ¡ _Onee-chan_ , ¿puedo pasar?!

Mismo resultado.

Como nadie le dijo que no, Yukiho entró al cuarto. Vio a Honoka tendida de lado sobre la cama con los ojos rojos e hinchados.

 _\- Onee-chan_ , ¿estás bien? ¿Te traigo algo de comer?

La pelijengibre no reaccionaba. El dolor la había dejado sin palabras.

\- Sé que es difícil despedirte de tus mejores amigas, pero no dejes que eso te deprima… No dejes que eso acabe con esa alegría que te caracteriza.

Yukiho colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Honoka.

\- Sabes que aquí estoy para lo que necesites, y también mamá y papá. Por favor, no pierdas tu esencia. Antes de que te des cuenta, las verás de nuevo.

A pesar de que la menor trataba de consolar a su hermana, de a poco se iba contagiando de su tristeza. No aguantaba verla así.

\- Voy a estar en mi habitación por si quieres algo, _onee-chan_.

Yukiho dejó sola a Honoka y se dirigió a su propio cuarto. Una vez ahí, no pudo soportarlo más y lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho, dejando fluir las lágrimas que se le agotaron a su hermana.

* * *

 _Actualidad_.

\- Nunca había visto a _onee-chan_ tan decaída antes, y eso también me terminó afectando a mí. Yo estaba acostumbrada a verla como la ves tú: una chica torpe, llena de vida y determinada a hacer las cosas; pero la _onee-chan_ que veía en ese momento era todo lo contrario. Tardó mucho tiempo en volver a ser como era.

\- Honoka-san me había contado algo al respecto.

\- Conozco a mi _onee-chan_ y sé cuánto le duele perder las cosas que son importantes para ella. Que Kotori-san y Umi-san se fueran sin ella fue un golpe demasiado duro. Podría terminar igual si pierde a sus Pokémon.

Yukiho hizo una pausa.

\- Aunque quisiera, no podría ayudarla si los ladrones la atacan. Todavía no tengo ningún Pokémon con el cual luchar.

Unas pocas lágrimas se asomaban por los ojos de la castaña.

\- Onee-chan, _ya sé cómo te sentiste en ese momento. Yo me sentí igual cuando te fuiste de la casa._

\- Yukiho-chan…

Los azules ojos de Alisa se posaron en la aludida, quien se sonrojó al verla tan cerca.

\- …, eres una buena hermana.

Yukiho se ponía cada vez más nerviosa. No entendía cómo Alisa podía ser tan linda.

\- No sé cuántas personas se preocuparían así por un ser querido. Creo que muchas se hubiesen hecho a un lado en una situación así y esperarían a que los problemas se resolvieran solos.

Eso era verdad: incluso aunque Honoka no le hablara, Yukiho siempre trataba de estar ahí, llevándole comida y conversándole. Producto de todo el tiempo que pasaban juntas, la relación entre ambas hermanas se fue haciendo cada vez más estrecha, y, eventualmente, Honoka terminó abriendo su caparazón y recuperando poco a poco su antiguo ser.

\- Debiste haber soportado mucho dolor viendo a Honoka-san así.

\- En eso ella me gana –replicó Yukiho mientras se calmaba un poco–. Ella soportó el dolor del abandono por tres años. Yo solo aguanté una semana –finalizó con una sonrisa triste.

* * *

El pedregoso camino de la cuesta hacía sus efectos en los pies de las jóvenes. De todas formas, Honoka trataba de mantener el buen ánimo haciendo lo de siempre: cantar mientras Teddiursa era su segunda voz.

 _\- Onee-chan_ , no estoy de humor para escucharte. Me duelen los pies y tu canto hace que me duelan los oídos.

\- Yukiho, eres mala. ¿Qué tiene de malo que me divierta un poco?

\- ¡Teddiursa, Teddiursa!

Algunos Pokémon eran testigos de la travesía de las viajeras: unos cuantos Gogoat se veían en los riscos, además de uno que otro Pokémon de roca.

\- ¿Crees que de verdad haya ladrones en esta cuesta, Honoka-san?

\- No, no lo creo. Probablemente ese hombre se confundió.

\- ¿Y si no, _onee-chan_?

Honoka prefería mantenerse positiva: ningún delincuente aparecería en su camino, al menos eso quería pensar.

Sin embargo, algo pasó que le alteraría el panorama.

La Pokébola donde estaba Shroomish comenzó a agitarse por su cuenta. Casi inmediatamente, el Pokémon Hongo salió de ahí.

\- ¡Shroomish!

\- Como antes, Shroomish se lanzó a la carrera, tratando de escapar de las chicas.

\- ¡Vuelve aquí, este camino es complicado!

\- ¡Sa, Sa!

Honoka salió persiguiendo de nuevo al Pokémon planta, quien no tenía ninguna intención de dejarse atrapar.

\- ¡Vamos, Yukiho-chan! ¡Honoka-san nos necesita!

Alisa tomó la mano de la castaña y ambas comenzaron a correr.

 _\- ¡Está tomando mi mano! ¡Tranquila, Yukiho, no te pongas a sudar! ¡Mantén la calma!_

En cuanto a la rubia, tenía preparada la Pokébola de Iney por si acaso.

\- ¡Ahora sí Hanayo-chan me matará si se entera!

* * *

 _Mientras tanto, en el gimnasio Tasukete_ :

Hanayo y Yurika se encontraban cuidando las plantas del invernadero. Hoppip y Chespin ayudaban también.

\- ¡Achú!

\- ¿Se resfrió, Hanayo-san? ¿O tal vez es una alergia?

\- Creo que alguien está hablando de mí, Yurika-chan.

* * *

\- Ese tonto tenía unos Pokémon bastante interesantes.

\- Sí, y ahora son nuestros, jajaja.

\- Ojalá vengan más incautos con Pokémon que podamos robar.

Tres hombres descansaban sobre unas rocas. Efectivamente, ellos eran los ladrones que habían atacado al joven hacía poco.

\- ¡Shroomish!

\- ¡Shroomish, vuelve aquí!

\- ¡Teddiursa!

Los maleantes vieron algo que hizo que sus ojos brillaran con el fulgor de la codicia: un Shroomish y un Teddiursa se acercaban a donde ellos estaban, y la única persona con ellos era una chica con aire de tonta; robar parecía pan comido.

\- ¡Alto ahí!

Honoka se detuvo de golpe frente a los tres hombres. Se veían realmente amenazantes.

\- ¡¿U-u-u-u-ustedes son los ladrones?!

\- Somos más bien los encargados del peaje de esta montaña –dijo el que parecía ser el líder–. El costo para pasar son esos Pokémon que están junto a ti. Dánoslos por las buenas o tendremos que tomar medidas extremas.

\- ¡¿Mish?!

\- ¡¿Sa?!

\- ¡No! ¡No les entregaré a ninguno!

En medio de aquella escena, se hacían presentes Alisa y Yukiho.

\- ¡Honoka-san!

\- ¡ _Onee-chan_!

\- ¡Vaya, vaya, más gente! Espero que traigan Pokémon con ustedes que puedan darnos.

Alisa sujetó la Pokébola de Iney. Por ningún motivo pensaba entregarla.

\- ¡Nunca!

 _\- Sabía que no debíamos haber venido aún._

\- Muy bien, no nos dejan otra alternativa. Queríamos ser buenos, pero lamentablemente no quisieron cooperar. ¿Qué opinan, muchachos? ¿Vamos con todo?

\- ¡Sí, jefe! –gritaron al unísono.

\- ¡Ve, Fearow!

\- ¡Ve, Shelgon!

\- ¡Ve, Fraxure!

Tres Pokémon de aspecto intimidante fueron llamados a la batalla. Lo peor del caso era que todos estaban evolucionados; las chicas tenían una seria desventaja.

\- ¡Teddiursa, vamos!

\- ¡Teddiursa!

\- ¡Tú también, Komala! –exclamó Honoka mientras lo llamaba para combatir.

\- Buah.

\- ¡Ve, Iney!

\- ¡Vulpix!

El aroma del combate se podía oler en el aire.

\- Definitivamente voy a disfrutar llevarme sus Pokémon cuando terminemos. ¡Fearow, Pico taladro!

\- ¡Shelgom, Aliento de dragón!

\- ¡Fraxure, Golpe venenoso!

\- ¡Hay que contraatacar! ¡Teddiursa, Karatazo! ¡Komala, Golpazo!

\- ¡Iney, Polvo de nieve!

\- ¡Shroomish! –exclamó el Pokémon mientras lanzaba Paralizador.

Los ataques impactaron creando un verdadero desastre. Por supuesto, la diferencia de poder se hizo evidente: los Pokémon de las chicas quedaron fuera de combate.

\- ¡No!

\- Demasiado fácil, hora de llevarnos nuestro botín. Chicos…

\- ¡Sí, jefe!

Los ladrones fueron a recoger los Pokémon de las chicas, pero Honoka se puso frente a ellos como escudo humano.

\- ¡No voy a dejar que se los lleven!

\- Eso no lo decides tú. Perdiste.

\- ¡Hazle caso al jefe!

\- ¡Teddiursa y los demás son mis amigos!

\- Muévete.

\- ¡No lo haré!

Los ojos de Honoka lucían algo humedecidos. No obstante, su semblante era serio y su ceño estaba fruncido: no era el momento de ser la chica distraída de siempre.

\- Muévete ya.

\- ¡Jamás!

\- ¡Fearow, Pico taladro!

\- ¡Fearrrr!

\- ¡Honoka-san!

\- ¡ _Onee-chan_!

La pelijengibre cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando al impacto.

\- ¡Druddigon, usa Lanzallamas!

\- ¡DRU!

Ardientes llamas golpearon a Fearow antes de que pudiese dañar a Honoka.

\- ¿Eh? ¿No pasó nada?

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Quién se atrevió a atacarnos?!

\- ¿De dónde vino ese Lanzallamas? –le preguntó Yukiho a Alisa.

La rubia tampoco lo sabía, pero apenas se volteó pudo darse cuenta de la fuente del ataque.

Un Druddigon de rostro fiero se encontraba junto a una chica de pelo castaño y ojos verdes. La amplia frente de ella resaltaba mucho.

\- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!

\- Alguien que odia a los ladrones de Pokémon.

Honoka se volteó un poco y pudo ver a la extraña. Emitía un aura de seguridad y de poder.

 _\- ¿Quién será ella?_

\- No permitiremos que alguien nos interrumpa. Esos Pokémon ahora son nuestros, y tu Druddigon también se les unirá.

\- Ya veremos.

\- ¡Fearow, Pico taladro!

\- ¡Shelgon, Cabezazo!

\- ¡Fraxure, Garra dragón!

Ni la chica ni su Druddigon se movieron hasta que sus oponentes estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca.

\- ¡Druddigon, usa Cola de dragón!

La cola del Pokémon de la extraña empezó a brillar con un resplandor verdoso antes del ataque, el cual fue suficiente para que todo terminara.

\- ¡No puede ser!

\- En lo que a mí respecta, con eso bastará para que dejen en paz a estas chicas. Lo demás…

El ruido de unas sirenas se dejó escuchar en el aire.

\- … correrá por parte de la oficial Jenny –dijo la ojiverde agitando un celular en su mano.

Los tres ladrones no tenían escapatoria.

\- No puede ser que hayamos perdido contra unas mocosas.

* * *

Una vez que el trío de delincuentes fue arrestado, Honoka y sus acompañantes se centraron en la extraña. Para entonces, el Druddigon de esta última descansaba en su Pokébola.

\- Gracias por ayudarnos. No sé qué habríamos hecho si ellos se hubieran llevado a nuestros Pokémon.

\- No hay de qué. Ahora voy a curarlos.

La castaña sacó toda clase de pociones y antídotos de su mochila, que posteriormente aplicó en los Pokémon de las chicas.

\- … Ursa…

\- … Buah…

\- … Vul… pix…

\- … Mish…

\- Eso bastará por ahora. Creo que lo mejor es que los regresen a sus Pokébolas para que puedan descansar bien.

Las muchachas obedecieron. El único que se quedó afuera fue Teddiursa, quien se durmió en los brazos de su entrenadora.

Honoka veía atentamente a la desconocida. Le sorprendió cómo había manejado la situación con los ladrones, y no solo eso: mirándola de cerca, se le hacía bastante atractiva.

\- Eh…, disculpa…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Tú… este… quiero decir…, eres genial. Quisiera ser tan fuerte como tú –soltó Honoka sin contenerse.

La chica solo se rio.

\- Eres muy graciosa.

La pelijengibre respondió con un puchero.

\- Lo digo en serio.

\- Tranquila, tranquila, no me estoy burlando ni nada. Todo lo contrario, me gusta tu entusiasmo.

Honoka se sintió halagada. Inclusive se sonrojó un poco.

\- Muchas gracias, ah… ah…

\- Mi nombre es Tsubasa. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

\- Soy Honoka, y ellas son mi hermana Yukiho y Alisa-chan.

\- Mucho gusto.

\- Igualmente –respondieron ambas al mismo tiempo. Eso causó que se miraran, aumentando el nerviosismo de Yukiho.

Tsubasa miró con atención a la rubia.

\- ¿Te han dicho que te pareces a la líder del gimnasio Harasho?

\- Ella es mi _onee-chan_ –reveló Alisa para sorpresa de la de frente amplia–. ¿La conoces?

\- Sí, la conozco.

 _\- Tsubasa. ¿Por qué me suena ese nombre?_ –pensaba Yukiho.

 _\- Ahora que la veo más de cerca, creo que he visto su cara en alguna parte_ –Hizo lo mismo Alisa.

\- ¿Y a dónde iban?

\- A ciudad Nyanya. Voy por una batalla de gimnasio.

\- Oh, así que aspiras a competir en la Liga.

\- Sí, de hecho acabo de ganar la Medalla Tallo en el gimnasio Tasukete.

\- Vaya, eso es muy impresionante. Ojalá tengas éxito en tu siguiente reto.

Alisa y Yukiho veían la interacción entre ambas con atención. Honoka se veía bastante cómoda hablando con Tsubasa y esta parecía disfrutar la conversación. El mal rato de antes había quedado atrás.

 _\- Ojalá yo pueda conversar así de calmada con Alisa-chan algún día._

De repente, la ojiverde dijo:

\- Creo que les estoy quitando tiempo de viaje. Ciudad Nyanya está a una buena distancia de aquí y todavía hay que caminar bastante para llegar. Mejor me retiro.

\- Espera, Tsubasa-san, ¿en serio tienes que irte?

\- Sí, no quiero ser un estorbo para ustedes. Además, sus Pokémon tienen que descansar.

Honoka puso una cara un poco triste. De verdad se había llevado bien con la castaña.

\- ¿Crees que… te volvamos a ver?

\- Estoy segura de que sí. Bueno, ahora sí me voy. Adios, chicas, suerte en su viaje.

Tsubasa se marchó en dirección opuesta a la de las viajeras. Fue entonces que tanto Yukiho como Alisa reaccionaron.

\- ¡Ah!

\- Ahora recuerdo por qué su cara me parecía conocida.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa, chicas? ¿Algo ocurre con Tsubasa-san?

\- Honoka-san…

 _\- Onee-chan_ …

Ambas hicieron una breve pausa antes de exclamar lo siguiente al unísono:

\- … ¡Tsubasa-san es miembro de la Élite Cuatro!

\- ¿La Élite Cuatro?

\- Los entrenadores más fuertes de la región, solo por debajo del campeón –señaló Alisa.

Honoka quedó impactada. Eso explicaba su poder.

\- ¡NO PUEDE SER!

El grito fue tan fuerte que Tsubasa, que aún no se había alejado tanto, se volteó y miró a Honoka con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- Sí, soy de la Élite Cuatro. Tal vez en algún momento tengamos que enfrentarnos.

Dicho eso, retomó su camino.

El breve encuentro con Tsubasa había marcado a Honoka a fuego: quería volverse tan fuerte como ella. Así podría mostrarse como alguien digna ante sus ojos.

Un nuevo objetivo se había trazado en su lista.

\- Chicas, hay que seguir. Ciudad Nyanya nos espera. ¡ _Faito dayo_!

* * *

 **Señoras y señores, ha aparecido la frentona en escena, y no es cualquier entrenadora. Por lo demás, y esta es información que deben considerar, desde este momento Tsubasa entra en la lista de candidatas para protagonizar extras.  
**

 **Ahora, a responder los reviews del capítulo anterior:**

 **eamendoza86: Honoka se decantará por un tipo en particular, pero no se especializará en él (creo que ya se puede ver cuál).**

 **bellotasarutobi: Leí tus tres reviews. Solo te diré esto: todo a su tiempo. Y en cuanto a las Aquors, primero tengo que verlas para saber si serán parte de la historia (así es, todavía no las he visto).**

 **Biso47: Gracias por tu apoyo. Siempre pensé en Ninetales de Alola y Froslass para el equipo de Eli, pero el extra me dio la posibilidad de revelarlo antes. Por lo demás, y esto por un review anterior tuyo, supongo que estabas pensando en Shroomish como el Pokémon que Hanayo planea darle a Rin. Si es así, nuevamente acertaste.**

 **Waldemar16: Muchos pensaban que Nico usaría el tipo hada por su personalidad idol, pero pienso que el tipo oscuridad va más con su personalidad real (a pesar de que ella también tiene su lado dulce). Cuento desde ya que sí habrá alguien que se especializará en el tipo hada y por eso no se lo di a Nico.**

 **LenaSkaylan: Me alegra que te haya gustado el extra, en especial porque tú elegiste a Eli como protagonista.  
**

 **Una cosa antes de terminar, y tiene que ver con el tema de los extras. En sus reviews me han estado pidiendo que tal o cual personaje sea protagonista en el siguiente. Déjenme aclarar el punto: la protagonista de un extra la escogen ustedes los lectores, pero el que escoge al lector soy yo; y a veces tendrán que ganarse el derecho a que los escoja, como ya pasó con el primero (LenaSkaylan respondió correctamente a la pregunta que hice sobre la primera líder de gimnasio y por eso Eli protagonizó el primer extra). Espero haber dejado todo lo suficientemente claro.  
**

 **Planeo subir unos cuantos capítulos más antes del extra 2.**

 **Recuerden seguirme en mi página de Facebook.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


	8. La génesis de los problemas

**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Continuamos con un nuevo capítulo del viaje de Honoka por la región Otonokizaka. Les adelanto que un hecho importante ocurrirá en esta ocasión, pero eso véanlo ustedes mismos. Nos vemos abajo con más información.**

* * *

 **La génesis de los problemas**

Tras una larga caminata, Honoka, Alisa y Yukiho decidieron hacer un alto para descansar y comer algo. El escenario: la orilla de un lago de montaña sumamente prístino y rodeado de césped verde.

\- Espero que te haya gustado, Alisa-chan –dijo Yukiho con un leve sonrojo y agachando un poco la mirada.

\- Estuvo delicioso, Yukiho-chan. ¿Qué opinas, Iney?

\- ¡Vul, Vulpix!

La castaña sonrió ante el cumplido.

\- Se parece a la comida de Honoka-san, pero tiene un toque diferente.

\- ¡AH! ¡No puedo comer más!

\- ¡Ursa!

\- Buah.

La mayor del grupo estaba echada sobre el pasto sobándose la panza. A su lado, Teddiursa hacía lo mismo, mientras que Komala descansaba apoyado en su tronco.

\- Shroomish…

Con respecto al Pokémon que Hanayo les había confiado, se mostraba reticente a comer. Todavía desconfiaba de las chicas, pero ya no trataba de huir de ellas: lo que pasó con los ladrones fue demasiado para él.

 _\- Onee-chan_ , deja de holgazanear. Tienes que entrenar para volverte más fuerte –reclamó Yukiho mientras se acercaba a su hermana.

\- Cinco minutitos más.

\- Sa.

\- Tsubasa-san nunca se fijará en ti si no demuestras ser una buena entrenadora.

\- ¡¿Tsubasa-san?!

Honoka abrió los ojos como platos y recordó a su salvadora. Le había parecido tan genial que se había prometido ser igual de buena que ella, pero allí estaba, flojeando y tirada sobre el pasto.

\- ¡Hora de trabajar! ¡ _Faito dayo_! –exclamó mientras se levantaba casi como impulsada por un resorte–. ¡Teddiursa, vamos!

\- Sa.

El osezno no parecía interesado en abandonar la comodidad de la hierba.

\- Teddiursa, te prometo que te haré de esos bocadillos que tanto te gustan si entrenamos un poco.

\- ¿Sa?

\- En serio.

A Teddiursa comenzó a caérsele la baba del hocico.

\- ¡Teddiursa! –exclamó mientras se levantaba.

La sesión de entrenamiento, sin embargo, terminó antes de empezar.

\- ¡Deerling!

Un Pokémon con apariencia de cervatillo que corría a toda velocidad derribó a Honoka. Persiguiéndolo, estaba un joven con lentes y bata de científico.

\- ¡Ursa!

\- ¡Honoka-san!

\- ¡ _Onee-chan_!

\- ¡Deerling, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no te escapes?!

\- Deerling…

\- ¡Ay, me duele el trasero!

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Eso creo.

El joven ayudó a la pelijengibre a levantarse.

\- En verdad lo siento. Deerling suele ponerse inquieto a veces.

\- ¿Deerling?

\- "Deerling, el Pokémon Estacional. Tipos normal y planta. Si presiente peligro, se esconde en el follaje. Su color y olor cambian con las estaciones".

El pelaje de aquel ejemplar tenía la tonalidad primaveral.

\- Tienes un Pokémon muy lindo –señaló Alisa.

\- Gracias, aunque técnicamente Deerling no es mi Pokémon. Más bien, es un sujeto de estudio.

\- ¿Sujeto de estudio? –preguntaron las tres chicas al unísono.

\- Verán, mi nombre es Darwin. Soy un científico que estudia a los Pokémon en el laboratorio que se ubica junto a este lago.

\- ¿Hay un laboratorio? –preguntó Yukiho.

\- Sí, por allá.

Darwin apuntó a un edificio en la otra orilla que apenas se distinguía.

\- ¿Lo ven?

\- Creo que sí –dijo Honoka mientras entornaba los ojos.

\- ¿Y cuáles son sus nombres?

\- Yo soy Honoka, y estos dos son mis Pokémon –Señaló a Teddiursa y a Komala.

\- Mi nombre es Alisa. Mucho gusto.

\- ¡Vulpix!

\- Ella es Iney, mi Vulpix.

\- Soy Yukiho. Honoka es mi _onee-chan_.

\- ¿Ese Shroomish es tuyo?

\- No, no. Nos pidieron que lo entregáramos en ciudad Nyanya. Está a nuestro cargo mientras tanto.

\- Ya veo.

\- ¿Y qué tipo de investigación haces, Darwin-san? –preguntó Yukiho.

\- A grandes rasgos, estudiamos por qué se producen cambios fisiológicos en ciertos Pokémon y habilidades diferentes en Pokémon de la misma especie. También nos interesa saber la manera en la que aprenden ataques que en circunstancias normales no aprenderían. Tu Vulpix sería un buen sujeto de estudio, pequeña –le dijo a Alisa.

\- ¿Iney?

\- Sí. Seguramente sabes que Vulpix por lo regular es un Pokémon de fuego. Los Vulpix de hielo no son tan comunes, y son cosas como esas las que vemos en el laboratorio.

\- Eres especial, Iney.

\- ¡Vulpix! –exclamó la aludida alegremente.

\- ¡Quiero ver lo que investigan! –gritó Honoka–. Por favor.

\- ¡ _Onee-chan_ , de seguro no entiendes nada de lo que habló Darwin-san!

\- Pues no mucho, pero quiero aprender.

\- ¿Y el entrenamiento?

\- Dejémoslo para después. Anda, Yukiho, no seas mala.

La menor lanzó un resoplido.

\- ¿No será un problema?

\- Si prometen comportarse, no lo creo. Mi jefe siempre está dispuesto a compartir sus conocimientos con los entrenadores jóvenes. Además, tómenlo como una compensación por lo de Deerling.

\- ¿Jefe? –preguntó Honoka.

\- No trabajo solo.

\- ¡Ursa! –exclamó el Pokémon molesto.

Tranquilo, pequeño. Ya entrenaremos en otro momento, ¿sí?

\- ¡Sa! –reclamó el osezno haciendo un puchero.

Su molestia no tenía que ver con haberse saltado el entrenamiento, sino con el hecho de que ya no tendría bocadillos.

* * *

\- Bienvenidas a nuestro laboratorio. Soy Lamarck, el director de este lugar.

\- Muchas gracias por dejarnos entrar.

Lamarck era un hombre viejo y barbudo. Se veía algo serio, pero no parecía ser una mala persona.

\- Lamento los problemas que les causó Deerling. Por favor, siéntanse libres de mirar y consultar. Eso sí, procuren no dañar nada: lo que hay aquí es muy valioso; la base de nuestro trabajo, de hecho.

\- Como diga.

El laboratorio no era demasiado grande, pero parecía haber un montón de máquinas en él. También se veían botellas, matraces y estantes llenos de libros y carpetas: definitivamente tenían bastante material.

\- Disculpe, Lamarck-san, ¿puedo sacar este libro? –preguntó Yukiho.

\- Claro, no hay problema.

El libro al que se refería la castaña era uno que hablaba sobre las variantes regionales de algunos Pokémon. Hojeándolo, se dio cuenta de que había especies que no solo cambiaban de forma, sino también de tipo y habilidad. Se enfocó aún más en su lectura cuando llegó a la parte de Vulpix. Como lo dijo Darwin, Vulpix era un Pokémon de fuego, pero la especie era un Pokémon de hielo en Alola, donde incluso tenía un antiguo nombre nativo: Keo-Keo…

No pudo evitar echarle un vistazo a Alisa, quien conversaba con Honoka sobre algunas cosas que había en el lugar.

 _\- Quiero ser más cercana a ella._

La voz de Darwin la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Chicas, ¿quieren una visita guiada? Creo que será mucho mejor que andar dando vueltas a ciegas.

\- ¡Sí!

\- Sí. Gracias, Darwin-san.

\- Genial, vayamos entonces.

\- Asegúrate de que no traspasen los límites permitidos.

\- Como ordene, jefe.

Darwin comenzó a guiar a las chicas a través del laboratorio.

\- Por aquí está la biblioteca. Sé que vieron algunos libros en la sección de entrada, pero aquí tenemos los ejemplares más importantes.

Alisa y Yukiho parecían realmente interesadas en aquellos gruesos tomos. Ambas eran sumamente estudiosas sobre todo lo que se refería a los Pokémon y trataban de aprender lo más que podían respecto al tema.

 _\- Este se ve interesante_ –pensaron las dos a la vez. Sus manos se dirigieron al mismo libro, produciéndose un ligero contacto.

\- ¡Lo siento, lo siento! –exclamó Yukiho retirando la mano y sonrojándose.

\- Tranquila, no pasa nada –respondió la rubia con una sonrisa genuina.

 _\- ¡Cálmate, corazón!_ –pensó la castaña nada más ver el rostro de la de ciudad Harasho. Sentía fuertes latidos en su pecho y sabía quién era la causante.

\- Sa…

Teddiursa se estaba durmiendo en los brazos de Honoka; la excursión por el laboratorio lo estaba aburriendo. En cuanto a su entrenadora, parecía querer ver más cosas que una simple biblioteca.

\- Parece que a tu Pokémon no le gusta esto.

\- Es que es muy inquieto, Darwin-san.

Honoka recordó que fue en un laboratorio donde conoció a Teddiursa, aunque claro, el interés del osezno era la comida almacenada allí.

\- Tal vez si seguimos con el recorrido, pueda encontrar algo que le interese.

\- Tal vez. Chicas, sigamos.

\- Bien, Honoka-san.

 _\- No puedo creerlo. Toqué su mano._

Mientras se retiraban de la biblioteca, otros científicos aparecieron caminando por los pasillos. Darwin los saludó amablemente y les presentó a las chicas, quienes también saludaron.

\- Esta de aquí es el área secreta. Solo personal autorizado puede entrar.

\- ¿Podemos echar un vistazo? Aunque sea uno pequeñito.

 _\- Onee-chan_ , dijo que solo personal autorizado puede entrar –le reprochó Yukiho.

\- Buu.

El grupo siguió caminando.

\- Y aquí es donde están todos los Pokémon que estudiamos.

\- ¡Guau!

El científico llevó a las muchachas a la parte trasera del laboratorio, en el que Pokémon de diversas especies y formas pululaban libremente. Había varios Deerling, Pokémon con variante regional, Nidoran hembra y macho, entre otros.

\- ¡Es increíble! –exclamo Honoka–. ¡Hay muchos!

\- ¡Ursa!

El escandaloso grito de su entrenadora despertó a Teddiursa. Verse en un área diferente a la cerrada del edificio principal definitivamente lo empezaba a animar.

\- ¡Sa, Sa!

\- ¿Quieres caminar un poco, pequeño?

\- ¡Ursa! –respondió alegremente.

\- Muy bien.

Nada más poner un pie en el suelo, el Pokémon Osito comenzó a correr por todos lados.

\- Típico de Teddiursa –señaló Alisa con tono animado.

\- Es una versión Pokémon de _onee-chan_ –comentó Yukiho con cierto dejo de sarcasmo.

En lo que respecta a la pelijengibre, también se dedicaba a dar vueltas, consultando en su Pokédex sobre cada Pokémon que veía. No podía evitarlo: estaba extasiada.

\- ¡ _Onee-chan_ , cálmate!

\- ¡Yukiho, no sabes la alegría que siento de ver esto! ¡Hay montones y montones de Pokémon!

\- ¡Se supone que la menor soy yo! ¡Deja de comportarte como una niña!

Alisa veía la escena y sonreía.

 _\- Son diferentes a_ onee-chan _y a mí, pero se nota cuánto se quieren las dos._

Sus azules ojos pasaron después a enfocarse en todos los Pokémon del lugar. Durante su época de estudios en ciudad Harasho, Eli le había hablado mucho sobre los cambios que existían entre los Pokémon, incluso entre los de la misma especie.

 _\- Aparte de las variantes regionales,_ Onee-chan _me habló sobre cosas bastante curiosas, como lo que pasa con los Meowstic: no solo las diferencias físicas entre macho y hembra son notorias, sino que también cada uno aprende movimientos totalmente diferentes._

Para ella, todo lo que había en ese lugar era digno de verse, no solamente los Pokémon.

 _\- Llevamos poco tiempo conociéndonos y es como si las conociera de toda la vida_ –pensó mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

* * *

\- ¡¿Quién es usted y qué es lo que quiere?!

\- Eso no es de su incumbencia.

\- ¡Aria!

Tres científicos, dos hombres y una mujer, encaraban a un misterioso hombre vestido con un traje azul oscuro y una especie de boina. Un símbolo similar a una G estaba dibujado en su pecho y un Pokémon con apariencia de araña se ubicaba a su costado.

\- ¡Váyase ahora!

\- Parece que no soy bienvenido. Bueno, lo siento por ustedes. ¡Ariados, usa Telaraña!

\- ¡Ariados!

Los tres terminaron enredados en tela de araña, prácticamente amortajados. Solo sus ojos quedaron al descubierto.

\- No toleraré interrupciones, y menos de gente que no sabe absolutamente nada sobre Pokémon.

\- Mmm… Mmm…

\- Sigan murmurando, no puedo oírlos. Vamos, Ariados, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

\- Aria.

\- ¡Oiga, nadie puede entrar sin invitación!

El misterioso hombre vio que una científica que de casualidad pasaba por ahí lo estaba encarando.

\- Otra impertinente más. Qué se le va a hacer. ¡Ariados, Telaraña!

Antes de que el ataque hiciera contacto, la mujer alcanzó a apretar un botón que había en la pared más cercana a ella. Tras eso, terminó exactamente igual que sus compañeros.

\- No podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo. ¡Vamos, Ariados!

* * *

 _\- Siempre es bueno que los jóvenes aprendan sobre cosas nuevas, en especial sobre los hechos que tienen importancia en este mundo._

El director Lamarck se encontraba en su oficina revisando los últimos resultados que le habían entregado sus empleados

 _\- Definitivamente no me equivoqué al dedicar mi vida a esto. El mundo Pokémon es demasiado interesante como para no investigar estos fenómenos._

Aparte de los resultados, Lamarck ojeaba un libro que tenía en su escritorio, escrito nada más y nada menos que por la profesora Minami, a quien tenía el gusto de conocer personalmente.

 _\- Estoy convencido de que tanto mi investigación como la suya servirán para entender mejor a los Pokémon y también para llevarnos bien con ellos, aun cuando no siempre es fácil convivir con ciertas especies._

El sonido de la alarma lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

 _\- ¡Alguien activó la alarma! Parece que hay problemas._

Inmediatamente, dejó su asiento y se dirigió a ver qué pasaba.

* * *

\- ¡La alarma!

\- ¿Qué pasa, Darwin-san!

\- Creo que hay problemas en el edificio. Será mejor que vaya a investigar.

\- ¿Y nosotras qué hacemos?

\- Quédense aquí y esperen.

Darwin se fue corriendo en dirección al laboratorio, dejando a las chicas atrás.

\- ¿Qué hacemos, Honoka-san?

\- No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados. Vamos a ayudar.

 _\- Onee-chan_ , ¿no aprendiste nada de lo que pasó con los ladrones? Quién sabe lo que está pasando ahora.

\- Yukiho, no me gusta no hacer nada si tengo la posibilidad de ayudar –afirmó la comepan en un inusual tono serio–. ¡Vamos, Teddiursa!

\- ¡Teddiursa!

Los dos se dirigieron de vuelta al laboratorio.

\- ¿Qué hacemos, Yukiho-chan?

\- No nos dejó opción: hay que seguirla.

\- Bien.

Ambas se pusieron en marcha.

* * *

\- ¡No se atreva a poner sus manos en esos archivos!

\- Usted no puede decirme qué puedo o no puedo hacer.

Darwin y Lamarck encaraban al hombre en el área restringida del laboratorio. No había nadie más enfrentándolo: todos los demás científicos habían sido incapacitados por Ariados.

\- ¡Darwin-san, ¿qué pasa?!

\- ¡¿Tú aquí?! ¡¿No te dije que te quedaras afuera?!

\- Quiero ayudar.

 _\- ¡Onee-chan_ , tú siempre tan impulsiva!

\- ¡Chicas, no pensé que vendrían!

\- No importa cuántos sean: estoy aquí por algo y no me iré sin eso. ¡Ariados, Telaraña!

\- ¡Aria!

\- ¡Teddiursa, usa Arañazo y corta esos hilos!

\- ¡Ursa!

Las garras del osezno hicieron pedazos los pegajosos hilos que el Pokémon bicho lanzó.

\- Bien hecho, pequeño.

\- ¡Teddiursa!

\- No es momento para felicitaciones. Este sujeto está detrás de los archivos.

\- ¿Archivos?

\- Son los resultados más importantes que hemos obtenido en nuestras investigaciones –informó Lamarck–. Nadie puede acceder a ellos sin mi autorización.

\- Basta de palabrería. Ariados y yo nos llevaremos esos archivos; hay alguien que les dará un mejor uso.

\- Aria.

\- "Ariados, el Pokémon Patas Largas. Tipos bicho y veneno. Puede lanzar hilos desde su boca y su parte posterior. Inmoviliza a sus presas con esos hilos antes de clavar sus venenosos colmillos".

\- No creo que quieran combatir conmigo; los archivos podrían dañarse. Mejor simplemente dejen que me los lleve y no haré ningún escándalo.

\- Tenemos que detenerlo, pero… Tiene razón: si los archivos se dañan, nuestro arduo trabajo habría sido en vano –dijo Lamarck.

 _\- Tal vez eso pueda servir_ –pensó Alisa, tras lo cual llamó a su Pokémon a la acción–. ¡Ve, Iney!

\- ¡Vulpix!

\- ¡Chiquilla tonta, gracias a ti tendré que llevarme los archivos a la mala!

\- No lo creo. ¡Iney, Rayo de confusión!

\- ¡Vul!

Varios orbes de energía dorada aparecieron rodeando a Iney, que después fueron lanzados contra Ariados, dejándolo confundido.

\- Grrr.

\- Muy lista, utilizó un movimiento no ofensivo contra Ariados para evitar dañar los archivos –señaló Yukiho.

\- Hay que aprovechar que Ariados no está en condiciones –señaló Honoka a los demás, quienes asintieron–. Vamos, Teddiursa, hay que terminar esto rápido.

\- ¡Ve, Chimchar!

\- ¡Ve, Girafarig!

\- ¡Chimchar!

\- ¡Giii!

\- "Chimchar, el Pokémon Chimpancé. Tipo fuego. Es capaz de escalar acantilados escarpados con gran agilidad. Cuando duerme, la llama de su cola se apaga". "Girafarig, el Pokémon Cuello Largo. Tipos normal y psíquico. Su cola tiene un pequeño cerebro y muerde a los enemigos que se acercan por detrás".

\- ¡Teddiursa, Arañazo!

\- ¡Chimchar, Puño fuego!

\- ¡Girafarig, Pisotón!

Todos procuraron usar movimientos de carácter físico para evitar daños colaterales al material.

\- ¡Ariados, regresa! ¡Es tu turno, Koffing!

\- ¡Koffing!

\- ¡Oh, no!

\- ¡Koffing, Pantalla de humo!

Una gruesa cortina de humo negro nubló todo, impidiendo que los Pokémon pudieran continuar con su ataque.

\- ¡Ariados, Picotazos venenosos!

Ariados había vuelto al ruedo. Ya libre de la confusión y protegido por el humo de Koffing, comenzó a disparar agujas venenosas por su boca, alcanzando a todos sus oponentes y envenenando a Teddiursa.

\- ¡Sa! –soltó un grito de dolor.

\- ¡No, Teddiursa!

\- ¡Ariados, usa Telaraña!

Gruesos hilos envolvieron a Teddiursa, Chimchar y Girafarig. Para cuando se disipó el humo, tanto el hombre como sus Pokémon se habían ido. El ducto de ventilación en el techo no tenía la cubierta.

\- Escapó –hizo notar Lamarck.

\- ¡Jefe, mire!

\- ¡No puede ser!

Lo que no querían que pasara pasó: todos los archivos habían sido robados.

\- Se salió con la suya. Años de investigación perdidos –dijo el director con frustración.

\- Tener que empezar de nuevo… Chimchar, usa Brasas y quema los hilos.

\- ¡Chimchar!

El Pokémon de Darwin pudo liberarse de sus ataduras. De paso, se encargó también de liberar al Girafarig de Lamarck y al Teddiursa de Honoka, quien de lo que menos estaba preocupada era de los archivos.

* * *

\- Entonces, según lo que me cuenta, un hombre extraño irrumpió en el laboratorio y se llevó los archivos de sus investigaciones.

\- Así es, oficial Jenny.

\- Mmm, creo que sé de quién puede tratarse.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí. Últimamente hemos recibido reportes de miembros de un grupo misterioso que se hace llamar Equipo Génesis.

\- ¿Equipo Génesis? Nunca había oído hablar de ellos.

\- Al parecer se trataría de una organización que apareció en forma reciente, pero sus motivaciones siguen siendo desconocidas para nosotros.

\- No pueden ser buenas si hacen algo como robarse nuestra investigación.

* * *

En otro lugar del laboratorio, Honoka y las chicas vigilaban el estado de Teddiursa. Afortunadamente, ya se le había suministrado un antídoto y se había curado del envenenamiento, por lo que en ese momento dormía tranquilamente.

En medio de la vigilia, la pelijengibre se levantó de su asiento y salió de la habitación.

\- ¿Honoka-san?

\- ¿ _Onee-chan_?

Alisa y Yukiho no entendían qué pasaba.

\- Alisa-chan, voy tras _onee-chan_.

\- Te acompaño.

\- No, quédate aquí y cuida a Teddiursa. Avísame si ocurre alguna novedad.

\- Muy bien, Yukiho-chan.

La castaña dejó el lugar.

 _\- ¿Dónde se habrá metido?_

Tras pensarlo un poco más, llegó a una única posibilidad.

Tenía razón.

Honoka se encontraba en las afueras del laboratorio, mirando a los Pokémon que tenían como sujetos de estudio. El atardecer teñía el cielo de rojo, aunque ya había atisbos de que el negro pronto tomaría su lugar.

\- Sabía que estabas aquí, _onee-chan_.

La mayor, que en ese momento le daba la espalda, no dijo nada.

 _\- Onee-chan_ …

Más silencio.

\- Yukiho…

El silencio se rompió de repente.

\- … ¿crees que soy una mala entrenadora?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Que si crees que soy una mala entrenadora.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Porque he puesto a Teddiursa dos veces en situaciones complicadas… Dos veces –comenzó a sollozar–. Sé que soy impulsiva, no muy brillante y algo egoísta… No soy la persona ideal para ser su compañera. Teddiursa se merece a alguien mejor, alguien que de verdad pueda volverlo fuerte y cuidarlo como corresponde.

Honoka terminó quebrándose.

\- Ustedes dos son tal para cual.

\- ¿Eh?

\- No puedo responder a tu pregunta de si eres buena entrenadora o no porque no te he visto mucho en esa faceta, pero en el poco tiempo que llevo conociendo a Teddiursa, me he dado cuenta de que los dos tienen personalidades parecidas: son tercos, glotones y algo perezosos, pero a la vez apasionados y de gran aguante. Yo lo veo bastante feliz a tu lado, _onee-chan_ , y no sé si otro entrenador podría hacerlo así de feliz.

Se produjo una breve pausa.

\- Si estás pensando en deshacerte de Teddiursa y entregárselo a alguien más, olvídalo. Ese Pokémon te quiere mucho y solo tú puedes ser su entrenadora. Métetelo bien en la cabeza.

Honoka finalmente se volteó y vio a Yukiho. Los ojos de la mayor estaban aguados y enrojecidos.

 _\- Onee-chan_ , cálmate. Sabes que no me gusta verte llorar.

\- Discúlpame –dijo la pelijengibre secándose las lágrimas.

\- No estoy viendo a la _onee-chan_ a la que estoy acostumbrada. Quiero de vuelta a esa _onee-chan_ ahora.

\- No sé qué haría sin ti, hermanita.

Las dos se dieron un cálido abrazo.

\- Mañana a primera hora empezaremos a entrenar, ¿OK? Hay un gimnasio esperando.

\- Sí.

* * *

\- Es una lástima que su experiencia en el laboratorio no haya sido la mejor.

\- Descuide, Lamarck-san. Sabemos que no fue su culpa.

\- Buena suerte en su viaje. Cuídense.

\- Igual ustedes. Ojalá puedan recuperar los archivos.

Honoka y las chicas reemprendieron el viaje a ciudad Nyanya.

\- ¿Ambas están con la ropa adecuada? –preguntó Yukiho.

\- ¡Sí! –respondieron Alisa y Yukiho.

\- ¡Ursa!

\- Saquen a sus Pokémon. El entrenamiento comienza ahora.

La sonrisa de la joven intimidaba un poco.

 _\- Creo que voy a arrepentirme de esto_ –pensó su hermana mayor.

* * *

 **Y llegamos al fin de este capítulo. Como ustedes pudieron ver, el equipo malvado de la región hizo su primera aparición en esta historia. ¿Cuáles serán sus motivaciones? Eso se verá en el futuro.**

 **¿Les llamaron la atención los nombres de los científicos que aparecieron? No los elegí al azar. Ojalá recuerden sus clases de biología en el colegio. Sus Pokémon tampoco fueron elegidos al azar. Solo en caso de que no les haya quedado claro, Chimchar era de Darwin y Girafarig del director Lamarck.**

 **Ahora a responder los reviews que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior:**

 **Katengecchi: Ya te había visto en otras de mis historias, pero es la primera vez que te veo por aquí. Me alegra que te gustara la manera en la que apareció Tsubasa en este fic. Saludos.**

 **eamendoza86: Ojalá sigas disfrutando la historia. Saludos.**

 **bellotasarutobi: Recibí tus tres reviews. Sí, esta historia es TsubaHono, y en cuanto a la entrenadora de tipo hada, no falta mucho para que se revele. Saludos.**

 **Waldemar16: Ya he decidido quiénes serán rivales de Honoka (podrían considerarse OCs a medias) y también qué Pokémon será el siguiente que capture. Sobre tus suposiciones sobre la Élite Cuatro, ya veremos en su momento si acertaste. Saludos.**

 **Biso47: La relación entre Yukiho y Alisa va a ser uno de los temas recurrentes en esta historia. Con respecto a Tsubasa, ya veré cuándo hago que aparezca de nuevo. Saludos.**

 **LenaSkaylan: Honoka no puede dejar de ser impulsiva, si no, no sería Honoka; pero tiene que controlarse un poco. En lo referente a Tsubasa, efectivamente es especialista en el tipo dragón. Saludos.**

 **En el próximo capítulo habrá información con respecto al siguiente extra. Estén atentos.**

 **Por último, como es poco probable que publique algo más este fin de semana, aprovecharé para desearles a todos una feliz Navidad por adelantado.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


	9. Un pasadizo a un nuevo encuentro

**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Primera actualización del año de este fic y las cosas cambiarán (más) para las chicas a partir de este capítulo. ¿Qué pasará? No más intriga. Que tengan una buena lectura y nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Un pasadizo a un nuevo encuentro**

\- ¡Uno, dos! ¡Uno, dos! ¡Uno, dos!

Las chicas y sus Pokémon realizaban un entrenamiento de trote en la montaña, con Yukiho actuando casi como una profesora de educación física. La batalla contra el Equipo Génesis y el robo de los archivos del laboratorio todavía estaban frescos en la mente de todas; no querían volver a pasar por lo mismo.

Una cosa importante a hacer notar: el Shroomish que Hanayo les había encargado ya no estaba tan inquieto como antes, aunque seguía mostrando cierta desconfianza hacia las chicas. De todas formas, Yukiho también lo puso a correr: quería que tuviera cierta fuerza para cuando conociera a su nueva entrenadora.

\- Yukiho…, deberíamos… descansar… un poco… –decía Honoka con la respiración entrecortada.

\- Ursa… Ursa…

\- Shroom… mish…

\- Por supuesto que no. Apenas llevamos un rato con esto… Y mira a Alisa-chan y a Iney: ellas apenas están cansadas.

La pelijengibre miró a su amiga rubia y a su Vulpix. Su cansancio era mínimo.

 _\- Onee-chan_ , Teddiursa y tú tienen una pésima condición física. No me extraña que ya estén agotados. Y Shroomish no está mucho mejor que ustedes dos.

\- No tienes que ser tan mala, Yukiho –se quejaba Honoka mientras hacía un puchero.

\- Ursa.

\- Mish.

\- ¿Quieres ganar en ciudad Nyanya o no? ¡A seguir con el trote!

\- Buu.

\- Yo creo que esto es divertido, Honoka-san, y también útil. No solo ayuda a tu salud, sino también a tu resistencia y la de Teddiursa.

\- Ursa…

\- ¡Vulpix!

\- Parece que Iney opina lo mismo.

 _\- A veces quisiera ser como Komala._

La comepan sentía celos de su Pokémon, quien descansaba a su lado. Aunque pareciera que no, Komala también estaba entrenando, solo que, como siempre estaba durmiendo, hacía la práctica de trote rodando.

\- Buah.

\- Suficiente descanso. Continuemos. ¡Uno, dos! ¡Uno, dos!

\- ¡Vamos, Honoka-san!

\- Ya voy –respondió la aludida con total desánimo.

El grupo retomó su actividad.

 _\- Es irónico que yo sea la que tenga que estar a cargo de todo cuando soy la única sin Pokémon_ –pensó Yukiho con cierta molestia.

* * *

\- ¡Uno, dos! ¡Uno, dos! ¡Uno, dos!

Las chicas continuaban con su trote. No solo aprovechaban de entrenar, sino que también se acercaban a ciudad Nyanya con cada paso que daban.

\- Yu… kiho…, por… favor…, quiero… des… can… sar…

\- Ur… sa… Ur… sa…

\- Sh… roo… mish…

\- Creo que ahora sí podemos hacer una pausa. Quince minutos y después retomamos.

Las chicas se sentaron sobre unas rocas y se enfocaron en recuperar fuerzas. Sus Pokémon, por su parte, se ubicaron cerca.

\- Sa…

\- Shroom…

Teddiursa y Shroomish eran los más ansiosos por descansar.

\- Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Alisa-chan. Tú también, Iney.

\- Muchas gracias, Yukiho-chan.

La sonrisa que le dedicó la rubia fue tan sincera que la castaña la sintió como un disparo al corazón.

 _\- Ojalá estos latidos sean por el ejercicio. El que sea tan linda debería ser un crimen_ –pensó mientras su cara se calentaba.

\- ¡Oye, Yukiho, ¿qué hay de mí?!

\- Tú estás fuera de forma, _onee-chan_ –respondió de manera un tanto brusca. No le gustó que su hermana interrumpiera sus pensamientos sobre la chica que le gustaba.

\- Buu.

En eso, un sonido se dejó sentir en el pedregoso suelo. Al principio empezó como un murmullo, pero de a poco empezó a aumentar la intensidad hasta convertirse en ruido atronador. Al levantar la vista, las chicas vieron cómo un montón de bolas de gran tamaño rodaba hacia ellas; si no se movían de donde estaban, terminarían planas como tortillas.

\- ¡CORRAN!

El grupo salió disparado en dirección contraria. Olvidando el cansancio, tanto las chicas como sus Pokémon corrieron como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

\- ¡No dejen que esas cosas los alcancen! –exclamó Yukiho.

\- ¡Soy muy joven para morir aplastada! –se lamentó Honoka.

\- ¡Teddiursa!

\- ¡Corre, Iney!

\- ¡Vulpix!

\- ¡Shroomish!

A pesar de que prácticamente volaban a ras de tierra, parecía que las alcanzarían en cualquier momento.

\- ¡No quiero irme sin volver a ver a Kotori-chan y Umi-chan!

Presas del pánico, no les quedó otra alternativa que entrar a unas cuevas que había a un costado de un peñasco y por las que ya habían pasado antes. El gran problema: cada una entró a una cueva diferente.

De a poco el sonido de rodada dejó de escucharse.

\- Uf, eso… estuvo cerca. ¿No crees, Teddiursa?

\- Ursa…

\- ¿Cómo estás tú, Komala?

\- Buah.

\- ¿Y tú, Shroomish?

\- Shroomish…

\- ¿Qué opinan, chicas?... ¿Eh? ¿Chicas? ¡Ey, chicas, ¿dónde están?! ¡Yukiho! ¡Alisa-chan!

\- ¡Ursa!

\- ¡Estoy aquí afuera, _onee-chan_!

\- ¿Eh?

Honoka se dio cuenta de que su hermana menor se asomaba por la entrada de la cueva en la que estaba.

 _\- Onee-chan_ , hiciste escándalo por nada –le reclamó mientras esta salía de la cueva.

\- Jeje, lo siento –dijo la aludida rascándose la nuca y sacando la lengua–. Por cierto, ¿qué eran esas cosas rodantes? ¿Acaso Pokémon?

\- Al parecer, sí.

\- Veamos qué dice mi Pokédex.

\- "Graveler, el Pokémon Roca. Tipos roca y tierra. Suele moverse rodando y sin preocuparse por los obstáculos que pueda toparse en el camino. Se alimenta de piedras". "Golem, el Pokémon Megatón. Tipos roca y tierra. Es la forma evolucionada de Graveler. Muda su coraza una vez al año y es capaz de resistir explosiones de dinamita".

\- Menos mal esas cosas no nos aplastaron –señaló Honoka con algo de miedo.

\- Teddiursa.

\- Buah.

\- Shroomish.

\- Oye, _onee-chan_ …

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Alisa-chan no estaba contigo?

\- No.

Recién ahí se dio cuenta de que faltaban dos integrantes del grupo.

\- ¡Alisa-chan! ¡Iney!

\- ¡¿Se habrán metido en la cueva que falta?!

\- ¡Tal vez! ¡Rápido, hay que encontrarlas! ¡Teddiursa, Komala, Shroomish, vengan también!

\- ¡Teddiursa!

\- Buah.

\- Mish…

Ambas hermanas se dispusieron a entrar.

* * *

\- ¡Vul, Vulpix!

Alisa se había internado bastante en la caverna sin darse cuenta. En medio de su carrera, se tropezó y se dio fuerte golpe. Ahora yacía desmayada, con una preocupada Iney dando vueltas a su alrededor e intentando despertarla.

\- ¡Vulpix! ¡Vulpix!

\- Mmm…

\- Vul…

El Pokémon de hielo estaba empezando a preocuparse, pero no sabía qué hacer para ayudar a su entrenadora.

\- ¡Zubat!

\- ¡¿Vulpix?!

De un momento a otro, ambas se vieron cercadas por una bandada de Pokémon con aspecto de murciélago, quienes no parecían felices por la presencia de las intrusas.

\- ¡Zubat!

\- Vul… ¡pix!

\- Iney lanzó su Polvo de nieve contra sus enemigos, alcanzando a varios. Por desgracia, eran más de los que podía enfrentar sola.

\- ¡Vul!

Pasó entonces a usar su Rayo de confusión: misma cosa.

\- ¡Vulpix!

\- I… ney…

\- ¡Cleffa!

Un montón de hojas de color verde brillante salieron disparadas en dirección a los Zubat. Aun cuando estos trataban de evitar el impacto, las hojas daban en el blanco siempre. No cabía duda: era el movimiento Hoja mágica.

Los Pokémon voladores huyeron rápidamente, e Iney quedó perpleja. No entendía qué acababa de pasar.

\- ¿Vulpix?

\- Cleffa.

De detrás de una gran roca, salió un pequeño Pokémon de color rosado y de apariencia más bien tranquila. A pesar de eso, Iney se puso en guardia; no permitiría que dañaran a Alisa.

\- ¡Vulpix!

\- Cleffa.

No hubo ademanes agresivos de parte del Pokémon de menor tamaño.

\- Iney…

\- ¿Pix?

La Vulpix se volteó y vio que su entrenadora de a poco recuperaba la consciencia. Debido al ataque de los Zubat, eso sí, no había reparado en que la habían llamado hacía unos minutos, justo antes de que las Hojas mágicas fueran lanzadas y obligaran a la bandada a huir.

\- ¡Vulpix!

\- Iney… ¿estás… bien?

\- Vul… Vulpix –respondió afirmativamente.

\- Qué bueno.

Alisa procedió a incorporarse. Seguía algo mareada por el golpe, pero ya se encontraba mejor.

\- ¿Vul, Vulpix?

\- Tranquila, estoy bien.

\- Cleffa.

Fue entonces que la rubia reparó en el otro Pokémon que se encontraba en ese lugar.

\- Vaya, un Cleffa. Mi _onee-chan_ me habló de tu especie alguna vez: eres un Pokémon tipo hada, ¿cierto?

\- Cleffa.

Hubo otra cosa de la que se dio cuenta: solo Iney estaba con ella.

\- Ahora que me percato, ¿dónde están Honoka-san y Yukiho-chan?

La Vulpix movió su cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- Tendremos que buscarlas, ¿pero por dónde empezamos?

\- Pix.

\- Dime, Cleffa, ¿sabes cuál es el camino para salir de aquí?

\- Cleffa…

El Pokémon hada no estaba muy seguro.

\- Bueno, gracias de todas formas. Vamos, Iney, hay que buscar a las chicas.

\- Vulpix.

Ambas comenzaron a caminar.

\- Cleffa.

Cleffa se quedó mirando cómo se retiraban. No obstante, algo en su interior le impidió permancer en su sitio.

\- ¡Cleffa!

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¡Cleffa, Cleffa!

\- ¿Qué tratas de decirme? ¿Acaso quieres ayudarnos?

\- ¡Cleffa!

\- ¿Qué opinas, Iney?

\- Vulpix.

\- Supongo que no tiene nada de malo que nos guíes. Tú conoces esta cueva mejor que nosotras.

\- ¡Cleffa!

El grupo se puso en marcha.

* * *

\- ¡Alisa-chan! ¡Iney! ¡¿Dónde están?!

\- ¡Alisa-chan, si nos oyes di algo!

\- ¡Ursa, Sa!

Honoka y Yukiho buscaban con ahínco a su compañera perdida, hasta ese momento sin éxito.

 _\- Por favor, por favor, por favor, que no le haya pasado nada_ –pensó la menor con desesperación.

\- Alisa-chan no puede estar tan lejos, Yukiho. Hay que seguir con esto hasta que la encontremos.

En ese momento, una parvada de Zubat pasó volando sobre sus cabezas en dirección opuesta a la suya. Parecían inquietos.

\- ¿Qué les habrá pasado a esos Zubat, _onee-chan_?

\- No lo sé, pero espero que no le hayan hecho nada a Alisa-chan.

\- "Zubat, el Pokémon Murciélago. Tipos veneno y volador. Como no tiene ojos, se guía emitiendo ondas supersónicas con su boca. No le gusta la luz del sol".

\- Tal vez haya que ir al lugar de donde ellos vinieron.

\- Tal vez. Teddiursa, Komala, Shroomish, manténganse atentos en caso de peligro.

\- ¡Teddiursa!

\- Buah.

\- Mish...

Sin perder más tiempo, se internaron más profundamente en la cueva. Daba igual el cansancio; Alisa era la prioridad.

 _\- Alisa-chan, vamos a encontrarte_ –pensó Yukiho.

* * *

\- Cleffa, Cleffa.

Alisa e Iney seguían al Pokémon hada a través de los oscuros y pétreos pasadizos de la caverna. Aunque su particular guía no sabía dónde se encontraba la salida, ya que nunca se había visto en la necesidad de dejar su hogar, ambas confiaban en su criterio puesto que conocía el sitio mejor que ellas dos.

\- Mira cuántos Pokémon hay, Iney. _Onee-chan_ me ha hablado de todos ellos en el pasado.

La rubia tenía razón: varias de aquellas criaturas se dejaban ver ya fuera detrás de las rocas o cerca de las duras paredes.

\- Ese es un Geodude; el de ahí es un Roggenrola; allá hay un Diglett… ¡Mira! Incluso hay un Klink.

\- ¡Vulpix!

Mientras más caminaban por los túneles, más se maravillaba Alisa. Eso sí, su mayor deseo en ese momento era encontrar a sus amigas.

 _\- Me pregunto dónde estarán. Ojalá las encuentre pronto._

Unos chillidos en el aire interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Cuando alzó la cabeza, se dio cuenta del origen de aquellos agudos sonidos: una bandada de Zubat revoloteaba sobre ella. Era más grande que la que había sido ahuyentada por Cleffa, y no solo eso: también había un Pokémon que antes no estaba y que se notaba que era el líder.

\- Un Golbat… Iney, prepárate.

\- ¡Vulpix!

La parvada se veía con malas intenciones. Bien podrían ser los mismos Zubat de antes, solo que esta vez con refuerzos. Alisa veía aquellos agudos y amenazantes colmillos capaces de drenar la energía y temía por la seguridad de Iney y Cleffa, pero si quería reencontrarse con Honoka y Yukiho, tendría que superar aquel obstáculo.

\- ¡Golbat!

\- ¡Zubat!

Los Pokémon voladores se lanzaron contra la rubia, su Vulpix y el Cleffa que las acompañaba. Al parecer, pretendían usar Chupavidas.

\- ¡Iney, usa Polvo de nieve!

\- ¡Vul…pix!

Iney lanzó su gélido viento contra los Zubat que estaban más cerca. Unos cuantos quedaron congelados por el movimiento, pero eso no les impidió a los demás seguir lanzándose contra el grupo.

\- ¡Cleffa!

Como había acontecido hacía un rato, Cleffa lanzó sus Hojas mágicas para intentar alejar a los Zubat, pero parecía que estos eran más fuertes que los anteriores: resistieron mejor el ataque y no parecieron sufrir un gran daño. Alisa lo notó.

\- Hoja mágica es un ataque tipo planta. No tiene mucho efecto en un Pokémon como Zubat, que es tipo veneno y volador.

\- ¡Golbat!

Toda la bandada comenzó a lanzar una especie de líquido morado por sus bocas.

\- ¡Cuidado, es Carga tóxica!

Iney y Cleffa alcanzaron a esquivar los ataques.

\- ¡Cleffa, ten cuidado! ¡Los ataques venenosos son muy efectivos contra Pokémon hada como tú!

\- ¡Cleffa!

Una segunda Carga tóxica fue disparada, pero Cleffa logró bloquearla con Hoja mágica.

\- ¡Cleffa! Cleffa, Cleffa, Cleffa…

El Pokémon hada comenzó a mover sus brazos de un lado a otro, cosa que Alisa reconoció rápidamente como un movimiento.

 _\- Está usando Metrónomo. Podría pasar cualquier cosa._

Para mala suerte de todos, resultó en un ataque Salpicadura, algo totalmente inútil.

\- ¡Cle-ffa! ¡Cle-ffa! ¡Cle-ffa! –decía mientras saltaba.

\- ¡Golbat!

Los Zubat se lanzaron contra el Pokémon hada, quien lucía más indefenso que los demás.

\- ¡Iney, Polvo de nieve!

\- ¡Vul-pix!

Pasó lo de antes: un ataque súper efectivo, pero aún sin suficiente fuerza como para terminar el trabajo.

\- ¡Rápido, usa Rayo de confusión!

Unos cuantos Zubat quedaron confundidos, pero otros todavía estaban en condiciones para seguir con su ataque.

 _\- Parece que no tengo otra opción para alejarlos de ti. Perdóname, Cleffa._

Alisa se llevó una mano al bolsillo y sacó una Pokébola de él.

\- ¡Pokébola, ve!

El artefacto hizo lo suyo, rebotando en Cleffa y metiéndolo en su interior. Tras agitarse un poco, la Pokébola dejó de moverse.

Sin el Pokémon hada a la vista, los Zubat comenzaron a revolotear en todas direcciones. Alisa intentó acercarse a su recién capturado Cleffa, pero debido a la alta presencia de enemigos, no pudo hacerlo.

\- ¡Zubat! ¡Zubat!

\- ¡Un momento! –exclamó Alisa–. ¡Exijo una batalla Pokémon para que me permitan salir de aquí! Si yo gano, dejarán que Iney, Cleffa y yo nos vayamos, y si pierdo, les entregaré a Cleffa y podrán drenar mi energía hasta saciarse.

\- ¿Golbat?

El tono que usó la chica se asemejaba mucho al que usaba su hermana antes de una batalla de gimnasio.

\- ¡Golbat, te reto a ti!

\- ¡Golbat!

El aludido se irritó. Dispuesto a hacer pagar a la rubia por su osadía, ordenó a todos los Zubat que no interfirieran y tomó una actitud combativa.

\- Iney, ¿estás lista?

\- ¡Vulpix!

\- ¡Golbat!

La batalla dio inicio.

\- ¡Iney, usa Rayo de confusión!

El orbe de energía dorada salió disparado contra el Pokémon Murciélago, quien intentó confundir a su oponente con Supersónico.

\- ¡Esquívalo, Iney, y luego usa Polvo de nieve!

\- ¡Vulpix!

La ráfaga de aire frío golpeó una de las alas de Golbat, dejándola ligeramente congelada y causándole problemas para volar.

\- Bien hecho, Iney.

Por supuesto, Golbat no estaba dispuesto a rendirse. Comenzó a disparar su Carga tóxica contra el Pokémon de hielo, quien se defendía expeliendo aire helado por su hocico.

\- ¡Golbat!

El murciélago se lanzó contra la Vulpix dispuesto a morderla y succionar su energía con sus amenazantes colmillos. Alisa lo notó.

\- ¡Iney, salta!

\- ¡Vul!

Golbat quedó justo debajo de Iney, quien rápidamente lo aplastó y lo dejó tirado en el piso antes de volver a saltar.

\- ¡Hora de terminar, Fragmento de hielo!

La Pokémon de la rubia extendió sus seis colas y creó pequeños pedazos de hielo con ellas, los cuales salieron disparados contra Golbat, dejándolo fuera de combate.

\- ¡Lo hicimos, Iney, ganamos!

\- ¡Vulpix!

Ambas se dieron un afectuoso abrazo.

\- Eres la mejor.

\- ¡Vul!

Aturdido y derrotado, Golbat se levantó, extendió un poco sus alas y emprendió el vuelo, no sin antes ordenarles a sus subordinados que se retiraran también.

\- ¡Gol-bat!

Lo último que hizo fue dedicarle una mirada de odio a quien lo venció.

\- Con eso se acabó el problema de los Zubat. Ahora a ver a Cleffa.

Alisa se acercó a la Pokébola tirada en el suelo y la recogió.

\- Sal, Cleffa.

\- Cleffa.

Poniéndose a la altura del Pokémon, la de ciudad Harasho comenzó a hablarle:

\- Cleffa, perdón por atraparte, pero no quería que esos Zubat te lastimaran.

\- Cleffa –El Pokémon le hizo gestos de que no se preocupara.

\- Si quieres, te liberaré en cuanto salgamos de aquí.

\- Cleffa, Cleffa.

Los gestos que hizo sorprendieron a Alisa: se estaba negando.

\- ¿Eh? ¿En serio no quieres? ¿Eso significa… que me aceptas como entrenadora?

\- Cleffa –respondió feliz.

\- Mira, Iney, tenemos a alguien nuevo en el equipo. ¿No estás feliz?

\- ¡Vul!

\- Prometo que cuidaré muy bien de ti a partir de ahora.

\- ¡Cleffa!

\- Me pregunto cómo te llamaré. A mí me gusta ponerles nombres a mis Pokémon… A ver, a ver… ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué te parece "Rozy"?

\- ¡Cleffa, Cleffa!

\- Veo que te gusta. Entonces te llamaré Rozy.

\- Cleffa.

\- ¡Vul!

\- Ahora hay que buscar a las chicas.

\- ¡Alisa-chan!

\- ¿Eh?

La rubia volteó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que las chicas estaban allí.

\- ¡Honoka-san, Yukiho-chan! ¡Vinieron por mí!

\- ¡Alisa-chan!

La castaña no pudo contenerse y fue a abrazar a su amiga, aunque se soltó nada más darse cuenta de su acción.

\- L-Lo siento, me dejé llevar –dijo con un pequeño sonrojo en su cara.

\- Tranquila, no pasa nada –respondió Alisa con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Cleffa?

\- Calma, son amigas.

\- ¿Y ese Pokémon, Alisa-chan? –preguntó Honoka.

\- Es Rozy, mi Cleffa.

\- ¡¿Tu Cleffa?! –exclamó la pelijengibre–. ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cuándo?!

\- Lo atrapé hace unos minutos. ¿Verdad, Iney?

\- ¡Vulpix!

\- Mejor investigo.

\- "Cleffa, el Pokémon Forma de estrella. Tipo hada. Cuando hay lluvia de estrellas, suele vérsele bailando en círculos. Se dice que es capaz de montar estrellas fugaces".

\- Genial.

\- Después celebras, _onee-chan_. Vamos, hay que salir de aquí.

\- Sí.

Ya habiéndose reunido todo el equipo, emprendieron el camino de vuelta.

* * *

\- ¡Ah, es genial volver al exterior! –exclamó Honoka.

\- ¡Ursa!

\- ¿Qué te parece esto, Rozy?

\- Cleffa.

Rozy se veía feliz.

\- Esto de la cueva nos quitó mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Eh?

Yukiho se paró frente a todos con un semblante un tanto siniestro.

\- Yukiho…, no me mires con esos ojos.

\- ¿Yukiho-chan?

\- Hora de retomar su entrenamiento. ¡Vamos! ¡Uno, dos! ¡Uno, dos! ¡Uno, dos!

\- ¡Yukiho!

\- ¡Teddiursa!

\- ¡Shroomish!

\- ¿Cleffa?

\- Sí, así somos, Rozy. No somos un grupo convencional, pero sí muy divertido.

\- ¡Vulpix!

\- Cleffa… ¡Cleffa!

Alisa soltó una risita.

\- Ya lo verás, serás muy feliz con todos.

\- ¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Uno, dos! ¡Uno, dos!

\- ¡Yukiho, eres una mala persona!

La vida de Rozy ya no sería la misma, pero se veía que le esperaba un futuro brillante.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo. Comentarios, opiniones, sugerencias, quejas, todos pueden expresármelos en un review.**

 **Al igual que Iney, Rozy es un nombre que deriva del ruso. Es una contracción de la palabra "rozovy", que significa "rosado".**

 **Ahora a responder a los reviews del capítulo anterior:**

 **Biso47: Efectivamente puse dos científicos expertos en la evolución porque pensé que se ajustarían bien al universo de Pokémon. Con respecto a lo del Vulpix, lo tendré en consideración. Saludos.**

 **Waldemar16: Ya veremos qué más captura Honoka. Adelanto que tengo en mente a su tercer Pokémon. Saludos.**

 **LenaSkaylan: Tal vez si Yukiho nombra a Tsubasa más seguido consiga que Honoka se ponga a entrenar como se debe XD. Eventualmente, las intenciones del Equipo Génesis serán reveladas. Saludos.**

 **bellotasarutobi: Parece que de verdad quieres ganarte el derecho a extra adivinando qué tipo le asigné a cada chica XD. Ya lo sabrás pronto. Saludos.**

 **jaydisita.8709: Ya te había visto dejando reviews en otras de mis historias. Espero que continúes por aquí. Saludos.**

 **Respecto a los extras, tenía pensado en hacer uno después del siguiente capítulo, pero tras considerarlo muy cuidadosamente, decidí que escribir un extra en este punto no sería tan bueno..., POR LO QUE SERÁN DOS SEGUIDOS. ¿Quiénes elegirán a las protagonistas? La primera persona fue aquella que adivinó dos de los Pokémon de Eli antes de que yo los revelara: Biso47, en tus manos queda la primera decisión. En cuanto a la segunda persona, una sugerencia suya me hizo escribir este capítulo: me sugirió que Alisa capturara un Pokémon hada. Por eso, Waldemar16 se ha ganado el derecho. Elijan sabiamente.  
**

 **Debo decir que muchos han tratando de adivinar quién es la especialista en Pokémon hada. Les informo que alguien respondió correctamente. Cuando llegue el momento, será esa persona la que elija a la protagonista del siguiente extra.**

 **Recuerden seguirme en Facebook para mantenerse al tanto.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


	10. Sueña conmigo esta noche

******(Advertencia: Esto es parte de una actualización masiva)******

 ** ** **Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Sé que muchos estaban esperando el nuevo capítulo desde hace meses, pero la mayoría sabe por qué me ausenté tanto tiempo. Les adelanto desde ya que este capítulo tendrá Pokémon legendarios, pero no les daré más detalles; descúbranlos ustedes mismos. Nos vemos abajo con más información.******

* * *

 **Sueña conmigo esta noche**

Honoka, Alisa y Yukiho cenaban junto a una fogata en compañía de sus Pokémon. La noche, con la luna rompiendo la monotonía del negro, invitaba a las chicas a dejar de lado los problemas aunque fuera por un rato.

\- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a ciudad Nyanya? –preguntó la pelijengibre.

\- No mucho. Según el mapa, ya estamos cerca del final de esta cuesta –informó Alisa.

\- ¡Ya quiero llegar! ¡Ya quiero volver a ver a Kotori-chan y a Umi-chan!

 _\- Onee-chan_ , no vamos a llegar más rápido porque te quejes.

\- Ojalá sí –dijo Honoka haciendo un puchero.

El único sonido en el ambiente era el del chisporroteo del fuego. Para romper esa monotonía, la mayor del grupo sugirió contar historias de terror.

\- ¿Estás segura, Honoka-san?

\- Sí. Creo que será divertido.

\- ¿Pero conoces alguna, _onee-chan_?

\- Unas cuantas. Prepárense para caerse de espanto –dijo la pelijengibre iluminando su cara con una linterna para lucir más aterradora.

Cerca de ellas, unos cuantos Pokémon miraban la escena con vergüenza ajena, sobre todo Shroomish.

* * *

\- … Y cuando ella entró a la cocina, se dio cuenta… de que se había acabado el pan.

 _\- Onee-chan_ , eso no da miedo.

\- ¡A mí sí!

En el grupo de Pokémon, solo uno tuvo la reacción que esperaba Honoka.

\- ¡Ur… sa…! –decía el osezno tiritando.

\- ¡¿Ven que es terrorífico?! ¡Teddiursa está temblando!

\- Eso es porque él es tu versión Pokémon, _onee-chan_.

\- ¡Yukiho, eres mala!

\- ¿Alguna otra historia para contar? –preguntó Alisa.

\- Creo que tengo una, especial para cierta persona que no quiero nombrar pero a la que estoy mirando en este momento –comentó Yukiho mientras observaba de reojo a su hermana mayor.

\- No vas a poder asustarme tan fácilmente, Yukiho –aseguró Honoka haciéndose la valiente.

\- ¿Ah, no?

* * *

\- Y eso es lo que te obligará a hacer Umi-san si subes de peso.

\- No… ¡No!... ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

\- ¡Yukiho, eso fue horrible!

\- Es la pura verdad.

\- ¿En serio Umi-san haría eso? –preguntó Alisa.

\- Sí, ella no dejaba pasar las tonterías de _onee-chan_ así como así. De todas formas, la quería mucho, y supongo que ese sentimiento no ha cambiado.

\- Ojalá sea verdad –dijo Honoka en un tono más nostálgico.

\- Por cierto, Alisa-chan, ¿conoces alguna historia de terror?

\- Bueno, historias como tal, no; pero mi _onee-chan_ solía contarme de algunas pesadillas que tenía de niña. Según ella, eran obra de Darkrai.

\- ¿Darkrai? –preguntó la comepan.

\- Sí, un Pokémon legendario.

\- Déjame ver qué dice la Pokédex sobre él.

\- "Darkrai, el Pokémon Oscuridad. Tipo oscuridad. Defiende su territorio de personas y otros Pokémon poniéndolos a dormir y provocándoles pesadillas".

 _\- Onee-chan_ siempre le tuvo un gran miedo a Darkrai, así que al final se consiguió un ala lunar de Cresselia para poder dormir tranquila por las noches.

\- Darkrai se oye como un Pokémon terrible –dijo Honoka.

\- No lo sé en verdad.

\- Cresselia… Ese también es un Pokémon legendario, ¿no es así, Alisa-chan?

\- Sí, Yukiho-chan. Es la contraparte de Darkrai.

\- "Cresselia, el Pokémon Lunar. Tipo psíquico. Sus alas emiten un velo de partículas brillantes. Se dice que representa a la luna creciente".

\- Se supone que los poderes de Cresselia son los únicos que contrarrestan los de Darkrai –contó Alisa.

En medio de la conversación, se oyeron algunos bostezos. Yukiho lo hizo notar.

\- Chicas, creo que los Pokémon ya están cansados. Nosotras deberíamos ir a dormir también, ya es tarde.

Las muchachas tomaron a sus criaturas y las llevaron adentro de las tiendas de campaña en las que pasarían la noche. Desde el comienzo del viaje, Honoka dormía en una tienda y Yukiho y Alisa en otra distinta; esa noche no sería la excepción.

\- Buenas noches, chicas –se despidió la mayor antes de entrar a su carpa.

\- Buenas noches, Honoka-san.

\- Buenas noches, _onee-chan_.

Las tres esperaban tener un buen descanso, ya que todavía les quedaba cuesta que recorrer y necesitaban energía. Lo que ninguna esperaba era que la luna fuera cubierta por nubes negras…

* * *

Yukiho se revolvía en su saco de dormir esperando conciliar el sueño. Desde que se había unido al grupo, le costaba quedarse dormida. La causa: la hermosa rubia con la que compartía la tienda de campaña cada noche.

 _\- Puedo sentir su calor corporal y su respiración. Escucho cómo mi corazón late… Ojalá pudiera ser algo más que su amiga._

Las veces que despertaba primero, se quedaba un rato viendo a la de ciudad Harasho dormir. Su sedoso cabello, sus largas pestañas, su suave piel, todo eso aumentaba el encanto de Alisa a ojos de Yukiho. Ya cuando la vio por primera vez se sintió atraída por ella, pero a medida que la conocía más a fondo, su atracción se volvía más fuerte y no pudo seguir negando sus sentimientos: Alisa le gustaba y mucho, a pesar de que tampoco llevaban tanto tiempo compartiendo juntas.

 _\- Si tan solo ella hablara de mí de la misma manera en que lo hace de Umi-san…_

El sueño terminó venciéndola como ocurría todas las noches.

\- Quiero… que Alisa-chan… se fije en mí –murmuró medio dormida.

* * *

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

Yukiho se vio de repente en un lugar extraño. Todo el ambiente que la rodeaba era azul, y al mover sus brazos, se dio cuenta de que había cierta resistencia en el aire, aunque lo que había a su alrededor no era precisamente aire.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?

Un grupo de Pokémon con aspecto de corazón comenzó a rodearla. La castaña pudo reconocerlos fácilmente, junto con el sitio en el que estaba… y eso la aterró.

\- Un momento, ¿esos son Luvdisc?... Esperen, eso significa que… ¡¿ESTOY BAJO EL AGUA?!

Tras su descubrimiento, intentó nadar para salir a la superficie antes de que el líquido le llenara los pulmones. Los Luvdisc junto a ella se alejaban un poco, pero permanecían cerca de su persona, dando vueltas a su alrededor con una actitud amistosa. Incluso podía creerse que se reían ligeramente.

 _\- ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡¿Cómo terminé aquí?! ¡Se suponía que estaba en la tienda con Alisa-chan en plena montaña! ¡No quiero morir aún! ¡No quiero!_

Mientras más se agitaba, más aire parecía estar perdiendo…, al menos en apariencia. Para su sorpresa, era capaz de respirar a pesar de estar sumergida. De eso se dio cuenta después de unos minutos.

 _\- ¿Cómo puede ser posible? No me digan que… esto es un sueño._

No había ninguna otra explicación lógica.

 _\- Sí, estoy soñando. Por eso pasan estas cosas tan raras._

Más allá de los Luvdisc y del curioso ambiente acuático en el que se hallaba, el sueño lucía bastante tranquilo. De repente, apareció una nueva figura en el ambiente, una que Yukiho conocía muy bien.

\- ¡Alisa-chan!

La rubia flotaba a cierta distancia de ella. Se veía muy serena, con los ojos cerrados y el cabello siendo mecido suavemente por el agua. Para la castaña, aquella era una visión celestial, un regalo del mismísimo Arceus. Trató de acercarse a ella moviéndose de forma sutil; no quería alterar aquella imagen.

\- Alisa-chan…

Mientras más se acercaba, más rápido latía su corazón. No solo eso: algunos de los Luvdisc que rodeaban a Yukiho comenzaron a nadar hacia Alisa en un intento por rodearla también. Con lo que no contaban era con el súbito surgimiento de un remolino en el sitio, que alejó a los pobres Pokémon acuáticos con suma violencia.

\- ¡¿Pero qué?!

El remolino de a poco empezó a adquirir mayor fuerza, envolviendo a Alisa casi por completo. Por impulso, Yukiho intentó aproximarse para rescatarla, pero la poderosa corriente se lo impedía.

\- ¡Alisa-chan! ¡Alisa-chan, ¿me oyes?! ¡Soy yo, Yukiho! ¡Despierta por favor! ¡Despierta y ven conmigo!

\- ¡Ella no te pertenece! –dijo una voz ronca.

La castaña se calló de puro susto. No pudo identificarlo bien, pero pudo captar a un Pokémon de gran tamaño que estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre ella. Escapar era imposible; aunque intentase hacerlo, aquel colosal monstruo la atraparía de cualquier manera. Por lo demás, los Luvdisc huyeron despavoridos de la escena.

 _\- ¡¿Qué pasa si mueres en un sueño?!_ –pensó con preocupación.

\- ¡Ella es mía y de nadie más! ¡De nadie más!

Una potente corriente comenzó a llevarse a Alisa. De a poco se perdía de vista. Yukiho gritaba desesperada.

\- ¡Alisa-chan! ¡Alisa-chan! ¡ALISA-CHAN! ¡ALISA-CHAN, NO TE VAYAS! ¡ALISA-CHAN, REGRESA! ¡ALISA-CHAN!

\- ¡Demasiado tarde! ¡Ahora es completamente mía!

Para colmo, el agua finalmente pareció recuperar sus leyes físicas. La hermana de Honoka empezó a sentir ahogamiento y eso aumentó su desesperación. De un momento a otro se agitó frenéticamente como si estuviera en una licuadora, contribuyendo a que más líquido entrara a sus pulmones.

Lo último que apreciaron sus entrecerrados ojos fue a su gigantesco y amenazante enemigo aproximarse lentamente a ella.

\- ¡Se acabó el camino para ti!

El monstruoso Pokémon se lanzó contra Yukiho. Esta solo atinó a cerrar los ojos.

 _\- ¡Es mi fin!_

* * *

Yukiho despertó poco después. La cabeza le daba vueltas todavía.

\- Mi cabeza… Me duele mucho.

Entonces, cayó en cuenta de lo que había pasado antes.

\- ¡Cierto! ¡Alisa-chan! ¡¿Dónde está Alisa-chan?!

Miró a su lado y se percató de que estaba sola, y eso no era lo único.

 _\- Todavía sigo soñando._

Se vio a sí misma en un terreno yermo y silencioso. Nadie más se apreciaba en el lugar, tampoco Pokémon.

\- ¿Hay alguien aquí? ¿Alisa-chan? ¿ _Onee-chan_? ¿Teddiursa? ¿Iney? ¿Alguien?

No hubo respuesta. Sin otra alternativa, Yukiho comenzó a caminar en busca de quien fuera. Con cada paso que daba, la tierra se ponía más gris, casi como ceniza. El cielo también se oscurecía, mientras una fina llovizna comenzaba a caer.

 _\- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Habrá alguien más en este sueño? Quiero despertar de una vez._

Tardó mucho en encontrar a alguien más, un Pokémon conocido.

\- ¡Teddiursa!

El Teddiursa de Honoka estaba tirado en el suelo con varias heridas. De su entrenadora, por otra parte, no había rastro alguno.

\- ¡Teddiursa! ¡Teddiursa! ¡¿Estás bien?! –exclamó mientras corría hacia él. Nada más llegar a su lado, lo tomó en brazos.

\- Teddi… ursa…

\- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Y dónde está _onee-chan_?

\- Ursa…

Yukiho debía encontrar un refugio para ambos; la lluvia fría les calaba hasta los huesos. Por desgracia, nada se veía.

\- ¿Dónde estará _onee-chan_?

La respuesta vino de inmediato. Unas gigantescas torres con pantallas de televisión aparecieron cercando a la chica como en una jaula.

Lo que se mostraba dejó a Yukiho con el corazón apretado.

 _\- Onee-chan_ … No, no puede ser…

Honoka se veía derrotada en lo que parecía ser un estadio. Estaba de rodillas con la mirada gacha y se apreciaba claramente que sollozaba. Teddiursa, a unos metros de ella, se hallaba en el mismo estado en el que Yukiho lo encontró.

\- ¡Eso es todo! ¡La retadora Honoka ha caído! ¡La corona ha sido retenida exitosamente! –anunciaba una voz a todo pulmón.

\- … Perdí… Perdí… de la forma más humillante…

La pelijengibre levantó un poco la vista y miró a su Pokémon. Un susurro salió de sus labios, aunque su hermana menor pudo oírlo claramente a pesar de todo.

\- Lo siento, Teddiursa. No mereces una entrenadora tan patética como yo.

La escena cambió drásticamente. Ahora se veía a Honoka parada junto a Teddiursa, quien lloraba y se sujetaba a su pierna.

\- Esto es lo mejor para ambos. No me sigas, por favor.

\- ¡Ursa! ¡Ursa!

\- Adiós, Teddiursa.

\- ¡Ursa!

La ojiazul arrojó la Pokébola del osezno violentamente contra el suelo, haciendo que se rompiera en pedazos, para horror del Pokémon.

\- ¡URSA!

La escena nuevamente cambió. En esta ocasión se veía a un lloroso Teddiursa en una de las pantallas, mientras que en las demás mostraban a la familia y las amigas de Honoka buscándola desesperadamente. Yukiho pudo reconocer a Kotori y a Umi en el grupo, así como a Alisa y a ella misma; pero también vio a unas chicas que le eran desconocidas.

\- ¡NO, NO, NO, NO! ¡ _ONEE-CHAN_ JAMÁS HARÍA ALGO COMO ESO! ¡NI SIQUIERA CON LO DESCONSIDERADA QUE PUEDE LLEGAR A SER! ¡PAREN CON ESTO! ¡PAREN CON ESTO! ¡YA NO MÁS! ¡NO MÁS!

La castaña se quebró y comenzó a llorar abrazando al Teddiursa onírico. Gritaba y trataba de despertar como podía, pero nada parecía tener resultado. Las inmisericordes pantallas hacían lo suyo, ya no solo mostrando la desaparición de Honoka, sino también cómo Alisa era arrastrada por la corriente en el sueño anterior; y para peor, el cerco de las torres se estrechaba cada vez más, amenazando con encerrar a Yukiho.

\- ¡NO! ¡ALGUIEN AYÚDEME! –gritó mientras tiritaba.

Entonces ocurrió el milagro: un torbellino de fuego envolvió el área, arrasando con las pantallas y convirtiéndolas en restos humeantes. La lluvia también pareció volverse mero vapor. La castaña no podía creerlo: su pedido de auxilio había sido oído. Libre finalmente de aquellas espantosas torres, intentó ver a su salvador; no vio nada más que una silueta a cierta distancia.

\- ¿Fuiste tú quien me rescató?

El misterioso ser, aparentemente un Pokémon, era pequeño y caminaba en cuatro patas. No se quedó allí por mucho tiempo; se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

\- Gracias –dijo Yukiho con suavidad mientras lo veía irse.

Casi al mismo tiempo, Teddiursa comenzó a desvanecerse, y con él, todo el lugar.

\- ¡¿Y ahora qué?!

* * *

Dos Pokémon flotaban en el cielo, justo sobre las tiendas de campaña de las chicas. De un lado estaba Darkrai; del otro, Cresselia. Ambos se miraban fijamente, como dispuestos a atacarse en cualquier momento.

La confrontación, eso sí, nunca llegó.

Tras un pequeño gesto por parte de Darkrai, cada uno se fue por su lado; el amanecer se acercaba y ninguno quería estar para cuando el sol saliera.

* * *

Yukiho despertó algunas horas después. No parecía haber descansado bien.

\- … Fue una noche horrible –dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos.

Lo primero que hizo fue mirar a su lado: ahí estaba Alisa, quien seguía dormida, pero lucía intranquila. La castaña sonrió; la chica que le gustaba seguía ahí.

\- ¡Yukiho, fue horrible!

Honoka irrumpió en la tienda de las menores y abrazó a su hermana. Teddiursa la acompañaba y se veía tan asustado como su entrenadora.

\- ¡Soñé que me quedaba sin pan! ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! ¡Intentaba comer uno y desaparecía frente a mí! ¡Fue horrible, horrible!

\- ¡Ursa, Ursa!

\- ¡ _Onee-chan_ , me estás asfixiando!

\- Je, je, lo siento –dijo la comepan un poco más tranquila.

\- Como sea, hay cosas más importantes en el mundo que quedarse sin pan.

El tono de Yukiho era algo apenado. Honoka lo notó.

\- Yukiho… ¿qué pasa?

Sin previo aviso, la menor abrazó a su hermana con fuerza y comenzó a sollozar.

\- Promete que nunca nos vas a abandonar. Nunca, nunca, nunca.

La pelijengibre no entendía el porqué de la reacción de la castaña. Aun así, la abrazó con cariño.

\- Nunca lo haré. Lo juro.

Selló su promesa con un beso en la cabeza de su hermana.

\- Teddiursa.

El Pokémon se unió al abrazo.

\- … ¿Ya es de día?

La voz de Alisa sonó de repente. Se veía y sonaba cansada.

\- … Vulpix.

\- … Cleffa.

\- Alisa-chan, ¿tú tampoco dormiste bien? –preguntó Yukiho.

\- No. Soñé que un Pokémon de oscuridad se tragaba a _onee-chan_ y después intentaba tragarme a mí. Tenía mucho miedo.

\- Vul…

\- Cleffa.

\- ¿Ustedes también tuvieron pesadillas? –le preguntó la rubia a sus Pokémon, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa de ambos.

\- Ahora que recuerdo, mi pesadilla se convirtió en un lindo sueño al final –reveló Honoka–. Soñé que aparecían Kotori-chan y Umi-chan con una canasta de pan y las tres comíamos de ella –concluyó con un tono alegre–. Ya las quiero ver.

\- ¿Ursa?

\- Tú también estabas ahí, y también Komala.

\- ¡Sa!

\- Me pasó algo parecido. Vi que mi _onee-chan_ al final pudo escapar del interior de ese Pokémon que se la tragó –mencionó Alisa–. Y después me rescató.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti, Yukiho? ¿También soñaste algo bueno después? –preguntó Honoka.

La aludida agachó la mirada y dijo en voz baja:

\- Sí… Algo así.

* * *

\- Hora de irnos. Ciudad Nyanya nos espera. ¡ _Faito dayo_!

\- ¡Teddiursa!

El grupo se puso en marcha nuevamente, con Honoka y Teddiursa cantando como solían hacerlo.

\- Yukiho-chan, ¿te pasa algo? –preguntó Alisa al ver a su amiga distraída.

\- ¿Eh? No, nada.

\- Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

La castaña miró el rostro de la persona que le generaba tantas emociones. También le echó un vistazo a su hermana, quien iba delante de ellas.

\- Tranquila, no es nada importante.

Solo un pensamiento cruzó la mente de Yukiho mientras continuaban su andar:

 _\- No las quiero perder._

* * *

 **Hasta aquí con el capítulo. Recuerden dejar sus reviews y sugerencias para futuros capítulos.**

 **A primera vista, este puede parecer un capítulo de relleno, pero si lo leen atentamente, descubrirán que hay algunos detalles reveladores. Veamos cuántos son capaces de descubrirlos.**

 **Ahora, a responder a los comentarios del capítulo anterior:**

 **Biso47: Ya se sabrá pronto cuál es el primer Pokémon de Yukiho, y ya estoy planeando cómo será el extra. Saludos.  
**

 **LenaSkaylan: Considerando quién fue su maestra, es lógico que Alisa sea buena en los combates. Saludos.**

 **bellotasarutobi: El tipo de Pokémon que entrena Maki se sabrá muy pronto. Nada más espera un poco más.**

 **Waldemar16: Me alegra que te guste el que Alisa consiguiera un nuevo Pokémon. Y sí, su Vulpix y su Cleffa requieren piedras para llegar a su etapa final.**

 **jaydisita.8709: Yukiho no puede evitar ser cariñosa con Alisa. Creo que este capítulo lo dejó claro. Saludos.  
**

 **Al Dolmayan: Me sorprende ver a uno de mis autores favoritos de YuruYuri por aquí. Déjame decirte que ya he planeado qué Pokémon tendrá Honoka en el futuro, pero eso se verá de forma gradual. Un saludo para ti.**

 **Anónimo/a: Aquí el nuevo capítulo. Ojalá te haya gustado.**

 **sisby808: Maki aparecerá muy pronto. Siendo líder de gimnasio, ya debes intuir que es buena combatiente. Una aclaración: Goodra es tipo dragón, no fuego. Además, es Tsubasa quien se especializa en los dragones, así que puedes descartarlo para Maki. Saludos.  
**

 **Una cosa más: últimamente he estado viendo los capítulos de Sunshine, y si bien no me ha gustado mucho la serie, las Aqours tendrán pequeñas apariciones en la historia y también se especializarán en tipos determinados (algunas los compartirán con las Musas y A-RISE). De todas maneras, su papel será bastante menor.**

 **Por último, les cuento que los próximos dos capítulos son algo que ustedes esperaban con ansias: extras. Biso47 y Waldemar16, los designados para elegir a las protagonistas en esta oportunidad, ya hablaron; y el primer extra será protagonizado por Hanayo. Como adelanto, les puedo decir que dicha historia estará ambientada después de la batalla con Honoka.**

 **Recuerden seguirme en Facebook y en mi cuenta de Wattpad.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


	11. Extra: Mala hierba

**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Llegó algo que muchos esperaban: un nuevo extra. La protagonista será una musa que ya hizo su aparición en la historia principal y que se enfrentó a Honoka en una batalla de gimnasio. En efecto, estoy hablando de Hanayo, quien fue pedida por Biso47. Él se ganó el derecho tras adivinar dos de los Pokémon de Eli antes de que yo los revelara. Como pequeño spoiler, puedo decirles que la amante del arroz mostrará a un nuevo Pokémon. ¿Cuál será? ¿Y qué aventuras vivirá en este especial? No los distraigo más. Nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Extra: Mala hierba**

\- ¿No creen que se ven hermosas, chicos?

\- ¡Hop-pip!

\- ¡Chespin!

\- De verdad es muy buena con esto, Hanayo-san.

\- No es para tanto, Yurika-chan. Y sabes que no es necesario que seas tan formal conmigo.

Hanayo bajó la mirada avergonzada mientras un ligero sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

La líder del gimnasio Tasukete se encontraba en un período de descanso, por lo que aprovechaba de regar las plantas del invernadero en compañía de Yurika y sus Pokémon. Ya habían pasado algunos días desde su dura batalla con Honoka, tras la cual tuvo dos más, en las que, a diferencia de la disputada con la pelijengibre, salió victoriosa.

\- No me pida que sea informal con usted. Sabe que la admiro; por eso llamo así.

Hanayo dejó que la discusión muriera en ese punto.

Había algo que inquietaba a la chica a pesar de aquella escena de calma, y era el destino del Shroomish que le encargó a Honoka. Si hubiese podido, habría ido personalmente con la líder del gimnasio Nyanya y se lo habría entregado para dejar en claro sus sentimientos por ella; pero el gimnasio y el invernadero eran sumamente demandantes y no podía descuidarlos por mucho tiempo. En momentos así, quería tener Pokémon que pudieran teletransportarse, como la líder del gimnasio Washiwashi; o un jet privado, como la líder del gimnasio Niconii.

 _\- Sé que me arriesgué enviando a Shroomish con Honoka-chan, a quien apenas conozco; pero espero que ella entienda que esto es muy importante para mí. No solo se trata de entregar un Pokémon a una persona…, se trata de la reafirmación de mis sentimientos por Rin-chan_ –pensó.

Fue entonces que se le vino a la mente una videollamada acontecida unas horas antes.

* * *

 _Unas horas atrás._

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En serio no vas a poder venir, Kayo-chin?!

\- En serio, Rin-chan. Quisiera visitarte, pero ya sabes cómo es el trabajo en el invernadero, y no puedo dejar sola con eso a Yurika-chan.

\- ¿Acaso… aceptaste a Chespin por lástima? –preguntó Rin agachando la mirada y con tono triste–. Kayo-chin, hace mucho que no nos vemos. Te extraño y quiero estar contigo, _nya_.

\- ¡Claro que no, Rin-chan! Yo nunca te haría algo tan cruel –respondió la castaña con las mejillas ruborizadas–. Pero de verdad no puedo verte ahora aunque quisiera.

Como veía que la líder del gimnasio Nyanya no reaccionaba, Hanayo decidió revelarle algo:

\- ¿Sabes? Se viene una sorpresa para ti. Eso si es que no te llegó ya.

\- ¿Sorpresa? ¿De qué hablas, Kayo-chin, _nya_?

 _\- Honoka-chan no ha llegado todavía_ –pensó Hanayo tras escuchar las palabras de la pelinaranja al otro lado del monitor.

\- Quiero saber de qué hablas.

\- Ya lo verás cuando sea el momento –respondió con una sonrisa, un sonrojo y los ojos brillantes.

Rin solo atinó a poner cara de pregunta.

* * *

 _Presente._

 _\- Ojalá todo resulte bien al final._

\- ¡Hanayo-san! ¡Hanayo-san!

La escandalosa era una chica muy joven que entró corriendo al gimnasio. Se veía sumamente agitada, alterada en verdad.

\- Eres tú, Midori-chan. ¿Qué pasó?

\- ¡Hanayo-san, venga rápido! ¡Unos tipos muy extraños están atacando a la gente de la ciudad y robándose a los Pokémon!

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡Tienen una especie de robot gigante! ¡Necesitamos su ayuda, rápido!

\- Tranquila, tranquila, Midori-chan. Iré a ver qué pasa. Yurika-chan, acompáñame.

\- Entendido, Hanayo-san.

\- Hoppip, Chespin, regresen.

La líder de gimnasio regresó a sus Pokémon a sus Pokébolas. De paso, tomó una más de las que tenía a su disposición.

\- Midori-chan, tú guíanos.

La aludida salió corriendo, con la castaña y su asistente siguiéndola.

* * *

\- Puede que no nos crean, pero sus Pokémon serán utilizados para una muy buena causa. Entreguen el resto sin pelear.

Un grupo de hombres con trajes azul oscuro con una G en el pecho enfrentaba a la población local. Uno de ellos, que parecía ser el líder, exigía a la gente la entrega de sus Pokémon. Por supuesto, esta se negaba rotundamente.

\- ¡¿Piensas que vamos a creerte?!

\- ¡No pensamos darte a nuestros amigos!

\- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para exigirnos esa estupidez?!

Detrás del grupo de extraños, un robot gigante con ruedas amenazaba a todos moviendo sus seis brazos como tentáculos. Desde su interior se oían gritos de Pokémon capturados.

\- ¡Ahora queremos que nos devuelvan a todos los Pokémon que robaron!

\- ¡Eso, eso!

\- Vaya, veo poca colaboración de parte de ustedes.

\- ¡Váyanse de nuestra ciudad!

Un gran número de Pokémon fue llamado a la batalla contra los extraños, la mayoría de ellos de tipo planta.

\- Qué extraño, dijeron que no nos entregarían a sus Pokémon, pero tal parece que solo nos están facilitando las cosas.

El líder sacó un control remoto de su bolsillo y apretó un botón, haciendo que los brazos del robot fueran directo contra aquellas criaturas. Unas cuantas fueron atrapadas, para posteriormente ser ingresadas a la fuerza al interior de la máquina.

\- Gracias por su generosa contribución a nuestra causa…, aunque todavía nos faltan Pokémon que atrapar –decía el líder con mucha calma.

\- ¡Vamos, ataquen!

Una serie de movimientos Pokémon fue lanzada contra el robot en un desesperado intento de rescate. Ni siquiera consiguieron abollar la superficie metálica.

\- Muchachos, creo que la gente de esta ciudad está dándonos más problemas de los que pensé. ¿Por qué no me echan una mano?

El grupo de ladrones llamó a varios Ariados a la batalla, los cuales inmovilizaron a los Pokémon de los ciudadanos con sus hilos.

\- ¡No, nuestros Pokémon!

\- ¡Libérenlos!

\- ¡No nos los quiten!

Afortunadamente para los habitantes de ciudad Tasukete, la ayuda llegó en la forma de su líder de gimnasio.

\- ¡Hanayo-san, ellos son! –exclamó Midori mientras los señalaba.

\- ¡Miren, es Hanayo-san!

\- ¡Por favor, ayúdenos!

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué es lo que quieren? –preguntó dejando de lado su faceta tímida y entrando en su modo de combate.

\- Al parecer los hombres que enviamos al gimnasio no llegaron a tiempo para detenerte…, a diferencia de los que fueron con la policía –reveló el líder de los bandidos–. Ya no importa, que hayas venido a nosotros sirve de igual forma; los Pokémon de alguien como tú serán sumamente valiosos para nuestros planes.

\- Repito, ¿quiénes son ustedes y qué es lo que quieren?

\- Simplemente somos personas que deseamos darle a la humanidad un nuevo amanecer.

\- ¿Y por qué tienen que robar Pokémon para eso?

\- Los necesitamos para llevar a cabo nuestro objetivo. Tú también deberías darnos los tuyos; nos lo agradecerás llegado el momento.

\- ¡Mis Pokémon son mis amigos! ¡No pienso dárselos a unos locos!

\- Como quieras, tendremos que hacerlo del modo difícil. Muchachos…

\- ¡Ariados, Telaraña! –gritaron al unísono.

Hilos pegajosos salieron disparados contra la castaña.

\- ¡Hoppip, Chespin, Bellossom, hora de pelear! –gritó ella mientras los llamaba a la batalla.

\- ¡Tú también ve, Deerling! –la secundó Yurika.

\- ¡Hoppip!

\- ¡Chespin!

\- ¡Bello!

\- ¡Deerling!

\- ¡Hoppip, Balas semilla! ¡Chespin, Misil aguja!

Los hilos de los Ariados fueron destruidos fácilmente.

\- ¡Ahora, Bellossom, usa Somnífero!

De las flores de la Pokémon planta comenzó a salir un fino polvo verde que mandó a sus oponentes al mundo de los sueños.

\- ¡Bien hecho, Hanayo-san! –aclamaban los ciudadanos. Casi de inmediato, regresaron a sus Pokémon para impedir que se los llevaran.

\- No puede ser… –dijo uno de los ladrones.

\- Entren al robot. Tendremos que realizar el plan de apoyo por si acaso –decía el líder en voz baja a sus hombres.

\- Entendido, jefe.

Los sujetos regresaron a los Ariados a sus Pokébolas e ingresaron por entradas laterales a su monstruosa máquina.

\- Veo por qué eres líder de gimnasio, pero ni siquiera tú podrás contra nuestro robot –le mencionó el único criminal en el exterior a la castaña.

Tras apretar el botón, los brazos del robot nuevamente comenzaron a moverse.

\- ¡Tenga cuidado, Hanayo-san! –advirtió Midori.

\- Yurika-chan, hay que destruir esos tentáculos.

\- Entendido.

\- ¡Hoppip, Balas semilla! ¡Chespin, Misil aguja! ¡Bellossom, Fuerza lunar!

\- ¡Deerling, Bola de energía!

Los ataques buscaban acabar con los brazos del robot. El problema fue que ninguno logró dar en el blanco. Para peor, la máquina empezó a moverse y amenazaba con aplastar a cualquiera que se cruzara en el camino.

Las chicas y sus Pokémon apenas lograron apartarse.

\- Muy bien, tendré que tomar otras medidas. No les dejaré destruir tan fácilmente a mi robot –dijo el líder–. ¡Ve, Shiftry!

\- ¡Shiftry!

Un Pokémon con apariencia de tengu y hojas en vez de manos hacía su aparición.

\- Yo me encargaré de él, Hanayo-san. Usted enfóquese en el robot.

\- Bien, Yurika-chan.

\- Da igual cuál de las dos sea mi oponente. No podrán derrotarme. ¡Shiftry, usa Viento cortante!

El Pokémon mitad oscuridad se dejó rodear por un remolino para preparar su ataque. Si Yurika quería derrotarlo, tenía que aprovechar ese momento.

\- ¡Usa Bola de energía, Deerling!

\- ¡Deer-ling!

De la boca de Deerling salió disparada una esfera de energía verde. Dio en Shiftry, pero no le hizo mucho daño.

Mientras tanto, Hanayo y sus Pokémon trataban de destruir los tentáculos del robot.

\- ¡Bellossom, usa Día soleado!

\- ¡Bello!

El Pokémon Flor lanzó una bola destellante al cielo, haciendo que una luz de sol artificial brillara con gran intensidad. Aquello beneficiaba a Bellossom y a Hoppip; la habilidad de ambos era Clorofila.

\- ¡Ahora, Bellossom, usa Rayo solar! ¡Hoppip, tú usa Acrobacia!

Gracias al intenso resplandor, cargar el Rayo solar resultó muy simple. Dos tentáculos fueron destruidos, uno por el ataque de Bellossom y otro por la veloz embestida de Hoppip.

\- ¡Eso es!

\- ¡Sí! ¡Bien hecho, Hanayo-san! –vitoreaban los ciudadanos que seguían en el lugar.

\- ¡Oh, no!

El grito había sido de Yurika: Deerling cayó derrotado ante Shiftry.

\- Regresa –dijo apesadumbrada–. ¡Hanayo-san, ahora todo depende de usted!

\- ¿No sabes que un movimiento de clima afecta a todos los Pokémon en combate? –le hizo notar el líder de los ladrones a la chica de lentes–. Día soleado activa la habilidad de mi Shiftry, Clorofila.

 _\- Rayos, tiene la misma habilidad que Hoppip y Bellossom_ –pensó con desazón.

\- Gracias por el aumento de velocidad. ¡Shiftry, Pulso oscuro!

El Pokémon lanzó una descarga de energía siniestra por su boca.

\- Y no creas que eso es todo.

El criminal apretó el botón de su control remoto y el robot comenzó a avanzar. Entre este y Shiftry, la castaña y sus Pokémon estaban cercados.

\- ¡Chespin, usa Drenadoras en el suelo! ¡Bellossom, usa Fuerza lunar como bloqueo!

Las enredaderas creadas por el Pokémon Erizo ayudaron a detener el andar del gigantesco robot, mientras que la colisión entre la Fuerza lunar de Bellossom y el Pulso oscuro de Shiftry crearon una densa nube de humo.

\- En verdad eres hábil –la alabó el ladrón.

En medio de su distracción, Yurika se lanzó contra él, derribándolo y haciendo que el control remoto de su mano se cayera.

\- ¡Midori, destruye esa cosa!

\- ¡Sí, Yurika-san!

Con un pisotón bastó.

\- Ahora no podrás usar a tu robot. Si quieres derrotar a Hanayo-san, tendrás que hacerlo de forma justa –dijo la asistente de la castaña mientras sujetaba al hombre para que no huyera.

\- Como si no pudiera hacerlo –respondió él con seguridad–. ¡Shiftry, Tormenta de hojas!

\- ¡Bellossom, Rayo solar!

En ese mismo momento, se produjo lo que no le convenía a Hanayo: la luz del sol volvió a la normalidad. Eso dejaba a Bellossom en una posición incómoda, pues no había terminado de cargar su ataque. Por el contrario, Shiftry ya había realizado su movimiento.

\- ¡Bello! –gritó en cuanto las hojas la golpearon.

\- ¡Ahora usa Pulso oscuro!

El daño fue crítico. Resultado: Bellossom quedó fuera de combate.

\- ¡Bellossom!

\- Es una lástima que mi robot ya no pueda usar sus brazos, pero eso no significa que no me llevaré a tu Pokémon –dijo el criminal mientras se liberaba del agarre de Yurika y sacaba una especie de cubo de su bolsillo–. Esto servirá.

\- ¡Bellossom, regresa!

\- Oh, no.

Lanzó el cubo, el cual liberó una especie de red láser.

\- ¡Chespin!

\- ¡Hoppip!

Una combinación de Bala semilla y Misil aguja destruyó el cubo antes de que atrapara a Bellossom.

\- ¡Rápido, regresa! –exclamó Hanayo mientras regresaba a su Pokémon a su Pokébola.

\- Pulso oscuro.

\- ¡Hanayo-san, Shiftry está atacando de nuevo! –le advirtió Yurika.

\- ¡Chespin!

Todo se dio tan rápido que la chica no reaccionó hasta que Chespin terminó en el suelo derrotado.

\- ¡No, Chespin!

\- Dos y falta uno.

De algún modo, los hasta entonces pasivos habitantes de ciudad Tasukete decidieron tomar acción y se abalanzaron sobre el ladrón; no querían que intentara algo como lo que hizo con Bellossom.

\- No importa cuántos sean, el resultado será el mismo. Aun si caigo, ganaremos al final –dijo confiado a pesar de estar sujeto.

\- Hoppip, todo depende de ti.

\- ¡Hoppip!

\- Bien, ¡usa Viento de Hada!

El Pokémon de Hanayo agitó sus hojas lanzando un vientecillo rosáceo.

 _\- Ojalá esto funcione. Shiftry es en parte un Pokémon de oscuridad, así que un movimiento tipo hada debiera ser superefectivo contra él._

\- Tormenta de hojas.

\- ¡Shiftry!

Las poderosas hojas esfumaron el Viento de hada.

\- Tendré que cambiar de estrategia. ¡Hoppip, usa Acrobacia!

\- ¡Pulso oscuro!

El Pokémon Algodonado, envuelto en una energía azul, se lanzó contra Shiftry. Tras esquivar su Pulso oscuro, logró golpearlo, mas no derrotarlo.

\- Shiftry, Viento cortante.

Hanayo vio su oportunidad de atacar nuevamente aprovechando el tiempo que le tomaba preparar su movimiento al Pokémon del líder de los bandidos.

\- ¡Sigue con Acrobacia, Hoppip!

\- ¡Hoppip!

Los impactos acertaban uno tras otro. Increíblemente, a pesar de su debilidad al tipo volador, Shiftry aguantaba bien los golpes.

\- ¡Dispara el Viento cortante!

Así lo hizo el Pokémon parte oscuridad, dañando severamente al parte volador.

\- ¡Pulso oscuro!

La descarga de energía oscura golpeó a Hoppip de lleno, haciéndolo caer al piso.

\- ¡Tormenta de hojas!

\- ¡No, Hoppip!

Si las cosas seguían igual, el Pokémon de Hanayo terminaría siendo derrotado.

\- ¡Suficiente, hay que callar a este imbécil! –exclamó uno de los ciudadanos que sujetaba al ladrón.

\- ¡No! –protestó Yurika–. Si intervenimos en el combate, Hanayo-san podría perder su prestigio como líder de gimnasio. No querrás eso, ¿verdad?

El hombre cedió.

\- Puedo escucharlo todo, ¿saben? –dijo el criminal–. De todas formas, si pierde o no su prestigio es algo que no me importa. No queda mucho para que esto termine; su Hoppip apenas puede aguantar otro ataque. ¡Pulso oscuro!

\- ¡Shiftry!

\- ¡Hoppip, trata de resistir!

\- Hooop…

\- ¡Hoppip! –gritó la castaña.

El Pulso oscuro estaba a punto de alcanzarlo.

\- ¡Hop…! ¡PIIIIIIIP!

Hoppip consiguió elevarse del suelo mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar con un extraño resplandor azul. De a poco su tamaño aumentó, sus hojas desaparecieron y una flor brotó en el tope de su cabeza. En cuanto el resplandor se esfumó, ya no era más un Hoppip.

\- ¡Skip!

\- ¡Hoppip ahora es un Skiploom! –exclamó Midori.

Con fuerzas renovadas, Skiploom lanzó por su boca unas enormes semillas, la que chocaron con el Pulso oscuro, creando una pequeña explosión.

\- Eso fue… Bomba semilla… ¡Genial, Skiploom, aprendiste un nuevo movimiento!

\- No pienses que ganarás solo porque tu Pokémon haya evolucionado.

\- ¡Vamos, Hanayo-san! ¡Vamos, Skiploom! –apoyaban los ciudadanos.

\- No puedo perder… ¡Skiploom, Bomba semilla!

\- ¡Skip!

\- ¡Shiftry, Doble equipo!

Shiftry creó ilusiones de sí mismo, evitando así que las semillas lo golpearan.

\- ¡Viento de hada!

La ráfaga comenzó a soplar golpeando a todos los Shiftry, acabando con los falsos y lastimando al real.

\- ¡Shif… try!

\- ¡Acrobacia!

Moviéndose rápidamente, Skiploom embistió a su oponente con gran fuerza. Ahora el daño se reflejaba en el rostro del Pokémon parte oscuridad.

\- ¡Sigue usando Acrobacia, Skiploom!

\- ¡Pulso oscuro!

El combate aumentó en intensidad. Ninguno daba ventajas al otro y eso elevó la tensión de todos los que estaban viendo la escena; pero las ganas de Hanayo y Skiploom pudieron más que Shiftry, quien cayó derrotado tras una combinación de Bomba semilla y Acrobacia.

\- ¡Lo hicimos, Skiploom!

\- ¡Skip!

\- Tal vez hayas ganado la batalla, pero eso no significa que esto ha terminado.

\- No tengo tiempo para ti. Skiploom, usa Bomba semilla en el robot. Vamos a sacar a los Pokémon capturados de ahí.

En eso, un dispositivo que el ladrón tenía en el cuello de su camiseta comenzó a brillar y a emitir un pitido.

\- Jefe, ya tenemos todo.

\- Excelente. Prepárense para huir. Ya no necesitamos llevarnos a los Pokémon.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? –preguntó Yurika con inquietud.

\- Solo puedo informarles que nuestro plan B ha sido un éxito. ¿Por qué crees que proseguí con la batalla a pesar de todo? Fue para darles tiempo a mis hombres de cumplir con su deber. Aun si yo caigo ahora, ellos podrán escapar a salvo.

Así fue. Mientras Skiploom lograba destruir la parte frontal del robot con su Bomba semilla, cosa que ninguno de los otros Pokémon pudo hacer antes, por la parte de atrás un vehículo similar a un tanque huía a toda velocidad. En cuanto a los Pokémon de la gente de ciudad Tasukete, estaban todos dentro del robot, aunque inconscientes.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasó aquí? –se preguntó la castaña.

* * *

Hanayo y Yurika se encontraban en el centro Pokémon local. Además de ellas, un gran grupo de ciudadanos esperaba mientras sus Pokémon eran atendidos. En cuanto al ladrón, fue entregado a la oficial Jenny para su interrogatorio.

\- Según la enfermera Joy, los Pokémon parecen haber sido dormidos o drogados de alguna manera –le informó la asistente a la líder de gimnasio.

\- ¿Alguna otra cosa que te haya dicho, Yurika-chan?

\- Nada más por el momento, Hanayo-san.

\- ¿Qué habrán querido esos hombres?... ¿Qué hubiese pasado si la gente del pueblo perdía a sus Pokémon? –El solo pensar en esa posibilidad hizo que Hanayo se espantara.

\- Lo importante es que ya todo pasó y las cosas volvieron a la normalidad.

\- … Ojalá tengas razón, Yurika-chan… Ojalá tengas razón.

* * *

En un lugar desconocido:

\- Logramos conseguir suficiente material para nuestros planes, en su mayoría de Pokémon tipo planta.

\- Excelente, excelente. Veo que lo hicieron bien a pesar de que su líder de misión no pudo regresar –decía un sujeto de cabello celeste con unos peculiares lentes. En sus manos sujetaba un frasco de vidrio con un extraño líquido verdoso.

\- Él sabía que esto era más importante que su libertad.

\- Siempre tuvo las prioridades muy claras… A este paso, no faltará mucho para que el Equipo Génesis alcance su objetivo… Se acerca una nueva era para la humanidad. Solamente necesitamos unas cuantas cosas más para eso.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el extra de Hanayo, y, como pueden ver, reapareció el Equipo Génesis en la historia. ¿Qué estarán planeando sus miembros? ¿Y qué opinan de Bellossom como el nuevo Pokémon de Panita? Acepto sus reviews y sus críticas constructivas.**

 **Otra cosa importante: tuvimos la primera evolución en este fic. Si a los oponentes de Hanayo ya les costaba vencer a Hoppip, imagínense cómo sufrirán con Skiploom.**

 **Ahora a responder a los reviews del capítulo anterior:**

 **eamendoza86: Las "otras chicas" irán apareciendo gradualmente. Y en cuanto a la escena Simpson, me gusta mucho, por eso puse algo similar aquí (Pobre Homero, la universidad de Maggie le costará un ojo de la cara XD). Saludos.  
**

 **Katengecchi: A mí también me gusta la pareja de Alisa y Yukiho. La manera en la que se desarrollará en la historia es algo que se observará con el pasar de los capítulos. Sobre mi opinión de Sunshine, puedo decirte que los capítulos no me engancharon; es más, se me hacía pesado verlos (eso sí, los vi todos). Además, el hecho de que nuevamente se usara la trama del cierre de la escuela hizo que perdiera puntos a mi modo de ver. En pocas palabras, no pude conectarme con la serie como me hubiese gustado. Igual pienso ver la película cuando salga. Quizás me deje un mejor sabor de boca. Saludos.**

 **bellotasarutobi: ¿Será realmente un Pokémon de fuego? Ya lo sabrás pronto. Saludos.**

 **Waldemar16: En la pesadilla de Yukiho puse adelantos de algunas cosas, pero no significa que todo pasará. En las pesadillas uno puede imaginar muchas situaciones. Saludos.**

 **Biso47: Yukiho puede parecer algo obsesiva a primera vista, pero en realidad no lo es. Solo quiere ser más cercana a Alisa y no sabe cómo. Por lo demás, espero que te haya gustado este extra. Saludos.**

 **Al Dolmayan: Ya que no has visto Love Live, no conoces esta información; pero en la serie nos muestran que Eli le tiene miedo a la oscuridad. Lo que hice aquí fue adaptar ese miedo al mundo Pokémon. Saludos.  
**

 **Hatsu3usi9: Qué sorpresa tenerte por aquí. La información sobre Umi y Kotori se revelará en su momento. ¿Habrán hecho el intercambio ya? Dejaré la pregunta sin responder por ahora. Saludos.**

 **jaydisita.8709: La primera aparición de las Aqours será pronto. Trataré de que resulte lo mejor posible a pesar de que Sunshine no me gustó mucho. Saludos.  
**

 **Para ir cerrando, les cuento que la pesadilla decía más de lo que pusieron en los comentarios. Todos se centraron en el Pokémon misterioso que salió al final. Sus suposiciones son correctas: es el futuro primer Pokémon de Yukiho. De lo que nadie se percató fue de la demás información que puse. Así como lo hizo Poe en "La carta robada", esconderla a simple vista funcionó en este caso.**

 **El próximo capítulo será otro extra. Por petición de Waldemar16, la protagonista será... Redoble de tambores... Maki (sé que muchos ya la querían ver en la historia).**

 **Que Darkrai no los aceche por las noches XD.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


	12. Extra: Acero al rojo vivo

**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Llegó el momento, la musa por la que tanto habían rogado hace su aparición... Llevaban varios capítulos pidiéndomela... En este nuevo extra -redoble de tambores- la protagonista es la pelirroja _tsundere_ , Maki, quien fue pedida por Waldemar16 (ganó su derecho por colaboración: él me sugirió darle un Pokémon hada a Alisa). Aquí se revelará en qué tipo se especializa y algunos de sus Pokémon, además de unos cuantos detalles más. Eso sí, no es todo, porque otra musa la acompañará (ya se imaginarán cuál). No más distracciones. Disfruten la lectura y nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Extra: Acero al rojo vivo**

Ciudad Nanisore, una de las urbes más importantes de la región Otonokizaka. Si había algo a lo que le debía su fama, era al enorme hospital que tenía, siempre a la vanguardia en lo referente a tratamientos médicos. No solo eso: el edificio también tenía a su disposición el centro Pokémon más grande de la región, por lo que entrenadores de todas partes iban allí para que sus Pokémon recibieran los mejores cuidados posibles.

A cargo de todo estaba el doctor Nishikino, jefe de médicos, enfermeras y enfermeras Joy. Era sumamente respetado por todos sus subordinados, así como también por sus pacientes. Sin embargo, para los aspirantes a participar en la Liga Pokémon era un escollo a vencer, pues el doctor era nada más y nada menos que el líder del gimnasio Nanisore… hasta hacía seis meses.

Aparte del hospital y el centro Pokémon, el gigantesco edificio era sede del gimnasio de la ciudad, el cual se ubicaba justo en el sótano. Por supuesto, los Pokémon que participaban en los combates eran admitidos inmediatamente después de estos en el centro para que las enfermeras Joy se hicieran cargo de ellos. Pero volviendo al tema del líder de gimnasio en sí, el doctor había abandonado su puesto para, según él, abocarse a las labores administrativas del recinto, dejando a su única hija, Maki, como la nueva líder.

El cambio de mano se notó de inmediato.

Una vez en su nueva posición, la pelirroja decidió modificar la especialización del gimnasio, pasando de ser tipo acero, el tipo que empleaba el doctor, a tipo fuego, el que usaba ella. Muchos oponentes, confiados por el hecho de que los Pokémon de fuego presentaban mayores debilidades que los de acero, no la tomaban en serio, lo cual resultaba ser un craso error. Al igual que Eli en ciudad Harasho, la Princesa Escarlata, como se la empezó a llamar, demostró ser sumamente despiadada con los rivales; ganar la medalla del gimnasio Nanisore siguió siendo un reto difícil a pesar de los cambios.

Fuera de su labor de líder, sin embargo, Maki demostraba un lado un poco más suave. Tenía planeado convertirse en una doctora Pokémon, por lo que estudiaba mucho sobre estos y los mejores tratamientos para aplicarles cuando sufrían problemas de salud. Sus padres la ayudaban también y la dejaban encargarse de procedimientos sencillos en el centro Pokémon, algo para lo que ella mostraba capacidad.

Solo había una cosa que le molestaba a Maki sobre su situación, algo que para muchos entrenadores podría parecer poco, pero que para ella se relacionaba con su orgullo como líder: nunca había podido derrotar a su padre en una batalla. Él fue quien le enseñó lo que sabía sobre Pokémon y le estaba muy agradecida por eso, pero en el fondo, quería demostrarle y demostrarse a sí misma lo buena que era, y la única manera que le parecía apropiada era venciendo a su progenitor y mentor. Lo que más le molestaba de todo aquello era que sus Pokémon tenían ventaja de tipo sobre los de él, y aun así sus esfuerzos eran insuficientes.

Decidida a anotar un punto a su favor en el marcador, un día se dispuso tener una sesión de práctica a solas en el gimnasio. En el camino se encontró con Eriko, una enfermera que solía actuar como réferi cuando había batallas oficiales y ejercía como su asistente principal.

\- Maki-sama, buenos días.

\- Buenos días, Eriko.

\- ¿A dónde va?

\- Necesito entrenar. Por favor, no quiero que aceptes retadores ni a ninguna otra persona mientras esté abajo, en especial a mi padre.

\- ¿Todavía planea vencer al director?

\- Por supuesto.

Tras unas cuantas palabras más, Maki se alejó de allí, tomó el ascensor que la llevaba al sótano y llegó al gimnasio. Una vez en el lugar, se sentó en unas gradas ubicadas junto a la arena y sacó una Pokébola de su bolsillo.

 _\- Siempre es igual… Ha sido derrota tras derrota contra él. ¿Qué es lo que me falta? He hecho de todo y nada ha resultado. De todas formas, no pienso rendirme hasta ganarle aunque sea una vez._

Guardó aquella Pokébola y sacó algunas más.

 _\- Muy bien, hora de entrenar. No voy a volverme más fuerte solo pensando._

Se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a la arena; pero justo cuando iba a llamar a sus Pokémon para el entrenamiento, escuchó el ruido del ascensor a sus espaldas.

\- ¿Eh? Se suponía que Eriko no debía dejar pasar a nadie.

En cuanto las puertas se abrieron, una pelinegra de baja estatura se dejó ver.

\- ¡¿Nico-chan?!

De inmediato guardó sus Pokébolas; el entrenamiento tendría que esperar.

\- Vaya, ¿en serio esa es forma de saludar? –preguntó la aludida de manera presuntuosa–. Quién pensaría que la Princesa Escarlata fuese tan maleducada –dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella.

\- Lo mismo puedo decir de ti –dijo Maki de vuelta–. ¿Cuánta gente sabe que la famosa artista y líder del gimnasio Niconii es en realidad una antipática y una pesada? –comentó mientras también se acercaba a la recién llegada.

\- Por lo menos yo no me la paso actuando como chica dura y fingiendo que todo me da igual.

\- Es mejor que hacerse la linda y la que está feliz todo el tiempo.

Ambas quedaron a solo centímetros de la otra, mirándose fijamente. La tensión podía sentirse.

De repente, ambas dieron un paso al frente. Maki tomó el rostro de Nico, mientras que esta abrazó por la cintura a la más alta, tras lo cual se besaron apasionadamente, dejando que sus lenguas juguetearan entre sí y manifestándose amor en cada gesto. No se separaron hasta que se les acabó el aire.

\- Te eché de menos, enana.

\- Yo también te eché de menos, cabeza de tomate.

Ambas se mantuvieron abrazadas unos minutos más; querían disfrutar de la cercanía de la otra.

Hacía ya un tiempo que Maki y Nico eran novias, pero por la distancia entre ciudad Nanisore y ciudad Niconii, no podían verse tan a menudo como querían. De todas formas, la comunicación entre ellas era frecuente, así que la relación se mantenía muy sólida a pesar de no poder juntarse todo el tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo fue que entraste, Nico-chan? Le ordené a Eriko que no dejara entrar a ninguna persona.

\- Le dije que tenía un asunto muy importante que tratar contigo. Además, tratándose de mí, seguramente querrías verme –respondió la ojirrubí con presunción sin dejar de abrazar a tu novia.

\- No trates de hacerte la importante, señorita Reina del espectáculo –dijo Maki tratando de restarle méritos pero abrazándola con más fuerza. Mientras lo hacía, desviaba la mirada, aunque su rostro enrojecía.

\- ¿Entonces por qué me estás abrazando tanto? –preguntó Nico con picardía.

\- … Cállate.

Aun así, Maki besó la coronilla de su pequeña amada.

Las dos se habían conocido tras una presentación de la especialista en tipo oscuridad en ciudad Nanisore. Por una mala maniobra, uno de sus Pokémon se lastimó en el escenario y fue llevado al centro Pokémon. Maki, que en ese tiempo realizaba sus primeras prácticas, fue quien se encargó de atenderlo. La interacción entre ambas chicas fue difícil al inicio, pero con el tiempo las cosas entre ellas fueron cambiando, lo que eventualmente derivó en la sólida relación amorosa que tenían.

La pelirroja tomó de la mano a la pelinegra y la llevó a las gradas para conversar.

\- No pensé que vendrías al gimnasio.

\- A ver, a ver, Maki-chan. Te dije por videollamada que iba a dar un concierto en esta ciudad. ¿Qué clase de novia sería si no viniese a verte aunque sea por un rato?

\- Es que con lo ocupada que estás y todo eso…

\- Aun así. De una u otra forma siempre me hago un tiempo para ti cuando vengo a este lugar –dijo mientras besaba la nariz de la más alta. Esta enrojeció por el gesto.

\- ¡N-N-NICO-CHAN!

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo? –preguntó la ojirrubí mientras se acurrucaba junto a Maki.

\- No, no es eso… –respondió la ojimorada desviando la mirada.

\- Maki-chan, eres muy linda.

Nico se acercó más a su novia.

\- Por cierto, ¿qué estabas haciendo antes de que llegara?

\- Iba a entrenar.

\- Bueno, eso es parte de ser líder de gimnasio.

\- Lo sé, pero… en realidad es por el otro asunto.

\- Ah, ya veo.

Nico estaba enterada del reto personal de Maki.

\- No entiendo cómo pudiste entregarle un Pokémon, Nico-chan. Ahora es uno de los más fuertes de su equipo.

\- ¡Oye, tenía que demostrarle que iba por ti en serio! ¡De no ser por eso, no estaríamos juntas ahora!

Maki lanzó un suspiro.

\- Lo único que quiero es ganarle a papá. Con una vez me basta… Una vez y ya.

Un recuerdo vino a su mente en ese momento.

* * *

 _Dos años antes_.

\- ¡Flareon, usa Lanzallamas!

\- ¡Flar!

Una ráfaga de fuego salió expelida de la boca de Flareon.

\- Maki, si crees que ganarás solo por tener ventaja de tipo, te equivocas rotundamente. ¡Doublade, desvía esas llamas con Cuchillada!

\- ¡Doublade!

Las hojas del Pokémon de acero se iluminaron con un brillo blanco, tras lo cual dispersó el fuego con un solo movimiento.

\- No puede ser –dijo Maki asombrada.

\- ¡Ahora usa Cuchillada sobre Flareon!

\- ¡Esquívala!

El Pokémon de fuego saltó antes de que las afiladas hojas de Doublade lo tocaran.

\- ¡Carga de fuego!

Envuelto en llamas, Flareon embistió a Doublade.

\- No solo mi Pokémon le causó daño al tuyo, sino que su velocidad aumentó también.

\- ¿Crees que no lo sé?... ¡Doublade, Garra de sombra!

Las hojas del Pokémon Espada se envolvieron en energía oscura, tras lo cual atacó a Flareon.

\- ¡Carga de fuego!

Ambos movimientos colisionaron, pero ninguno pudo darle ventaja a su usuario, por lo que los Pokémon acabaron por separarse.

\- ¡Doublade, usa Danza de espadas!

Varias espadas de energía rodearon al Pokémon de acero antes de desaparecer, aumentando su poder de ataque.

\- ¡Flareon, Bola de sombra!

Una bola de energía siniestra fue disparada contra Doublade.

\- ¡Destrúyela con Garra de sombra!

\- ¡Doublade!

\- ¡Ahora usa Danza de espadas!

El poder de ataque de Doublade aumentó más.

\- ¡No voy a dejar que siga fortaleciéndose! ¡Carga de fuego!

\- ¡Flareon!

Flareon se movía especialmente rápido. Aquella era su tercera Carga de fuego, y parecía que en cualquier momento golpearía a Doublade.

\- Cometiste un severo error aumentando la velocidad de Flareon, Maki. ¡Doublade, Giro bola!

Extendiendo sus cuchillas a los lados, el Pokémon de acero comenzó a girar como un trompo mientras un anillo de energía azul claro lo rodeaba; Flareon cayó directo en la trampa, chocando con las duras hojas y recibiendo un golpe tremendo.

\- ¡No, Flareon!

\- No hay por qué alargar más esto. ¡Doublade, Garra de sombra!

\- ¡Doublade!

Los sombríos cortes acabaron con la batalla. Triunfo para el doctor Nishikino.

\- Flareon…

\- Doublade, regresa –dijo el hombre mientras regresaba a su Pokémon a su Pokébola–. Maki, todavía te falta mucho por aprender. Aumentar la velocidad de tu Pokémon sería una buena idea en la mayoría de los casos, pero gracias a Giro bola, eso se volvió en tu contra en esta batalla.

La pelirroja no respondió.

\- De todas formas, ahora no es momento de hablar. Flareon necesita atención. Ve de inmediato al centro Pokémon.

El doctor se dirigió al ascensor, mientras que Maki se acercaba a su Pokémon para llevárselo de allí.

* * *

 _Presente_.

Maki lucía algo tensa.

\- No importa cuántas veces lo intente. Tampoco cuáles Pokémon uso yo y cuáles usa él. Simplemente la victoria me evade… A veces siento que mi motivación se va.

La aspirante a doctora calló con evidente frustración.

\- Le ganarás algún día, Maki-chan.

La pequeña mano de Nico tomó la de su novia. Eso y su voz sacaron a la pelirroja de su ensimismamiento.

\- He visto tus habilidades y sé que eres una gran entrenadora. También he sido testigo de lo mucho que tus Pokémon te quieren y se esfuerzan por ti. Ellos te apoyan…, igual que yo.

La mirada que le dedicó Nico hizo que Maki se sonrojara.

 _\- ¡Demonios, esta enana puede ser tan linda cuando se lo propone! Supongo que por eso me enamoré de ella_ –pensó.

Dejándose llevar por el momento, la de ciudad Nanisore tomó el rostro de la de Niconii y le dio un romántico beso en los labios.

\- Gracias, Nico-chan.

\- N-n-no hay de qué… Tienes suerte de tener a la mejor artista de Otonokizaka como novia –Aunque la bajita trataba de actuar arrogante, en realidad estaba roja; Maki la había sorprendido con la guardia baja.

Queriendo recuperar la compostura, Nico se levantó de su asiento y se colocó frente a su pareja.

\- ¿Qué te pasó que te paraste tan de repente?

La pelinegra tomó aire y dijo:

\- Maki-chan, la razón por la que vine, aparte de porque te extrañaba, es porque quería decirte algo muy, muy importante. No le mentí a Eriko cuando le dije eso.

Nico llevó su mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta.

\- Tú y yo ya llevamos un tiempo de relación, y a pesar de que no podemos vernos mucho, nos hemos llegado a conocer muy bien. Es cierto que las dos tenemos personalidades complicadas y discutimos a menudo, pero sé que en verdad eres una persona hermosa por la que vale pena luchar y que no me equivoqué al enamorarme de ti… Maki-chan, eres la mujer con la que deseo estar el resto de mi vida, y es por eso que quiero hacerte la siguiente pregunta…

La pelirroja la miraba expectante. El corazón le latía con fuerza.

\- … ¿Te gustaría hacer el intercambio conmigo?

Nico sacó una Pokébola y se la extendió a Maki, quien la miraba emocionada. Ella estaba consciente de lo importante que era hacer el intercambio en Otonokizaka y, aunque no lo demostrara, era creyente en la tradición.

\- ¿Por qué crees que aceptaría hacer el intercambio contigo? –preguntó mientras se le aguaban los ojos y trataba de hacerse la dura–. No es como si hubiese atrapado ya un Pokémon para regalarte y que lo único que quería desde hace tiempo era entregártelo –dijo mientras tomaba una Pokébola de su bolsillo.

La pelinegra también sintió como las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. Sin pensarlo mucho, se abalanzó sobre su novia y le dio un gran abrazo, que esta correspondió. En las mentes de ambas, ya estaba claro: su amor duraría para siempre.

\- Maki-chan, te amo mucho.

\- Yo también te amo mucho, Nico-chan.

\- ¿Me das un beso para celebrar?

Dicho beso no se hizo esperar. Tras eso, intercambiaron Pokébolas.

\- Creo que es hora de saber qué nuevos Pokémon tenemos, ¿no? La idea es que no sean de la misma especie.

\- No creo que hayamos coincidido –comentó Nico con seguridad.

\- Veamos.

Ambas lanzaron sus nuevas Pokébolas y, como sospechó la ojirrubí, no había coincidencia.

\- ¡Nya!

\- ¡Dour!

\- Un Litten…

\- Un Houndour…

Ambas chicas se miraron y sonrieron.

* * *

Esa noche, Maki estaba particularmente feliz. Aunque no pudo entrenar como quería, algo más importante para ella había tenido lugar en el gimnasio: su relación con Nico se hizo todavía más profunda; ya nunca más se separarían.

 _\- Nico-chan, tu visita me dio nuevas energías. Ya me siento más motivada para entrenar y vencer a papá un día._

Al mirar al piso de su habitación, vio a su nuevo Litten jugueteando en un rincón. Sonrió recordando a su pelinegra.

 _\- Litten, te convertiré en un Pokémon muy fuerte. Ya lo verás._

* * *

 **Hasta aquí este extra. Recuerden dejar sus reviews con opiniones, sugerencias y críticas constructivas.**

 **Como mucha gente supuso desde hacía tiempo, Maki es una entrenadora tipo fuego y, además, hay un Litten en su equipo (que acaba de adquirir). Por lo demás, este es el primer capítulo con beso de esta historia... y no será el último, de eso pueden estar seguros.**

 **Ahora, a responder a quienes comentaron en el capítulo anterior:**

 **Hatsu3usi9: No sabía que fueras una fanática de Pokémon. Con respecto al Equipo Génesis, sus motivaciones son realmente oscuras. No son como el Equipo Rocket del _anime_. Saludos.  
**

 **Biso47: No, el sueño no tiene que ver con el Equipo Génesis, pero en algún punto se revelarán sus planes. Qué bueno que te haya gustado el extra de Hanayo. Saludos.**

 **Waldemar16: Aquí está el extra que pediste, ojalá te haya gustado. Y sí, Panita tuvo suerte en el capítulo pasado con la evolución de Hoppip. Saludos.**

 **PikAnime: Bienvenido o bienvenida (lo siento, no sé si eres hombre o mujer). Maki ha aparecido y tiene un Litten, espero que estés feliz. Gracias por tus comentarios. Saludos.**

 **En el próximo capítulo, volvemos con la historia regular.**

 **Si han leído los capítulos anteriores, ya saben cómo ganarse el derecho de elegir a la protagonista de un extra. Ya hay una persona escogida para el próximo (que yo no he revelado), que acertó con respecto a quién es la especialista en Pokémon hada; y como vi que el tema de la pesadilla de Yukiho levantó bastante polvareda, lo usaré para designar a una segunda persona. El que responda correctamente qué otra información escondía ese sueño, podrá elegir a la protagonista del extra subsiguiente. Una pista: es algo en la primera mitad. La segunda ya reveló que Yukiho tendrá pronto un Pokémon. Por lo demás, la gente en Wattpad podrá participar también, así que no estarán compitiendo solos.  
**

 **Recuerden seguirme en Facebook y Wattpad.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


	13. Planeando algo estúpido

**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Tras los dos extras, con Hanayo y Maki como protagonistas, Honoka vuelve al ruedo. En este capítulo pasarán cosas muy importantes, pero no me quiero adelantar. Ahora, el momento de leer. Nos vemos abajo con más.**

* * *

 **Planeando algo estúpido**

\- … Y entonces haré que mis Pokémon corran rápido alrededor de los suyos para golpearlos y vencerlos. ¡Sí, eso no puede fallar!

 _\- Onee-chan_ , ni Teddiursa ni Komala son rápidos. ¿En serio crees que ese plan funcionará?

\- Bueno, pues…

\- ¡Ursa!

\- Sin mencionar que los Pokémon de la líder del gimnasio Nyanya son tipo lucha. Lo más probable es que los venzan antes de que puedas atacar.

\- Eh…

\- ¿Tienes algún plan de respaldo?

\- ¿Dormirlos con el Bostezo de Komala?

\- No creo que sea suficiente. ¿Alguna otra cosa?

\- … La verdad…, no.

Yukiho lanzó un suspiro de resignación.

Quedaban unos cuantos kilómetros para, finalmente, atravesar la cuesta que separaba ciudad Tasukete de ciudad Nyanya. Aprovechando un descanso, las chicas planeaban una estrategia para el siguiente gimnasio, pero daba la impresión de que sería una victoria fácil para la líder.

\- Honoka-san, quizás deberías atrapar otro Pokémon. Hemos visto unos cuantos por aquí. ¿Por qué no lo intentas? –sugirió Alisa.

Aquello era verdad, aunque el único problema era que la mayoría de los que vivían en el sector eran de tipo roca, débiles contra los Pokémon luchadores del gimnasio Nyanya.

\- Igual podría intentarlo. Quiero ganar en ese gimnasio… No, ¡yo voy a ganar en ese gimnasio!

\- ¡Teddiursa! –la secundó el osezno.

Determinada tanto a conseguir un nuevo compañero como a triunfar en su próxima batalla, Honoka decidió ponerse en marcha.

\- ¡ _Faito dayo_!

* * *

 _Cinco minutos después._

\- Vámonos a ciudad Nyanya ahora.

 _\- Onee-chan_ , no tienes que ponerte así por no haber atrapado a ese Geodude… o a ese Skiddo o a ese Diglett.

\- ¡Teddiursa, Teddiursa!

Honoka estaba haciendo un puchero. Si bien en cinco minutos había tenido tres oportunidades de agregar un Pokémon nuevo a su equipo, sus intentos fueron infructuosos: todos se escaparon antes de que Teddiursa pudiera usar un movimiento, así que tanto entrenadora como Pokémon estaban molestos… y lo expresaban de una forma un tanto infantil.

\- Lamento que no hayas tenido éxito, Honoka-san –dijo Alisa con mucha sinceridad–. Tal vez lo mejor que podríamos hacer es ir a la ciudad y planear algo con lo que ya tienes.

\- ¡Buu, en serio yo quería otro Pokémon!

\- ¡Ursa!

\- Deja de llorar, _onee-chan_. Creo que en este momento lo mejor es hacer lo que dijo Alisa-chan. Pongámonos en marcha, tal vez en el camino se nos ocurra algo para tu batalla de gimnasio.

Las chicas comenzaron a caminar por la pedregosa senda. Ya cada vez les faltaba menos para llegar a su destino, lo que en verdad agradecían tras los días a la intemperie.

\- Dime, Teddiursa, ¿qué opinas de tener a alguien más en el equipo? –le preguntó la pelijengibre al Pokémon en sus brazos.

\- ¡Teddiursa! –El osezno movía las manos con una cara alegre.

\- Ya pronto encontraremos a ese Pokémon que se nos una…, pero ojalá lo hubiese conseguido minutos antes –finalizó con un nuevo puchero.

 _\- Onee-chan_ , ya no sigas haciendo escándalo.

\- Eso lo dices porque no tienes ningún Pokémon.

Aquellas palabras fueron un baldazo de agua fría para Yukiho.

\- … Eso sí me dolió.

\- Yukiho-chan, ¿estás bien?

Que le recordaran a la castaña el hecho de que no era entrenadora con tanta liviandad le afectaba mucho. Sin ir más lejos, unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a salir, por lo que Alisa trató de confortarla.

\- … No tenías que mencionar eso… No tenías… –dijo Yukiho sollozando.

Por muy desconsiderada que fuera a veces, Honoka no era una persona que lastimara gratuitamente a otros. Mientras sujetaba a Teddiursa con un brazo, abrazó a su hermana con el otro.

\- Discúlpame, ¿sí? No quería ser mala contigo.

\- … Te disculpo.

\- Gracias, Yukiho. Ahora olvidemos que esto pasó y sigamos nuestro camino. ¡Ciudad Nyanya nos espera!

Mientras Honoka retomaba el rumbo, tarareando como casi siempre y con Teddiursa haciendo los coros, su hermana menor solo atinó a pensar:

 _\- Ojalá_ onee-chan _capture un Pokémon pronto para que no siga actuando tan infantil._

* * *

 _\- ¡Hey, hey, hey START:DASH!_

 _\- ¡Sa. Sa, Sa, Ursa!_

\- Me alegra ver que Honoka-san ya está más animada.

\- Así es _onee-chan_. No suele pasar mucho tiempo enojada o triste. De seguro ya lo has notado.

La pelijengibre había pasado del habitual tarareo a cantar algo, actuando como si nada hubiese pasado hacía un rato.

\- ¡Nada puede afectarme ahora!

Lamentablemente para ella, Murphy suele actuar en situaciones como esa. En medio de su grito, cayó algo desde el cielo justo sobre su cabeza, mandándola a comer polvo.

\- ¡AUCH!

\- ¡Ursa!

\- ¡Honoka-san!

\- ¡ _Onee-chan_!

Las dos menores se acercaron a la chica en el suelo. Esta se sobaba la nuca, tratando de amainar el dolor.

\- ¡Eso dolió mucho!

\- Un momento, ya pasamos por algo así antes.

\- ¿De qué hablas, Alisa-chan?

\- Fue más o menos de la misma forma que conocimos a Komala.

De solo imaginárselo, a Yukiho comenzó a dolerle en la misma zona que a su hermana.

\- ¡Auch!

Las chicas ayudaron a la menor a levantarse. Entre tanto, Teddiursa señalaba al culpable de todo con evidente enojo.

\- ¡Ursa! ¡Teddiursa, Teddiursa!

\- Gli…

El responsable resultó ser un Pokémon con un aspecto mezcla de murciélago y escorpión. También parecía estar sobándose la cabeza o algo así.

\- Gli…

\- ¡Un momento! –gritó Honoka casi como si se recuperara milagrosamente–. ¡Ese es un Pokémon nuevo para mí! ¡Debo investigarlo!

 _\- Onee-chan_ , no te agites o te volverá a doler.

\- Ya estoy bien, Yukiho. Tengo el aguante de un Golem –aseguró la comepan golpeándose el pecho con una mano–. Ahora a ver qué dice la Pokédex.

\- "Gligar, el Pokémon Escorpión Volador. Tipos tierra y volador. Planea por el aire sin hacer ruido. Se aferra a sus presas con sus pinzas y sus garras para después inyectarles veneno con su aguijón".

\- Tipos tierra y volador… Volador… Los Pokémon del gimnasio son tipo lucha…

Gligar pareció recuperarse también, guiñando un ojo y sacando la lengua.

\- Gligar.

\- ¡Tengo que atraparlo!

\- ¡¿Gli…?!

\- Lo mismo pasó con Komala –comentó Alisa con una sonrisa.

\- Teddiursa, ¿estás listo?

\- ¡Teddiursa!

El Pokémon Osito se puso en posición de combate. Se veía que quería darle una paliza al desafortunado Gligar que estaba sentado en el rocoso suelo.

\- ¡Gligar! ¡Gligar!

A diferencia de Teddiursa, el Pokémon de tierra no tenía intenciones de luchar. Usando su cola como un resorte, saltaba en un afán por elevarse y escapar planeando, pero sus intentos eran infructuosos: parecía que le costaba mucho despegarse del suelo, y en un par de ocasiones se cayó de bruces, levantando algo de polvo.

\- Un momento, parece que no puede volar –señaló Honoka.

\- ¡Ursa! –exclamó su Pokémon lanzándose contra Gligar de todas formas.

\- ¡Teddiursa, no!

Entre los dos Pokémon se produjo una persecución de tinte más bien cómico, con uno escapando a saltos con su cola y el otro tratando de rasguñarlo sin éxito.

\- ¡Teddiursa, detente ahora!

Como el osezno no daba señas de querer hacer caso, su entrenadora se lanzó a detenerlo como lo haría un rugbista. El resultado de eso fue terminar cubierta de polvo, rasmillones y rasguños de Teddiursa.

\- ¡¿Qué diantres estás haciendo, _onee-chan_?! ¡Eso es peligroso!

\- ¡Honoka-san, cuidado!

\- ¡Te tengo!

\- ¡Teddiursa, Teddiursa! –protestó el Pokémon mientras trataba de liberarse.

\- ¡Tranquilo, pequeño! Ya sabes que no me enojo cuando los Pokémon me hacen daño por accidente. Calma…, calma…

Mientras hablaba, Honoka acariciaba la cabeza del osezno en un intento por sosegarlo. Como no parecía resultar, la chica decidió utilizar otro truco:

\- Te daré tus bocadillos favoritos si te calmas.

Teddiursa se detuvo y empezó a actuar como un osito de peluche.

\- Ese Pokémon definitivamente piensa con el estómago –señaló Yukiho.

\- Por lo menos ya se calmó –comentó Alisa para aligerar el ambiente.

 _\- Qué linda es_ –pensó la castaña mientras la veía. Nuevamente sintió acelerarse los latidos de su corazón.

\- Gligar…

\- ¡Cierto! ¡Gligar!

Honoka se enfocó en el Pokémon de tierra, quien seguía intentando escapar.

\- Teddiursa, tenemos que atraparlo, pero no te descontroles.

\- ¡Ursa!

 _\- Mira quién lo dice_ –pensó Yukiho.

\- ¡Usa Arañazo!

\- ¡Sa!

Aunque no podía elevarse, Gligar logró usó uno de sus movimientos para defenderse.

\- ¡Gligar!

\- ¡Sa! ¡Teddiursa, Teddiursa!

\- ¡Honoka-san, Gligar usó Ataque de arena!

Aprovechando que Teddiursa se estaba quitando la arena de los ojos, el Pokémon de tierra escapó brincando sobre su cola.

La captura había fallado.

* * *

\- No puedo dejar que Gligar se me escape. Lo necesito para la batalla en el gimnasio Nyanya.

\- ¡Ursa, Ursa!

 _\- Onee-chan_ , nos estamos devolviendo, ¿te has dado cuenta?

\- Yukiho, esta es la única oportunidad que tengo para conseguir un Pokémon que tenga ventaja contra los tipo lucha.

Honoka estaba determinada a agregar a Gligar al equipo, arrastrando a sus acompañantes con ella en el proceso. En cuanto a Teddiursa, tenía la misma actitud de cuando tenía problemas con otro Pokémon: molesta y con ganas de dar una paliza.

\- Honoka-san, creo que Gligar ya está lejos. Lo mejor será retomar nuestro camino. No estamos lejos de ciudad Nyanya.

\- Yo sé que lo puedo encontrar, estoy segura. Solo necesito un poco más de esfuerzo. ¡ _Faito dayo_!

\- ¡Teddiursa!

Casi como si lo estuviera llamando, Gligar apareció nuevamente. Estaba en el cielo planeando…, o más bien, tratando de planear. Su estabilidad era pésima y se veía que su destino más probable era el suelo.

\- ¡GLIIIII! ¡GLIIII!

\- ¿Qué les dije, chicas? Yo sabía que lo volvería a ver. ¡Vamos, Teddiursa, hay que preparar…!

\- ¡Honoka-san!

\- ¡ _Onee-chan_!

\- ¡Ursa!

 _Déjà vu_ : Gligar volvió a caer sobre la cabeza de Honoka mandándola al suelo. Ni siquiera un Magnezone era capaz de atraer el metal como la pelijengibre a los Pokémon que caían sobre ella.

\- ¡Gli…! –Se sobó la cabeza.

\- Alisa-chan, creo que ese Gligar es un torpe.

\- ¿Eso crees, Yukiho-chan?

\- Solo míralo. Ni siquiera es capaz de planear bien.

En efecto, el Pokémon de tierra mostraba dificultades para mantenerse en el aire. Ahora en el suelo, se encontraba indefenso. No queriendo enfrentar a Teddiursa otra vez, quien tenía cara de buscar venganza, comenzó a rebotar sobre su cola con la intención de elevarse y huir.

\- ¡Es nuestra oportunidad, Teddiursa! ¡Arañazo!

\- ¡Sa!

El osezno se lanzó con sus garras extendidas contra Gligar. Este, no obstante, logró dar un gran salto para esquivar el impacto. De todas formas, el impulso no fue suficiente como para poder alzar el vuelo nuevamente.

\- ¡Teddiursa, espera a que caiga y ataca con Arañazo!

\- ¡Ursa!

Al parecer, Gligar escuchó a Honoka. Mientras caía, sus garras se iluminaron de color rojo: si Teddiursa no se quitaba del camino, recibiría un ataque fortalecido por la velocidad del descenso.

\- ¡Cuidado, _onee-chan_!

\- ¡Parece que es un Corte furia! –advirtió Alisa–. ¡Honoka-san, no dejes que te golpee!

\- ¡Teddiursa, esquívalo!

El Pokémon Osito se movió hacia un lado, por lo que Gligar se estrelló contra el rocoso suelo.

\- Gli…

El Pokémon volador se masajeaba las garras en un intento por calmar el dolor. Definitivamente no era su día de suerte.

\- ¡Intenta otra vez el Arañazo!

Teddiursa nuevamente se lanzó contra Gligar. Parecía que esta vez sí podría golpearlo.

\- ¡Gligar!

Al igual que la vez anterior, el Pokémon Escorpión Volador arrojó arena a la cara de su oponente.

\- ¡Sa, Sa! –exclamó este último mientras escupía.

\- ¡Gli!

Gligar se impulsó con su cola y saltó a un risco cercano. De inmediato comenzó a escalar por las pétreas paredes hasta perderse de vista.

\- No otra vez.

Captura fallida.

* * *

Frustrada, Honoka caminaba en dirección a ciudad Nyanya con Teddiursa en brazos. Atrás los escoltaban sus compañeras de viaje.

\- Honoka-san, sé que querías atrapar a Gligar, pero ya pensaremos en algo para que puedas ganar en el gimnasio.

\- ¡Ah, en serio creí que está vez podría atraparlo, Alisa-chan!

\- De todas formas, no te conviene tenerlo en tu equipo, _onee-chan_. Ni siquiera es capaz de volar bien. ¿Cómo crees que podría enfrentarse a los Pokémon de un gimnasio? Aunque tenga ventaja de tipo, lo único que te traerá será inconvenientes.

Honoka detuvo su andar de golpe.

\- … ¿Y si lo atraigo con comida?

\- ¿Me estabas escuchando? Dije que no valía la pena atrapar a ese Gligar.

\- Puedo hacer algo delicioso y aprovechar para capturarlo. Todos aman la comida, sin importar si son personas o Pokémon. ¿Qué opinas, Teddiursa?

\- ¡Teddiursa!

Tras eso, se volteó y miró a sus acompañantes con un brillo en los ojos.

\- Chicas, creo que sí podré atrapar a ese Gligar después de todo.

\- ¡ _Onee-chan_!

\- Yukiho-chan…

Alisa tomó la mano de Yukiho para calmarla y funcionó… Demasiado.

\- Ella está determinada a hacerlo. Creo que deberíamos apoyarla.

El contacto con la suave piel de la rubia hizo que Yukiho se sonrojara y dejara de protestar. Sumado a eso, aquellos ojos azules la forzaron a agachar la mirada.

\- Honoka-san, haz lo que creas conveniente.

\- ¡Gracias, Alisa-chan!

Con energías renovadas, la pelijengibre puso manos a la obra.

* * *

\- Esto servirá.

Honoka colocó sobre un pedrusco un plato con comida Pokémon preparada especialmente por ella. Luego se escondió tras una roca gigantesca junto con sus compañeras y Teddiursa.

\- ¿Estás segura de que esto funcionará, _onee-chan_?

\- No lo sé, pero había que intentarlo.

\- ¿Y tienes una estrategia por si Gligar trata de escapar escalando otra vez?

La pelijengibre se quedó de piedra.

\- Eh… Pues… Supongo que simplemente tendré que atacar, je, je.

\- ¡ _Onee-chan_!

\- No es necesario exaltarse, Yukiho-chan. Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien.

La castaña se calló mientras el nerviosismo que le provocaba la rubia se acrecentaba.

Pasado un rato, una sombra se apreció en el cielo, sobrevolando el lugar. Como era de suponerse, se trataba de Gligar, quien distinguió a la distancia el plato de comida y se lanzó como misil sobre él.

La cabeza de Honoka no se vio involucrada en esta ocasión, pero la escena en sí fue muy similar: Gligar estrellándose y sobándose en la zona del golpe.

\- ¡Gli…!

\- ¡Ya está en tierra! ¡Vamos, Teddiursa!

\- ¡Teddiursa!

La mayor del grupo salió de su escondite junto con su Pokémon y se dispuso a enfrentar a Gligar por tercera vez. Esperaba que, como dice el dicho, fuera la vencida.

\- ¡Arañazo!

\- ¡Sa!

Teddiursa se lanzó contra Gligar, quien parecía más que dispuesto a arrojarle arena. De hecho, eso fue justamente lo que hizo.

\- ¡Esquívalo!

El osezno evitó por poco que la arena le diera en la cara y se preparó para darle un zarpazo al Pokémon de tierra. No contó, eso sí, conque este lo bloquearía con sus garras.

\- ¡Mira las garras de Gligar, Honoka-san! ¡Va a usar Corte furia!

\- ¡Gli…gar!

\- ¡SA!

\- ¡No, Teddiursa!

Gligar golpeó a Teddiursa una vez…, dos veces…, tres veces…

\- ¡Cada vez que Corte furia acierta, el daño es mayor! ¡Hay que detenerlo antes de que sea tarde! –señaló Alisa.

Honoka debía pensar rápido si quería ganar, pero como pensar no era su fuerte, decidió apelar más a sus instintos.

\- ¡Bloquea con Karatazo!

\- ¡Ursa!

Las zarpas de Teddiursa detuvieron los embates de Gligar, quien intentó otra estrategia.

\- ¡Gli…!

\- ¡Su cola!

El Escorpión Volador apuntó con su aguijón a su oponente. Casi de inmediato, decenas de agujas moradas salieron disparadas a corta distancia.

\- ¡… gar!

\- ¡Saaaaaa!

Teddiursa aguantaba el ataque de Gligar como podía. De todas formas, no había señales de rendición en su cara. Motivado más por su orgullo que por otra cosa, el Pokémon normal se acercó a su rival y le propinó un feroz rasguño que lo hizo retroceder.

\- ¡Teddiursa, ¿estás bien?! –preguntó una preocupada Honoka.

\- ¡Ursa! –exclamó este de forma afirmativa.

\- Bien. Entonces, ¿seguimos?

\- Sa.

Yukiho y Alisa veían la escena a lo lejos. De manera discreta, la rubia llevó su mano al interior de su bolso.

Volviendo con el combate, Teddiursa parecía haberlo dado vuelta. Ahora era él el que atacaba con mayor frecuencia, mientras el pobre Gligar recibía el castigo de sus afiladas garras.

\- ¡Ursa, Ursa, Teddiursa!

\- ¡Gli, Gli, Gli!

Honoka observaba la situación cuidadosamente. Creyendo que había llegado el momento de la verdad, lanzó un suspiro y se dio algo de ánimo.

\- ¡ _Faito dayo_! ¡Hora de capturar un nuevo Pokémon!

Tomó una de sus Pokébola y la lanzó contra Gligar.

\- ¡Pokébola, ve!

Tras un ligero golpe, el Pokémon de tierra ingresó a la esfera de captura. Esta comenzó a moverse violentamente hasta que, de un momento a otro, se detuvo. Era oficial: Honoka había capturado a su tercer Pokémon.

\- ¡Sí, capturé un Gligar!

\- Teddi… ursa…

El osezno se desmayó.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Teddiursa?

\- ¡Rápido, Honoka-san, dale esto! –exclamó Alisa lanzándole una botella a la comepan.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Un antídoto –respondió mientras se acercaba junto con Yukiho–. Teddiursa está envenenado por los Picotazos venenosos de Gligar.

\- Típico de Teddiursa: luchar sin importarle lo que le pase. Es terco como un Mudbray –comentó la castaña con cierta dureza.

Honoka no perdió tiempo y le aplicó la medicina a su Pokémon.

\- Con un poco de descanso, debería estar como nuevo –aseguró Alisa.

\- Mejor nos ponemos en marcha otra vez. No nos queda mucho para llegar –indicó Yukiho.

Ya después habría tiempo para celebrar la captura de Gligar.

* * *

\- ¡Miren, chicas, ya la veo! ¡Ahí está ciudad Nyanya!

Tras días de dura caminata, finalmente las chicas lograron avistar los edificios de ciudad Nyanya. Para Honoka, la emoción era tanta que su corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho; sentía que pronto tendría la medalla del gimnasio entre sus dedos.

\- ¿Qué dices, Teddiursa? ¿Obtendremos el triunfo en nuestra próxima batalla?

\- ¡Teddiursa, Teddiursa!

\- Yo también lo creo. ¡ _Faito dayo_!

La pelijengibre comenzó a correr con su Pokémon en los brazos.

\- ¡ _Onee-chan_ , no nos dejes atrás! –exclamó Yukiho mientras la perseguía.

\- Creo que tendremos un buen momento en la ciudad –se dijo Alisa.

Cosas nuevas se vislumbraban en el horizonte del grupo, con una dura lucha como evento principal.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí por ahora. Recuerden dejar sus comentarios.**

 **Los que llevan un tiempo leyéndome saben que me gustan los juegos de palabras y las dobles lecturas. El nombre de este capítulo tiene esos elementos. No sé si se habrán percatado de ello.**

 **Ahora, al capítulo en sí. En un review anterior, me habían sugerido darle un Gligar a Honoka. Decidí que sería buena idea después de pensarlo un poco y de ver a Honky vestida de vampiro en una carta SIF (por si acaso, no juego SIF. Fue algo que encontré en internet). Además, sirve para romper la monotonía del tipo normal en ella. De todas formas, no quería que Gligar fuera muy contrastante con Honoka, así que su personalidad se asemeja a la del Gligar de Ash, eso para los que vieron el _anime_.**

 **Momento de responder a sus reviews:**

 **bellotasarutobi: Al final, tenías razón con lo del tipo que usa Maki y con el Pokémon de intercambio. Qué bueno que te gustó el extra. Saludos.**

 **Waldemar16: Sí, si Hanayo hubiese podido, le habría entregado personalmente el Shroomish a Rin. Lástima que el invernadero necesita mucho cuidado. Saludos.**

 **Hatsu3usi9: Desde el principio quise que la escena del beso tuviera esa carga de _tsunderismo_ tan propia de esta parejita. Con respecto a Nico, posiblemente cuando llegue su extra podrá verse algo de espectáculo. Saludos.**

 **jaydisita.8709: Maki era demasiado pedida, y por fin salió. Saludos.  
**

 **Biso47: Maki estuvo a punto de ser una entrenadora de tipo acero, pero lo reconsideré y decidí que el fuego era mejor para ella, dándole el tipo acero a su padre. Saludos.**

 **Una última cosa: habiendo sido anunciada la octava generación hace unos meses y revelado Meltan, les comento que los Pokémon de dicha generación serán agregados a esta historia a medida que vayan saliendo. Ojalá haya unos cuantos que les vengan a las chicas (hay muchos animales que aún no tienen su versión Pokémon).**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


	14. Un Shroomish suelto en Nyanya

**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Primero lo primero, quiero agradecerles a todos los lectores. Gracias a ustedes, este se ha convertido en el fic con más reviews en esta sección, superando a un fic en inglés que lleva mucho más tiempo (lo de los favoritos y los follows es cuento aparte XD).**

 **Ahora con la historia en sí. Las chicas finalmente dejaron atrás la cuesta y ahora se encuentran en ciudad Nyanya. ¿Qué pasará? Además, algunas dudas que planteé en capítulos pasados serán respondidas. ¿Cuáles? Descúbranlo ustedes. Nos vemos abajo con más.**

* * *

 **Un Shroomish suelto en Nyanya**

\- ¡Y por fin estamos aquí! ¡Hola, ciudad Nyanya!

\- ¡Teddiursa!

Comparada con ciudad Tasukete, ciudad Nyanya era un lugar mucho más grande y con un ambiente realmente urbano, con edificios y calles pavimentadas.

 _\- Onee-chan_ , ya sabemos eso. No tenías por qué gritar así.

\- Buu, Yukiho, eres muy aburrida.

Como bien dijo la escandalosa pelijengibre, las chicas finalmente habían llegado a ciudad Nyanya, sede del segundo gimnasio de la región Otonokizaka.

\- Pero eso ahora no importa. ¡Es tiempo de ganar mi segunda medalla!

\- Honoka-san, quizás lo mejor sea ir primero al centro Pokémon. Estuvimos mucho tiempo en la cuesta. Nuestros Pokémon necesitan un poco de descanso… y nosotras también.

\- Alisa-chan tiene razón. También tenemos que planear una estrategia para que ganes tu batalla.

\- Ya tengo mi estrategia –dijo Honoka riéndose ligeramente y sacando una Pokébola que después alzó al cielo–. ¡Gligar!

\- ¡No te bastará con Gligar! ¡Y menos cuando le cuesta volar!

La cara de la comepan se puso azul por el espanto. No se recompuso ni aunque Teddiursa le brindó apoyo moral.

\- Sa, Sa.

 _\- Onee-chan_ , a veces eres muy melodramática.

El estómago de Honoka comenzó a gruñir en ese mismo momento. Lo mismo pasó con el de Teddiursa.

\- Eh… ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo y después planeamos una estrategia para el gimnasio? Je, je.

\- ¡Eso es casi lo mismo que dijo Alisa-chan!

\- ¡Vamos, Teddiursa! ¡Hay que buscar un lugar donde vendan comida deliciosa!

\- ¡Sa! ¡Teddiursa, Teddiursa!

La pelijengibre y su Pokémon comenzaron a alejarse.

\- ¡Uf! La quiero, pero a veces es desesperante.

\- Yukiho-chan, no debemos quedarnos atrás –dijo Alisa sin hacerse mucho problema–. Ven, vamos.

La rubia tomó a la castaña de la mano, cosa que hizo que esta última se sonrojara. Luego ambas se largaron a correr, persiguiendo a la energética Honoka.

\- ¡No nos dejes atrás, Honoka-san!

 _\- ¡Alisa-chan, si sigues así mi corazón no podrá parar! ¡Y no lo digo por correr!_

* * *

Tras el almuerzo, las chicas se dirigieron al centro Pokémon de la ciudad.

\- Bienvenidas –las saludó la enfermera Joy–. ¿En qué las puedo ayudar?

\- Buenas tardes, enfermera Joy. Quisiera que revisara a mis Pokémon –dijo Honoka.

\- También quisiera que revisara a los míos, por favor –la secundó Alisa.

\- No hay problema. Coloquen sus Pokébolas aquí y yo me encargaré de lo demás.

La enfermera Joy extendió una bandeja con espacios esféricos. En ella Honoka colocó tres Pokébolas y a Teddiursa, mientras que Alisa puso dos.

\- Teddiursa, ahora van a revisarte. Pórtate bien y nos veremos en un rato más.

\- ¡Teddiursa!

\- Es alguien más quien debe portarse bien.

\- ¡Yukiho!

* * *

Mientras esperaban que sus Pokémon estuvieran en óptimas condiciones, las chicas pasaban el tiempo con la televisión y las revistas de la recepción. Alisa parecía especialmente interesada en una que hablaba sobre moda y concursos Pokémon. Nada más ver la portada, supo que tenía que leerla.

\- ¿No son ellas Nico-san y Anju-san? –preguntó Yukiho.

\- Sí. Ambas son artistas muy talentosas, y también personas a las que admiro mucho. Solo están debajo de mi _onee-chan_ y de Umi-san en mi top personal.

\- Alisa-chan, ¿acaso quieres convertirte en una artista Pokémon?

\- Sí, es mi gran sueño. También me interesa mucho ser coordinadora. Nico-san y Anju-san se dedicaron a las dos cosas antes de asumir sus nuevos puestos.

En la foto, ambas chicas aparecían con vestidos de fantasía y acompañadas una por un Umbreon y la otra por un Sylveon.

\- Eh… Alisa-chan…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Cambiando de tema… ¿puedo pedirte algo?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

La castaña se veía nerviosa. Sus mejillas teñidas de rojo eran una muestra clara.

\- ¿Puedo…? ¿Puedo decir tu nombre sin el honorífico?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Sé que no llevamos tanto tiempo de conocernos…, pero creo que nos llevamos muy bien. Al menos, tú me agradas mucho.

La rubia emitió una pequeña risita.

\- Tú también me agradas mucho, Yukiho-chan. Te encuentro una chica muy simpática, a pesar de que a veces te molestas mucho con Honoka-san.

\- ¡ _Onee-chan_ se merece un tirón de orejas de vez en cuando!

\- También eres muy graciosa –dijo Alisa mientras se reía, avergonzando a Yukiho.

Afortunadamente, por la actitud mostrada, parecía que la de ciudad Harasho no se haría mucho problema con que la trataran de una manera más informal.

\- ¿Entonces… puedo hacerlo…, Alisa-chan?

\- Claro que sí.

Si fuera un Pokémon, Yukiho usaría el movimiento Celebración; pero como no quería perder la compostura, se limitó a imaginárselo.

\- Alisa…

Le gustaba cómo sonaba ese nombre.

\- ¡Es increíble!

El grito de Honoka hizo pedazos el momento, fastidiando a su hermana menor.

\- ¡¿Y ahora qué pasó, _onee-chan_?!

\- Chicas, miren eso.

La comepan señaló al televisor en la pared. Estaban dando una noticia sobre una región cercana a Otonokizaka.

\- Es oficial: desde el próximo año, la región de Uranohoshi contará con sus propios gimnasios y Liga Pokémon.

\- Genial –dijo la rubia.

\- Ya quiero ver cómo será –comentó la castaña.

Las tres muchachas se veían muy interesadas en la información.

\- Vayamos con las impresiones de algunas de las recientemente designadas líderes de gimnasio.

\- Las ocho hemos decidido ir a la región Otonokizaka para adquirir más experiencia antes de asumir oficialmente nuestros puestos. No queremos dar lástima con los retadores, y por eso buscaremos probarnos con líderes que sabemos que son excelentes en lo que hacen –declaró una pelinegra de ojos rasgados y actitud dura.

\- "Dia, futura líder del gimnasio Buudesuwa" –Honoka leyó en voz baja el generador de caracteres del noticiero.

\- Sabemos que tendremos que esforzarnos mucho para ser buenas líderes. Esperamos cumplir con las expectativas, _zura_ –declaró una chica de baja estatura y cabello castaño.

\- "Hanamaru, futura líder del gimnasio Orazura".

\- Confío en que lograremos mostrar por qué nos eligieron. ¡Es hora de levar anclas en esta nueva aventura! ¡ _Yousoro_!

\- "You, futura líder del gimnasio Yousoro".

\- ¡Chansey, necesitamos ayuda!

\- ¡Chansey!

El grito desesperado de la enfermera Joy llamó la atención de todos los presentes en el centro, incluyendo el grupo de chicas.

\- ¿Qué pasó, enfermera Joy? –preguntó Honoka.

\- El Shroomish que nos dejaste se escapó y no sabemos dónde está.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! –gritaron al unísono las muchachas.

\- Parece que se asustó cuando lo sacamos de su Pokébola. De ahí se fugó corriendo por los pasillos y todavía no hemos podido encontrarlo.

\- Esto es malo. Shroomish no reacciona bien a los ambientes que no conoce. Tampoco a la gente nueva –señaló Yukiho.

\- Calma, que no cunda el pánico. Mientras no salga del edificio, todo bien –trató de calmar las cosas Honoka.

\- ¡Chansey, Chansey!

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡¿Shroomish se escapó por una ventana abierta?!

La pelijengibre trató de recordar si un Purrloin se había atravesado en su camino o algo similar.

\- Honoka-san, Yukiho-chan, hay que avisarle a la oficial Jenny. Quizás ella pueda ayudarnos a recuperar a Shroomish –sugirió Alisa.

\- Hanayo-chan… Hanayo-chan va a matarme. Ahora sí va a matarme –se decía una espantada comepan.

* * *

\- ¡La victoria es para Hanayo-san, la líder de gimnasio!

\- Buen trabajo, Skiploom.

\- Skip.

\- Felicitaciones, Hanayo-san. Otra victoria fácil, como la de esta mañana: ninguno de sus Pokémon recibió daño y no tuvo que cambiar.

\- Todo es gracias a Skiploom y a Quilladin. El mérito es de ellos.

\- ¡Skip!

\- Pasando a otro tema, ¿usted cree que esa chica le entregó ya el Shroomish a Rin-san?

\- Eso espero. A esta altura, ya debería estar en la ciudad.

* * *

\- ¡SHROOMISH!

El Pokémon Hongo corría despavorido por las calles de ciudad Nyanya, llamando la atención de personas y Pokémon que caminaban por ahí.

\- ¿Y ese Shroomish?

Como bien supuso Yukiho, el verse rodeado de gente extraña en un lugar desconocido le causó pavor a Shroomish, y eso lo hizo escapar del centro Pokémon. El problema: su miedo se acrecentó al salir del recinto.

La loca carrera del Pokémon planta lo llevó a una plaza cercana en la que unos niños jugaban con un Glameow. Uno de ellos se dio cuenta de la presencia de Shroomish en el área, lo que hizo que todos los demás le prestaran atención.

\- ¡Miren, un Shroomish!

\- ¿Por qué no lo atrapamos?

\- Buena idea. ¡Glameow, usa Arañazo!

\- ¡Meow!

\- ¡SHROOMISH!

El Pokémon Hongo intentó defenderse con Paralizador, pero el felino no se vio afectado por él: tenía la habilidad Flexibilidad.

\- ¡MISH!

\- ¡Bien hecho! ¡Ahora a usar la Pokébola!

Shroomish solo atinó a escapar antes de que intentaran atraparlo (cosa que de todas maneras no habría funcionado), alejándose tan rápido como se lo permitían sus pequeños pies, con rumbo desconocido.

* * *

\- Veamos, según lo que me cuentan, su Shroomish se escapó del centro Pokémon en un ataque de pánico.

\- No es nuestro, Hanayo-chan nos lo entregó para…

 _\- Onee-chan_ , ese detalle ahora no es importante. Discúlpela, oficial Jenny, a veces mi _onee-chan_ es algo tonta –dijo Yukiho enfocándose en la agente de policía mientras su hermana mayor hacía un puchero–. Sí, eso pasó. Al menos fue lo que nos dijo la enfermera Joy.

La aludida asintió.

\- ¿Alguna característica especial con la que pueda identificarlo?

\- No, es un Shroomish común y corriente. Solo es algo temeroso –señaló Alisa.

\- Mmm… Creo que será difícil. Tal vez con su Pokébola podríamos hacer algo.

\- Puedo encargarme de eso –dijo la enfermera Joy–. ¡Chansey!

\- ¡Chansey!

El Pokémon Huevo trajo la Pokébola de Shroomish.

\- Growlithe, es tu turno de trabajar.

\- ¡Growl!

Growlithe comenzó a oler la Pokébola. Casi al instante comenzó a reaccionar al aroma.

\- ¿Ya lo tienes?

\- ¡Growlithe!

El Pokémon de fuego comenzó a correr y se fue a la parte trasera del centro. La oficial Jenny lo siguió.

\- Enfermera Joy, ¿cómo se encuentran nuestros demás Pokémon? –preguntó Honoka con un tono inusualmente serio.

\- Están en perfectas condiciones.

\- ¿Podría devolvérnoslos, por favor? Posiblemente los necesitemos para encontrar a Shroomish.

* * *

La loca carrera de Shroomish lo había llevado a un sector de bodegas. Esperaba estar a salvo en ese lugar después de su mala experiencia con los niños de la plaza.

\- Mish… Mish…

\- Purr…

\- ¿Shroomish?

Desde detrás de las cajas, apareció un Purrloin con cara de pocos amigos. Al parecer, aquella bodega era su refugio y no le gustaba que los extraños la invadieran.

\- ¡Purrloin!

Al igual que el Glameow en la plaza, el Pokémon de oscuridad utilizó Arañazo en Shroomish. De milagro este evitó el ataque, procediendo después a usar Paralizador.

\- ¡Shroomish!

 _Déjà vu_ : el Purrloin también tenía la habilidad Flexibilidad.

\- Mish…

Tras enseñar las garras, el felino se abalanzó sobre el Pokémon planta dispuesto a hacerle daño. Shroomish se dio cuenta por las malas: aquella bodega no era un lugar seguro para él. Escapando nuevamente, dejó el peligro atrás, guardando la esperanza de encontrar un sitio mejor.

* * *

\- Disculpe, ¿ha visto a un Shroomish por aquí?

\- Teddiursa, Sa.

Honoka y las demás le preguntaban a cualquier posible testigo acerca de a dónde pudo haber ido el escurridizo Pokémon Hongo. Contaban con el olfato de Growlithe, pero no querían depender solo de eso.

\- No, no he visto nada.

\- Gracias de todas formas, y perdón por molestarla.

\- ¡Honoka-san!

\- ¿Qué pasa, Alisa-chan?

\- Una chica dijo haber visto a un Shroomish correr en esa dirección –señaló la rubia mientras apuntaba.

\- Growlithe, ve e investiga –ordenó la oficial Jenny.

\- ¡Growl!

El Pokémon Cachorro comenzó a oler el suelo y pareció reaccionar a lo que olió, por lo que empezó a correr.

\- ¡Chicas, sigan a Growlithe! –gritó Honoka.

Los pasos de todas las llevaron a la plaza. Los chicos con el Glameow seguían ahí.

\- Disculpen –habló la oficial Jenny–, ¿podemos hacerles algunas preguntas?

\- ¿Han visto a un Shroomish por aquí? –se le adelantó la pelijengibre.

 _\- Onee-chan_ , sé que quieres encontrar a Shroomish rápido, pero deja que la oficial haga su trabajo –la regañó Yukiho.

\- ¿Un Shroomish? Sí, hace rato vimos uno. ¿Es tuyo?

\- Bueno, no, es de una amiga mía.

\- Nosotros pensábamos que era salvaje, así que intentamos capturarlo. ¿Verdad, Glameow?

\- Meow.

\- Pero escapó antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo.

Se veía que las chicas estaban en la pista correcta, pero no se tranquilizarían hasta que Shroomish estuviera de vuelta con ellas, sano y salvo.

\- ¿Recuerdan por dónde huyó? –preguntó Honoka con suma inquietud.

\- Sí, por ahí –dijo el niño mientras apuntaba el camino.

Aquellas palabras reavivaron la esperanza del grupo de jóvenes, sobre todo de la pelijengibre.

\- Growlithe, rastrea –le ordenó la oficial Jenny a su Pokémon.

\- ¡Growl!

Tras una rápida oliscada, el Pokémon de fuego se puso en alerta.

\- ¡Growlithe!

\- ¿Ya sabes a dónde ir, amigo?

\- ¡Growl!

\- ¡Entonces guíanos! Chicos, gracias por la información.

\- De nada, oficial Jenny.

El grupo se puso en marcha nuevamente.

* * *

Demasiado agotado para continuar corriendo, Shroomish se internó en un callejón. Lo único que se veía en el lugar eran varios botes de basura y una puerta en una de las paredes.

Habían sido suficientes emociones para un solo día. Quizás escapar del centro Pokémon no había sido la mejor de las ideas.

\- Mish… Mish… Shroo… mish…

Apoyado en uno de los botes, el Pokémon tipo planta trataba de recuperar el aire.

\- ¡Meowth! ¡Meowth!

Los maullidos pusieron en alerta a Shroomish.

\- ¡Mish!

Varios Meowth hicieron acto de presencia, algunos de ellos saliendo de los botes de basura, y rodearon al Pokémon Hongo. Se veían más curiosos que agresivos, aunque hubo un par de ellos que sí parecía dispuesto a atacar.

\- Meowth… Meowth…

\- Shroom…

Shroomish se predispuso a defenderse, pero para su buena suerte, la puerta se abrió dando paso a una chica con unos pocillos en las manos.

\- ¿Cómo están, pequeños? Es hora de su comida, _nya_.

La joven tenía el cabello corto y de color naranja. Vestía ropa deportiva y parecía ser bastante enérgica.

\- ¡Meowth, Meowth, Meowth!

Los Meowth comenzaron a rodearla y a restregarse en sus piernas. Ella solo reía mientras colocaba los pocillos en el suelo.

\- Sí que tenían hambre, ¿verdad?

En eso, la muchacha se enfocó en el asustado Shroomish agazapado en un rincón.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Y tú? ¿Acaso estás perdido, pequeño?

El Pokémon no atinaba a reaccionar. Sin embargo, a pesar de que la chica era una extraña no parecía amenazante ante sus ojos. Es más, la dejó acercarse a una distancia mínima, cosa sumamente particular.

\- Tranquilo, no voy a lastimarte, _nya_ –dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

\- Shroom…

\- Meowth… Meowth…

Algunos de los Meowth se acercaron a la chica en ademán cariñoso, asustando al Pokémon planta.

\- ¡Shroomish!

\- Calma, pequeño, estos Meowth son muy amistosos. No suelen atacar a nadie, _nya_.

Shroomish parecía de a poco entrar en confianza, cosa que la joven notó.

\- Te ves un tanto agotado. Debería llevarte al centro Pokémon para que te revisen.

Extrañamente, el Pokémon Hongo no se resistió. Se dejó levantar y se acurrucó en los brazos de la chica con toda calma.

\- ¡Nos vemos en un rato, _nya_! –exclamó ella despidiéndose de los Meowth del callejón.

* * *

\- Esto ha sido agotador… y aún no hemos encontrado a Shroomish.

\- No podemos rendirnos, Honoka-san. Aún quedan muchos lugares por revisar.

El grupo estaba regresando al centro Pokémon. El olfato de Growlithe las había llevado a las bodegas y al callejón, pero en ese último lugar el rastro de olor se había perdido. Tratando de aclarar ideas y de pensar en otros sitios en los que el elusivo Pokémon pudo haberse ocultado, decidieron volver al punto de partida. Eso sí, la oficial Jenny regresó al cuartel, diciéndoles a las chicas que iría a recopilar más datos, pero que le avisaran sobre cualquier cosa que pasara.

Al llegar a su destino, Honoka se desplomó sobre una silla y lanzó un resoplido.

\- ¡No, no, no! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

\- ¡ _Onee-chan_ , sé que esto te preocupa, pero no exageres!

\- ¡Hanayo-chan nunca me perdonará por esto!

\- Disculpa… ¿dijiste "Hanayo"?

Los ojos azules de Honoka se enfocaron en quien hablaba: la chica que encontró a Shroomish en el callejón.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Perdón por entrometerme, pero hablas de Hanayo, la líder del gimnasio Tasukete, ¿cierto?

Alisa conocía la verdadera identidad de la pelinaranja, pero no quiso interrumpir la charla que esta tenía con la comepan.

\- Eh… Sí. Ella me entregó un Pokémon, un Shroomish.

Escuchar eso hizo que la chica cayera en la intranquilidad. Incluso pareció oír algo romperse en su interior.

 _\- Así que a esto se refería Kayo-chin cuando habló de darme una sorpresa… Y yo que creí que teníamos un lazo especial. ¿Entonces por qué aceptó a Chespin? ¿Solo por lástima?_

\- Disculpa, ¿pasa algo? –preguntó Yukiho al ver sus ojos humedecerse.

\- ¡Me quitaron a Kayo-chin! ¡Mi Kayo-chin, _nya_!... ¡Tú me quitaste a Kayo-chin!

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Ursa?

\- ¡Rin-san, tranquilízate! ¡Hanayo-san envió ese Shroomish con Honoka-san para dártelo a ti! –exclamó Alisa.

 _\- ¡¿Ella es la líder del gimnasio Nyanya?!_ –pensaron Honoka y Yukiho.

A partir de ese punto, comenzó a desenredarse el embrollo, revelándose que Rin había encontrado a Shroomish en el callejón ubicado en la parte trasera de su gimnasio. Como lo vio cansado, lo llevó al centro Pokémon, y ahí empezó todo el problema.

\- Entonces Kayo-chin sí siente lo mismo por mí –dijo la pelinaranja mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que ahora eran de felicidad.

\- Sí. Me alegra que hayas sido tú quien encontrara a Shroomish. No sé qué me habría hecho Hanayo-chan si se hubiera enterado de que lo perdí.

\- Kayo-chin es la chica más dulce que existe, _nya_. Dudo que haga algo para lastimarte.

 _\- No es lo que yo vi_ –pensó Yukiho al recordar cómo la castaña casi masacra a su hermana durante la batalla que tuvieron.

\- Por cierto, ustedes saben quién soy, pero yo no sé sus nombres, _nya_.

\- Soy Honoka y este es mi compañero Teddiursa. Mucho gusto.

\- ¡Teddiursa!

\- Yo soy Yukiho, la hermana menor de esta chica tan torpe.

\- ¡Yukiho, eres muy mala conmigo!

Rin se rio un poco.

\- Tú ya me conoces, Rin-san.

\- Claro, eres la pequeña Alisa-chan, _nya_ , la hermanita de Eli-chan.

\- Hace poco empecé mi viaje. Por eso estoy aquí.

Mientras las chicas continuaban conversando, se acercó la enfermera Joy, quien parecía un poco sorprendida.

\- Shroomish ya está en perfectas condiciones –atinó a decir.

Los ojos de todas comenzaron a moverse y a mirar a las demás. Se notaba la atmósfera de confusión.

* * *

\- Así que la enfermera Joy no se dio cuenta de que el Shroomish de la mañana y el que trajiste tú eran el mismo –señaló Honoka.

\- Eso parece, y le sorprendió que ustedes hubiesen vuelto con las manos vacías, _nya_.

Las chicas se encontraban en la entrada del centro Pokémon, con el sol poniéndose a lo lejos.

\- Ahora eso no importa. Tengo la prueba de los sentimientos de Kayo-chin por mí. Cuidaré muy bien a Shroomish de ahora en adelante, _nya_ –afirmó Rin sacando la Pokébola de su nueva adquisición.

\- Rin-chan –dijo Honoka de repente–, no vinimos hasta ciudad Nyanya solo por el encargo de Hanayo-chan.

Tras hacer una breve pausa, la ojiazul dijo con un tono desafiante:

\- Quiero tener una batalla de gimnasio contigo.

\- ¡Ursa!

Con los ojos brillando, Rin respondió con mucha seguridad:

\- Honoka-chan, mañana te estaré esperando.

El reto había sido acordado.

Tras despedirse, el grupo de chicas ingresó al centro Pokémon.

\- Espero poder ganar mi segunda medalla.

\- Primero lo primero: hay que definir una estrategia contra Rin-san.

\- Yukiho…

\- También hay que mejorar las habilidades de todos tus Pokémon.

\- ¡Pero Yukiho…!

\- ¡Pero nada! Hay un campo de entrenamiento en la parte de atrás. Andando.

La castaña tomó del brazo a su hermana mayor y la jaló a pesar de las protestas de esta última y de Teddiursa.

 _\- Será una sesión dura, pero he visto que con Yukiho-chan ayudándola, Honoka-san ha mejorado_ –pensó Alisa mientras las seguía.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí por ahora. No se olviden de dejar sus reviews y sugerencias.**

 **Como pudieron ver, las chicas de Aqours tendrán también un papel en la historia (fue algo que dije antes), aunque mucho menor que el de las musas. No estarán disponibles para protagonizar los extras, pero bien podrían aparecer en alguno si la situación lo amerita. Por cierto, los tipos de cada una ya fueron elegidos, como también la que se quedó sin gimnasio.**

 **Pasemos a otro tema. Les dije que habría una especialista en Pokémon tipo hada, ¿no? Bien, este capítulo resolvió la duda: Anju. Una lectora lo supuso y tendrá su recompensa. Te hablo a ti, bellotasarutobi: ganaste el derecho de elegir a la protagonista del siguiente extra. Cuando sea el momento te lo haré saber, así que tienes tiempo para pensar.  
**

 **Ahora a responder a los reviews que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior:**

 **Waldemar16: Cuando decidí darle un Gligar a Honky, pensé inmediatamente en el de Ash como base. Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Betsy Celis: Gracias por tu apoyo. No importa si me demoro 20 o 30 años, planeo terminar todas mis historias. Saludos.**

 **Biso47: Qué bueno que te haya gustado el nuevo Pokémon de Honoka. Esperemos que no se termine convirtiendo en un dolor de cabeza para las chicas, sobre todo para Yukiho (sí, dije Yukiho). Saludos.**

 **bellotasarutobi: Lo del intercambio fue casualidad. Ya tenía la idea preconcebida. Por lo demás, felicidades por responder correctamente lo de Anju. Saludos.**

 **jaydisita.8709: Yukiho tiene el papel de la cómicamente seria en esta historia, así que sus interacciones con las otras chicas sacan un lado más gracioso de ella aunque no quiera. Saludos.**

 **Por último, les informo que en el próximo capítulo tendremos batalla de gimnasio entre Honoka y Rin. Hagan sus apuestas.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


	15. Rodando, saltando y pateando

**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Como anuncié en el capítulo anterior, en esta ocasión tendremos batalla de gimnasio. ¿Quién será la ganadora, Honoka o Rin? Hagan sus apuestas mientras leen. Por lo pronto, yo me retiro por unos minutos y los veo abajo con más.**

* * *

 **Rodando, saltando y pateando**

\- ¡Sí! ¡Llegó el día de mi batalla de gimnasio contra Rin-chan! ¡Hora de conseguir mi segunda medalla!

\- ¡Teddiursa!

Honoka salió del centro Pokémon con un enorme ánimo. Ya se sentía un paso más cerca de la liga y no quería perder ni un segundo.

\- Un momento ustedes dos, qué bueno que estén animados y todo eso, pero hasta que no desayunen, nada de batallas.

\- ¡Pero Yukiho, tengo que aprovechar la energía que tengo!

\- … Sa –Teddiursa reaccionó de manera diferente. La sola mención de comida hizo que comenzara a caérsele la baba.

\- Sí, energía que se va a acabar pronto si no te alimentas.

\- Vamos, Honoka-san, Teddiursa, comamos algo antes de su gran encuentro –dijo Alisa.

\- Pero…

\- Te daremos un pan, _onee-chan_.

\- ¡No se diga más! ¡A comer!

El grupo se dispuso a desayunar. Rin podía esperar unos minutos más.

* * *

\- ¿En serio este es el gimnasio?

Un edificio de buen tamaño se alzaba frente a las chicas. De acuerdo a las coordenadas que les dio la enfermera Joy, estaban en el lugar correcto. El problema: se trataba de un gimnasio para humanos.

\- Quizás hay que entrar y ver –sugirió Alisa.

Al ingresar, las dudas solo aumentaron. Algunas personas y unos cuantos Pokémon se ejercitaban en máquinas buscando una mejor figura, pero no se veía nada que indicara que era un gimnasio Pokémon.

\- Disculpa, ¿tú eres Honoka-san?

Quien habló fue una chica joven y sonriente. Daba la impresión de tener muy buena disposición.

\- Sí, soy yo.

\- Te estábamos esperando.

Las chicas y Teddiursa intercambiaron miradas.

\- Me llamo Riho. Soy la asistente de Rin-san.

\- ¿Entonces este de verdad es el gimnasio Nyanya? –preguntó Yukiho.

\- Exactamente.

\- ¿Y dónde está Rin-chan?

\- En la parte de atrás. Síganme.

Riho guio a las muchachas por el gimnasio. Por el camino vieron a más personas y Pokémon ejercitándose, cosa que les seguía llamando un poco la atención.

\- Disculpa, Riho-san, si este es un gimnasio Pokémon, ¿por qué hay gente ejercitándose? –preguntó Yukiho.

\- Este lugar es para que tanto personas como Pokémon puedan mejorar su condición física. Además, así generamos ingresos extra –respondió una sonriente Riho.

\- Ya veo… Sí, tiene sentido.

A medida que se acercaban al área de combate, la cantidad de gente disminuyó. Había unas cuantas máquinas de ejercicio por ahí, pero parecían ser exclusivas para Pokémon. También se veía una piscina en la que un Poliwhirl nadaba.

\- ¿Cómo estás, Poliwhirl? –lo saludó Riho.

\- ¡Poliwhirl!

\- Ese es uno de los Pokémon de Rin-san.

\- Se ve en buena condición física –señaló Alisa.

\- ¿Y cómo está Shroomish? –preguntó Honoka de golpe.

\- ¿Ustedes le trajeron ese Shroomish?

\- Sí, por petición de Hanayo-chan.

\- ¡Vaya! Ahora entiendo por qué la vi tan feliz ayer. Rin-san esperaba una respuesta desde hace un tiempo y empezaba a preocuparse. Más de una vez llegó a pensar que sus sentimientos no eran recíprocos.

A los pocos minutos, llegaron a una arena en la parte trasera del edificio. Unas gradas para los espectadores y una puerta en una esquina eran visibles. No había, eso sí, rastros de Rin.

\- ¿Y Rin-san? –preguntó Alisa.

\- Sí, tú dijiste que estaría aquí –dijo Honoka.

\- Probablemente esté afuera en el callejón. Muchos Meowth salvajes suelen deambular en ese lugar y a ella le gusta mucho alimentarlos y cuidarlos.

Casi al instante, la puerta se abrió dando paso a Rin y a Shroomish. La pelinaranja cargaba varios platos de comida vacíos y exudaba felicidad por cada uno de sus poros.

\- ¿No eran adorables esos Meowth, Shroomish?

\- Mish –respondió no muy convencido.

\- A mí me encanta cuidar de ellos. Si no hubiese entrenado Pokémon tipo lucha, de seguro tendría un equipo lleno de Meowth, _nya_.

En eso, Rin clavó la vista en Honoka y su grupo.

\- ¡Buenos días a todas!

\- Buenos días, Rin-chan.

\- Shroomish…

\- Buenos días, Shroomish.

\- ¿Cómo estás, _nya_?

\- Con muchas ganas de combatir –dijo una segura pelijengibre.

\- ¡Me gusta tu energía!

\- Tú también te vez con mucha energía, Rin-san.

\- Por supuesto que sí, Riho-chan. ¡Estoy muy feliz, _nya_! Hablé por teléfono hace un rato con Kayo-chin… ¡y aceptó ser mi novia, _nya_!

Se vieron rostros de alegría en todas.

\- ¡Felicitaciones, Rin-chan! –exclamó Honoka.

\- Que Hanayo-san y tú sean muy felices –la secundó Alisa.

\- Muchas felicidades a ambas –agregó Yukiho.

\- Siempre dije que hacían una hermosa pareja. Ahora por fin lo son de manera oficial –señaló Riho.

\- ¡Sí! Cuidaré mucho de Kayo-chin de ahora en adelante, _nya_.

Ya habiendo compartido su felicidad con todas, Rin se reenfocó en lo importante.

\- Pero ustedes no vinieron a escuchar sobre mi vida amorosa. Honoka-chan, no perdamos más tiempo y empecemos con la batalla. Chicas –les dijo a Yukiho y a Alisa–, ustedes pueden sentarse en las gradas si quieren.

Las menores se ubicaron en sus asientos. En el caso de Alisa, sacó a sus Pokémon para que también presenciaran la batalla.

\- Iney, Rozy, tenemos que apoyar a Honoka-san.

\- ¡Vulpix!

\- ¡Cleffa!

\- ¡Teddiursa!

Teddiursa estaba sentado en el regazo de Yukiho y hacía pucheros; Honoka no lo había considerado para el combate.

\- Vamos, Teddiursa, no te molestes. De seguro _onee-chan_ volverá a contar contigo la próxima vez.

\- Sa…

El ambiente de batalla ya se sentía en la arena. Ambas entrenadoras estaban en sus posiciones y se veía determinación en sus ojos.

\- Honoka-chan, no pienso moderarme contigo. Me diste un susto de muerte con lo de Kayo-chin, así que prepárate para una lucha intensa, _nya_.

\- No creas que me asustaré tan fácilmente, Rin-chan. Vine a ganar y a obtener una medalla.

La pelinaranja sonrió.

\- Riho-chan, explícale las reglas.

\- Con mucho gusto. Esta es una batalla de gimnasio oficial entre Honoka la retadora y Rin la líder del gimnasio Nyanya. Cada entrenadora podrá usar dos Pokémon y la batalla terminará cuando los dos Pokémon de alguna de ellas sean incapaces de continuar. Además, solo la retadora podrá hacer sustituciones.

\- Si _onee-chan_ aplica algunas de las cosas que vimos anoche, podría tener una oportunidad contra Rin-san –afirmó Yukiho.

\- Ojalá tengas razón. Como todas las líderes de gimnasio de la región, Rin-san es difícil de derrotar. Honoka-san no tendrá un combate fácil –dijo Alisa.

\- Teddiursa…

Volviendo al campo:

\- Shroomish, ahora verás lo que hago. Cuando tengas más experiencia, también vas a participar, _nya_.

\- ¡Shroomish! –exclamó con decisión.

\- Honoka-chan –La pelinaranja clavó la vista en su rival–, llegó el momento de la verdad. Veamos si tienes lo que se necesita para obtener mi medalla, _nya_.

\- De seguro vas a impresionarte, Rin-chan –Honoka se veía confiada.

\- Ya lo descubriremos. Es hora de llamar a mi primer Pokémon. ¡Mankey, yo te elijo, _nya_!

\- ¡Mankey!

\- Hora de consultar.

\- "Mankey, el Pokémon Mono Cerdo. Tipo lucha. Posee un mal temperamento y se enfada con mucha facilidad. Ataca a cualquiera que se le acerque demasiado".

\- ¡MANKEY!

El grito del Pokémon de Rin espantó a Honoka.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Tengo miedo!

\- ¡ _Onee-chan_ , concéntrate! ¡Tienes que vencerlo!

\- ¡Sa, Teddiursa!

El apoyo de sus amigas y Teddiursa reenfocó a la pelijengibre en la batalla.

\- Si vas a usar a Mankey, entonces te enfrentaré con esto. ¡Komala, ve!

\- Buah.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Komala?! –Se extrañó Yukiho.

\- Quizás Honoka-san tiene alguna estrategia con él, Yukiho-chan –respondió Alisa.

\- … Eso espero, Alisa… Eso espero.

Ya con los dos Pokémon en el campo, era momento de que iniciara la acción.

\- Mankey versus Komala. ¡Que comience la batalla! –señaló Riho.

\- Es hora de dormir a Mankey. ¡Komala, usa Bostezo!

\- Buah.

Pequeñas burbujas salieron de la boca de Komala e impactaron en Mankey. El problema fue que pese a acertar, el movimiento no pareció hacer efecto en el Pokémon luchador.

\- ¡MANKEY! –exclamó furioso.

\- ¿Eh? Pero se suponía que Mankey debía quedarse dormido.

\- La habilidad especial de mi Mankey es Espíritu Vital. Es inmune al sueño, _nya_.

\- ¡MANKEY!

Honoka hizo una mueca de espanto al enterarse.

\- Esto es malo –señaló Yukiho desde su lugar.

\- Ahora es nuestro turno de atacar. ¡Mankey, Patada baja, _nya_!

\- ¡Mankey!

El Pokémon Mono Cerdo arremetió contra Komala dispuesto a patearlo. Justo cuando el ataque iba a hacer contacto, una nerviosa comepan, a la que casi se le cae la Pokébola de las manos por lo mismo, regresó a su Pokémon.

\- ¡Komala, regresa!

\- No esperé que hicieras una sustitución tan rápida, _nya_. ¿Cuál será tu segundo Pokémon?

Honoka miró desafiante a Rin.

\- Mi clave para ganar. ¡Gligar, ve!

\- ¡Gligar!

Gligar se apoyó sobre su cola nada más salir de su Pokébola.

\- Solo porque tengas un Pokémon volador no significa que me vencerás. ¡Mankey, Golpe de karate, _nya_!

\- ¡Mankey!

 _\- Ojalá lo que practicamos con Yukiho funcione_ –pensó Honoka–. ¡Bloquéalo con Corte furia! –ordenó después.

La mano de Mankey y la garra de Gligar chocaron entre sí.

\- ¡Insiste con Golpe de karate!

\- ¡Corte furia otra vez!

Lo mismo de antes.

 _\- Perfecto._

\- Creo que _onee-chan_ encontró una oportunidad.

\- ¡Gligar, rebota y usa Picotazo venenoso!

\- ¡Gli… gar!

Como Mankey tenía incapacitados ambos brazos de momento, el Escorpión Volador se impulsó ligeramente con su cola y disparó una lluvia de agujas venenosas contra él.

\- ¡No, Mankey, _nya_!

\- ¡Eso es, Gligar!

A pesar del daño recibido, el Mono Cerdo aún no estaba vencido. De hecho, tampoco estaba tan golpeado como podría suponerse.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Mankey?

\- ¡Mankey!

\- Genial. Entonces usa Patada baja.

Los movimientos del Pokémon de lucha fueron tan rápidos que Gligar no pudo esquivarlos. Tras patear la cola de su oponente y derribarlo, Mankey continuó con un Golpe de karate que le dio justo en la cabeza y lo estampó en el suelo.

\- Que Mankey tenga desventaja de tipo no significa que no pueda hacerle daño a tu Gligar, Honoka-chan, _nya_.

\- ¡Ataque de arena!

A pesar de estar tendido en el suelo, el Pokémon volador movió velozmente su garra izquierda y le lanzó algo de polvo a los ojos de Mankey. Este comenzó a retroceder tratando de limpiarse la arena, cosa que aprovechó Gligar para levantarse.

\- ¡Gligar!

\- Gligar parece estar en control de la situación –comentó Alisa.

\- Tal parece que el entrenamiento de anoche rindió frutos –dijo Yukiho.

\- ¡Es el momento de atacar! ¡Gligar, impúlsate y usa Corte furia!

El Pokémon de tierra usó su cola como resorte y se lanzó contra Mankey.

\- ¡Doble equipo, Mankey!

De forma casi instantánea, varias copias del Pokémon Mono Cerdo aparecieron en el campo. Por lo demás, el Corte furia fue infructuoso.

\- ¡No pienso perder, Honoka-chan! ¡Mankey, Cuchillada nocturna!

\- ¡MANKEY!

\- ¡Gli…!

Gligar tragó saliva al ver a tantos Mankey lanzarse contra él con la intención de lastimarlo. Todos extendían sus garras afiladas, acrecentando el temor del Pokémon de tierra.

Antes de que Honoka y Gligar se dieran cuenta, este último recibió varias Cuchilladas nocturnas. Parecía que el Pokémon volador aguantaba bien los golpes, pero no podía saberse con exactitud cuánto duraría en pie.

\- ¡Golpe de karate, _nya_!

Daño directo para Gligar, y además masivo. Al mismo tiempo, Mankey volvió a ser un solo Pokémon.

 _\- Esto es malo. Mankey golpea demasiado fuerte. Si esto sigue así, Gligar va a caer._

\- ¡Usa Patada baja, _nya_!

\- ¡MANKEY!

\- ¡No, Honoka-san podría perder a Gligar!

\- ¡Que _onee-chan_ haga algo rápido!

\- ¡Sa, Sa, Sa, Sa!

\- ¡Gligar, regresa!

Antes de que la patada pudiera conectar, el Pokémon de Honoka volvió a su Pokébola.

\- Eso estuvo cerca –susurró.

\- Un poco más y habría ganado, _nya_ –se lamentó Rin.

\- ¡Komala, ve!

\- Buah.

 _\- Komala no podrá dormir a Mankey. Quizás deba hacer que esquive los golpes hasta que Gligar se recupere un poco._

\- ¡No importa, aún puedo ganar! ¡Mankey, Patada baja!

\- ¡MANKEY!

\- ¡Komala, rueda y esquívala!

\- Buah.

El Pokémon normal rodó hacia un lado y evitó la patada.

\- ¡Doble equipo, _nya_!

Nuevamente apareció la horda de Mankey, por lo que se avecinaban problemas para Komala.

\- ¡Ahora usa Patada baja!

\- ¡Sigue rodando!

El Pokémon normal hizo lo que le ordenó su entrenadora en medio de su sueño. Rin no se esperaba algo así de un Pokémon que se la pasaba durmiendo, pero no pensaba dejar que eso la sorprendiera.

\- ¡Cambia a Golpe de Karate, Mankey, _nya_!

\- ¡MANKEY!

Mankey y sus ilusiones se lanzaron con todo para golpear a Komala, pero en ese momento, Honoka regresó a su Pokémon y llamó de nuevo al combate a Gligar.

\- ¡Gligar, ve y usa As aéreo!

\- ¡Gligar!

Ayudado por el impulso ganado al salir de su Pokébola, el Escorpión Volador atravesó las réplicas de Mankey y logró golpear al verdadero con supereficacia.

\- ¡Genial! –exclamó Alisa desde la tribuna.

\- ¡Buena jugada! As aéreo es un movimiento que siempre da en el blanco. Además, es de tipo volador, muy efectivo contra un tipo lucha como Mankey.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Ahora usa Corte furia, Gligar!

Una serie de golpes de garra terminaron por debilitar a Mankey.

\- Man… key…

\- ¡Mankey!

\- ¡Mankey no puede continuar, Gligar gana!

\- Yukiho-chan, la estrategia que le dijiste a Honoka-san funcionó –dijo Alisa.

\- Sí que lo hizo. Como Gligar no es capaz de planear bien ni mantenerse en el aire por mucho tiempo, necesita ganar impulso de otras formas para usar sus ataques voladores. Salir de su Pokébola y rebotar sobre sus oponentes son buenos métodos para eso.

\- ¡Sí, lo hicimos, Gligar! –exclamó Honoka en el campo de batalla.

\- Gli… gar… Gli… gar…

\- Pero me pregunto si Gligar logrará aguantar otra ronda –comentó Yukiho.

\- Teddiursa…

\- Lo que hiciste fue impresionante, Honoka-chan. Mankey siempre es un oponente difícil para los retadores, y que a pesar de todo lograras derrotarlo debe destacarse, _nya_.

\- Muchas gracias, Rin-chan, aunque el triunfo no es solo mío.

\- Pero aún me queda un Pokémon y no pienso dejar que ganes mi medalla. ¡Scraggy, yo te elijo, _nya_!

\- ¡Scraggy!

\- "Scraggy, el Pokémon Muda. Tipos oscuridad y lucha. La mitad inferior de su cuerpo está cubierta por una elástica piel que reduce el daño recibido. Si se hace contacto visual con él, responde con un cabezazo".

\- Shroomish…

\- Tranquilo, Shroomish, estoy segura de que Scraggy ganará esta.

El mencionado se estiraba la piel de sus piernas en un intento por amedrentar a su rival. Sin embargo, Honoka tenía otros planes para Gligar.

\- Gligar, regresa.

El Pokémon volador volvió a su Pokébola.

\- Así que le darás descanso a Gligar, _nya_.

\- Exactamente, Rin-chan. ¡Komala, ve!

\- Buah.

En las gradas, Yukiho y Alisa hacían observaciones.

\- Komala es bueno esquivando, pero no creo que Scraggy lo deje tranquilo.

\- Tienes razón, Alisa. De seguro Rin-san ya está planeando una forma de evitar que Komala evite los golpes.

\- ¿Teddiursa?

\- Tranquilo, Teddiursa. _Onee-chan_ podrá superar cualquier problema que se le presente. De algo sirve que sea tan terca.

\- ¿Ustedes qué opinan, Iney, Rozy?

\- ¡Vulpix!

\- ¡Cleffa!

Volviendo a lo que acontecía en el campo, Honoka se mostraba inusualmente seria. Se notaban sus ganas de triunfar y esperaba conseguir la victoria sin sufrir en demasía.

\- Honoka-chan, no puedo dejar que obtengas mi medalla tan fácil. ¡Scraggy, usa Cabezazo, _nya_!

\- ¡Scraggy!

El Pokémon de oscuridad se lanzó de cabeza contra Komala, quien lo esquivó con relativa facilidad.

\- ¡Bostezo, Komala!

\- Buah.

Las burbujas dieron en Scraggy quien, a diferencia de Mankey, sí se mostró somnoliento.

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¡Scraggy, no te duermas!

Desafortunadamente para Rin, su Pokémon terminó quedándose dormido, cosa que Honoka aprovechó para atacar.

\- ¡Komala, Golpazo!

\- Buah.

Scraggy recibió un potente golpe de tronco.

\- ¡Sigue usando Golpazo!

Como una lluvia de piedras, los azotes de Komala eran potentes y dañinos. Debían aprovechar que Scraggy estaba dormido, porque quizás sería la única oportunidad de causarle golpes serios.

 _\- Es ahora o nunca_ –pensó Honoka.

Para mala suerte de la pelijengibre, Scraggy comenzó a brillar. Para cuando dicho brillo se desvaneció, el Pokémon luchador estaba totalmente despierto.

\- ¡Sí, la habilidad de Scraggy se activó, _nya_!

\- ¿Su habilidad?

\- Mudar. Hay ocasiones en las que Scraggy puede curarse solo de un problema de estado –le informó Rin.

\- Ojalá Komala le haya hecho suficiente daño –dijo Yukiho en su asiento.

\- ¡No dejaré que vuelvas a dormir a mi Pokémon, Honoka-chan! ¡Scraggy, usa Noqueada!

\- ¡Scraggy!

Uno de los brazos de Scraggy se cubrió de energía oscura. Con él pudo darle un golpe bastante fuerte a Komala, aunque no logró debilitarlo.

\- ¡Komala, regresa!

\- Tal parece que volveremos a enfrentar a Gligar.

\- Así es. ¡Gligar, ve!

\- ¡Gligar!

El Pokémon de Honoka se veía algo cansado. Después de todo, Mankey había hecho lo suyo en la ronda anterior.

\- Es hora de conseguir mi medalla. ¡Gligar, rebota sobre tu cola y trata de elevarte!

\- ¡No lo permitiré! ¡Scraggy, Bomba ácida al cielo, _nya_!

Una auténtica lluvia de ácido morado comenzó a caer sobre Gligar, dañándolo e impidiéndole elevarse.

\- ¡Cabezazo!

El golpe mandó a volar al Pokémon de tierra, aunque no de la manera que pretendía.

\- ¡Bien hecho, _nya_!

Honoka no se esperaba una jugada como esa, pero Rin no era una líder de gimnasio por nada.

\- ¡Gligar, ¿estás bien?!

\- Gli… gar…

A pesar del daño, el Pokémon de la pelijengibre seguía con la suficiente energía para dar batalla.

\- ¡Excelente! ¡Ahora usa Picotazos venenosos!

\- ¡Gligar!

Tras un rebote, el Escorpión Volador logró elevarse un poco y disparar sus agujas tóxicas contra Scraggy, quien estiró su piel para protegerse.

\- Mi Pokémon no se rendirá sin luchar, Honoka-chan. ¡Scraggy, usa Noqueada, _nya_!

\- ¡Scraggy!

\- ¡Gligar, protégete con Ataque de arena!

\- ¡Gligar!

Un puñado de arena fue arrojado a la cara del Pokémon de oscuridad, haciéndolo fallar su golpe.

\- ¡Ahora usa Corte furia!

Cada golpe de garra aumentaba en poder, dañando seriamente a Scraggy.

\- ¡Patada de salto alto!

Gligar recibió un potente rodillazo que lo mandó al techo.

\- ¡Oh, no! –exclamó Alisa.

 _\- Onee-chan_ tiene que aprovechar el impulso. Ojalá se dé cuenta de que esta es una oportunidad de oro. De lo contrario, Gligar caerá.

\- ¡Teddiursa!

De manera independiente, Honoka pareció percatarse de eso y le ordenó a su Pokémon usar el movimiento que podía sellar su triunfo.

\- ¡Gligar, As aéreo!

El Escorpión Volador comenzó a descender a toda velocidad. Tan rápido iba que Scraggy no pudo evitar que lo golpearan.

\- ¡Bien hecho! ¡Ahora sigue usando As aéreo!

\- ¡No lo permitiré! ¡Scraggy, usa Bomba ácida, _nya_!

Gligar dio una vuelta y se dispuso a usar As aéreo otra vez. Sin embargo, recibió un bombardeo de ácido directo.

\- ¡Noqueada!

Honoka se apresuró a regresar a Gligar y mandó a Komala al campo.

\- Buah.

\- ¡Scraggy, usa Cabezazo!

\- ¡Scraggy!

Un topetazo hizo rodar a Komala por el piso.

\- ¡Ahora usa Noqueada!

\- ¡Esquívalo!

El Pokémon normal logró evitar el movimiento de su oponente haciéndose a un lado.

\- No dejaré que tu Komala siga haciendo de las suyas. ¡Scraggy, Patada de salto alto, _nya_!

\- ¡Scraggy!

Scraggy saltó y extendió su rodilla contra un inmóvil Komala.

\- ¡Regresa!

Para mala fortuna de Rin, Honoka regresó a su Pokémon justo antes de que le llegara el rodillazo, por lo que Scraggy falló y se lastimó.

\- ¡No!

\- ¡Gligar, ve!

\- ¡Gligar!

\- ¡Gligar, usa tu cola para rebotar en Scraggy!

El Escorpión Volador así lo hizo, ganando suficiente altura con su salto.

\- ¡Ahora…, As aéreo!

El descenso fue veloz, y como Scraggy estaba resintiéndose del daño de la patada fallida, no pudo defenderse del golpe de Gligar. La batalla había terminado: el Pokémon de Rin no logró resistir el ataque.

\- ¡Scraggy, _nya_!

\- ¡Scraggy no puede continuar, Gligar gana! ¡La victoria es para Honoka la retadora!

\- ¡Sí, lo hicimos! ¡Gligar, ganamos!

\- ¡Gligar!

Gligar intentó planear hacia su entrenadora, pero entre el cansancio y su torpeza natural, no logró estabilizarse y se estrelló de cara con ella.

\- ¡Gligar! –exclamó asustado.

\- Tranquilo, estoy bien, je, je –dijo la pelijengibre sobándose la frente.

\- Lo torpes no se les quitará de un día para otro –opinó Yukiho desde su lugar–. Pero lo importante es que _onee-chan_ ganó y me hizo caso con lo que le dije. Aprovechó cada oportunidad que Gligar tuvo de elevarse para atacar con todo.

\- ¡Teddiursa, Teddiursa!

\- Estoy tan feliz por Honoka-san. Fue una batalla difícil, pero me alegro de que haya ganado.

\- ¡Vulpix!

\- ¡Cleffa!

Volviendo a la arena:

\- Scraggy, regresa, _nya_.

\- Shroomish... –Se oyó algo triste.

\- No te preocupes, Shroomish. Estas cosas pasan a veces. Con el tiempo te darás cuenta, _nya_.

Tras esas palabras, Rin se acercó a Honoka.

\- Muchas felicidades, Honoka-chan. Tú y tus Pokémon realmente me sorprendieron. Fue una victoria muy merecida, _nya_.

\- Gracias, Rin-chan, pero como dije antes el mérito no es solo mío. ¿Verdad, Gligar?

\- Gli… gar –dijo cansado.

\- Y también es de mi hermana y mi amiga –La comepan miró a las tribunas. En cuanto a las aludidas, no esperaban la mención, pero les agradó que las reconocieran.

\- ¿Por qué no vienen para acá y me dan un abrazo?

Las chicas se levantaron y se dirigieron corriendo donde Honoka, siendo Yukiho la primera en abrazarla… y con mucha efusividad.

 _\- Onee-chan_ , eres una chica torpe, pero eres la mejor.

El gesto conmovió a la mayor.

\- Y ahora –dijo Rin– es hora de entregarte lo que viniste a buscar, Honoka-chan. Por haber ganado en el gimnasio Nyanya, te entrego la Medalla Prisa, _nya_.

\- Muchas gracias, Rin-chan.

Sin contenerse más, la pelijengibre dio un salto mientras alzaba su premio.

\- ¡Sí, tengo la Medalla Prisa!

\- ¡Gligar!

\- ¡Teddiursa!

\- Por cierto, Honoka-chan, te agradezco nuevamente por entregarme a Shroomish.

\- No hay de qué, Rin-chan.

La chica se acercó al Pokémon planta y se agachó frente a él.

\- Shroomish, pórtate bien con Rin-chan y hazle caso en todo, ¿sí?

\- Shroomish…

\- Adiós, cuídate mucho –se despidió mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

Llegó el momento de decidir sus siguientes pasos.

 _\- Onee-chan_ , ahora hay que ver a dónde iremos.

\- Es cierto. Necesito saber cuál es el gimnasio más cercano.

\- Oh, eso es fácil: el gimnasio de ciudad Nanisore, _nya_.

\- Conque ciudad Nanisore… ¡Chicas, ese será nuestro siguiente destino!

Era tiempo de continuar con el viaje. Con la energía renovada, Honoka y su grupo dejaron ciudad Nyanya poco después.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí por ahora. No se olviden de dejar sus reviews.**

 **¿Cuántos de ustedes se esperaban que Honky ganara el combate sin perder ningún Pokémon? En el _anime_ , eso ha pasado pocas veces. Solo recuerdo una batalla de gimnasio en la que sucedió algo así: la de Ash contra Crasher Wake durante el viaje por Sinnoh. Eso sí, ahora se viene un reto en verdad complicado.  
**

 **Momento de responder a los reviews del capítulo anterior:**

 **bellotasarutobi: Todavía falta para un nuevo extra, pero ya me contactaré contigo para saber a quién elegiste como protagonista. Saludos.**

 **Waldemar16: Menos mal Rin se recuperó y logró que Hanayo se convirtiera en su novia. Mala suerte en la batalla, buena suerte en el amor, dicen. Saludos.**

 **Biso47: Al final, Gligar fue la clave de su triunfo. Eso y los consejos de Yukiho. Por cierto, lo que te mencioné de Yukiho y Gligar tiene que ver conque Yukiho considera a Gligar un Pokémon tan torpe como su hermana. No le cae mal, pero a veces la saca de quicio. Saludos.**

 **Hatsu3usi9: Bueno, Rin perdió la batalla, pero ganó una novia. No es malo, ¿cierto? Saludos.**

 **nadaoriginal: Bienvenido a bordo. Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Todavía tengo que planear bien lo que sigue, pero la idea base ya está pensada. Créanme: es algo que ustedes han estado esperando.**

 **Recuerden seguirme en Facebook y Wattpad.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


	16. Bautismo de fuego

**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Aprovechando que todavía está relativamente fresca la noticia de los nuevos juegos de Pokémon, junto con todo lo que eso conlleva, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Como les dije en el anterior, en este ocurrirá algo que los lectores querían ver desde hace tiempo. Sin más dilación, los dejo para que lean y nos vemos abajo.  
**

* * *

 **Bautismo de fuego**

\- _Mmm, mmmmm, mmmmm._

Tras haber ganado su segunda medalla, Honoka y su grupo descansaban junto a un lago cerca de ciudad Nyanya. La pelijengibre tarareaba algo mientras limpiaba sus medallas, en tanto que Yukiho cocinaba y Alisa se encargaba de cuidar a los Pokémon de todas.

\- Yukiho, ¿a qué hora va a estar lista la comida?

\- Teddiursa, Teddiursa.

\- _Onee-chan_ , no seas tan impaciente. Tú tampoco, Teddiursa. Todavía falta.

\- Honoka-san, Yukiho-chan tiene razón. Además, acabas de ganar una batalla de gimnasio muy difícil y en ciudad Nanisore las cosas no serán muy diferentes –dijo Alisa.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Sabes algo del líder?

\- Lo único que puedo decirte es que el líder y el tipo del gimnasio cambiaron hace unos meses. Lo demás es secreto. Ya sabes, es por una cuestión de respeto.

\- Entiendo… Bueno, ella podrá ser fuerte, pero nosotros ganaremos al final. ¿Verdad, Teddiursa?

\- ¡Teddiursa!

\- Tienes mucho entusiasmo, Honoka-san.

\- ¡Vulpix!

\- Por supuesto que sí, Alisa-chan.

\- ¡Ursa!

\- Yo diría que es más bien exceso de confianza –opinó Yukiho.

\- ¡Yukiho!

\- Tus Pokémon no son lo suficientemente poderosos. Además, Gligar aún no sabe volar bien. Tendremos que trabajar en eso.

\- … No me digas que tendremos que pasar por tu régimen de entrenamiento otra vez –dijo una asustada Honoka.

\- ¡Gligar!

\- Si no lo hacemos, nunca mejorarán.

\- Me llama mucho la atención cuánto sabes de Pokémon, Yukiho-chan –dijo Alisa de repente, haciendo que la aludida se sonrojara un poco.

\- Me gusta leer mucho sobre ellos –dijo ella desviando ligeramente la mirada.

\- Ojalá yo pudiera saber más –comentó Honoka.

\- Pues entonces lee lo mismo que yo. Apenas sabes lo básico.

\- ¡Pero odio estudiar!

Mientras las chicas y sus Pokémon estaban con sus cosas, algo los vigilaba desde detrás de unos arbustos, clavando sus ojos en alguien en particular.

\- Ven, Iney, es hora de cepillar tu pelo.

\- ¡Vulpix!

La visión de la Vulpix blanca causó una sensación extraña en el espía, una sensación cálida y de regocijo, además de latidos cardíacos acelerados. ¿Quién o qué era el curioso? Simplemente, un Vulpix macho de la variedad corriente que fue flechado por los encantos de Iney.

\- Vul… pix…

Habiéndola visto apenas por unos instantes, Vulpix ya se estaba imaginando situaciones románticas en las que aparecía como el macho de los sueños de Iney. Incluso fantaseaba con varios huevos rodeando a la parejita, símbolo de los futuros hijos.

\- Vul… pix…

Aquella belleza esculpida en hielo tenía que ser suya sin importar el costo.

\- Listo. ¿Quieres verte en el espejo?

\- ¡Vulpix!

Si antes Iney se veía hermosa, ahora lucía despampanante. Nada de su aspecto exterior había cambiado de manera exagerada, pero su pelaje blanco relucía ahora como la nieve iluminada. Eso encantó a la Pokémon en cuanto vio su reflejo.

\- ¡Vulpix!

\- Sabía que te gustaría, Iney.

\- Tienes muy buena mano acicalando Pokémon, Alisa-chan –destacó Honoka.

\- Mi sueño es ser coordinadora. Debo aprender todo sobre el cuidado de mis Pokémon para que se vean bien en un escenario. ¿No es cierto, Iney?

\- ¡Vulpix! –respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Por supuesto, las chicas no fueron las únicas impresionadas con el aspecto de Iney. Cierto macho también quedó fascinado y sintió cómo su fuego interno aumentaba su intensidad.

\- ¡Vulpix!

Había llegado al punto de no retorno.

\- ¡Vulpix!

No aguantando más y queriendo hacerse el interesante, salió de su escondite y se acercó con aires de donjuán a la Pokémon de Alisa.

\- Vulpix –dijo tratando de sonar como un galán.

\- ¿Un Vulpix común? –dijo Alisa.

\- ¡Ah, es tan lindo! –exclamó Honoka.

\- ¿Vulpix? –preguntó Iney, sin mostrarse demasiado impresionada por el aparecido.

\- ¡VUL! –exclamó el de fuego en shock.

No podía creerlo: su encanto no estaba dando resultado. De todas maneras, no pensaba rendirse con la bella Iney. Intentó varias poses tratando de captar su atención, pero la Vulpix de hielo terminó con cara de pregunta y sin entender nada de lo que hacía él.

\- ¿Vulpix?

\- ¡VUL!

Como tampoco logró impresionarla con su físico, Vulpix decidió jugar su última carta: la fuerza. Corriendo en círculos mientras usaba Giro fuego, quiso verse como un Pokémon poderoso frente a Iney. No podía detenerse; el corazón de su chica estaba en juego.

\- ¡Vulpix! –exclamó con seguridad tras terminar su espectáculo.

Iney estaba mirando hacia otro lado, por lo que no vio nada.

\- ¡VULPIX! –gritó espantado.

El Pokémon Zorro no logró la atención deseada, pero sí consiguió que alguien más mostrara interés en él, quizás demasiado.

\- ¡Ven aquí, pequeño, quiero abrazarte!

\- ¡VULPIX!

Espantado, Vulpix intentó escapar en una persecución digna de una caricatura clásica, con tan mala suerte que chocó con la olla en la que Yukiho estaba cocinando, volteándola y haciendo que la comida le cayera encima.

\- ¡Vulpix!

\- ¡No, nuestra comida!

\- ¡OOOOOO-NEEEEEEEE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Honoka nunca había visto a su hermana tan enojada. Por culpa suya, se quedarían sin comer. Además, el pobre Vulpix terminó manchado y un poco golpeado tras chocar con la olla.

\- ¡TEDDIURSA, TEDDIURSA!

\- ¡Lo siento, lo siento, Yukiho, Teddiursa! ¡De verdad lo siento!

La cara de la hermana menor estaba completamente roja. Ni el pico de un Toucannon antes de un Pico cañón alcanzaba un tono ni una temperatura igual.

\- Yukiho-chan, Honoka-san no lo hizo con intención. No te enojes con ella.

Aquellos bellos zafiros resplandecían con intensidad.

\- Alisa…

El dulce rostro de Alisa tenía el poder de calmar a Yukiho. No podía mostrarse tan furiosa si esperaba ganar su corazón algún día, pero tampoco podía ser tan indulgente con Honoka, o podría causar problemas peores.

\- ¡Tú encárgate de cocinar! ¡Yo tengo que arreglar este desastre!

\- ¡Pero Yukiho!

\- ¡Nada de peros!

\- ¡Teddiursa!

\- ¡¿Tú también, Teddiursa?!

La castaña se acercó al Pokémon de fuego. Aunque seguía muy molesta, trató de calmarse y mostrarse amigable con él.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste?

El pelaje de Vulpix estaba sucio, pero fuera de eso, lo único lastimado era su orgullo. Pensaba en cómo lo estaría viendo Iney, aunque a decir verdad ella estaba más concentrada en su entrenadora.

\- … Vulpix…

\- Lamento las molestias. Mi _onee-chan_ es algo torpe y descuidada. Sé que no es mala, pero a veces se pasa de exasperante.

\- ¡Yukiho-chan!

Alisa se acercó a ella con un pañuelo en las manos. Acompañándola estaban Iney y Rozy.

\- Toma, vas a necesitarlo.

El rojo volvió a apoderarse de la cara de Yukiho. No lo había notado, pero no era la única sonrojada.

\- Vulpix…

Para desgracia de Vulpix, Iney no parecía prestarle atención.

\- … Gracias, Alisa.

\- No hay de qué –dijo la rubia sonriendo.

\- ¡Ah, no sé qué cocinar!

\- ¡Teddiursa!

\- ¡Ya te dije que lo sentía, Teddiursa!

Los gritos de Honoka se escuchaban desde lejos.

\- Yukiho-chan, creo que iré a ayudar a Honoka-san.

\- Pero ella…

\- Por favor, quiero echarle una mano.

La castaña no pudo resistirse a ese rostro angelical.

\- … De acuerdo. Pero trata de no facilitarle mucho las cosas.

\- Gracias, Yukiho-chan.

\- Solo lo hago porque tenemos que almorzar.

Alisa se alejó junto con sus Pokémon, dejando a Yukiho susurrando.

\- … Es tan bonita… Tan amable…

\- … Vulpix…

\- ¿Eh? Lo siento, creo que me dejé llevar.

Concentrándose nuevamente en Vulpix, la castaña comenzó a limpiarlo con el pañuelo que le entregó Alisa. Este, por su parte, trataba de buscar con la mirada a Iney, echándole rápidos vistazos al final.

\- ¡Vulpix!

\- ¿Pasa algo?

Fue entonces que Yukiho se dio cuenta de a qué miraba el Pokémon de fuego.

\- ¿Estás viendo a Iney?

\- ¡VUL! –exclamó algo asustado.

La chica sonrió.

\- No te culpo, es una Pokémon muy linda…, casi tanto como la entrenadora.

El tono de ensoñación que usó Yukiho fue percibido por Vulpix.

\- Vulpix…

\- ¿Sabes? Me gusta Alisa, mucho…; pero ella está demasiado interesada en Umi-san y no se da cuenta de mis sentimientos. Me encantaría que fuera mi novia, pero no sé cómo hacer que se enamore de mí.

\- Vulpix…

\- No importa, ya llegará el momento en que se dará cuenta. Tengo fe en que así será –dijo mientras terminaba de limpiar a Vulpix.

La castaña hizo un buen trabajo con el pelaje del Pokémon de fuego.

\- Listo, ya estás igual que cuando te conocimos.

\- Vulpix.

\- ¿Y ahora qué harás? ¿Volverás a tu hogar o…?

La respuesta no se hizo esperar: Vulpix fue corriendo a donde se encontraba Iney.

\- ¿Vulpix? –preguntó ella.

\- ¡Vulpix! –respondió él con timidez, aunque quería sonar seguro.

 _\- Flechado igual que yo_ –pensó Yukiho al ver la escena.

Por desgracia para el Pokémon de fuego, la de hielo no se percató de sus avances.

Un rato después, el almuerzo estuvo listo.

\- ¡Todos a comer! –exclamó Honoka.

\- ¡Teddiursa!

\- Sí, ya sé que tienes hambre, Teddiursa.

Honoka y Alisa se encargaron de servir los platos para los Pokémon. Como de costumbre, el de Teddiursa estaba a rebosar.

\- ¡Ursa!

En cuanto le sirvieron su comida a Iney, Vulpix se quedó mirándola. No sabía qué hacer. De todas maneras, quería que ella lo notara. Intentó colocarse a su lado, pero una ruidosa pelijengibre lo interrumpió:

\- ¡Hola, pequeño!

\- ¡VULPIX! –exclamó sobresaltado. Honoka no se daba cuenta, pero su entusiasmo podía ser muy atemorizante en ocasiones.

\- ¿Te gustaría comer con nosotros? –preguntó la ojiazul un poco más calmada.

Si bien Honoka le provocaba terror, comer junto a Iney le daría la oportunidad de acercarse a ella, por lo que aceptó de todas formas.

\- Vulpix.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Ven conmigo!

El Pokémon la siguió. Por suerte para él, su plato fue colocado junto al de Iney, por lo que podía mirarla mientras comía. De todas formas, siguió la tónica, con ella ignorando las miraditas que le daba. No obstante eso, hubo un momento en el que Iney volteó la cabeza y se topó con los ojos de Vulpix.

\- ¿Vulpix? –preguntó ella.

\- V-V-V-V-Vul…

\- ¿Vul?

Él no podía contener los nervios, pero de todas formas trató de mostrarse seguro y decidido. Intentó caminar gallardamente delante de Iney, pero para su mala suerte, se resbaló y cayó de bruces al suelo, provocando las risas de otro Pokémon del grupo.

\- ¡SA-SA-SA-SA! ¡TEDDIURSA-SA-SA-SA!

Humillado frente a la chica que le gustaba, Vulpix comenzó a sentir el fuego en su interior, literalmente. Tras levantarse, encaró a Teddiursa, quien seguía riéndose.

\- ¡Vul, Vulpix!

\- ¡SA-SA-SA!

Los ánimos se caldearon aún más cuando el Pokémon de fuego usó su Giro fuego contra el Pokémon normal. Este lo esquivó, mientras pasaba de la burla al enojo.

\- ¡Teddiursa!

\- ¡Vulpix! –exclamó Iney con miedo.

Las chicas se vieron obligadas a intervenir, con Honoka del lado de Teddiursa y Yukiho del lado de Vulpix.

\- Teddiursa, ¿estás bien?

\- ¡Ursa! –dijo todavía con un evidente enojo.

\- ¡Vulpix, contrólate!

\- ¡Vulpix! –respondió este con la molestia a flor de piel.

Una asustada Iney se encogió y buscó refugio detrás de su entrenadora.

\- Tranquila, Iney, ya pasará… Ya pasará.

Volviendo con los Pokémon molestos, Yukiho se agachó para quedar a la altura de Vulpix.

\- Tranquilízate. Iney es amiga de Teddiursa y se está asustando. Solo mírala.

La visión de la espantada Pokémon de hielo hizo que Vulpix se calmara. Lamentablemente, Teddiursa no hizo lo mismo.

\- ¡Teddiursa! –exclamó haciendo un gesto desafiante.

\- Teddiursa, basta –decía una intranquila Honoka.

El actuar del Pokémon normal no ayudaba en nada al ambiente. Parecía que solo había una salida al problema, y era una que no resultaba del agrado de Yukiho.

\- … _Creo que no queda otra alternativa_ –pensó– _. Con lo terco que es Teddiursa, no va a calmarse así como así._

Cerró los ojos unos instantes y dijo al abrirlos:

 _\- Onee-chan_ , estos dos tienen que combatir.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No creo que puedas convencer a Teddiursa con comida como otras veces. Se ve que está enojado con Vulpix y lo único que quiere es luchar.

\- ¡Ursa! –respondió el osezno afirmativamente.

En cuanto a Vulpix, no quería luchar frente a Iney, pero debía mostrar su orgullo. Quizás con la batalla, ella comenzaría a mirarlo con otros ojos.

\- ¡Vulpix!

\- Alisa, por favor sé la réferi –dijo Yukiho.

\- ¿En serio tengo que hacerlo? –preguntó la rubia.

\- Es la única forma de parar esto.

No muy feliz, la de ciudad Harasho se puso en posición, con Iney detrás de ella.

\- Teddiursa, Vulpix, empiecen.

La batalla fue intensa, con buenos movimientos de ambas partes. Teddiursa hizo gala de su fuerza golpeando y arañando a Vulpix, mientras que este empleó su aliento de fuego en forma recurrente. Incluso fue una sorpresa para todos que el Pokémon Zorro supiera Hipnosis. Aun así, la mayor experiencia de Teddiursa se notó e inclinó la balanza a su favor.

\- ¡Sa, Teddiursa!

\- Vul… pix… –dijo en el suelo derrotado.

No podía creerlo: ese Pokémon burlón lo había vencido, y para peor, en frente de Iney.

\- Vulpix, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Yukiho. Él hizo un gesto agachando la mirada.

\- Vulpix…

\- Lo hiciste muy bien. Es solo que Teddiursa lo hizo mejor.

\- … Vulpix.

\- ¡¿VUL?!

Para sorpresa de Vulpix, Iney le habló. Parecía querer animarlo, a pesar de que todavía se veía algo temerosa.

\- …Vulpix.

\- ¡VUL!

El sonrojo en el Pokémon de fuego no se hizo esperar. Sentía que a pesar de todo, tenía una chance con ella.

\- ¡Vulpix!

Por lo demás, todavía tenía cuentas pendientes con Teddiursa, así que lo miró con ojos penetrantes.

\- ¡Vul, Vul, Vulpix! ¡Vulpix, Vulpix! –exclamó retándolo.

\- Sa, Sa, Teddiursa –dijo el osezno en un tono desafiante y con una sonrisa maliciosa.

No volvieron a enfrentarse, pero la rivalidad entre ambos se había establecido.

Lamentablemente, ya habiendo comido y descansado lo suficiente, las chicas se prepararon para irse, y con ellas se iban sus Pokémon. Eso significaba que Iney se marcharía, y eso era algo que Vulpix no quería.

\- Vulpix, fue agradable conocerte, pero debemos continuar con nuestro viaje –dijo Yukiho.

\- Vulpix…

\- Cuídate y trata de no meterte en problemas, ¿sí?

\- Adiós, pequeño –se despidió Honoka.

\- Adiós y cuídate –Lo hizo Alisa.

Tras eso, las chicas reemprendieron su viaje, dejando a Vulpix atrás.

\- Ese Vulpix sí que era lindo –dijo la pelijengibre.

\- ¡Teddiursa! –se quejó su Pokémon.

\- Tú también eres muy lindo, no es para que te pongas celoso.

\- También pareció agradarle mucho Iney –agregó Alisa.

 _\- No, no le agradaba…: ella le gustaba. Puedo entender su sentimiento_ –pensó Yukiho.

En eso, se escuchó un grito agudo:

\- ¡Vulpix!

Vulpix las había seguido. Se veía algo agitado.

\- ¡Vul, Vulpix!

\- ¿Qué pasa, Vulpix? ¿Te ocurrió algo? –preguntó Yukiho.

Tras lanzarle una venenosa mirada de soslayo a Teddiursa, que este respondió con una sonrisa burlona, se paró firme frente a las chicas.

\- Creo que quiere venir con nosotras –señaló Alisa.

\- ¡Vulpix! –respondió el Pokémon afirmativamente.

\- ¿En serio? –preguntó Honoka–. ¡Genial! Mientras más seamos, más divertido será nuestro viaje.

\- ¿Pero quién se hará cargo de él?

Eso se encargó de responderlo el mismo Pokémon, acercándose a su elegida.

\- ¡Vulpix!

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Yo?!

\- ¡Vulpix!

\- Él ya lo decidió, Yukiho.

La castaña no podía creerlo.

\- Pero… yo no soy entrenadora.

\- Desde hoy –dijo Honoka aproximándose con una Pokébola en las manos– lo serás.

Dicho eso, le entregó la Pokébola a su hermana.

\- Vamos, hazlo. Vulpix te esperando.

\- ¡Vulpix!

\- ¿No lo ves?

Honoka tenía razón, por lo que, tras tomar una gran bocanada de aire, Yukiho se animó y lanzó la Pokébola.

\- ¡Pokébola, ve!

Vulpix entró a ella sin problemas, convirtiéndose oficialmente en un Pokémon de la castaña.

\- Felicidades, Yukiho-chan.

\- Ahora mi hermanita tiene a su primer Pokémon.

\- Mi primer… Pokémon… –decía impávida mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas.

La emoción pudo más que ella y comenzó a llorar por lo mismo, mientras sus compañeras la abrazaban y le daban ánimo.

\- Siempre soñé con el día en que me convirtiera en entrenadora…, que iniciara mi viaje…, que conociera a mi compañero Pokémon… No puedo creer que llegó… Que por fin llegó… Ojalá esto no sea una fantasía.

\- No lo es, hermanita… No lo es.

Finalmente, tras mucho tiempo de espera, la última integrante del grupo lo había logrado. Ya no era la chica sin Pokémon: ahora era una entrenadora, y demostraría que era digna de dicho honor.

 _\- Onee-chan_ …, Alisa…, Teddiursa…, prometo que haré feliz a Vulpix.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo. No se olviden de dejar sus reviews.**

 **Señoritas, señores, Yukiho ya es oficialmente una entrenadora. ¿Recuerdan el sueño que tuvo en el episodio de Darkrai? He aquí a su compañero. Mi idea era darle otro Pokémon como su inicial (el cual obtendrá después de todas formas), pero tras un comentario de Biso47 en un capítulo anterior, preferí que capturara un Vulpix regular. Pienso que la dinámica entre los dos puede ser muy interesante dadas las circunstancias: uno va tras una Pokémon y la otra va tras la entrenadora de dicha Pokémon. Compañeros en una misión complicada.**

 **Ahora, a responder a los reviews del capítulo anterior:**

 **bellotasarutobi: Me alegra que te haya gustado la batalla contra Rin. Saludos.**

 **Waldemar16: Quizás Rin no ganó la batalla, pero ganó algo mejor, si sabes a qué me refiero. Saludos.**

 **jaydisita.8709: Gracias a ti por leer. Saludos.**

 **nadaoriginal: Que las de primer año fueran las primeras en enfrentarse a Honoka fue siempre la idea. Ahora a esperar la lucha contra Maki. Saludos.**

 **Biso47: Debo decir que no conocía ese meme que mencionaste (supongo que es porque no soy mexicano). Pasando a este capítulo, aquí tuvimos un poco de YukihoxAlisa. En cuanto al Equipo Génesis, aparecerá muy pronto. Saludos.  
**

 **Por último, no puedo dejar pasar lo del tráiler de Pokémon Espada y Pokémon Escudo. Ya lo dije en mi página de Facebook, pero lo repito aquí: los Pokémon de octava generación aparecerán en esta historia si la situación lo amerita.** ** **Concuerdo con Biso47 en que Scorbunny podría ser bueno para Honoka, pero** como todavía no sabemos mucho de los nuevos Pokémon, no es conveniente poner a alguno de ellos aún.  
**

 **De los tres iniciales, me gustaron todos, pero estoy entre Scorbunny y Grookey.**

 **Recuerden seguirme en Facebook y en Wattpad.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


	17. Arriba una rival

**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Finalmente, después de algunos meses, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic. El título es bastante decidor, ¿pero de quién se tratará? Eso lo descubrirán ahora. A leer se ha dicho. Abajo nos vemos con más.**

* * *

 **Arriba una rival**

Era un nuevo día y las chicas continuaban su camino a ciudad Nanisore. Mientras avanzaban, Yukiho veía con ojos ilusionados la Pokébola en su mano: todavía no se convencía del todo de que dentro estaba su primer Pokémon, lo que la convertía oficialmente en una entrenadora.

\- Mi Vulpix…, tú y yo seremos un gran equipo –dijo en voz baja.

\- No cabe duda de que así será, Yukiho-chan.

\- ¡¿Eh?!

La castaña no esperaba que Alisa la escuchara. Visiblemente sonrojada, desvió la mirada y guardó su Pokébola.

\- ¿Acaso dije algo malo? –preguntó la rubia algo confundida.

\- ¡No, no, claro que no! Es solo… No es nada.

\- Eres una chica con mucho potencial y que sabe lo que hace. Estoy segura de que cuidarás muy bien a Vulpix.

\- Gracias, Alisa –dijo Yukiho todavía algo avergonzada.

Con respecto a Honoka, ella caminaba algo alejada de sus compañeras, con Teddiursa en sus brazos.

\- Ciudad Nanisore… Me pregunto cómo será su líder y qué Pokémon tendrá.

\- Teddiursa.

\- Ahí es donde nos espera nuestra tercera medalla. ¡Estoy segura de que ganaremos!

\- ¡Sa! ¡Teddiursa!

Mientras entrenadora y Pokémon conversaban, se escuchó una explosión en las cercanías.

\- ¡¿Y eso?! –exclamó Yukiho.

\- No lo sé, pero quiero revisar –respondió su hermana echándose a correr.

\- ¡ _Onee-chan_ , espera!

Demasiado tarde: Honoka ya estaba lejos de Yukiho y no la escuchó.

\- … Típico de ella.

\- Yukiho-chan, mejor sigámosla.

\- Tienes razón. Si la dejamos sola, lo más probable es que se pierda.

Las dos menores fueron tras la pelijengibre.

Volviendo con Honoka, sus pasos la llevaron a un sitio algo aislado donde una chica y un pequeño Pokémon con apariencia de dinosaurio se encontraban tirados en el suelo. Ambos se quejaban de dolor.

\- ¡Ay, no me esperaba eso, Tyrunt!

\- ¡… runt!

\- Disculpa, ¿te encuentras bien?

\- … Eso creo.

Honoka se acercó a la chica en el piso y le ofreció una mano para levantarse.

\- Gracias.

\- No hay de qué.

En ese momento, llegaron Yukiho y Alisa.

 _\- Onee-chan_ , no deberías dejarnos atrás, y menos salir corriendo sin saber a dónde.

\- Lo siento, Yukiho, pero quería saber el porqué de esa explosión.

\- Menos mal no te pasó nada, Honoka-san.

\- A mí no, pero sí a esta chica y a su Pokémon. Vamos a ayudarlos.

\- Como digas. Se notan bastante maltrechos.

Yukiho sacó una poción de su mochila y la aplicó al Pokémon de la extraña.

\- ¡Tyrunt!

\- Sé que duele, pero esto te hará sentir mejor.

\- Creo que con eso bastará.

\- Muchas gracias por ayudarme. En serio.

\- Un buen entrenador debe ayudar a la gente y a los Pokémon en problemas, je, je.

\- Tú eres una experta en meterte en problemas, _onee-chan_.

\- ¡Yukiho, eso fue cruel!

\- Teddiursa, Teddiursa.

La chica desconocida se rio.

\- Ustedes son muy graciosas.

\- No sé qué debería pensar sobre eso –dijo Yukiho con suspicacia. Honoka, por otro lado, se rio también.

\- Por cierto, mi nombre es Honoka, y este es mi compañero Teddiursa.

\- ¡Teddiursa!

\- Yo soy Alisa, mucho gusto.

\- Yo me llamo Yukiho y soy la hermana menor de esta loca de aquí.

\- ¡Yukiho!

Se produjeron nuevas risas.

\- Mi nombre es Emi, y este es mi Pokémon, Tyrunt.

\- ¡Tyrunt!

\- Conque Tyrunt…

Honoka sacó su Pokédex:

\- "Tyrunt, el Pokémon Heredero Real, tipos roca y dragón. Se pone violento cuando algo no es de su agrado. Puede destruir un auto a mordiscos con sus potentes mandíbulas".

\- Hace un tiempo conseguí un Fósil Mandíbula e hice que lo restauraran en un laboratorio. Así fue como conseguí a Tyrunt.

\- Ya se me hacía raro que tuvieses un Pokémon que se supone está extinto. Ahora entiendo el por qué –señaló Yukiho.

\- Se nota que lo has cuidado bien –comentó Alisa–. Se ve robusto y con sus dientes en buen estado.

\- Gracias, es algo de lo que los entrenadores tenemos que preocuparnos, ¿no? Je, je.

Honoka, por su parte, hizo su propia observación:

\- Parece un Pokémon fuerte.

\- Lo es, lo es… Creo que por eso se nos pasó la mano con el movimiento que estamos tratando de aprender, jajaja.

\- ¡Tyrunt!

\- ¿De qué movimiento se trataba, Emi-san? –preguntó Alisa.

\- Pulso dragón. Quiero que Tyrunt lo aprenda antes de nuestra batalla de gimnasio.

\- Entonces intuyo que quieres participar en la Liga Pokémon –dijo Yukiho.

\- ¡Exacto! Tyrunt y yo queremos ser los campeones y después enfrentar a la Élite Cuatro de Otonokizaka.

\- ¡Tyrunt! –exclamó este con algo de arrogancia.

\- Pero primero lo primero: desafiaremos al gimnasio Nyanya para conseguir nuestra primera medalla.

Emi lucía muy determinada y podía verse claramente el fuego en sus ojos.

\- Ursa, Ursa –Teddiursa hizo un gesto con su mano como quitándoles mérito a ambos.

\- Teddiursa, no seas tan grosero.

\- ¿Eso por qué fue? –preguntó Emi.

\- Lo que pasa es que nosotros ya conseguimos esa medalla.

\- ¡¿En serio?!

\- Sí, mira.

Honoka le mostró a Emi las dos medallas que había obtenido hasta ese momento.

\- ¡Increíble! Debes ser muy buena.

\- Eh, bueno…, quiero creer eso, je, je.

\- La verdad es que _onee-chan_ ha tenido mucha suerte –comentó Yukiho–. En más de una ocasión sus oponentes han tenido algún percance que ella ha aprovechado.

\- ¡Oye, lo de los cambios rápidos en el combate pasado fue idea tuya!

\- ¿Y antes de eso?

\- Pues…

A lo único que atinó Honoka fue a reír.

\- ¡Eres genial, Honoka-chan! ¡Quisiera lograr algo así!

\- ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dije, Emi-san? –protestó Yukiho.

\- Yukiho-chan, no le quites la motivación a Honoka-san. Mírala, se ve muy feliz de tener a alguien que la aprecie –señaló Alisa.

La castaña observó el rostro de su hermana y se dio cuenta del brillo que desprendía por ser halagada.

 _\- Su reacción se parece un poco a cuando conoció a Tsubasa-san._

\- Oye, Emi-chan, tú y yo deberíamos ser amigas.

\- … ¿Eso crees?

\- ¡Claro! Ambas compartimos metas en común, ambas queremos llegar a la Liga Pokémon y ambas tenemos compañeros fuertes. ¿Tú qué opinas, Teddi…?

\- ¡Teddiursa!

\- ¡Tyrunt!

A diferencia de sus entrenadoras, Teddiursa y Tyrunt no estaban congeniando para nada. Se empujaban mostrándose los dientes, y además emitían gruñidos de tanto en tanto.

\- ¡Teddiursa, no te pongas a pelear!

\- ¡Tyrunt, contrólate!

Como ninguno de los Pokémon hizo caso, las entrenadoras tuvieron que apartarlos a la fuerza. De más está decir que ni en los brazos de las chicas se controlaron.

\- Lo siento, Honoka-chan. Tyrunt suele ser muy temperamental.

\- También Teddiursa.

Ambos Pokémon se agitaban y se lanzaban miradas asesinas, pero ese malhumor no contagió ni a Honoka ni a Emi.

\- Espero que esto no impida que podamos ser amigas, Emi-chan.

\- Espero lo mismo.

\- ¿Sabes, Alisa? Creo que Emi-san es una copia de _onee-chan_ –le dijo Yukiho a la rubia algo alejada de las mayores.

\- ¿En serio piensas eso, Yukiho-chan?

\- Nada más mira lo que tienen en común: chicas inquietas e impresionables, aspirantes a ganar la liga, con Pokémon escandalosos. Son idénticas.

\- Ahora que lo pones de esa manera, tienes razón.

\- La única diferencia es que _onee-chan_ tiene un poco más de experiencia.

Volviendo con Honoka y Emi, el Tyrunt de la segunda seguía intentando fastidiar al Teddiursa de la primera. Como era obvio que no se calmarían, Emi decidió tomar al Tauros por las astas.

\- Honoka-chan, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

\- Sí, claro. ¿De qué se trata?

\- Está claro que nuestros dos Pokémon no se llevan bien, y al mismo tiempo necesito practicar para mi batalla de gimnasio. Entonces, ¿qué te parece si tenemos una batalla?

\- ¡Tyrunt! –exclamó el Pokémon tipo dragón con ansia.

\- ¡Teddiursa! –El osezno prácticamente había respondido por la pelijengribre.

Aunque Honoka hubiese preferido que las circunstancias fueran distintas, lanzó un profundo resoplido y dijo sin vacilar:

\- Emi-chan, acepto el desafío. Yo también tengo que prepararme para mi propia batalla de gimnasio.

\- Excelente.

Las chicas se pusieron en posición, con ambos Pokémon colocándose frente a ellas y mirándose con un evidente enojo.

\- ¡Teddiursa!

\- ¡Tyrunt!

\- Yukiho, ¿puedes ser la réferi?

\- De acuerdo, _onee-chan_.

La castaña se ubicó en su lugar y comenzó a decir las reglas de la batalla:

\- Atención, entrenadoras, este será un combate uno contra uno sin límite de tiempo, y solo terminará cuando el Pokémon de una de las dos no sea capaz de continuar.

Las chicas se miraron mutuamente.

\- Honoka-san, no te contengas solo porque soy novata.

\- No lo haría aunque me lo pidieras, Emi-chan.

Ya con todo listo, solo quedaba iniciar.

\- Muy bien, ¡que comience la batalla!

\- ¡Teddiursa, usa Karatazo!

\- ¡Ursa!

El brazo del osezno se iluminó y procedió a atacar.

\- ¡Tyrunt, defiéndete con Mordisco!

\- ¡Tyrunt!

El Pokémon de roca atrapó la mano de Teddiursa con sus enormes mandíbulas, causándole un enorme dolor.

\- ¡SAAAAAA!

\- La habilidad de mi Tyrunt es Mandíbula fuerte. Todos sus ataques de mordida se fortalecen.

\- Oh, no…

Honoka se vio sorprendida por aquella información. De verdad necesitaba estudiar más sobre los Pokémon.

 _\- Esperen un momento…: Teddiursa tiene libre el otro brazo_ –pensó de repente.

\- ¡No lo sueltes, Tyrunt! –exclamó Emi.

\- ¡Teddiursa, usa Karatazo de nuevo!

\- ¡Ur… sa!

El golpe que recibió Tyrunt fue tremendo, además de ser superefectivo. Adolorido, el Pokémon dragón soltó su agarre y se tambaleó mientras retrocedía algo aturdido.

\- ¡Bien hecho, pequeño! ¡Ahora sigue con los Karatazos!

\- ¡Ursa!

Por supuesto, Emi no se iba quedar de brazos cruzados. De inmediato le ordenó a Tyrunt un contraataque.

\- ¡Tyrunt, usa Tumba de rocas!

Sobre el Pokémon dragón aparecieron varias rocas que comenzaron a caer en el campo. Sabiendo que debía ser rápida con su orden, Honoka exclamó:

\- ¡Esquiva esas rocas, Teddiursa!

\- ¡Sa!

Aun siendo algo torpe, el Pokémon normal logró esquivar la mayoría de los impactos. Hubo rocas que sí lo golpearon, pero a pesar de eso logró mantenerse en pie.

\- ¡Karatazo!

Otro golpe superefectivo. Tyrunt se vio obligado a retroceder una vez más a la vez que las rocas dejaban de caer.

\- Mi Teddiursa es un Pokémon muy fuerte, Emi-chan. Necesitarás más que eso para derrotarnos.

\- ¡Teddiursa!

\- Eso puedo verlo, Honoka-chan. Si quieres más, te daremos más. ¡Tyrunt, es hora de intentarlo! ¡Usa Pulso dragón!

Era el momento de la verdad. El Pokémon de roca comenzó a cargar energía en su boca casi al instante, aumentando la expectación de Emi.

\- ¡Vamos, dispara!

Eso fue lo que trató de hacer Tyrunt. Sin embargo, se notó que el movimiento no estaba perfeccionado. En cuanto el Pokémon de roca intentó usarlo, la energía se fue al suelo, muy cerca de donde él estaba, causando una pequeña explosión y dañando al usuario.

\- ¡Ty…!

\- ¡Oh, no, Tyrunt!

\- ¡Teddiursa, usa Karatazo!

\- ¡Teddi… ursa!

El último Karatazo resultó ser el definitivo. Tyrunt cayó debilitado sin poder hacer nada más.

\- ¡Tyrunt no puede continuar, Teddiursa es el ganador! ¡La victoria es para mi _onee-chan_!

\- ¡Lo hicimos, pequeño!

\- ¡Sa, Teddiursa, Sa!

En la otra vereda, una resignada Emi se acercó a su derrotado Tyrunt.

\- Tyrunt, ¿estás bien?

\- Ty… runt…

\- Lo hiciste muy bien. Ahora regresa –dijo mientras lo metía en su Pokébola.

De ahí se enfocó en Honoka, quien celebraba con Teddiursa en los brazos.

\- Honoka-chan, tu Pokémon y tú son muy fuertes. Gracias por combatir conmigo.

\- No hay de qué, Emi-chan, je, je.

\- … Todavía tengo mucho que aprender. No sé si podré ganar la medalla –dijo algo apenada.

\- Claro que lo harás, Emi-chan.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Solo confía en tus habilidades y en tus Pokémon y todo saldrá muy bien.

Honoka lucía bastante confiada en lo que decía, y transmitía un aura de seguridad que terminó contagiando a Emi.

\- ¿En serio lo crees, Honoka-chan?

\- ¡Claro! Te lo dice tu _senpai_. ¡ _Faito dayo_!

\- ¡Honoka-chan, enséñame todo lo que sabes! ¡Por favor! –le pidió una suplicante Emi.

\- ¡Por supuesto! A ver, por dónde empiezo, por dónde empiezo… La verdad, no sé por dónde empezar, je, je –dijo la pelijengibre rascándose la nuca y sacando la lengua.

 _\- Onee-chan_ , tú eres una _senpai_ terrible. Apenas sabes lo básico.

\- ¡Yukiho, no me quites la motivación! ¡¿Qué pensará Emi-chan de mí si dices eso?!

La aludida se rio.

\- Aparte de talentosa, eres muy divertida, Honoka-chan.

\- … Bueno, eso creo.

\- Suficiente, si quieres aprender más sobre los Pokémon, Emi-san, _onee-chan_ no es tu modelo a seguir. Alisa y yo podemos darte algunos consejos sobre cómo mejorar.

\- ¿De veras?

\- De veras. ¿No es así, Alisa?

\- Claro. Puedes preguntarme lo que gustes –respondió la rubia con una amable sonrisa.

\- Ella es la hermana menor de la líder del gimnasio Harasho. Sabe de esto.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Eres hermana de Eli-sama?! ¡Genial! ¡Sería un honor aprender de ti!

Emi comenzó a dar brincos de felicidad por todas partes.

\- ¿Pero qué hay de mí? –preguntó Honoka haciendo un puchero.

\- Tú también eres genial, Honoka-chan.

\- ¡Ursa!

\- Lo mismo digo de ti, Teddiursa.

\- ¡Sa!

La pelijengibre se tuvo que resignar con eso.

* * *

Tras aproximadamente una hora, Emi se preparó para marcharse a ciudad Nyanya. Honoka y su grupo, por otra parte, reemprenderían su rumbo a ciudad Nanisore.

\- Cuando volvamos a vernos, ya tendré algunas medallas; y Tyrunt y yo seremos más fuertes.

\- Estoy segura de que sí, Emi-chan. Teddiursa y yo también seremos más fuertes para entonces.

\- Je, je, je, por supuesto. No puedo esperar menos de una chica tan asombrosa como tú.

Escuchar eso subió el ánimo de Honoka.

\- Bueno, ya es momento de marcharme. Adiós, chicas, gracias por todo.

\- Adiós, Emi-chan. Mucha suerte en tu batalla.

\- Adiós, Emi-san.

\- Adiós, Emi-san.

La chica dio media vuelta y se fue.

 _\- Onee-chan_ , nosotras deberíamos comenzar a movernos.

\- ¡Pues hagámoslo! ¡Ciudad Nanisore nos espera!

\- ¡Teddiursa!

Con el ánimo renovado, las chicas comenzaron a caminar.

\- Emi-chan es realmente una chica muy agradable. Estoy segura de que lograremos ser muy buenas amigas en un tiempo más –dijo Honoka para sí. En cuanto a las menores, también conversaban sobre el mismo tema.

\- Oye, Alisa, ¿cuál es tu impresión final sobre Emi-san?

\- Creo que es una chica simpática y energética, muy parecida a Honoka-san. Es como dijiste hace un rato.

\- … Eso es justamente lo que me temía. Otro clon de _onee-chan_.

La pelijengibre escuchó todo lo que decía Yukiho. No sabía qué pensar al respecto.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo. No se olviden de dejar sus reviews.**

 **Si he de ser sincero, esto salió más corto de lo que esperaba porque me costó agregar más cosas. Espero que haya sido de su agrado a pesar de todo.**

 **Sobre Emi, ¿qué les pareció? A mí me da la impresión de ser una Honoka con exceso de cafeína. También pueden opinar acerca de que su Pokémon sea un Tyrunt y sobre su rivalidad con Teddiursa. Por lo demás, ella ocupará el papel de la rival amistosa.  
**

 **Ahora, a responder a los reviews del capítulo anterior:**

 **Waldemar16: Sí, Yukiho por fin es entrenadora. Sobre los Pokémon de octava generación, la próxima semana habrá más datos sobre Galar, pero como dije, no los usaré hasta que haya información precisa sobre ellos. Saludos.**

 **bellotasarutobi: Me alegra que te guste el dúo enamorado. Veamos cómo les va con sus chicas. Saludos.**

 **nadaoriginal: Nunca pretendí convertir a Yukiho en el Max de su grupo. Desde un principio planeé que tuviera Pokémon. Saludos.**

 **jaydisita.8709: Espera ver más de esos dos tratando de enamorar a sus chicas en el futuro. Saludos.**

 **Recuerden seguirme en Facebook y Wattpad.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


	18. Duras enseñanzas

**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Nuevamente hubo una espera larga, pero al fin les traigo un capítulo nuevo de esta historia. Solo como adelanto, les digo que un personaje que ya apareció previamente volverá a aparecer. ¿De quién se tratará? Pues averíguenlo ustedes. Sin más dilación, los dejo para que lean y nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Duras enseñanzas**

Honoka y su grupo habían llegado a un pequeño pueblo en su camino a ciudad Nanisore. Un sitio así perfectamente podría haber servido como una parada de descanso, de no ser por algo que vieron pegado en una pared.

\- ¡Chicas, miren! ¡Tsubasa-san va a estar aquí!

\- ¿Qué, en serio? –preguntó Yukiho.

En efecto, la integrante de la Élite Cuatro de Otonokizaka daría una charla sobre Pokémon en la escuela del pueblo, con entrada gratis para cualquier interesado.

\- ¡Vayamos a verla! Me gustaría conversar con ella.

\- ¿No la importunaremos? Además, solo la hemos visto una vez. De no ser por ella, te habrías quedado sin Pokémon, _onee-chan_ –señaló Yukiho en un tono un tanto acusador.

\- No me recuerdes eso –dijo Honoka haciendo un puchero.

\- Creo que sería interesante ir –opinó Alisa–. Tsubasa-san es una entrenadora con mucha experiencia. De seguro conoce muchas cosas increíbles sobre los Pokémon que nosotras no.

\- ¡Excelente! Entonces vayamos. Tú opinas igual, ¿verdad, Teddiursa?

\- Teddiursa, Teddiursa.

\- ¡Andando!

Honoka se puso en marcha, pero había un pequeño detalle que no consideró.

 _\- Onee-chan_ , ¿sabes dónde está la escuela del pueblo?

La pelijengibre se detuvo abruptamente y volteó su cabeza como una poseída.

\- Eh… Je, je, je, creo que mejor le pregunto a la gente –dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza y sacaba la lengua.

\- Ay, _onee-chan_ , nunca vas a cambiar –comentó Yukiho con resignación.

\- ¿Sabes, Yukiho-chan? Soy consciente de que Honoka-san es energética, pero ahora parece más motivada de lo normal. Supongo que es porque verá a Tsubasa-san.

La castaña miró de reojo a la chica que le robaba los suspiros.

\- … Siento pena por Tsubasa-san.

* * *

Tras las respectivas consultas, las chicas se dirigieron a la escuela del pueblo. La gran cantidad de niños felices corriendo hacia la entrada les ayudó a distinguir el lugar correcto.

\- Así que Tsubasa-san vendrá a este lugar… Ya ansío verla –dijo una feliz Honoka.

\- Recuerda que ella vino para una charla, no para vernos –le recordó Yukiho.

\- Yo seré feliz si puedo hablar aunque sea un minuto con ella. ¡Ella es muy genial!

\- ¡Sa, Sa!

El ánimo de Honoka contagió a Teddiursa, aunque el principal motivo de este para entusiasmarse era porque hablaban de una entrenadora fuerte, y la fuerza era algo que fascinaba al Pokémon.

\- Buenos días –las saludó una chica que ejercía de portera en cuanto las vio acercarse–. ¿Vienen a la charla de Tsubasa-san?

\- ¡Sí! –exclamó Honoka de manera exagerada.

\- Disculpe la efusividad de mi _onee-chan_ –dijo Yukiho mirando con molestia a su hermana–. Es solo que ella ya vio una vez a Tsubasa-san y está ansiosa por volver a verla.

\- Lo entiendo. Yo también soy una gran fan de Tsubasa-san. Adelante, pasen. Todavía deben quedar sitios libres.

Las chicas entraron y caminaron por los pasillos del colegio. Eventualmente, llegaron al gimnasio, donde sería el evento en cuestión.

\- Aquí hay asientos disponibles –indicó Alisa.

Las tres se sentaron y se dedicaron a ojear el lugar.

Mucho público se había reunido, sobre todo niños. También se veía a unos cuantos Pokémon, la gran mayoría en sus primeras etapas. Aquel cuadro hizo que Honoka recordara cuando ella también era una niña y junto a Kotori y Umi soñaban con ser entrenadoras. Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que ese sueño se hiciera realidad, y eso era algo que la alegraba todos los días, a pesar de las dudas ocasionales por su desempeño.

 _\- Todavía no logro reencontrarme con mis amigas, pero pude conocer a alguien genial en mi viaje. Estos niños pronto la conocerán también y aprenderán mucho sobre los Pokémon_ –pensaba feliz– _. Estoy segura de que muchos de ellos se volverán grandes entrenadores en el futuro._

Los pensamientos de Honoka, eso sí, se vieron interrumpidos por el bullicio infantil.

\- ¡Queremos ver a Tsubasa-san! –gritó un niño.

\- ¡Sí, queremos verla! –lo secundó una niña.

\- Calma, niños. Tsubasa-san llegará pronto –intentó calmarlos una profesora, aunque su intento cayó en oídos sordos.

\- ¡Queremos a Tsubasa-san! ¡Queremos a Tsubasa-san! ¡Queremos a Tsubasa-san!

\- Niños… Siempre perdiendo la paciencia rápido –señaló Yukiho desde su asiento.

\- No seas tan dura con ellos, Yukiho-chan. Son solo niños. Es normal que quieran ver a alguien como Tsubasa-san ahora mismo.

Alisa tomó la mano de su amiga para calmarla, lo que hizo que esta se sonrojara un poco.

\- ¡Yo también quiero ver ya a Tsubasa-san! –exclamó Honoka, interrumpiendo la charla de las dos menores.

\- ¡ _Onee-chan_ , compórtate! ¡Ya no eres una niña chiquita!

La impaciencia en el lugar era palpable, y no se sabía por cuánto tiempo más las cosas se mantendrían en orden.

* * *

\- Nos llena de orgullo que visite nuestro pueblo, Tsubasa-san. Espero que no resulte inconveniente para usted.

\- No hay problema. Parte del trabajo de la Élite Cuatro es motivar a la gente para que interactúe con los Pokémon y surjan nuevos entrenadores, y a mí me agrada hacerlo.

Tsubasa conversaba con la conductora del auto que la llevaría a la escuela. Se le veía muy feliz por la charla que daría.

\- Estoy segura de que los niños ya ansían verla.

\- Los niños… Me encantan los niños. Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que di una charla de este tipo. Los niños fueron los que más se me acercaron para conversar y para ver a mis Pokémon.

\- No me extraña, los pequeños son muy curiosos.

Esa palabra, "curiosos", había causado sus efectos en Tsubasa. Aún recordaba a aquella chica a la que había rescatado en el camino a ciudad Nyanya, misma chica que le había provocado una gran curiosidad. Algo tenía, algo que hacía que pensara en ella de tanto en tanto, provocando las burlas ocasionales de su amiga Anju, también de la Élite Cuatro y especialista en el tipo hada.

 _\- Vaya, así que Tsu-chan está enamorada._

 _\- Claro que no. Apenas la he visto una vez. Solo me da curiosidad, es todo._

 _\- ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún motivo? –_ preguntó Erena, también integrante de la Élite Cuatro y novia de Anju.

\- … _No lo sé… La veo con potencial y con mucha energía… Bueno, no negaré que es bonita…_

 _\- Ahí está la respuesta. Nuestra Tsu-chan se enamoró de esa chica._

 _\- ¡Ya te dije que no es eso!_

Sea lo que fuere, quería volver a ver a esa inquieta pelijengibre. Sabía que podría reencontrarse con ella si esta llegaba a la Liga, pero no deseaba esperar tanto tiempo. Por el momento, solo podía recordar el breve encuentro entre ambas.

* * *

Un helicóptero surcaba los cielos de Otonokizaka. Una letra G lo decoraba en cada costado.

\- ¿Seguro de que encontraremos buenos especímenes en ese pueblo?

\- Claro que sí, señor. Además, dudo de que esos pueblerinos puedan defenderse de nosotros y de nuestro poder.

\- Excelente. Entonces debería ser fácil conseguir muestras.

\- Solo hay un pequeño detalle: nos enteramos de que una integrante de la Élite Cuatro estará ahí también.

\- ¿La Élite Cuatro? ¿Por qué recién me vengo enterando ahora?

\- Eh… Porque… también es información nueva para nosotros, señor. Acabamos de recibirla.

El hombre de rango superior se ajustó sus lentes.

\- ... Seguiremos adelante con nuestro plan.

\- ¿Habla en serio, señor?

\- Sabes que no soy de los que habla estupideces. Si dije que continuaremos, lo haremos. De todas formas, los de la Élite Cuatro también son entrenadores, y por lo mismo, no son invencibles.

El peliceleste sacó una Pokébola de su bolsillo y la miró detenidamente.

\- No hay mal que por bien no venga. Podríamos obtener muestras sumamente valiosas en esta incursión.

* * *

\- Es un honor tenerla en nuestra escuela, Tsubasa-san.

\- Al contrario, yo soy la que se siente honrada.

La castaña saludó a la directora del establecimiento y se dirigió al gimnasio acompañada por miembros del cuerpo docente. En el lugar de reunión, por su parte, Honoka y su grupo esperaban la llegada de la experta en dragones, aunque la comepan lo hacía a su manera.

\- ¡¿QUÉ QUEREMOS?! –exclamó como si fuera una líder barrabrava.

\- ¡A TSUBASA-SAN! –le respondían los niños.

\- ¡SA, SA! –los secundaba Teddiursa.

\- ¡¿QUÉ QUEREMOS?!

\- ¡A TSUBASA-SAN!

\- ¡SA, SA!

Mientras la pobre profesora a cargo trataba de poner orden, Yukiho lanzó un suspiro de resignación.

\- No sé para qué me molesto en intentar que _onee-chan_ se comporte. ¡Se supone que yo soy la menor!

De inmediato, clavó sus ojos en Alisa.

\- Alisa, ¿algunas tuviste problemas así con tu _onee-chan_?

\- No, nunca. _Onee-chan_ siempre fue una chica bien portada, y yo tampoco hacía muchas travesuras.

 _\- La envidio_ –pensó Yukiho.

En eso, llegó la persona que todo el mundo quería ver.

\- ¡Es Tsubasa-san! –exclamaron varios niños, quienes se acercaron corriendo a ella.

\- Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están?

Chillidos ensordecedores de júbilo inundaron el gimnasio.

\- ¡Niños, niños, atrás! ¡Tsubasa-san vino a dar la charla! ¡Ya podrán hablar con ella después! –gritaba la pobre profesora encargada.

En medio del griterío, la castaña miraba a los demás asistentes, y fue entonces que se encontró ni más ni menos con Honoka. Los ojos de ambas hicieron contacto, y la pelijengibre sintió cómo sus mejillas se calentaban ligeramente.

 _\- Es ella_ –pensó Tsubasa.

 _\- Me vio_ –Hizo lo propio Honoka.

Todavía rodeada de niños, la de la Élite Cuatro se agachó y les dijo:

\- ¿Pueden dejarme pasar, pequeños? Quiero hacer algo antes de empezar con la charla.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! –dijeron mientras asentían casi como si estuvieran coordinados.

Los niños se hicieron a un lado y le dieron paso a Tsubasa, quien se acercó a Honoka, para asombro de esta y del público en general.

 _\- ¡Viene para acá! ¡¿Qué hago, qué hago?! No puedo verme tonta frente a alguien tan genial como ella. Calma, Honoka, calma. Solo actúa normal_ –pensaba nerviosamente.

 _\- Onee-chan_ , no tirites.

\- Tranquila, Honoka-san. Sabes que Tsubasa-san no va a regañarte ni nada por el estilo.

\- Teddiursa, Teddiursa.

A los pocos segundos, la integrante de la Élite Cuatro estaba frente a la inquieta ojiazul.

\- Honoka-san, es un gusto volver a verte.

El aura de la castaña aumentó los nervios de la pelijengibre, quien habló de forma atropellada.

\- ¡Lo mismo digo, Tsubasa-san!

Lejos de molestarse, la ojiverde sonrió complacida.

\- Buenas tardes, Tsubasa-san –la saludó Alisa.

\- Buenas tardes –repitió Yukiho.

\- ¡Ursa!

\- Buenas tardes, chicas. También me alegro de volver a verlas. Lo mismo digo sobre ti –le dijo al Pokémon.

Tsubasa volvió a mirar a Honoka después. Se notaba a kilómetros lo interesada que estaba por interactuar con ella. Por el lado de la pelijengibre, tenía un deseo similar, aun cuando su nerviosismo seguía presente.

\- Eh…, Tsubasa-san…, la charla… –le recordó la profesora encargada en voz baja a la ojiverde, bajándola de su nube.

\- ... Ya voy. Chicas, hablaré con ustedes en cuanto esto termine. Nos vemos después.

En cuanto la castaña se fue, lo único que hizo Honoka fue chillar como niña pequeña.

\- ¡Sí, volví a ver a Tsubasa-san! ¡Y ella todavía se acuerda de mí!

\- ¡ _Onee-chan_ , baja la voz!

Era momento de que la charla sobre Pokémon diera inicio.

* * *

\- Ya estamos en posición. Preparen todos los implementos para la operación.

\- ¡Sí, señor!

Del helicóptero detenido en el aire, descendió gente misteriosa con _jet-packs_ en la espalda, sorprendiendo a la gente que los vio llegar.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

\- Eso no importa. Ahora dennos a sus Pokémon y nadie saldrá herido.

Como era de esperarse, los habitantes del pueblo se negaron, por lo que los criminales decidieron pasar a la acción.

\- ¡Vayan!

Muchos Pokémon con capacidades somníferas fueron llamados al combate, y dichas capacidades salieron a relucir. En pocos segundos, todos los aldeanos y los Pokémon en las cercanías cayeron dormidos.

\- A seguir con el plan.

* * *

\- Hay una cosa que deben recordar…

\- ¡Invasores! ¡Hay invasores en el pueblo!

La charla de Tsubasa fue interrumpida por una chica que entró corriendo al gimnasio.

\- ¡Oiga, no puede entrar así! ¡Estamos en medio de una actividad! –le dijo la profesora encargada.

\- ¡Perdón, pero Tsubasa-san es la única que puede ayudarnos! ¡Acaban de incapacitar a la oficial Jenny y ahora se están robando a los Pokémon!

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Tsubasa-san, ayúdenos, por favor!

La gente reunida en el lugar, sobre todo los niños, comenzaron a preocuparse. Muchos abrazaron a sus Pokémon con fuerza, casi como si fueran a perderlos nada más soltarlos. Ese panorama fue algo que Tsubasa no pudo soportar.

\- Tranquila, iré en este momento. No tolero a los ladrones de Pokémon.

\- ¡Tsubasa-san…!

El grito hizo que la castaña desviara la mirada y viera a una Honoka que lucía un tanto sería.

\- … Quiero ayudarte.

\- Honoka-san…

\- Sé que no tengo la suficiente experiencia, pero no dejaré que alguien pierda a sus Pokémon.

Aquella sensación desagradable le era familiar a la ojiazul. No quería que alguien más la experimentara.

\- Tsubasa-san, deja que te ayude. Es difícil que _onee-chan_ cambie de opinión cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza.

\- También queremos ayudar –dijo Alisa.

La decisión debía hacerse rápidamente.

\- … De acuerdo. Vayamos.

\- Bien.

Tsubasa, entonces, le preguntó a la chica dónde estaban los criminales.

\- Están cerca de aquí. Solo tienen que ir derecho.

\- Entendido. Chicas, nos vamos.

\- ¡TSUBASA-SAN! ¡TSUBASA-SAN! –la arengaron los niños mientras se marchaba.

No podían perder tiempo. Tenían que apresurar el paso si querían atrapar a los criminales antes de que escaparan.

\- Lamento que tengamos que hablar en circunstancias como esta –le dijo Tsubasa a Honoka mientras corrían.

\- Descuida, esto no es algo que esperáramos –respondió la comepan.

* * *

\- ¿Ya han empacado las Pokébolas?

\- Sí, señor.

\- ¿Obtuvieron las muestras por si acaso?

\- Sí, señor.

\- Excelente. Ahora a esperar el premio mayor.

Ya no había rastros de Pokémon en el área, solo de gente dormida. En cuanto a las Pokébolas, un dron tomó la caja que las contenía y las llevó al helicóptero.

\- ¡¿Acaso ustedes son los ladrones de Pokémon?!

Tsubasa llegó al lugar visiblemente molesta, acompañada de Honoka, Yukiho y Alisa. El panorama mostraba a unos veinte sujetos más el líder de estos.

\- ¡Respondan en este momento! –exigió la de la Élite Cuatro.

\- ¿Ladrones nosotros? Somos investigadores de campo muy ocupados –contestó el peliceleste.

\- ¡No trates de burlarte de mí! Vi ese dron, y estoy segura de que transportaba algo. Quizás Pokébolas.

Honoka vio un detalle en la ropa de estos y se dio cuenta de que le resultaba familiar.

\- Esa G…

\- ¿Pasa algo, Honoka-san? –preguntó Tsubasa.

\- … ¡Estos tipos tuvieron algo que ver con el robo en un laboratorio!

\- ¿En serio son los mismos, _onee-chan_?

\- Estoy segura –respondió con una seriedad inusual en ella.

\- O sea que son una amenaza real –comentó Alisa.

\- Veo que conoces algo sobre nosotros. Somos el Equipo Génesis, los que le daremos un nuevo amanecer a la humanidad. Yo soy Aden, uno de los comandantes.

Las cuatro chicas se mantenían alerta.

\- Nuestra meta requiere de tantos Pokémon como podamos, así que sean amables y entreguen los suyos. Le estarán haciendo un gran favor al mundo.

\- ¡Ni de broma! –exclamó Honoka–. ¡No dejaré que se lleven a mis Pokémon!

\- ¡Los Pokémon son nuestros amigos! –la secundó Alisa.

\- ¡Ustedes ya causaron demasiados problemas! –afirmó Yukiho.

\- No hagan las cosas más difíciles. Entréguense ahora –finalizó Tsubasa.

\- ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de que las superamos en número? Ustedes son las que deberían rendirse.

Los reclutas y sus Pokémon lucían amenazantes, pero las chicas no se dejarían amilanar.

\- Honoka-san, tú y las demás encárguense de estos tipos. Yo me enfrentaré a Aden.

\- De acuerdo. ¿Usarás a Druddigon contra ellos?

\- Esta vez usaré un Pokémon diferente.

La de frente amplia sacó una Pokébola de su bolsillo.

\- ¡Vamos, Dragonite!

\- ¡Draaaaaa!

\- Genial, Tsubasa-san.

\- Después podremos hablar al respecto. Ahora hay que encargarse de ellos.

Tras esa breve plática, las tres chicas restantes llamaron a sus Pokémon a la batalla.

\- ¡Ve, Teddiursa!

\- ¡Ve, Iney!

\- ¡Ve, Vulpix!

Aden sonrió con malicia.

\- Vaya, vaya, tres perfectos especímenes.

\- Que no se te olvide que yo soy tu oponente –le recordó Tsubasa.

\- Como digas. Reuniclus, sal a pelear.

\- ¡Reeeuniii!

Con ambos grupos listos, era momento de iniciar la batalla.

\- ¡Usa Somnífero! –Se escuchó una multitud de voces.

\- ¡Usa Canto!

\- ¡Usa Espora!

Con tantos ataques para dormir, Honoka y su grupo tenían problemas. No les quedó más que esquivar y contraatacar como pudieron.

\- ¡Iney, Rayo de confusión!

\- ¡Vulpix, Fuego fatuo!

Los Pokémon confundidos y quemados del Equipo Génesis se convirtieron en una molestia para sus entrenadores.

\- ¡Ahora usa Polvo de nieve, Iney!

\- ¡Y tú, Vulpix, usa Brasas!

Si bien ambos Pokémon usaron todas sus fuerzas, todavía les faltaba para derrotar a tantos enemigos. Honoka y Teddiursa trataban de ayudar, pero como no podían atacar a distancia, lo tenían difícil.

\- Teddiursa, trata de golpear rápido y huir.

\- ¡Ursa!

Tsubasa, aunque enfocada en su propia batalla, miraba de reojo a las chicas de tanto en tanto para ver cómo les iba. Estaba preocupada, y presentía que si no intervenía, no podrían recuperar a los Pokémon robados.

\- ¿Qué estás mirando? Yo soy tu oponente, ¿recuerdas? –se burló Aden.

\- Ya lo sé, y planeo detenerte a como dé lugar.

\- Pues veamos si puedes detener esto. Reuniclus, Bola sombra.

El Pokémon psíquico creó un orbe de energía oscura y lo lanzó contra Dragonite, quien se elevó para esquivarlo.

\- ¡Dragonite!

Este miró a su entrenadora, quien hizo un gesto que solo él pudo entender.

\- ¡Usa Meteoro Dragón!

\- ¡Draaaa!

El Pokémon dragón lanzó una poderosa bola de energía de su boca hacia el cielo, la cual estalló en varios aerolitos que comenzaron a caer sobre el campo de batalla, aunque Reuniclus no tuvo problema para esquivarlos.

\- Parece que tu poderoso ataque no logró dañar a mi Reuniclus.

\- No le apuntaba a él.

\- ¡¿Cómo?!

El peliceleste miró a su alrededor y vio que todos los Pokémon de sus reclutas habían sido alcanzados por el movimiento de Dragonite, derrotándolos automáticamente. Un poder así era esperable en una integrante de la Élite Cuatro.

\- Ya viste de lo que somos capaces mi Dragonite y yo. Ahora devuelve a todos los Pokémon que robaste.

Asustados, los miembros del Equipo Génesis usaron sus _jet-packs_ para volver al helicóptero.

\- … Eso fue… increíble -balbuceó Honoka.

Sin enemigos que derrotar, ella y las demás se enfocaron en Aden.

\- Voy a repetirlo: devuelve a todos los Pokémon.

\- Ya escuchaste a Tsubasa-san. No puedes apartar a la gente de sus compañeros –dijo la pelijengibre.

\- Ustedes no interfieran. Estamos en medio de un combate.

\- ¡Hiciste que nos atacara un grupo! –exclamó Yukiho–. ¡Éramos tres contra… los que sean!

Y ahora ustedes son cuatro contra mí. Bien, no negaré que tienen al Pokémon más poderoso de su lado, pero no pienso irme con las manos vacías. Que no pueda llevarme a sus Pokémon no significa que no obtendré mi botín… Reuniclus, Espacio raro.

\- ¡Reuniii!

Un campo de energía psíquica rodeó a todos, haciendo que los Pokémon de las chicas se movieran muy lentamente, mientras que Reuniclus vio su velocidad incrementada, zigzagueando en el aire como un Ninjask.

\- ¡Tenemos que detenerlo! –exclamó Yukiho.

\- Yo intentaré algo. ¡Iney, Rayo de confusión!

\- ¡Vul!

Fue demasiado fácil de eludir.

\- ¡Vulpix, Fuego fatuo!

\- ¡Vul-pix!

Mismo resultado.

Mientras las chicas estaban distraídas con Reuniclus, Dragonite emitió un quejido. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, vieron a Aden volando en su _jet-pack_ y con una jeringa recién usada en su mano.

\- ¡Dragonite! –exclamó Tsubasa.

\- Gracias por su colaboración. Reuniclus, regresa.

El peliceleste abordó el helicóptero a la vez que el Espacio raro se desvanecía. En cuanto abordó el vehículo, este comenzó a moverse.

\- ¡No podemos dejar que escapen! ¡Ve, Gligar!

\- ¡Gligar!

\- ¡Sigue a ese helicóptero!

El Pokémon de tierra saltó sobre su cola y se lanzó a la batalla, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

\- No lo va a alcanzar –dijo Honoka con molestia.

\- ¡Dragonite, Hiperrayo!

El ataque del dragón dio en la cola del helicóptero, ladeándolo antes de que cayera. En cuanto vieron aquello, las chicas y sus Pokémon fueron corriendo al sitio del suceso, encontrándose con un inesperado panorama.

\- ¿Pero cómo pasó esto?

En el lugar estaban una caja llena de Pokébolas y los restos del helicóptero. Del Equipo Génesis, por otro lado, no había rastros.

\- Parece que escaparon –señaló Alisa.

\- Por lo menos la gente recuperará a sus Pokémon –dijo Honoka–. Supongo que es algo bueno.

\- Es lo único bueno de todo esto, _onee-chan_ –comentó Yukiho.

\- Equipo Génesis… No olvidaré ese nombre –murmuró Tsubasa.

* * *

\- Señor, ¿no le molesta que hayamos perdido a los especímenes?

\- No realmente. Hubiese sido bueno si los hubiéramos llevado a la base con nosotros, pero todavía tenemos las muestras. Podemos trabajar con eso.

Los miembros del Equipo Génesis volaban en sus _jet-packs_ a toda velocidad. En su cinturón, Aden llevaba pequeños frascos llenos de líquido.

\- Esto no ha sido una derrota. Para nada.

* * *

\- Tsubasa-san, lamento que esto haya pasado durante su visita –se disculpó la directora de la escuela.

\- Descuide, no fue culpa de ustedes. Lástima que haya gente así en esta región.

La charla de la entrenadora de dragones había tenido un abrupto fin. De todas formas, ella solo le endosó responsabilidad al Equipo Génesis por eso.

\- ¡Tsubasa-san debió haber estado increíble! –dijo un niño.

\- ¡Seguro que sí! –Hizo lo propio una niña.

\- ¡ES VERDAD, ES VERDAD, ES VERDAD! –cantaron todos los niños al unísono.

Tsubasa sonrió.

\- ¡Niños, calma!

Mientras la profesora trataba de calmar a los pequeños, una Honoka algo nerviosa se acercó a la castaña.

\- Disculpa, Tsubasa-san…

\- ¿Sí, Honoka-san?

\- ¿Qué harás ahora?

\- Pues…, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Más conferencias, batallas, entrenamiento… Mi agenda está llena.

\- Entonces…, te irás sin que podamos conversar –dijo un tanto apenada.

\- Lo lamento, Honoka-san. Me hubiese encantado hablar contigo, pero no se dio la ocasión. Ojalá nos encontremos en otro momento y lugar.

Antes de marcharse, eso sí, Tsubasa le dijo algo que le levantó un poco el ánimo:

\- Por fin pude ver tus habilidades de combate. Hay potencial en ti.

Tras esas palabras, se despidió de todos y dejó la escuela.

\- Hay potencial en mí… –susurró.

 _\- Onee-chan_ , reacciona.

\- Honoka-san...

\- Sa…

Que su adorada Tsubasa la halagara le dio nuevas energías.

\- Chicas, Teddiursa, no quiero que mi potencial se quede solo en eso. Voy a convertirme en una entrenadora que pueda estar a la par de Tsubasa-san. Lo juro.

\- Sabes que para eso tendrás que trabajar duro, ¿cierto? –preguntó Yukiho–. Muy, muy duro –dijo con una cara aterradora.

\- Eh… Mejor continuemos el viaje a ciudad Nanisore.

Honoka comenzó a correr acompañada de Teddiursa.

 _\- Onee-chan…_ –dijo la castaña con frustración.

\- Yukiho-chan, creo que ella eventualmente lo entenderá.

Alisa colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga para animarla.

De todo lo vivido ese día, algo estaba claro, por lo menos en la mente de Honoka: el Equipo Génesis no se detendría ante nada y Tsubasa era una entrenadora excepcional. Sabiendo eso, y a pesar de su habitual flojera, iba a esforzarse para lograr resultados en ambos frentes.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo. No olviden dejar sus reviews.**

 **Sean sinceros, ¿esperaban ver a Tsubasa? Creo que ella tuvo más protagonismo que Honoka en esta ocasión, pero dado que es un personaje esporádico, no lo encontré del todo mal, sobre todo porque no sé cuándo reaparecerá. Necesitaba su tiempo en escena, ¿no?  
**

 **Sobre Aden, este personaje apareció por primera vez en el final del especial de Hanayo. Su nombre proviene de una de las bases nitrogenadas del ADN: la adenina. Al igual que Tsubasa, también es un personaje esporádico, así que no tiene fecha de retorno establecida; y en cuanto a sus motivaciones, pueden hacer sus teorías desde ya.**

 **Ahora, llegó el momento de responder reviews del capítulo anterior.**

 **bellotasarutobi: En efecto, el nombre de Emi viene por Emitsun, solo que Emi es el nombre real y Emitsun, el apodo. Saludos.**

 **Waldemar16: Como rival amistosa, Emi no se mostrará agresiva con Honoka, pero la rival seria ya está planeada (P.D.: Va a tener el nombre de una _seiyuu_ ). Saludos.**

 **nadaoriginal: Honky habrá sido el objeto de las bromas en el capítulo pasado, pero por lo menos se ganó la admiración de Emi. Ya veré en qué momento traer a esta última de vuelta. Saludos.**

 **ShadowPena9: Bienvenida a bordo. Gracias por el apoyo. Saludos.**

 **Biso47: Ya prepararé algo para Yukiho y Alisa, y también para sus Vulpix. Por lo demás, me alegro de que te gustara la aparición de Emi y de su Tyrunt. Saludos (P.D.: Espero que no te haya molestado la atmósfera TsubaHono de este capítulo; ya sabes que esta historia es un TsubaHono).**

 **jaydisita.8709: Gracias a ti por leer. Saludos.**

 **No fijaré una fecha de actualización, pero sí puedo comentarles que ya tengo planeado más o menos de qué irá el próximo capítulo. Ojalá lo esperen.**

 **Recuerden seguirme en Facebook y Wattpad.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


	19. Un debut en frío

**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Continuamos con la historia de Honoka y su grupo, esta vez centrándonos en una de las chicas y en sus aspiraciones. Vamos a hacerlo rápido, así que los dejo con el capítulo y nos vemos abajo con más.**

* * *

 **Un debut en frío**

\- ¿Qué te pareció haber visto de nuevo a Tsubasa-san, Teddiursa?

\- Sa… Sa… –El Pokémon se escuchaba algo cansado.

 _\- Onee-chan_ , ya le has hecho la misma pregunta a Teddiursa veintidós veces. Lo sé, las he contado.

\- ¡Pero es que Tsubasa-san es demasiado genial!

\- Mira, a mí también me parece una buena entrenadora… ¡PERO NO ES PARA QUE LO ESTÉS DICIENDO A CADA RATO!

\- ¡Yukiho, das miedo!

\- ¡Teddiursa!

Las chicas habían hecho un pequeño alto en el camino para un bocadillo. Mientras Honoka y Yukiho discutían, Alisa miraba una revista de coordinadores Pokémon. Iney la observaba atenta, y el Vulpix de la castaña observaba a Iney.

\- ¿Qué te parecen estas fotos, Iney? Yo creo que son muy bonitas. La chica en ellas de verdad tiene talento.

\- ¡Vulpix!

En medio de su lectura, la rubia se enteró de una noticia que la dejó con la boca abierta.

\- ¡Mira! ¡Esto es increíble!

\- ¿Vul?

\- Aquí dice que habrá un concurso Pokémon para aficionados. Lo mejor de todo es que será en el siguiente pueblo.

\- ¡Vulpix!

\- ¿Qué te parece si concursamos? Ya sabes que es mi sueño convertirme en una artista y coordinadora como Nico-san y Anju-san, y esta podría ser una gran oportunidad para empezar. ¿No lo crees?

\- ¡Vulpix! –respondió feliz.

A lo lejos, las hermanas parecían haber terminado su discusión.

\- Ya estás advertida: si sigues fastidiando con lo de Tsubasa-san, te quedas sin comer pan.

\- … Sí, Yukiho –dijo una llorosa Honoka.

\- Chicas…

Alisa se acercó a sus amigas con algo de timidez. Iney la acompañaba.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Alisa?

\- Verán, ustedes ya saben que quiero convertirme en artista y coordinadora Pokémon, y en el próximo pueblo habrá un concurso para aficionados… Me gustaría mucho participar.

Mientras la rubia les contaba sobre la competencia, el Vulpix de Yukiho intentaba hacerse el lindo con Iney.

\- Vul-pix –dijo él, con su voz ligeramente más grave que la de ella.

\- ¿Vul?

\- Vulpix, Vulpix.

\- ¿Vul?... ¡Vulpix!

Para Iney, los gestos del Vulpix de Yukiho eran sinónimo de amistad y nada más, desanimando sobremanera al Pokémon de fuego.

\- ¡Vul!

Volviendo con las chicas, las hermanas habían tomado su decisión sobre la petición de Alisa.

\- Alisa, yo no tengo ningún problema en que participes. Cuentas con todo mi apoyo.

\- ¡Por supuesto que puedes participar, Alisa-chan! Vamos a apoyarte desde ahora. ¿Cierto, Teddiursa?

\- Sa, Sa.

La ojiazul sonrió ligeramente.

\- Muchas gracias, chicas. Prometo no decepcionarlas. Iney, ¿escuchaste? Vamos a participar.

\- ¡Vulpix!

Al escuchar eso, el Vulpix de Yukiho intentó mostrarle su apoyo a su manera a la chica que le gustaba.

\- Vul-Vulpix –Se mostraba animado, pero dando a entender segundas intenciones detrás. Por supuesto, Iney no se dio cuenta.

\- ¡Vulpix! –exclamó ella feliz.

\- ¡Vul! –Otro intento fallido.

\- Vulpix, vamos a animar a Alisa en su concurso, ¿cierto? –le dijo de repente Yukiho.

\- Vul… –balbuceó en un tono monótono.

* * *

El pueblo en el que se realizaría el concurso era bastante pequeño, sin contar con un recinto adecuado para un evento de gran magnitud. Por lo mismo, la competencia se llevaría a cabo en las afueras, con unas gradas de madera para que la gente se sentara.

Alisa pudo inscribirse a tiempo para participar. En el camino, había pensado en qué rutina hacer; ella había visto muchas antes de iniciar su viaje; pero le faltaba bastante práctica para dominar alguna. Quizás se había metido entre las patas de los Rapidash al participar sin experiencia previa, aun si era un evento no oficial.

\- Alisa-chan, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó Honoka al verla nerviosa.

\- … No sé si estoy lista para esto. Quizás me apresuré un poco al inscribirme.

\- Vulpix…

\- Alisa, no puedes amilanarte ahora. Confía en lo que puedes hacer y trata de dar lo máximo.

\- ¡No tengas miedo! ¡De seguro vas a ganar, Alisa-chan! –exclamó Honoka.

\- … Gracias por creer en mí, chicas.

La expresión de Alisa causó un leve sonrojo en Yukiho.

\- ¡ATENCIÓN A TODOS LOS CONCURSANTES, POR FAVOR UBICARSE JUNTO AL ESCENARIO!

\- Me llamaron. Es hora de que me prepare.

\- ¡Mucha suerte, Alisa-chan!

\- Estaremos en las gradas apoyándote.

\- ¡Teddiursa!

La rubia fue al punto de reunión, mientras sus amigas iban a sentarse. Ya en su sitio, comenzó a dar vistazos rápidos de sus oponentes, lo que llamó la atención de una de ellas.

\- Solo los coordinadores débiles se preocupan por sus rivales.

Alisa quiso ver quién había hablado y se topó con una chica con aire arrogante.

\- Disculpa, ¿me estabas hablando a mí?

\- ¿Quién más está mirando de un lado a otro como una idiota? Si no aguantas la presión, retírate en este momento.

A la rubia le desagradó la manera en la que esa chica le hablaba, pero mantuvo la compostura.

\- Yo seguiré aquí. Tengo un sueño y quiero cumplirlo, y participar aquí es mi primer paso para eso.

\- Bla, bla, bla, bla. No tengo tiempo para escuchar tonterías sobre sueños. Al final del concurso, verás quién de las dos tiene habilidades reales, y créeme, la única con madera de estrella entre toda esta chusma soy yo.

Alisa le preguntó muy seriamente:

\- ¿Quién eres tú?

\- Mi nombre es más de lo que podría manejar tu pequeño cerebro. Y en cuanto a ti, no me interesa saber quién eres.

\- ¡ATENCIÓN, DAREMOS INICIO A LA COMPETENCIA!

La presumida se alejó de Alisa con una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios, mientras que la rubia empezaba a sentir la duda en su interior.

* * *

\- Me muero de ganas de ver la actuación de Alisa-chan. ¡Hay que apoyarla con todo!

 _\- Onee-chan_ , solo procura no hacer demasiado escándalo. La idea es animar a Alisa, no asustarla.

\- Hablas como si fuera una loca, Yukiho. Eres mala –dijo haciendo un puchero.

Además de las chicas, Teddiursa y Vulpix esperaban la competencia. Ambos deseaban un buen desempeño de Iney, aunque la motivación de ambos era distinta: el Pokémon normal había hecho muy buenas migas con la de hielo durante el viaje, y no había dobles intenciones en su apoyo; a diferencia de lo que ocurría con el Pokémon de fuego, que solo esperaba ver a su sexy chica en escena.

Uno por uno fueron pasando los concursantes, todos con rutinas de diferente calidad. Tras unas cuantas actuaciones, finalmente fue el turno de Alisa.

\- ¡Aquí viene Alisa-chan! ¡Adelante, demuéstrale a todos que puedes ganar!

\- ¡ _Onee-chan_ , más bajo!

Aunque la chica estaba nerviosa, trató de mantener la calma lo mejor que pudo.

\- ¡Ve, Iney!

\- ¡Vulpix!

La blancura del pelaje de la Pokémon de Alisa salió a relucir, causando gritos espontáneos de algarabía entre la multitud, pero los mayores gritos no fueron precisamente de una persona.

\- ¡Vulpix, Vulpix!

\- ¡Vulpix, calma! –le dijo su entrenadora.

Era el momento de la verdad. Cualquier error significaría la derrota. Tras una larga bocanada de aire, Alisa decidió enfocarse.

\- ¡Iney, usa Poder oculto!

\- ¡Vulpix!

Pequeñas bolas de energía rodearon el cuerpo de Iney, quien después las arrojó al cielo.

\- ¡Ahora usa Polvo de nieve!

El aliento frío de la Pokémon de hielo impactó con el Poder oculto, haciéndolo estallar en lo que parecía una lluvia de diamantina.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Salta y mueve la cola!

Iney dio un enorme brinco y comenzó a mover sus seis colas como si fueran escobas peludas, sacudiendo los brillos y esparciéndolos por todas partes, maravillando al público.

\- ¡Hora de terminar! ¡Usa Polvo de nieve en el suelo!

\- ¡Vul-pix!

Una poderosa corriente fría dio en el piso, creando una enorme plataforma de hielo sobre la cual Iney se posó.

\- ¡Terminamos!

Aplausos estruendosos cayeron desde las gradas. Alisa no podía sentirse más feliz; no esperaba que su presentación fuera tan bien recibida.

\- ¡Iney, lo hicimos!

\- ¡Vulpix!

La Pokémon de hielo saltó a los brazos de su entrenadora, tras lo cual ambas dejaron el escenario.

\- ¡Bravo! ¡Bien hecho, Alisa-chan! –gritaba Honoka.

\- ¡Alisa, lo hiciste muy bien! –dijo Yukiho tratando de contenerse y no decir tonterías como su hermana.

\- ¡Teddiursa, Sa! –Hacía lo propio Teddiursa.

\- ¡VULPIX! ¡PIX, PIX! ¡VULPIX! –El Vulpix de Yukiho era el más escandaloso del grupo, haciendo locuras dignas de una caricatura.

Un par de competidores más tuvieron su oportunidad, para, finalmente, ser el turno de la chica que se burló de Alisa en la previa.

\- ¡Un fuerte aplauso para Ayane! –dijo el anunciador por el parlante.

Ayane exudaba confianza. Sin perder ni un segundo más, sacó su Pokébola y llamó a su Pokémon para la actuación.

\- ¡Buneary, hora del espectáculo!

\- ¡Buneary!

\- "Buneary, el Pokémon Conejo. Tipo normal. Lleva las orejas enrolladas. Cuando las extiende, golpea con tal fuerza que incluso puede romper rocas".

\- Buneary, usa Onda trueno.

Una débil descarga eléctrica comenzó a emanar de Buneary, generando pequeñas chispas.

\- Ya sabes qué hacer.

\- ¡Bu!

El Pokémon Conejo empezó a dar brincos por todo el escenario. Con cada salto que daba, minúsculos estallidos de electricidad se producían, casi como fuegos artificiales.

\- Es como estar viendo estrellas –comentó Honoka.

\- … Esto es malo. Al público parece gustarle lo que ve, y eso no le conviene a Alisa –dijo Yukiho.

\- ¡Buneary, al centro! –ordenó Ayane en el escenario.

El Pokémon obedeció, sin dejar de generar su electricidad.

\- ¡Hora del gran final!

\- ¡Buneary!

Tras dar un enorme salto, Buneary concentró todo el poder eléctrico a su disposición y creó una gigantesca estrella de la que se desprendieron varias más pequeñas. La audiencia no lo podía creer.

\- Terminamos –dijo con un tono presuntuoso.

Los aplausos y gritos por su presentación fueron muchos más de los que recibió Alisa. La rubia la tendría muy difícil si quería ganar.

\- Alisa… –murmuró Yukiho sumamente preocupada.

\- Vulpix, Vulpix –balbuceaba el Pokémon de la castaña.

Después de las últimas presentaciones, el anunciador dijo que los jueces evaluarían a los dos coordinadores que pasarían a la ronda final.

\- Alisa dio un buen espectáculo, pero no sé si será suficiente para ser finalista. Solo me queda confiar en el criterio de los jueces –pensó Yukiho en voz alta.

\- ¡Vulpix…!

Al lado de ambos, la escena era algo diferente, aunque había un denominador común.

\- Que pase Alisa-chan, que pase Alisa-chan, que pase Alisa-chan, que pase Alisa-chan, que pase Alisa-chan, que pase Alisa-chan… –Honoka prácticamente estaba haciendo un híbrido entre un rezo y un conjuro, frotando sus palmas a gran velocidad.

\- Teddiursa, Teddiursa, Teddiursa, Teddiursa, Teddiursa, Teddiursa… –El Pokémon copiaba a su entrenadora.

\- ¡Damas y caballeros, gracias por esperar! ¡Ya tenemos los resultados para la ronda final!

Algunos en el público hacían sus apuestas, mientras que las chicas solo esperaban que Alisa fuera nombrada.

\- ¡La primera persona en pasar la ronda preliminar es… Ayane!

Los aplausos surgieron de manera espontánea.

 _\- Onee-chan_ , sostén mi mano.

\- Tú sostén la mía.

Ambas hermanas comenzaron a tiritar.

\- ¡Momento de revelar a la segunda persona! ¡El afortunado o afortunada es…!

De tanto silencio que había por la tensión, hasta podría haberse escuchado el canto de un Kricketune si es que hubiese habido alguno por los alrededores.

\- ¡… Alisa!

Nuevamente se dejaron oír los aplausos. En cuanto a Honoka y Yukiho, no reaccionaron hasta que Teddiursa y Vulpix les dieron una sacudida.

\- Alisa-chan…

\- Pasó… Ella pasó…

\- Pasó… ¡PASÓ! ¡ALISA-CHAN PASÓ!

Sin contenerse, Honoka abrazó a su hermana, sacudiéndola más de la cuenta.

 _\- Onee… chan_ …, necesito… aire…

\- ¡En unos minutos daremos inicio a la ronda final!

Era momento de un entretiempo.

\- ¡Estoy muy feliz por Alisa-chan! Ella hizo un espectáculo genial, y ahora está a nada de ganar.

\- Yo también estoy feliz, _onee-chan_ …, pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- ¿Ursa?

\- ¿Vulpix?

\- La siguiente ronda es una batalla. Alisa sabe cómo combatir, pero la presión podría jugarle en contra. Ya viste lo nerviosa que estaba antes del concurso… Temo que vuelva a sentirse así en el combate.

\- ¿Un combate? Pero tú misma lo dijiste, Yukiho: Alisa-chan sabe combatir.

\- ¡Los combates de concurso son distintos a los de gimnasio! No basta con la fuerza. Hay que mostrar belleza también.

Para Honoka, todo eso era nuevo.

\- Yukiho, ¿cómo sabes tanto sobre los concursos?

\- Siempre estoy leyendo sobre Pokémon, y eso incluye lo de los concursos. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

\- … Odio estudiar –dijo haciendo un puchero.

Al mismo tiempo, detrás del escenario, Alisa se daba ánimos para la siguiente etapa, tratando también de animar a Iney. A cierta distancia, Ayane las veía con sorna.

\- No ganará. Está perdida –dijo para sí.

Pasados unos minutos, el anunciador volvió a presentarse en el escenario.

\- ¡Damas y caballeros, la batalla que coronará a la ganadora del concurso está por iniciar!

\- ¡Vamofs, Arifa-fam!

 _\- Onee-chan_ , no hables con la boca llena. En serio, no entiendo por qué compraste esa bolsa de palomitas cuando queda poco para que esto termine.

\- ¡Teddiursa! –El Pokémon sacudía a su entrenadora pidiendo un poco de comida.

Honoka tragó las palomitas en su boca como lo haría un Swalot.

\- Está bien, pequeño. Toma un poco.

\- ¡Sa! ¡Teddiursa, Teddiursa!

Volviendo con la acción del concurso, las dos chicas ya estaban en posición para el combate entre ellas. Alisa lucía insegura, Ayane, confiada.

\- Competidoras, tienen 5 minutos de presentación. Deberán restarle la mayor cantidad de puntos a su oponente en ese lapso de tiempo. Si alguna de ustedes se queda sin puntos antes de que pasen los 5 minutos, acaba con menos puntos para cuando se termine el tiempo, o acaba con su Pokémon debilitado, la otra será declarada ganadora –dijo la réferi.

Las chicas se miraron fijamente.

\- Muy bien, ¡comiencen!

\- ¡Ve, Iney!

\- ¡Buneary, hora del espectáculo!

Los Pokémon salieron a escena mientras el cronómetro comenzaba a correr.

\- ¡Iney, Fragmento de hielo!

\- ¡Buneary, Puño mareador!

Las orejas del Pokémon normal hicieron pedazos los pedazos de hielo, creando brillos que deslumbraron a la audiencia y bajando los puntos de Alisa.

\- ¡Los puntos de Alisa-chan bajaron!

\- Eso es porque Ayane-san pudo responder a su movimiento y lo usó para que Buneary luciera mejor.

\- ¡VULPIX! –gritó el Vulpix de Yukiho tratando de animar a Iney.

Volviendo al campo:

\- Buneary, Onda trueno.

\- ¡Buneary!

Una descarga ligera fue lanzada contra Iney, inmovilizándola y dejándola a merced de todos los ataques de Buneary.

\- Rebote –masculló Ayane.

El Pokémon normal se abalanzó sobre la Pokémon de hielo, rebotando una y otra vez sobre ella, bajando lentamente los puntos de Alisa, la cual no sabía cómo defenderse.

\- Esto será muy fácil.

\- ¡VULPIX! ¡VULPIX!

\- ¡Alisa, haz algo!

\- ¡Tú puedes, Alisa-chan!

\- ¡Teddiursa!

Los gritos de sus amigos finalmente hicieron que la rubia espabilara.

\- ¡Iney, usa Poder oculto!

\- ¡Vul… pix!

Pequeñas esferas de energía golpearon a Buneary, liberando a Iney de los rebotes y bajando por primera vez los puntos de Ayane.

\- ¡Oye, se suponía que debías caer rápido! –se quejó la chica.

\- Esta es una competencia. No puedo perder sin luchar –respondió Alisa adquiriendo una mayor seguridad en el proceso.

\- ¡Vulpix!

\- ¡Ahora, Iney, Fragmento de hielo!

La Pokémon de Alisa levantó la cabeza y lanzó pedazos de hielo por su boca. Por desgracia, Buneary, quien seguía en el aire, volvió a destrozarlos con sus orejas, y parecía más que dispuesto a golpear también a Iney.

\- ¡Esquívalo, Iney!

\- ¡Vul!

Buneary alcanzó a usar sus orejas para impedir el impacto y no salir lastimado, pudiendo restablecerse y bajar los puntos de Alisa a la vez.

\- ¡Se acabaron los juegos! ¡Buneary, Puño mareador!

\- ¡Buneary!

\- ¡Iney, Polvo de nieve!

\- ¡Vul!

El Pokémon normal se lanzó con las orejas extendidas para golpear a la Pokémon de hielo, mientras que esta contraatacó con aire frío. Ayane vio la oportunidad para hacer que Buneary se luciera aún más, por lo que le dijo:

\- ¡Gira sin dejar de atacar!

El Pokémon de Ayane comenzó a girar su cuerpo como un taladro, rodeándose del níveo polvo y brillando como un diamante.

\- ¡Hazlo, Buneary!

\- Justo en el momento clave, Iney se vio afectada por la parálisis, dejando de lanzar el Polvo de nieve.

\- ¡Iney!

La Vulpix no pudo evitar que Buneary la golpeara, debilitándola y acabando con el combate.

\- ¡Damas y caballeros, la batalla ha terminado! ¡La ganadora de la competencia es… Ayane!

Honoka, Yukiho y sus Pokémon fueron los únicos que no celebraron. La castaña y su Vulpix, en particular, eran los que más se veían afectados.

\- Alisa…

\- Vulpix…

Al mismo tiempo en el campo, la rubia fue a ver cómo se encontraba su Pokémon.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Iney?

\- Vul… pix…

\- Sabía que eras una fracasada. La victoria es mía, que no se te olvide.

Los azules ojos de Alisa miraron a Ayane y se humedecieron. Le dolió perder, pero lo que más le dolió fue el tipo de persona con el que perdió.

* * *

\- ¡Ánimo, Alisa-chan! Esta ni siquiera era una competencia oficial. Ya habrá otras oportunidades y de seguro ganarás.

\- ¿Eso crees, Honoka-san?

\- ¡Claro! Tú solo espera ¡ _Faito dayo_!

La rubia sonrió ligeramente.

\- Alisa…

Yukiho se detuvo un momento mientras la aludida la miraba.

\- ¿Sí, Yukiho-chan?

\- Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste. Iney y tú dieron lo máximo y creo que deberías sentirte orgullosa por ello. Puede que no fuera un concurso oficial, pero tú te lo tomaste en serio y he ahí los resultados.

Alisa tomó la mano de Yukiho.

\- Muchas gracias, Yukiho-chan. De verdad eres una gran amiga.

La castaña se sonrojó.

\- Conque ahí estás.

Ayane vio a su rival en las afueras del lugar del evento y no perdió la oportunidad para burlarse de ella nuevamente.

\- Ojalá hayas aprendido tu lección. Espero no volver a verte en un concurso. No sirves, no tienes habilidad, no eres alguien como yo.

Alisa soltó la mano de Yukiho y dio un par de pasos hacia Ayane.

\- Sí…, no soy alguien como tú…, y por eso volverás a verme.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Sé que me falta mucho por aprender, y por eso mismo quiero mejorar. Sí, hoy perdí, pero eso no significa que mañana no ganaré.

Ayane no esperaba ver a Alisa tan entera, lo cual le molestó.

\- Una cosa más: yo no maltrato a mis rivales.

\- … Patética –masculló Ayane antes de retirarse ofuscada.

Tras eso, Alisa volvió con sus amigas.

\- ¿Seguimos? Todavía nos queda camino a ciudad Nanisore.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Gimnasio Nanisore, allá vamos!

\- ¡Teddiursa!

El debut competitivo de Alisa había sido duro, pero ella estaba dispuesta a continuar sin importar qué. Aunque todavía sentía un poco de tristeza, de a poco recuperaba su ánimo habitual.

\- De seguro Alisa-chan mejorará con un poco más de esfuerzo.

\- No sería la única –deslizó Yukiho.

\- ¿Qué?

* * *

 **Hasta aquí por ahora. No se olviden de dejar sus reviews.**

 **Hablando de reviews, esta es la primera historia en esta sección en alcanzar los 100. Muchas gracias a todos los que han comentado. Espero seguir cumpliendo con sus expectativas.**

 **En capítulos anteriores, vimos que Alisa soñaba con ser coordinadora y artista Pokémon, así que le di la oportunidad de mostrar esa faceta en esta ocasión. Personalmente, los concursos en Pokémon nunca llamaron mucho mi atención, así que no sé si los espectáculos que dieron Alisa y Ayane pueden considerarse buenos. De todas formas, darle a Alisa una aspiración distinta de la de Honoka le agrega variedad al grupo (aún busco algo para Yukiho).**

 **Sobre Ayane, ella sigue la tónica de personajes nombrados por una _seiyuu_ , en su caso, la de Alisa, Ayane Sakura. A diferencia de Honoka y Emi, Alisa y Ayane sí tendrán una rivalidad antagónica, cosa bastante obvia viendo el capítulo. ¿Por qué usa un Buneary? Eso es una referencia a _Gochuumon wa Usagi Desu ka?_ , también conocido como _Gochiusa_ , en donde Ayane Sakura le da voz a Cocoa, la protagonista. Originalmente, quise darle algo en referencia a su personaje en _Boku no Hero_ , pero no se me ocurrió ningún Pokémon acorde (P. D.: No veo _Boku no Hero_ ).  
**

 **Ahora, a responder las reviews del capítulo anterior:**

 **bellotasarutobi: Gracias por continuar leyendo. Saludos.**

 **nadaoriginal: Tsubasa es de la Élite Cuatro, tenía que verse hábil. Además, eso aumentará el interés de Honoka por ella. Saludos.**

 **Waldemar16: Gracias por el apoyo y por mi decisión con respecto a Tsubasa. Sobre el nombre de la segunda rival de Honoka, ya veremos si tus sospechas son ciertas. Saludos.**

 **jaydisita.8709: Bueno, dicen que no hay nada escrito en cuanto a gustos. Saludos.  
**

 **Para concluir, déjenme decirles que el próximo capítulo será algo que sé que les gusta leer: un extra. La designada para elegir a la protagonista es bellotasarutobi, quien adivinó que Anju era la experta en Pokémon hada. Recuerda, puedes escoger a cualquier musa (salvo Honoka) o a Tsubasa. La elección es tuya.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


End file.
